


A Warrior's Life II

by wolfpawn



Series: A Warrior's Life [2]
Category: Loki Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriages, Child Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, Pain, Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Smut, Suspence, Viking, War, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 84
Words: 174,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Viking AU </p>
<p>Set not long after the events of A Warrior's Life, Loki and his family deal with the changes in their lives in the aftermath of their quest to Midgard, but nothing is ever so simple or smooth. Loki must leave for Svartalfheim in an attempt to stave off fresh war with the long term enemy of Asgard, but to do so means leaving Maebh and Nafi, as well as their child being due soon. There are many dangers that the Odinson's face, even away from the wilds of Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series. I did not want to drag the other fic on too long, so I split it in two. 
> 
> I have the majority of this written, so hopefully I will have it updated regularly.

Loki woke with a start, he noticed it was still dark, so he pulled a pelt up under his head and settled to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes again only to become aware of small laughter. He turned his head to the side and only then realised that Maebh was not sleeping against him, but instead was fully on the other side of the bed while she continued to laugh quietly. “Dare I enquire as to what is so funny?” He asked, his voice heavy with sleep. 

“You.” She giggled, causing him to furrow his brow, unsure of what it was about him that had humoured her so as he slept. “You were talking in your sleep.” She informed him. “And it was actually quite funny.” 

“What did I say?” Loki groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Only that it was Thor’s fault.” 

“That sounds about right.” 

“And you were begging him to give you back your clothes as you were approaching the village and you were frightened that your father and some King Brynjar would see you both.” She laughed. “Why were you without clothes, or dare I ask?” 

Loki took a moment to recollect the event she was talking about, only to recall it as being from a time in his adolescence. “It was summer, Thor and I were young at the time, and we decided to go swimming with our friends, but Thor thought it would be funny if he hid my clothes. We were due back for a banquet as the king of Alfheim was after arriving, so Thor headed home with both his clothes and mine in hand.”

“Wait, he remained naked also?” Maebh asked, almost scared at what the response would be. 

“I think you are more than aware that my brother is neither shy nor without shame, you have spent more than enough time in his company to know that, or do you need to be reminded of the day we arrived to his home after your night of little revelations only for him to speak to us at length as bare as the day he entered the world?” 

“I fear I shall never be allowed forget, the child Sif is bearing is a result of why he was bare to begin with, after your little brotherly hunt.” 

“I did not need to know that.” Loki grimaced before deciding quickly to get off the subject. “Why were you awake, was it my sleep talking?”

“No.” Maebh’s voice was small, telling Loki all he needed to know. 

“More nightmares?” he extended his arm and tried to gently pull her back to him. She crawled over and laid her head on his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It is the middle of the night.” 

“Maebh, my love, if you want to talk about it, I would not care if it was Ragnarok, I would sit and listen.” He could not see her face clearly in the darkness, so instead to reassure her, he began to play with some of her hair. 

“This has only started happening since I became with child.” She moaned. 

“Which is also the time that you killed your uncle in Midgard, perhaps that is the cause of your nightmares? With so many of them being regarding your family and with your revenge sought, maybe your mind is trying to deal with it all. Do you wish to tell me what it was about this time?”

“No, I just want to sleep, but I cannot, for the life of me, get comfortable.”

“You are showing quite a bit for someone at your stage, there cannot be too many ways to sleep that would allow for you to be comfortable I would imagine.” Loki slid his hand down to her stomach, feeling the small but firm roundness of his child growing within her. 

“I am not showing too much, only when I am without clothes can you see for certain.” 

“Soon clothes, no matter how loose fitting you try to make them, will not be enough to hide it. I can see it when you are dressed too, albeit because I know to look for it. We will need to tell Nafi soon too.” 

“We will wait a little longer to tell him.” Loki became slightly crestfallen, even in the darkness, Maebh could sense it. “I am frightened to tell him too soon, I am frightened that something could go wrong and I would lose the child, I would feel I had left him down as well as you. I worry that he could get excited only for it to go wrong. It is the same reason I did not tell you in Vanaheim, I was worried the journey would cause it harm, if that had happened and you knew, I would have felt as though I fail both the child and you.”

“I would never have blamed you, so early on, it can happen, it would have been out of your control. I understand you not telling me, I would not have been able to settle until we got home. I was anxious at you being so ill on the boat, had I realised the true reason for it, I would have been a danger to us all. On that note, I have not seen you ill in days.” 

“It has seemingly ceased, thank the Norns, I will not miss it.” 

Loki rubbed her stomach gently. “We will be able to feel it moving soon.” 

Maebh laughed slightly. “You are hardly able to contain yourself, are you?”

“I cannot express the joy it gives me to see you becoming heavy with my child, to see it grow within you.”

“Mmhmm.”

Loki could feel Maebh curling into him for comfort as her voice began to become quieter. “Go back to sleep sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah.” She sighed sleepily. 

Though it meant Loki was not in the most comfortable of positions, he refused to move his hands from Maebh’s hair and stomach, wanting to soothe her and hopefully ensure her some rest. He thought back to when Aslaug was carrying Nafi, of her aversion to his touch, her anger at his happiness at there being a child, and to her almost sneering smile at his desire to feel the child move when she would not permit it. Though he recalled how he had wanted to be around Nafi, it was not as strong as the yearning he had to be near the second one, but he was convinced that was to do with the woman carrying the child, rather than on the children themselves. Loki rubbed Maebh’s rounded stomach again before drifting back to sleep.


	2. Nafi Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nafi return's from his training seeming somewhat forlorn, Loki finds out why.

Loki raised the axe and let it fall, cutting the block of wood in front of him in two in doing so. He tried not to think too much on anything during that chore for fear he may become too complacent and would risk injury, but he could not help his mind wondering how much longer it would be before Maebh felt the child move. And how great it would be to share their joyous news with Nafi, who he suspected would take it better than Thodin had at the very least. 

He heard a cart going by outside the boundary wall and heard the distinctive sound of it halting and someone getting off, a few moments later, Nafi walked into the yard.

“Nafi how was your training today?” Loki asked as his son entered after a day in schooling. 

“Could have been better.” The boy admitted. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Loki asked, lowering the axe he had been chopping wood with to pay full attention to his son. 

“It is nothing.” The boy dismissed making for the house. 

“Nafi, I am your father, there is nothing you cannot tell me, no matter how insignificant or ridiculous you think it to be.” Loki insisted. When Nafi said no more, he added. “If you rather speak with Maebh, I am sure she would be happy to listen.” The look on Nafi’s face said more than words ever could. “Nafi?” 

“When Maebh has the child, will she have time for me anymore?” He asked sadly. 

“How…How long have you known?” Loki inquired in slight disbelief. 

“About two weeks, she keeps rubbing her stomach, and watches herself when she is working, ensuring not to bend over and she acts just like aunt Sif.” 

“You are so astute my son.” Loki smiled proudly. “This is not how I envisaged you finding out, I wanted that we tell you ourselves, but we left it too long it seems.” He indicated for his son to sit next to him on the chopping block, which the boy did willingly. “Nafi, I will not lie to you, understand?” Nafi nodded. “Maebh will be very occupied with the child, especially just before and after it is born. She will have no time or place trying to run the home then, but without doubt, I know she will never neglect you. She has mentioned many times that it is something she would never let happen. She adores you Nafi, more than words, more than blood.” 

“And if it is a son? Will you…?” Nafi’s voice trailed off.

Loki began to panic internally as to how much the boy really knew about himself. “Will I what?” 

“Well you prefer being wed to Maebh than to Aslaug, so would you not…”

“Nafi, my feelings regarding Aslaug as a wife, they have no bearing on my feelings for you as my son. I will love this new child as I love you. You are my son; never forget that, regardless of whether Maebh carries a son or a daughter.”

“Am I just being foolish?” Nafi asked with a half a smile. 

“Very much so.” Loki laughed ruffling his hair. “Come on, help me stack this wood and let us go inside, I am sure your mother will have something cooked for us.” 

Father and son got the job done swiftly and walked into the house. Maebh had indeed gotten a meal ready for them. “There you are.” She smiled walking out from Nafi’s room. “I have just been tidying a bit in there. Why don’t you have something to eat and tell us how your training went today?” She smiled. 

Nafi sat down and she placed a bowl of broth in front of him as well as some bread, kissing the top of his head before walking back to the kitchen. She went and got another bowl for Loki only for him to walk up behind her, placing his hands over her stomach, which was protruding slightly even with an apron on. Maebh turned and stared at him. “Guess what Nafi figured out two weeks ago?” he asked with a smile.

“Two weeks?” 

“Mmhmm, apparently you and Sif are very similar in how you carry the child of an Odinson.” Loki chuckled into her neck. 

Maebh looked to their son, who continued eating while looking at his parents discussing him. “Nafi why did you not say anything?” Tears began to form in her eyes. “I am so sorry, this is not how we…” 

“I know, father said so already. May I please have some more bread?” he asked, completely unperturbed by everything since he was assured he would not be forgotten or any less loved. 

Maebh darted to get him more food. “So you are not mad?” She asked as he placed the bread next to him.

Nafi shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of food. “No, I am cannot wait. Do you know I am the only boy in training with no siblings? And when it gets older, I get to boss it around. Do you think it is a brother or a sister?” 

“I do not know what it is yet. I do not sense it one way or the other, though I have to admit I have never really spent time thinking about it. Do you have a preference?” Maebh asked, delighted at how Nafi was taking the news. 

“Well I’d prefer a boy, as then we could be like father and uncle Thor when we are older and go hunting together and I could train him like you have trained me. But if it is a girl, then I do not know what I can teach her, but it is what the Norns will have decided so we have to be okay with that.” He thought aloud. 

Loki looked proudly at the child. “You are wiser than your age my son.” He stated, Maebh agreed stroking the boys hair affectionately.


	3. The New Son of Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh and Loki receive word of Thor's new child and go to visit.

Nearly four weeks later, word was sent to Loki and Maebh, that Sif had birthed another son safely. Thor had asked that they join him and his family for a meal to celebrate. Loki explained to Maebh that it was customary that nine days after an infant is born, there is a naming ceremony held in its honour. As the new child was hardly a day old, this was merely to be a family celebration. 

Both Loki and Maebh worked around the farm and house to prepare for the evening. Loki had insisted that Maebh not work as hard due to her condition, but she was adamant that she would decide what it was she could and could not do for herself. Due to her vicious temper at the broaching of the subject, Loki had agreed somewhat sheepishly, however, with each passing week, Maebh had to admit to herself she was not as capable as she was used to being. 

Evening came and Nafi returned from training, he knew what was occurring from being in contact with Thodin throughout the day. They prepared the cart and headed to the village. 

“Father, would it not be simpler to allow me to ride a horse, it would be far quicker.” Nafi moaned as the horse trotted along slowly. 

“And where would this horse of yours appear from pray tell?” Loki laughed, Nafi pouted silently in reply. 

They finally arrived at Thor’s home and were greeted by a less than amused Thodin. “He cries, a lot.” He declared to his cousin. “When no one is holding him or if mother or the nursemaid is not carrying or feeding him, he howls worse than a mourning wolf.” Loki and Maebh chuckled at the child. “Just be glad you don’t have to worry of such things cousin, I am envious of you.” Nafi merely nodded while the adults shared a look as they entered the dwelling, Maebh took a moment to pull the shawl pelt she wearing to hide her now obviously showing stomach. 

“Brother.” Came an elated voice from within. Loki did not have time to respond before Thor embraced him tightly. “I am so glad you have come. The Goddess Frigga has shone her blessing on Sif and my new son and has delivered him safe to us.” Thor smiled as he released Loki once more. “And Maebh, you are looking well, hopefully we shall be celebrating such things for you in the near future.” Thor went to embrace Maebh, who, fearful of Thor’s strength, sidestepped him and patted his arm smilingly.

“Do not think me rude Thor, but I am anxious to see Sif, and indeed the child. Especially while Loki distracts you and I attempt to take him as my own.” Maebh joked hoping to not make Thor too suspicious as to why she avoided his embrace. 

“I fear you will have made her broody with your invitation brother.” Loki jested, trying to aid in distracting Thor. “How about we get a drink in order to celebrate your new son?” 

Thor, who had been looking at Maebh in slight bewilderment at her uncharacteristic behaviour, turned to his brother and the mention of a drink. “I think that an excellent decision.” He beamed, and he followed Loki as he left the room. 

Maebh walked into Thor and Sif’s bed chambers, which were darkened slightly to allow Sif to rest. The older princess was sitting up in the bed speaking with Frigga when she walked in. 

“Maebh!” Sif declared happily seeing the Midgardian standing in the doorway. “You came.” 

“Of course, we live so close, why wouldn’t we for such an occasion. Only Ragnarok would have delayed us.” She smiled, walking forward. 

Frigga rose from her seat and turned, in her arms was a wrapped bundle, and her eyes were filled with joy. Maebh walked over to her to look at the child. “My dear Maebh, I have not seen you since the night of your return, how have you fared?” she leant in a way that allowed for Maebh to see him. The younger princess smiled at seeing the tuff of blonde downy hair on the boy’s head. 

“I fare well, it is good to be home, but our delayed return has meant much work was left to be completed before the worst of the winter set in, so that has kept us busy, and in turn is the reason for my lack of visits to the town.” Maebh explained, and both other women nodded. “I see my commiserations were necessary, he is a fine sized child, you are some woman Sif.” Maebh commended. 

“Whatever of me, Frigga birthed Thor, now that is worthy of commiserations.” Sif laughed in reply. 

“I cried when I realised I was carrying Loki, I feared the same again, I nearly castrated Odin after Thor, thankfully he was faster with a shield than I was with a knife.” The younger women erupted in laughter at the Queens admission. 

Maebh looked to Sif. “May I?” she asked, implying that she wanted to hold the baby. Sif nodded, so Maebh turned to Frigga and placed her arms in the best position to receive him. 

“You are a natural at holding such a young child.” Frigga noted. 

“My mother died birthing my youngest brother, I had to raise him. Also as the eldest, I recall when the other two were babes also.” She explained, not taking her eyes off the baby in her arms, smiling at his sleeping form. 

“I did not know that.” Frigga admitted sadly.

“You look so natural.” Sif noted, smiling kindly at her. “You will have to have one of your own.” 

Maebh breathed a small laugh. “I’ll leave the birthing to you, I’ll just take this little guy and go.” 

“Don’t even think about it.” Sif laughed in return. 

Maebh walked to the bed and gave the baby back to Sif. “I’ll leave him to you now.” She smiled coyly before stepping back next to Frigga. “Since apparently I am not permitted to steal him.”

Sif looked to her newest child only to see him making an odd face in his sleep. “Oh you are perceptive.” She laughed in acknowledgement. Maebh smiled in return, with Frigga joining in as she realised why Maebh had handed the child back, before she went to call upon his nursemaid. 

“Has he a name yet?” Maebh asked as the maid took the child. 

 

“Not yet, I am sure Thor is thinking of one even as we speak.” 

Maebh’s brows furrowed. “In Asgard, the men name our children.” Frigga explained. Maebh’s facial expression showed her lack of knowledge on the subject. “Did you not know such? I guess we were in a rush to prepare you for the marriage ceremony we may have skipped past some very important details, we will have to fill you in before you become with child yourself.” It was all Maebh could do to keep her face neutral as she nodded silently back at the Queen, not trusting herself to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naming ceremony – In Viking culture, nine nights after birth, the child had to be recognised by the father of the household. He placed the child on his knee while sitting in the high seat. Water was sprinkled on the child; it was named and thus admitted into the family.


	4. Brother's Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki discuss Thor's new son and the changes in their lives that will occur in the near future.

Thor and Loki

“So another son, you must be very pleased brother, you have my congratulations and your son, my best wishes.” Loki smiled genuinely raising his chalice to his brother before drinking.

Thor raised his also before taking a mouthful himself. “Thank you Loki, I saw on the day of our return how much you still yearn for a child with Maebh, I find myself asking the gods often to bless you both with one soon.”

Loki was slightly taken back at Thor’s appeals to the gods on his behalf. “Thank you brother.” He did not trust himself to say anymore lest he reveal truth of Maebh’s condition. “Have you decided on a name for the boy yet?” 

“Indeed I have not. I hated this with Helga and Thodin also. Helga I suggested as it was Sif’s sister who died in childhood; I thought it would be nice to remember her in that manner. As for Thodin, that was simply amalgamating mine and fathers names, hardly very original, I don’t know what to call this poor child.” The older prince admitted. 

“You will think of something.” Loki smiled warmly. “Any news in the village, I am afraid that I have seldom ventured far from home since our return. We want for very little so we do not feel the need to come to town too often; I am ashamed to say my son is more versed in the goings on of Asgard these past few weeks than I.” 

Thor chuckled at Loki’s comment for a moment before finishing the contents of his chalice and looking to Loki in all seriousness; Loki sensed his brother’s change in demeanour and looked at Thor expectantly. “New land boundaries are being drawn up.” He began. “You are to be brought closer to town, your lands are to be expanded to include the fishing hamlet and all the land between there and mine is to be given with you also, as well as the means to pay for more staff.” Thor informed him. “Since the journey to Midgard was such a success; the treasure we brought home with us and in turn, the vast size of Maebh’s dowry.” 

“But…but most of the land you speak of is Baldr’s.” Loki said in disbelief. 

“Word came from Vanaheim earlier yesterday, he has ascended to Valhalla. Maebh was right; he did not make the spring. His son has accepted father’s offer to go to Midgard and take position there. As a result all the aforementioned land here, including Baldr’s home is yours.” Thor smiled. 

“It is a great honour, but one at the cost of a good warrior.” Loki acknowledged, and Thor nodded in agreement. “When will this be made public?” 

“Soon, I assume father will make mention of it just after the naming ceremony. You have earned this Loki.” Thor clapped his brothers’ shoulder. “So loyal and hard working, even when father showed you no favours.” Loki smiled at Thor’s recognition. “It also leads me to my next point. I am now in Baldr’s position of command.” Loki nodded, he knew that would be the case, it was hardly news. “I am making you my second in command.” Loki’s eyes widened disbelievingly. “Why so shocked brother, you are a good warrior, a great diplomat, a quick mind, you were of great assistance to me in Vanaheim, and you are one of the very few people I can truly trust, even if you share the name of the God of Lies.” 

“I do not know what to say Thor; I will do my upmost to not leave you down.” Loki swore.

“That is all I could ever ask brother. So at the earliest convenience, I would have you and your family move into Baldr’s old home as it is only ten minutes from here, far closer for you if I require you, and who knows, in time close for Maebh were she to need mother and Sif.” 

Loki nodded. “Yes, it is probably best to begin as soon as possible.” He thought of Maebh and the stress of moving home on her and the baby, he agreed the sooner the better. 

Thor cleared his throat, unsure as to the reason behind Loki’s look of absentmindedness. “There is one more thing.” Loki looked to Thor. “It would also be best to move soon as we will have to go to Svartalfheim in a month; father wants to see if we can broker a peace deal there.” 

Loki’s mouth dropped. “Thor that is pure and utter madness, Malekith will kill us as soon as look at us.”   
“His aides have been, he is dying, and his son is to be king soon. Ásvaldr, he is a better man than his father.”   
Loki relaxed ever so slightly, he had heard of the son, a smart and calm man, adverse to war, but not against it when essential, a formidable ally if needed. “How long will we be gone?” 

“A month, maybe two I would imagine.” Thor noticed Loki’s grimace and concern. “What brother? We have been gone far longer than that before.” 

“I know, but what of Sif and the new child, our duties here, if I am to move my family before I leave, it leaves far too great a load for Maebh to organise in my absence.” 

“Brother, take no offence, but I think you are underestimating your wife greatly.” Thor chuckled. “Maebh is a capable woman, she is more than able to organise a home.” Doubt filled Loki’s face and Thor caught it. “Why would she not be able to brother?” Loki remained silently thinking. “Well it is not as though she will be heavy with child and ready to birth, even if she were to get with child it would still just be the first few weeks, she would simply be …” Thor cut off his sentence as he studied his younger brother’s face. “Loki?” the raven haired prince looked to his brother almost guiltily. “Loki, Maebh is with child now isn’t she? Do not attempt to lie to me, your demeanour and the way she avoided my embrace is more proof, and you seem no longer envious of my newest child, making me think it so.” Loki remained silent. “How long?” 

“Since Midgard apparently, though she only revealed it to me when we arrived home. She is already showing and could birth before our return home if we are delayed any bit.” 

“Loki. Brother, I…I need you by my side if this is to be successful.” Thor’s usually   
thunderous voice almost seemed small; he understood the gravity of what he was asking of Loki. 

The younger prince sighed. “Mother will be more than willing to assist her in anyway she can, especially with the new home being so close to the village, and Sif too.” 

“Indeed, and which such motivation to get home, your tolerance of lies and bluffs will be low and in turn aid in our negotiations.” Thor smiled heartily as he clapped Loki’s shoulder; Loki returned the smile with a chuckle. “Brother, I cannot express my delight in your news, our family is blessed by the gods.” Thor embraced Loki so tightly he was almost certain his brother was going to crush him. 

“Indeed, I can honestly say that this is by far the greatest year of my life. I cannot remember such happiness.” He grinned after Thor released him. 

“How is Maebh about it?” 

“Anxious, scared, happy, most every emotion really, as is to be expected.” Loki replied truthfully. “I honestly never thought I could love her anymore than I did, but the moment I saw her swelling with my child, I knew I was wrong. She is even more beautiful now.” 

Thor laughed at his brother. “I never knew you to be so sentimental Loki; she has truly changed you, for the better. Do you think she will be angered by you going to Svartalfheim?” 

“More scared than angry I would assume. Perhaps were I to tell her that she is to come to and fill her with dread at the prospect of a boat journey, she will be less so when she is to realise she is to remain here.” 

“Brother, that is beyond cruel, though I doubt she will ever willingly get on a boat again, although her chronic illness on her last journey was no doubt as a result of the child.” Thor took a moment to think. “Are you sure it was Midgard and not Vanaheim in which the child came to be?” Loki nodded, and Thor laughed thunderously, confusing him. “Well I know I am named after a fertility god, but I never knew that I could have such gifts. At least something good came from you two destroying that table.” 

“You seem so sure that that was the only time I lay with my wife there.”

 

“Is it not? You both were seldom out of the company of the rest of us.” 

“I think it must have been.” Loki conceded. “Come to think of it, that was the first time since our marriage consummation that we were somewhat reckless, and she became with child.” Loki noted. 

Thor erupted in fresh laughter. “And you brother, thought yourself unable to sire. I have little fear of your line if such is true, she will carry many a child for you if you do not take care.”


	5. Modi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor informs everyone of the name of his new son. Loki and Maebh also inform everyone of their impending arrival.

Revealing

 

Maebh smiled as she watched Nafi look at his new cousin in awe. “Look how small he is.” He commented. 

“Small? Alas dear Nafi, for a babe, he is quite large.” His grandmother informed him, causing the child to stare back at her in disbelief. 

“What would you do if your mother were to have one?” Sif asked. 

“If it were a boy, I would teach him how to fight, were it a girl, I would…probably do nothing, until she is older, then I will defend her honour to my death.” He responded proudly. 

“No better answer.” Frigga smiled stroking his hair. 

“Do you and Loki want to have a child?” Helga asked, holding her infant brother. 

“Only the Norns decide such things, we will take what they give us.” Maebh smiled, willing herself not to stroke her stomach as she had become accustomed to doing, instead, she readjusted her shawl to better cover it. 

The loud footfalls of boots interrupted their discussions, telling them the men had returned. Thor and Loki entered the room both smiling widely. “Modi.” Thor declared, he was met with bewildered silence. “Our son, his name shall be Modi.” He further explained. 

“You see, you should have just started with that, now we know what in the nine realms you are speaking about.” Maebh commented. Thor turned to look at her, focusing on her stomach for the slightest moment before winking. Maebh looked to Loki, who shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes. 

“I think it a great name.” Helga smiled, looking down at her brother. “Little Modi.” 

“I do not envisage him being so little for long, Sif, you poor woman.” Loki smiled, finally laying eyes on the child. 

“You think yourself so funny brother.” Thor pushed Loki playfully. 

“Do you recall what Maebh said when she was crushed under that horse in Midgard, I think what she said then was very apt.” 

Maebh laughed at the memory, apart from herself, Thor and Loki, none others present knew the story so Loki retold it to them. When he repeated what Maebh had said, the other women erupted in laughter, along with Loki and Maebh while Thor just stood there bemused, glaring at his Loki. 

“Really brother, in front of our mother?” Thor scolded. 

A servant arrived in and informed them that dinner was ready. They made their way to the table and sat quietly awaiting Sif to slowly make her way to them, Thor remained by her side as she entered the room. 

They spoke of all sorts of matter during the meal, Maebh was unsurprised to hear of Baldr’s death, but was quite shocked at what changes were to occur for their family as a result. Though she smiled outwardly, Loki could see the fret and concern in her eyes. He knew it would be a lot worse when there would be mention of Svartalfheim. 

Halfway through the meal, they were shocked to be joined by Odin. He had been ill since before their return and had seldom left his rooms as a result; he was accompanied by Heimdall, who saluted the families and congratulated Thor and Sif. 

“And what of you Loki, I am sure Thor has filled you in about what is happening, with a larger abode, would you not be eager to fill it with children?” Odin asked obtrusively as he sat down next to his son, a plate and a full chalice were placed in front of him immediately. 

“If Freya sees it fit to bestow them upon us, then perhaps, but I cannot force the will of a God father, can I?” Loki replied. 

“Well with your imminent departure to Svartalfheim, it would make sense to have Maebh with child while you are absent, after all you could be any length of time gone and there is still certain aspects of the marriage contract that must be upheld.” Odin added matter-of-factly. 

“I have not had the chance to inform my wife of that particular piece of information; I can only thank you for doing so for me, though not in an ideal manner.” Loki responded coolly. He turned to face Maebh. “In a month or so, Thor and I are to go to Svartalfheim to broker a peace treaty with the soon to be king there.” He explained to a wide eyed and slightly frantic looking Maebh. 

“But are they not long time enemies of the realm?” She asked fearfully, recalling what Nafi had told her the year before of the long war between the two realms resulting in the larger amount of Asgard’s thralls originating from that particular realm. 

“Yes, but the crowned prince is not of a warring mind, and as it means more to him to broker a treaty than us, it will very much be to the advantage of Asgard to enter discussions with him.” He reassured. Maebh continued to look at Loki fearfully. 

“That is why I would stress the importance of you getting with child at the earliest possibility.” Odin reiterated to her. 

“With all due respect my King, I am more concerned with both princes walking into a realm that, at best shows nothing short of outright animosity toward us, which could result in me raising the children we have fatherless.” Maebh glared at Odin as she spoke. 

Loki could sense Maebh was just short of losing her temper and decided to intervene. “Father, I thank you for your concern on the matter, but trust me when I say it is unwarranted.” 

Odin too, it appeared, was short tempered that day. “The marriage contract clearly states…” 

“We are aware of what it states father, and as I said, your concerns are unwarranted.” Loki repeated sternly. 

Odin looked to his younger son for a moment, and then to his older one, who was chuckling into his fist, along side him, Nafi was grinning widely, his face looking down to stare at the table, and finally he looked to Maebh, who was still glaring, though with her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. “I see.” He altered his tone somewhat. “Are you not somewhat warm wearing such attire indoors Maebh?” he asked with an eyebrow raised. 

It was then that Thor could not contain himself any longer. “Father, I knew you to be astute, but I am shocked you realised so quickly.” He admitted amidst laughter. 

Sif, Helga and Frigga stared from Thor to Odin in bewilderment, hoping someone would explain to them what was happening. “Excellent.” Declared Odin joyfully. “Now that that matter is finally put to bed, I can rest easy.” 

“I feel as though I am missing a very important piece of information.” Sif sighed. 

“You are not alone in such.” Frigga admitted, looking to her now clearly satisfied husband as he began to eat. Then to her sons who seemed to be chuckling into their food. “Are we all to be privy to this matter or merely some of us?” She asked irritably. 

“Oh.” Came a small exclamation from Helga as she realised what had sated her grandfather’s obsession of her aunt and uncle having a child.

“Helga?” Sif asked. 

“Well if you cannot figure it out for yourself, I am not going to tell you.” She smiled sweetly as she called for another drink. 

“I cannot believe you told Thor so quickly.” Maebh scolded Loki as she went to take off the shawl, the heat was indeed stifling in the heavy material and since her condition was clearly no longer a secret, she felt it better to be comfortable.

“Technically I never told him, he figured it out.” Loki argued. 

“You made it more than obvious in all fairness brother.” Thor joked. 

Maebh sighed and shook her head as she finally lifted the pelt away, though in her seated position, her condition was not blatantly obvious. Loki smiled proudly as he surveyed her growing stomach. Thor looked to her and his face lit up further. 

“By the Nine, she must be over half way.” Odin noted as he looked passed Loki to Maebh. 

“Indeed she is, so now you see why she frets at my departure and also in my reluctance to leave.” Loki commented drinking from his chalice. 

“Wait, Maebh is…?” Sif finally caught on to what the conversation and rose from her chair to inspect Maebh, as did Frigga who smiled joyfully. 

“Yes, I too am to get a sibling.” Nafi declared proudly as he ate. 

“If you did not enjoy your training before cousin, you will cherish it now, I promise you.” Swore Thodin, complete unimpressed by the conversation. 

“Oh, like you were a treasure to endure when you were a babe.” Helga stated to her younger brother. “My earliest memories are of you crying.” 

“I hate to break it to you Thodin, but your sister is correct. All children tend to cry a lot, though you cried more than most.” Sif laughed as she watched the children bickered. 

Loki smiled to Maebh as she rubbed her hard stomach as she felt it stretch to accommodate the meal as well as their growing child, placing his hand upon hers.


	6. Frustration and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends more time at the village dealing with the Svartalfheim talks, and Maebh makes a horrible discovery regarding Aslaug's lies to Loki.

Further meetings took place regarding the discussions with Svartalfheim, only this time; Loki was very much involved as Thor's advisor and second in command, meaning he was often away for entire days in the village, and more than a few nights, which left Maebh to deal with the brunt of the preparations for their move to Baldr’s old residence. On the evenings that Loki did not return, she found herself unable to sleep properly, feeling cold and longing for her husband. There were several nights she woke from fitful sleeps to Loki wrapping his arms around her, still clothed from the day, trying to calm her after yet another nightmare, or simply waking in the morning to realise he had slipped into the bed while she slept without her noticing at some stage during the night, and was preparing to go to the village again to aid talks once more. 

“Am I to see you at all over the coming weeks?” Maebh queried half jokingly as she prepared some food for her husband before he left for another day. 

“I know I have not been home much of late, and I am very sorry, you have done so much in my absence.” Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke, planting a small kiss on her neck as he did so. “My goodness, someone is growing fast.” He commented, eyeing her ever growing stomach. A small movement next his hand caused his eyes to widen. “Is that?” 

“Yes, it has been doing that for near a week. I have to say, it is the oddest sensation I have ever experienced.” Maebh smiled, bringing Loki’s hand to where she had felt the most movements. Soon after, a kick pushed firmly against his palm. “It is a strong child, I have no doubt it will be a warrior, regardless of its gender.” 

Loki swallowed hard, hardly able to contain his tears of elation and joy at the feel of his child moving within his beloved wife. “Do you sense as to what it is?” he asked almost sheepishly. 

“A baby I would reckon.” Maebh laughed, before answering properly. “I am unsure, some days I keep thinking of it as a girl and others a boy. Not that I care much regardless so long as it is healthy. That is what concerns me most.”

“I share your sentiment, I merely ask out of curiosity.” Loki explained, hoping not to have irritated his wife. 

“And what do you sense?” 

“Well they say mothers have the intuition as to a child’s gender, not the father. I will be happy either way. Though I will not know what to do with a daughter if she is as beautiful as you, I fear my heart will be broken by the amount of young men that will chase after her.” 

“At least she will have you and her older brother to care for her and defend her honour.” 

 

“I have little doubt she will be as able as us with a weapon if she is truly your daughter.” Loki commented proudly, earning him a small nudge from Maebh again as she feigned insult. She walked over to the table with his meal and placed it at his usual spot. “I really wish I did not have to leave you like this.” He reiterated as he sat down. 

“I know, it is not your doing, and if it ceases war with Svartalfheim, then think of the good it will do the realm.” Maebh stated. 

“You are too understanding.”

“It is the curse of our station I fear.” Maebh shrugged. “Now eat that and be on your way. Thor may stick his foot in it in your absence and we could have to endure longer without you here as a result.” Spurred by her words, Loki ate fast before leaving for another day of talks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Maebh sighed as she heard Loki roar with fury and frustration in the outhouses, causing Cú the hound pup and the Ellie to scarper in fear. His wife stood at the door of their home and watched as the farmhands stared at the buildings the noises were coming from with confusion. She was grateful that Nafi had already set off for his training for the day when she came across a small satchel of herbs hidden in a corner of the kitchen, on opening the bag she recognised the contents. Loki asked her what the herbs within did seeing as she clearly knew what they were for, and when she told him, he descended into a fit of rage before storming out of the house. After the roars ceased, she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, before cautiously approaching the outhouses, both farmhands looked at her with a sort of fearful respect as she knocked on the door before entering, thus informing her husband that he was no longer alone. 

“That heartless, evil, conniving bitch, she is the living carnation of Hela herself!” he declared as he struck his axe into a training block over and over as he attempted to relieve his rage. “Even now she is somehow managing to ruin a great time in my life and I have not had the misfortune to lay eye on her for a year.” He growled. 

“Why then let her anger you so? There is nothing can be done about what has passed, you can only move on.” Maebh walked over and rubbed her hands on his arms as he panted slightly from exertion. He sighed sadly. 

“I am just so angered by her incessant lies.” He had tears in his eyes as he spoke. “If she had said she had never wanted to have children, then perhaps it would have been different, but she always made comments and statements about how much she hoped it would happen.” He silenced for a moment. “And you are sure of what that is?” Loki asked, hoping Maebh had been wrong. 

She nodded, “I know it well, it grown in abundance on the land with the cottage. It was a coveted trading item to have when dealing with a brothel, the girls there often required it. And what you say she did with it, that is what they used do with it too.” She bit her lips together, unsure of what Loki’s reaction would be. 

He simply shook his head and allowed the tears to flow. “Nearly eight years I spent terrified there was something wrong with me, the amount of nights I spent awake worrying about it. And when you told me of that part of the marriage contract, I became beyond frantic. You agreed thinking it would be simple enough, but it could have all have been for naught. The thought of the marriage being nulled was destroying me.”

Maebh smiled at her husband, who was looking at her with sad emerald green eyes. “I do not think you need to worry about such things now, do you?” she laughed, indicating to her large swollen stomach. 

Loki smiled softly and placed a hand on it. “I still find it hard to believe some days.” 

“Well believe it; I have endured great sickness and backache to carry your child; willingly of course.” 

“I wish you did not have to endure such things my love.” Loki bent down to kiss her stomach before standing to full height again and tilting her chin up with his finger to kiss her. 

“I do not complain in doing such things, as I could not be happier. Though I understand why your heart aches.” Loki furrowed his brow. “You are angry that Aslaug was willing to carry the child of a monster, but not of her caring and good husband. Any would be angry at such as that.” 

“I do not deserve one as good and understanding as you.” Loki kissed her again. 

Maebh smiled as he pulled back from the kiss “No, you do not. So thank one and all for having such good fortune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided finally to call the hound Cú as it is the Irish for the word hound, and that’s all the beast seemed to be referred to as.


	7. Yearnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes in the middle of the night only to see what it is that Maebh has been yearning through the pregnancy, and he is more than happy to aid her through them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a while. I don't actually even have an excuse, I have most of this story written and saved, I just needed to post it. I promise I will go back to posting regularly again.

Yearnings

Loki turned in the bed, when he opened his eyes he noticed it was only beginning to brighten outside. To his side, Maebh was still asleep, her brow twitching slightly, telling him something was worrying her rest. In an attempt to help settle her, he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. She moaned slightly, but continued to sleep. 

His hand seemed to naturally find its way to her rounded stomach; he smiled to himself, wondering what the child within her would look like. Would his black hair and green eyes win over her brown hair and grey eyes, or would the child have some mixture of both. Would it be a boy, a son, strong and fearless, capable warrior, or a daughter, beautiful and formidable, just like her mother? 

“Loki.” Maebh’s voice was hardly above a whisper, he looked to her face, she was clearly still asleep. He could not help but grin more at the thought of his wife dreaming of him. 

“Yes, my dear?” he did not know if she could hear him, he decided to check. 

“Please.” She begged. 

“Please, what?” he asked, slightly concerned. “What is it Maebh?” 

“Please.” She begged again, shifting slightly. 

Loki had no idea what it was she was pleading for, and she seemingly was not going to elaborate on it. She did not seem to be in pain, so he settled to fall back asleep. 

“Loki.” She whined, her voice was slightly higher pitched. 

For safety’s sake, Loki decided it best to wake her. “Maebh.” He shook her shoulder gently. “Maebh, sweetheart, wake up.” Her eyes opened and she looked around groggily for a moment before she noticed him looking at her in concern. “Are you alright?” 

She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?” she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. “You are the one to wake me, why would there be anything wrong with me? Are you alright?” She turned her body to face him. 

“You were talking in your sleep, you seemed slightly distressed, I was worried.” Loki explained. “Is the child alright?” 

Maebh took a moment to assess herself. Her hand went to her stomach, but the child was still, undoubtedly it was still asleep. She paused again to see if anything ached, she groaned when she realised why she had been so vocal in her sleep. “I’m fine, the child is fine. I am sorry I woke you.” She apologized and settled to go back to sleep. 

“What caused you to plead so if you are fine?” Loki questioned unsatisfied with the slightly annoyed tone she replied with. 

“Nothing of any concern, why do you not try and get some more sleep?” She tried to sound convincing but Loki was beginning to fret. 

“Maebh, please tell me.” Loki begged. “If it is truly nothing, I will say no more on it.” 

“It is nothing, please just go back to sleep.” She dismissed. 

Loki sat up, which caused her to groan, knowing that he would not let it rest. “Maebh, tell me!” 

He was shocked to see that Maebh was blushing slightly in the slowly brightening room; she turned so she did not have to look at him as she spoke. “Of late, the child has caused me to….” She mumbled the words until they were complete nonsense. 

“Has what?” 

She sighed and mumbled the last few words again. 

“Maebh, please just say it.” Loki pleaded. 

“I said, as late, the child has caused me to feel…” 

“Feel what?” 

Maebh groaned in humiliation. Unable to say the words again, she took Loki’s hand and slid it passed her stomach and in between the apex of her legs. His eyes widened as she placed it to the entrance of her core, which was drenched, her bundle of external nerves raised. “Remember how you asked if I had any yearnings? I have not yearned for foods.” She explained. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Loki asked, relieved nothing was wrong, he lay back down in the bed and began to caress the nerves, earning him a breathy sigh. 

“It is not something I am all too comfortable discussing, as well you know.” Maebh confessed, biting her lip as she allowed herself to thrust into his hand. 

“How long has this been happening?”

“A while.” 

“And how have you been dealing with it so far?” he asked curiously. 

“Ignoring it for the most part.” 

“’For the most part?’” Maebh made an odd noise in response. “Maebh, have you been…” 

“I am not talking about it. AH!” she yelped as Loki removed his hand. “Loki!” 

“Have you been dealing with yourself while I slept in the bed next to you?” he asked with a large grin on his face. 

“Loki, please.” Maebh whined. 

“A simple yes or no will suffice.” He chuckled, knowing the answer. 

“Fine, yes, yes I have.” She admitted, her face bright red in humiliation. 

“My dearest Maebh.! Loki put his hand to work on her again. “You know I am more than happy to assist, you need but ask.” He hastened his pace, using her moans to gauge how close she was to completion. 

“You were, ah, a-a-asleep.” She retorted, attempting to answer him properly. 

“You should have woken me, it is my duty as your husband to aid you through carrying our child in any way I can.” He nipped on her shoulder, adding to her pleasure, she was moaning constantly at his touch. “Though I would thoroughly like to see you do such to yourself some time. I have no doubt it is a truly delectable sight to behold.” He circled the bud of nerves with his thumb as two of his fingers sought her internal pleasure point. 

“Loki.” Maebh dug her nails into his thighs as she began to lose control. “Loki, please.” She managed between breaths. 

“That’s it my love, let go.” As though on his command, he body spasmed in ecstasy. When she finally got her breath back, she pushed herself up until she was kneeling on the bed. Loki looked at her in confusion. She pulled back the pelts and revealed his hardened length attempting to break free of it clothed confines. 

 

Loki remained silent as he watched her remove his pants. Maebh licked her lips unconsciously as she looked at him, before straddling over her husband. “How in the Nine Realms do you know how to do this?” he asked curiously, allowing his hands to explore her body. 

Maebh looked at him bashfully. “Sif figured out my little issue, and informed me that this is really the only way for us to do anything as I grow heavier with child.”

“I can only condone any and every such conversation between Sif and yourself if this is the end result.” Loki smiled as Maebh took him in hand and guided him to her dripping wet core. “By the Gods.” He exclaimed as she aligned him and pushed herself down onto him slowly, sinking him into her to the hilt. She gasped as she felt him fill her fully. 

Slowly, she rose up and sank back down, trying to get used to the different angle as well as the shift in power at her controlling their coupling. The new position felt exquisite to her, her moans filled the room again very quickly. 

Loki decided to slide his hand to her clit again, knowing that if left to her own ministrations, he would finish before her, so he again caressed the sensitive spot. Maebh could barely control her actions as she grinded her body onto his. Within moments, she fell over the precipice once more, calling Loki’s name as she did so. 

As soon as he felt the last pulses of her release subside, Loki gripped Maebh’s thighs in his strong hands and thrusted up relentlessly into her in search of his own pleasure. He moaned loudly as his seed spilled into her body, gasping for air as he did so. 

Maebh leant down and kissed him lazily before the ache in her thighs became too much and she was forced to rise up and try and lay next to him once more, sated and tired. “So Sif’s recommendation was as good as she implied it would be?” she smiled. 

“Indeed, it would seem.”

“I am sorry I did not tell you, I was embarrassed. The child seems to have the Asgardian view toward such things.” She admitted. “I did not want you to think I had become mad.” 

Loki laughed. “I would not have thought you mad you silly thing.” 

“So I did alright?” 

“Very much so, yes.”

“Could we perhaps try that again some time?” Maebh asked, looking at Loki’s chest rather than his face as she spoke, slightly nervous of his reaction. 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yes, I liked having you somewhat at my mercy for a change.” She admitted. “Writhing in pleasure.” 

“Oh my dear little wife, have I told you of late just how much I love you?” he pulled her close and kissed her.


	8. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Loki and Maebh move into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for how long I took to update. I need to get my ass in gear and update again soon.

Moving

 

Maebh watched as Thor lifted another crate onto the cart to be brought to their new home. She hated how she was not able to help much; she could only direct the others in what they were doing. Loki, Thodin and Nafi were on the cart, ensuring the weight was evenly distributed and not getting too heavy. 

“It is not your natural state to be so still is it?” Smiled Frigga as she stood next to her younger daughter-in-law.

“Indeed it is not, I fear this child will cost me much of my sanity is I am to be forced to do so little until it is born.” She sighed, stroking her stomach. 

Frigga smiled at the somewhat protruding middle of her son’s wife. “It brings us all such joy to see you carry this child, if you are forced to be somewhat more relaxed while it grows, then you will have to argue with us all, but especially Loki, words cannot his joy at the child.” 

“I had not had much peace since his finding out.” Maebh admitted. “Though it does not irritate me in any way, I am thrilled at his happiness. I know of his longing for another child.” 

“You care for Nafi is outstanding, especially considering all that occurred your first few month here, and in light of…” Frigga was unsure how to continue the sentence. 

“Nafi is as much my son as he is Loki’s. His bloodline matters little to us. We love him dearly.” Maebh insisted. 

“I know you do, when so many would not have accepted him, you do so willingly.” The queen acknowledged. 

The women quietened as Loki and the boys came towards them once more. Loki looked from one to the other. “Should we be concerned?” He asked. 

“Not at all.” 

“Certainly not.” 

“Such answers can only mean one thing brother.” Thor responded from the doorway of the house. “Yes, very much so.”

“I believe you to be correct.” Loki continued to look between his mother and wife, who simply looked back at him without emotion. 

“Indeed, when mother conspires with Sif in such ways, it seldom leads to good things.” Thor commented. 

‘“Conspire’ my dear son, you are overreacting somewhat.” Frigga dismissed. 

“I am doing no such thing, lest you forget the time you both sat in each others confidence and within the night, I was forced to spend near a week sleeping on a chair in Loki’s home.” Thor stated. 

“That will teach you to call your wife fat with child.” 

Loki laughed and Maebh looked on amazed at her brother-in-laws less than tacked choice of words. “I meant no insult.” Thor stated in exasperation. 

“You never call a child bearing woman fat Thor, it is somewhat hazardous to ones health.” Loki laughed, encasing Maebh in his long arms, his hands on her stomach, hoping to feel their child moving within her. “I dare not imagine the consequences should I make such an error.” He shuddered. 

“Run fast, run far, Loki Odinson.” Maebh recommended. Thodin and Nafi erupted in laughter at the same time as the adults. 

“You have had ample warning my son.” Frigga laughed. “Now let us continue our good work. Sif will be wondering what is keeping us if we take much longer.”

Frigga, Thor and the children entered the house once again to get more of their belongings to put on the cart. “Dare I ask what it was you were discussing? You seemed somewhat uneasy.” Loki enquired. 

“Your mother was merely saying how good it is we are having this child and how I have taken to Nafi.” Maebh responded, placing her hand over Loki’s just as the child moved within her.

“I can never describe how amazing it is to feel our child move.” Loki smiled, “And all thanks to shoddy Midgardian craftsmanship.” Maebh erupted into fits of giggles. “It is true.” He defended, which only made her laugh more. 

“Do not tell me I witnessed the conception of your child.” Thor grimaced as he came out of the dwelling. “There are very few things you cannot share with me brother, but I would have thought that to be one of them.” 

“Witnessed you say?” Maebh queried. “Out of curiosity, how long were you standing in that doorway Thor?” Did you lose the use of your limbs to say you could not walk away, or were you actually taking joy in what it was you were seeing?” Loki barked a laugh. 

“You are getting far less prude I see dear Maebh.” Thor complexion failed to hide his blush at her words. 

“So we shall take your answer as the latter, in which case, you are not really in a position to complain, are you?” Loki chuckled. 

Thor groaned as he walked by them to the cart. “Remind me again why I am aiding you brother?” 

“Because my wife is the reason we are wealthier than we could have ever envisioned ourselves being, and within the month, you are forcing me to leave her side as she continues to grow gravid with my child.” Thor silenced his complaints after that. 

“If we put any more on that cart we will require another horse to pull it.” Maebh commented, changing the subject from Loki and Thor's departure. She walked over to the cart and climbed up onto it. 

“And what do you think you are doing?” Loki asked, walking over.

“I need to get air, I have grown tired of simply standing around, and so I am going to see how things are progressing at the other house.” She answered coolly; daring him to protest as she took the reins in had and called the horse to start walking. 

Loki decided it best not to argue. “And what of me?” 

“What of you, you can surely walk or ride there?” 

“We better deal with getting your horse there actually brother, there is little use for him here after today and there are stables there to house him better.” Thor agreed before calling for the stablehand to ready the animal. “You will catch up to her in no time.”

Maebh enjoyed the scenic route to her new home. It still saddened her that it had come at the cost of Baldr’s life, but it suited their requirements now that there was another child on the way. The journey passed swiftly enough, and Loki was soon on his horse by her side. 

They arrived in the spacious yard that fronted their new home before long. Men waited to unload their cart as Sif barked orders at them, Modi sleeping against her chest as she did so. 

“You are a formidable woman Sif.” Loki complimented. 

“No better or worse than your own wife I have no doubt.” She smiled back with a wink. “Speaking of which, why are you travelling unnecessarily?” She turned to Maebh. 

“I was restless.” The younger confessed. 

“That can happen.” Sif acknowledged. “Come see what has been done inside. I have little doubt but that it will be ready by nightfall tonight.”

Maebh walked around, smiling in delight as she assessed her new home. The kitchen was far grander in size, as was the living area too, meaning there would be very ample space for two children. The additional bedrooms also meant they would be able to allow Nafi to continue having his own space, much to the boy’s delight. 

The yard also housed outhouses for poultry and small animals, as well as a small building that Loki informed her were now the workers quarters. Maebh took a moment to assess those also, delighted with the fact that her staff would not have to live as she had been forced to upon her arrival. 

“Is it to your liking my love?” Loki asked as she looked at their new home from the outside once again. 

“I suppose it will suffice.” She smiled back. “Oof.” She groaned, placing her hand to her stomach. 

“Maebh!” Loki was to holding her immediately. “Darling, what’s wrong? Is it the child?” He asked in a panic. 

“Yes, just a very strong movement that time, to be honest, I was not expecting it.” She admitted, rubbing where the child had just moved. 

“Are you sure you are alright? Go inside and sit down.” He insisted. 

“I am fine Loki, my goodness you are more fretful than a nervous old woman.” She scolded. Maebh paused again as the baby began another assault on your organs. “I think it is trying to move.” She moaned as she felt a limb strike near her kidney. “Definitely trying to move into another position.” 

Loki placed his hand over where Maebh’s hand was placed, and she removed hers immediately. As she did so, he was able to feel the baby’s limb push across from under the skin. “It is such a lively little thing.” He smiled adoringly. 

“Yes. A sign of a healthy child.” Sif smiled. “Just to let you know, there is a wager in place, I think it a girl strong and fierce like her mother, Odin agrees, as does Frigga, Nafi and Thodin. Only Thor and Helga think it a boy.” 

“I think for once my brother may actually be correct. My that’s a terrifying thought.” Loki faux shuddered. 

“You think it a boy?” Maebh asked looking to her husband. 

“I do, I have dreamt often of a small raven haired boy annoying his big brother into teaching him how to fight.” He admitted. 

“Are you sure you are not simply recalling the past Loki? For I am positive that describes the vast majority of our childhood.” Thor laughed as he pulled a second cart into the yard. “It is official, the other dwelling is empty. Brother, Sister, welcome to your new home.” Thor declared. 

Smiling, Maebh looked at the house again as Loki wrapped his arms tighter around her smaller frame. “Home darling, we’re home.”


	9. Leaving For Svartalfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to leave for Svartalfheim.

Leaving for Svartalfheim

 

“It feels so wrong to be leaving you, especially when you are like this.” Loki frowned holding Maebh against him, his hand protectively on her stomach waiting to feel the child within move again. 

“It is not your doing and you would not go if you had not been called upon to.” She sighed in return, not wanting to cry again at his leaving. 

“I feel as though the Norns are playing games with me. I finally have a wife I love dearly, and then for her to become with child so desperately wanted, meaning said wife needs me but I must leave, there is no justice.” Maebh could not see his face, but she could hear the anger seeping into his voice. 

“It is the duty of your station, think of what this journey could achieve, over a century of war could be ended, and you, integral to its happening.”

“But it will be Thor that will receive most of the recognition.” Loki countered bitterly. “Why should I sacrifice time with my wife and children to work on this only to be forgotten in it all?”

“Thor knows how important you are to any endeavours such as this, look how he trusts you more than any other, as he did on Vanaheim, how he made you his second in command, and not for you being his brother, but because he knows he can trust you. It is better to be trusted by he who will be king, than to be concerning yourself what some fisherman thinks of your input.” 

“You really were made to rule.” Loki smiled kissing her head. “Such a political mind.” 

“I rather my fate this way thank you.” She gripped his hand in hers. “Ulaidh is too fickle and untrustworthy I have long learnt, here I only need worry with trusting the sun to melt the ice after the snows, with you by my side.” 

“Do you trust me when I say I will return?” 

“I trust you will do all in your power to.” Maebh answered honestly. “Hmph!” she moaned as the child stretched in her. “I will never get used to such sensations.” 

Loki smiled; the palm of his hand was placed right where its little foot pressed out against Maebh’s skin. “It is wonderful.” He sighed sadly before continuing. “I have barely gotten to feel it at all and now I have to leave, I will miss it.” 

“When you return I will resemble a mare in my size.” Maebh groaned. 

“What if I miss it? I could come home to a babe I did not help you through the most difficult time with.” Loki’s voice was low with concern. 

“You would not be permitted to be with me while I birth regardless, so think more of arriving home safe. But also insure you are not too lenient or too severe in hopes of achieving an early return.” 

“Yes dear.” Loki mimicked his father’s tone he used when Frigga would lecture him in private, earning him a light elbow into the ribs.

“Better I more like your mother than you too like Odin.” 

“Indeed.” Loki kissed her neck affectionately. “I will miss you more than words can express.” 

“And I you. And as much as I do not want to be away from your embrace, we better rise and break fast with Nafi.” Maebh almost felt the words catch in her throat as she spoke. She brought his hand to her lips and pressed them softly against it, before pushing herself up in a way that did not put strain on her stomach. 

“Right.” Loki responded sadly, getting up and putting on a tunic and pants, making his way to the door so he could wake Nafi one last time before his departure. 

“I’m awake.” The boy declared as his father entered his room. 

“May I speak with you a moment?” Loki asked as he walked in. Nafi nodded and sat up in his bed. “I need you to continue your training as you have been doing while I am gone.” Loki began, Nafi nodded again. “But I also need you to…” 

“Care for mother?” Nafi finished. 

“Yes, she is getting quite heavy with the child; it seems so large in comparison to her smaller frame. And as the time comes closer to the child being born, she will find it harder to do the smallest of things.” Loki explained. 

“I know already from Sif, I swear to help her however I can father.” 

“You are a great young man, and should be very proud of yourself.” Loki smiled ruffling his hair. “Now come on, we need to get some food, I am leaving soon enough.” Nafi rose and threw on a tunic. “How come you were awake when I came in?” 

“I do not think I have settled here yet.” Nafi admitted. “It feels odd.” 

“It is far grander than our old home, and far more comfortable.” Loki commented. 

“It still feels odd though, but I’ll get used to it, though I miss mother’s cooking.” 

Loki laughed. “Aye, as do I, but you have to admit having more staff and letting Maebh relax has its advantages. She is spending more time with you, and is able to care for herself and the child more. And perhaps when it is born, she and I can teach you to ride a horse.”

“Really?” Nafi could not control his excitement. 

“Maybe, think of it as an incentive to continue your outstanding training and to not view your new sibling as Thodin views poor little Modi.” Loki smiled as they walked from the room to the dining quarters. 

“Dare I ask what you two are discussing?” Maebh smiled from her seat, already sitting at the table. 

“Only how great a brother Nafi will be.” Loki informed her as he sat at the head of the table next to Maebh, with Nafi sitting on the other side. 

“That hardly needed stating.” She commented smiling at her son. 

“And how, when the child is born, we can spend time teaching Nafi to ride.” 

“Well we have two horses and a stables that can hold many more, why not add one for Nafi, we may also need to get work ones, more fields to plough would take too great a toll on the two that we have.”

“My stallion could no more pull a plough as produce milk.” Loki commented. 

“Well then, when you are gone, I am going to organising the getting of more horses.” Maebh stated matter-of-factly as she began to eat her food. 

“Do I not get a say?” 

Maebh leant over and kissed Loki on the cheek. “No.” She smiled at his indignant face. Nafi laughed as his food was served to him. 

The meal was sedate, with no one saying very much. Loki looked at wife and son guiltily as he though of having to leave them for so long. With Aslaug as his wife, he only even felt guilty for having to leave Nafi, but with Maebh, he was far more reluctant to leave at all, especially with the child she bore being so close to birthing at the expected time of his return. He looked at her stomach and swallowed hard, his guilt growing all the more as he thought about it. 

“We will be fine.” Loki looked up at Maebh’s face. “We’ll be able to take care of ourselves.” 

“I know you can, but I still do not have to like it.” he sighed. He rose from the table and walked back to their room. Slowly, Maebh got up, and followed him. 

When she entered, Loki was sitting on the side of the bed, preparing to change into his armour for the journey. “What if I never get to see our child? What if something happens, to it, or to me?” 

“You cannot think like that, the worry will consume you.” Maebh walked over to him. 

Loki found himself almost eye level with her stomach. He immediately placed his hand on it, willing the child to move. “I have yearned for all of this for so long.” He gently kissed the clothed mound. “I fear all that could go wrong.” 

“You would be a fool not to, but it does not mean that that is what will happen, and it will not make this any easier.” Maebh kissed the top of his head as she threaded her fingers through his hair. “I will miss you no end.” 

“And I you.” Loki rose and began to place his armour on himself, and even though it was not necessary, Maebh aided him, carefully tying each piece, ensuring all the fabric was creaseless as she tied the metal and leather overlayer upon it. 

No sooner were they done when they heard the stablehand enter the home to tell them that Loki’s horse was readied. Loki sighed in resignation and the family walked out to the yard to say their farewells. Nafi gripped his fathers legs tightly, as though fearful of letting go, Loki placed his hands on his shoulders. “I need you to be strong now, your mother needs you to be.” He stated, there was a slight shake in his voice, Nafi looked up at him and nodded, tears silently trickling down his face.

Then Loki turned to Maebh, taking her in his arms and kissed her with a ferocity that scared him, as though he was never to see her again. “Promise me you will do all you can to return.” She begged. 

“I will return my love; these are peace talks, nothing else.” Loki replied unconvincingly. Maebh bit her lips, her cheeks stained with her tears and her eyes filled with fear. “Look after our children while I am gone.” He smiled holding her stomach between his hands. As though sensing something was occurring, the child gave a strong kick. Loki coughed a small laugh. “I cannot wait to meet this little one.” He rubbed where he had felt the kick. 

“Your highness.” The family turned to see Hogun on his horse entering the yard. “Thor is seeking your immediate presence.” 

Loki nodded sadly, mounting his horse. “I will see you both soon.” 

“If you are delayed, what am I to call the child?” Maebh asked fretfully. 

“We will discuss such matters upon my return; I will be home to name my child.” Loki smiled confidently. Maebh just bit her lips together and nodded. He turned to Hogun. “We better ride quickly, it would not do to delay the journey.” The warrior silently nodded his agreement and with one last look at his family, Loki turned the horse to the road ahead and kicked in his heals. 

At the village Loki watched as the boats were readied for their departure. He stared blankly ahead of him as he thought of his family. “Brother, you have arrived. We can make for our heading now. I will have your horse placed in my stables so you can make your way back to your home upon our return.” Thor smiled, Loki merely nodded solemnly. “It will not be long.” Thor yawned. 

“I take it Modi is still crying a lot?” 

“Every time Sif, Helga or mother leave him out of their arms.” Thor admitted. 

“Well I wish I had such a complaint. I mean it brother, if Ásvaldr is playing games with us, I will slay him for taking me away from my family at this time.” Loki swore. 

“And I would happily hold him so you could do so. I know what this means for you Loki. How is she?”

“Do you think she would ever admit if she were struggling? Maebh refuses to show weakness even today. I know she will be fine, but I think she is more scared than she is letting on.” 

“She will have mother and Sif checking on her, and we will be home soon, wait and see.” Thor attempted to comfort his younger brother. Loki followed him onto the boat, severely sceptical of his brother’s promise. “At least she does not have to take a boat.” Loki laughed as he thought of Maebh’s aversion to the form of travel as they set said from their home. There was not a god he did not pray to for his safe return in the near future.


	10. Arrival at Svartalfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki make it to Svartalfheim, what new challenges face them there?

“I’m sorry to do this to you brother.” Thor sighed as they watched Asgard fade into the distance. 

“You are being forced to leave your family too. And I know it is not of that you asked this of me, but necessity.” Thor nodded. “Just think, it could mean the end of a war that has raged for a hundred years.” 

“Did we ever think it possible? Growing up, hearing of how grandfather fought to defeat them, how father lost his eye in their failed revolt, and even as we grey ourselves, they fought on still, and now that all could be at an end. I never thought it possible.” Thor admitted. “And if it I to be, I trust only you to help make it so brother, you are far better at politics than I.” 

“Thor, have you considered at what cost this peace may come?” Thor looked to his brother in confusion. Loki felt uneasy at what he was about to say, he did not know if Thor had thought along the same paths as he had, and if so, had he thought to speak through such matters with Sif. The older prince looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He knew that regardless of whether or not Thor had thought through such matters before, he would grasp exactly what Loki was about to imply. “Does Ásvaldr have any sons?” 

Thor’s eyes widened in realisation and fury. “Are you implying that Helga be used as a pawn? My daughter is not going to be traded to some foreign land like a mere object.” He was just shy of roaring.

“Peace brother, I would never suggest such. But they might, and it is clear you had not thought it a possibility. If Ásvaldr had mentioned it in the talks and you had reacted as you had now, it would be rather counterproductive.” Loki attempted to quell Thor’s rage while the others that occupied the boat looked fearfully at the somewhat irate crowned prince. “I would never want such a fate on your daughter, no more than I would want it on my own children. Not to mention, could you imagine the reaction I would receive from Maebh if she ever thought that I would suggest such a thing?” 

Thor calmed considerably at that. “She would certainly kill you for such, as would Sif.” 

“Death would be kinder; she would cut off my manhood with a rusted knife and feed it to the pigs.” Loki shuddered. 

“You sound like you have been forewarned brother.” Thor chuckled. 

“She is very fond of Helga, and I must admit, it was she who warned me that they may wish to use her to their advantage, it is not unheard of, as we both know.” He admitted. 

“And what did Maebh suggest to remedy it?” Thor enquired. “I feel as though we should have brought her with is, she would be an asset.”

“Sadly, I do not think even she knew how to prevent such a situation, I think her telling me was in hopes I would think of something. As for the thoughts of bringing her, I would not wish to be the one that would have the duty of dragging her to the boats, I have little doubt that she would not fight tooth and nail against it.” 

“She really does have an aversion to them doesn’t she?” Thor laughed, though after a moment, he ceased and became somewhat sombre, thinking about if the matter of an arranged political marriage were to arise. 

“Indeed not, but let is worry about what we need to do to get home to our families.” Thor agreed with Loki’s words, but still remained silent, staring to the sea in front of them, waiting for when they would finally arrive at their destination. 

XXXXXXXXXX

It took nearly a full week of travel before they arrived at their destination; both Thor and Loki looked to one another anxiously, as did many others in their convoy as they arrived, the main village. There were many out crowding the docks to see all of them as they neared. Loki noticed that though many seemed merely curious toward them, some seemed to be looking at them menacingly. 

The boats arrived at the dock and were secured. Thor was the first to step onto the wharf, followed very closely by Loki. Amongst the many people gathered, stood a regal looking man who was surrounded by armed men. He was much the same age as the two Aesir princes, though not as tall as Loki or as well built as Thor. His clothes were finer than all others gathered, but they paled in comparison to the paltriest of the Asgardian cloths. The man stood forward, his demeanour friendly as he met the brothers. “Prince Thor and Prince Loki, I must say it is an honour. I was led to believe that I would be lucky to see one of you, let alone both. I cannot express my delight in having you here and I feel I must apologise for taking you both, and indeed your men, from your homes,”

“I must say, I am impressed by your learning of the Æsir tongue, you speak it so well.” “Thor commended. “And thank you for your invitation, we are as eager as you to end the animosity between our nation’s peoples. A century of war is a century too long. I hope that you and I can both start our reigns as allies.” Thor used his beaming smile. Loki had to admit, it had an outstanding ability to disarm people instantly, and it was as warming as the sun. 

“I too share these ideals, hence why I asked for a meeting.” Ásvaldr agreed. “Though I must tell you, due to my father’s declining health, I have been given his crown this past week, so I find myself in a more powerful position than I had anticipated at your arrival, and desperately trying to do what is right for my people.” 

“It is all any king would strive to do.” Loki smiled, bowing to the foreign monarch. “You bravery in extending the hand of peace is to be commended.” Thor nodded his concurrence. 

“Thank you Prince Loki. Both you and your men must be sea weary and hungry from the journey, please accept my offer to stay in my home and to attend a feast in your honour this evening before we discuss all matters of business in the morn.” 

The brothers accepted the offer graciously, and the Aesir walked through the village and its people, looking at their surroundings as they went. The war had hit the people of Svartalfheim far harder than Asgard, and it showed. The food for sale was of a very poor standard and Loki noted even the tools being used around the village were of terrible quality, all of which could work to Asgard’s advantage if Thor listened to him, which he most likely would. He thought of all that was required of them and kept an eye on everything around him to see what could be of assistance in their discussions. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor was doing the same. 

King Ásvaldr’s home was pleasant, but nothing in comparison to their father’s home, or indeed their own ones, but the Svartalfheim king had ensured that their quarters were more than comfortable. 

After washing up, Loki heard a knock on his door, when he opened it, Thor walked straight inside. “Well hello brother, please enter.” Loki spoke to the empty hall before turning to Thor.

“So what is our plan of action?” Thor asked, looking around. 

“They are weak, weaker than I thought. They have such poor quality food and tools that our ability to trade these will be one of our greatest assets.” Thor nodded at Loki’s observations. “Ásvaldr being king is also both good and bad for us.” 

“He will be able to pass whatever decrees he wishes regarding alliances with us, but he also will be stern on certain aspects often for no reason other than to show he is not spineless and is worthy of rule.” Thor commented, Loki was impressed. “I am learning brother.” Thor smiled with a wink. 

“Clearly.” Loki grinned. “We have much work to do here.” Thor sighed in agreement.


	11. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki begin to discuss the peace treaty with Svartalfheim, but it is a tedious process.

The feast was a pleasant affair, as was the entertainment and music the brothers agreed as they sat at the head table with the new Svartalfheim king and his wife, Queen Æbbe. The young king spoke with both brothers throughout. 

“So far I have only been blessed with a daughter, but my wonderful queen is due to birth before the snow falls, I pray for a son, but a safe birth is all you can ever truly ask for.” Ásvaldr smiled genuinely as he spoke. “And what of you gentlemen, from what I hear Prince Thor, you have children.” 

The Kings knowledge of Thor’s family did not escape the brothers’ noticed. “Indeed I have three. The eldest a daughter, followed by two sons, one of which was born not two full moons before our departure.” Thor answered cautiously. 

Ásvaldr looked slightly taken back. “I apologise for taking you from your new child, had I known…”

Thor raised his hand to silence him. “You could not have known. I rather be able to tell him of the peace negotiated in my absence at a time he will not remember, than to be there now and for you and I to face each other in a battlefield and risk never returning to him and his siblings.”

“Very true, I would feel the same.” Ásvaldr concurred. “And what of you Prince Loki?” the king asked, looking to the younger prince. 

“I have a son who has started his warrior training, and my wife will birth in the near future.” Loki kept his voice neutral; he did not wish to reveal just how close Maebh was to having the child. 

“Goodness.” Æthelric, one of Ásvaldr’s advisors commented. “With the busy lives you Asgardian’s lead with raiding and farming, I am shocked at both princes would have time enough to have both of your wives birth within a year.”

“Will she be alright in your absence?” Ásvaldr enquired. 

“I would think so, she is quite a woman.” Thor chuckled. 

Ásvaldr looked between the brothers, noting their smiles. “My wife is somewhat of a formidable little creature.” Loki explained fondly thinking of Maebh. “She should be fine, it is her first child, but I have great faith in her, she will have no issues.” 

“So your son is not the son of your wife?” Æbbe asked. Loki shook his head. “Does that not cause tensions with her?” 

“Not at all, she adores him greatly and has cared for him since the moment she met him.” 

“Dare I ask what became of his mother?” Æthelric probed. 

“My first wife was sent to fulfil what can only be described as her vocation in a brothel.” Loki replied nonchalantly, earning a laugh from Thor. He knew that Ásvaldr's and his advisors would assess his response to see if he was weak. He could see that Aslaug’s fate struck some fear into them. 

“I was led to believe that Asgard was a Valhalla of sorts, and yet a prince of the realm just openly admitted that not only do brothels exist, but he sent his wife to one.” Commented Æthelric. The brothers simultaneously came to the conclusion that he was Ásvaldr’s chief advisor. 

“Brothels will exist whether or not a crown permits them. We acknowledge their existence and in exchange for ensuring that the women have some safety, the kingdom is paid handsomely.” Thor stated matter-of-factly, chuckling at the impressed look on Ásvaldr’s face. 

“It is genius; I would be a fool to think such does not occur on my lands, it makes more sense to avail of it as a money earner than to spend money prosecuting those who practise it.” The young king admitted. “There is clearly much we can learn from Asgard.” 

“And indeed, I have no doubt there is much that Asgard can learn from your way of life also.” Loki added. 

The rest of the evening continued with small talk, and at close to midnight, the brothers followed their host’s example and made for their sleeping quarters, knowing that the following day would be tiring as each side would lay out their requests and test the boundaries of the other. 

Loki settled into the bed thinking of all that needed to be done. He thought of how to best deal with the clearly cunning Æthelric and to charm Ásvaldr into accepting what Asgard would have to offer. He turned to his side and sighed. Where usually lay his young beautiful wife was only cold emptiness. He yearned to return home and hold her and their child in his arms again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thor and Loki sat along with Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg across from Ásvaldr, Æthelric, and two others, Dagfinnr and Erlendr. “This is a momentous day for our lands, a way at last to finally put an end to war, and pave the way for a new and glorious alliance that will hopefully benefit both our domains.” The king stated in Æsir, the Asgardians smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Thor stood. “We thank you for your gracious hospitality King Ásvaldr, and for your brave attempt to end the fighting between our lands, we have little doubt that you have had opposition from within even your own council.” 

Loki looked to each of the advisors as Ásvaldr translated Thor's words. He knew his brother had selected them carefully so that both he and Loki could gauge the reactions of each man, and as expected, their reactions, and in one case the severe lack of, gave the princes more information on the men in front of them than anything they could have ever said. 

Overall the first day, though exhausting, showed little results, King Ásvaldr explained what he required of Asgard to cease their raiding of Svartalfheim and the prevention of any more of his citizens being used as thralls. Though Thor and Loki had discussed much with Odin, the decided not to reveal all they would permit at once. 

For a further week both sides discussed at length what was required of them for their respective lands with no let up. As Thor and Loki suspected Ásvaldr attempted to be difficult for no reason other than to show he could be, but only in certain aspects, and in doing so telling the Æsir what really mattered for Svartalfheim. 

“We noticed that you require better tools to farm with.” Thor commented one afternoon as both sides had began to argue once again over the pettiest of things. 

“Had you? What makes you say that?” Æthelric snapped. “What makes you think Asgardian tools are superior to ours?” 

“Well firstly, we get our ore from Vanaheim, which of course we all know, has the most superior of metals, we control one of the best areas for such there. We also have deals struck with Alfheim, which is renowned for craftsmanship.” Loki replied. 

“We have great ties with most every realm.” Thor declared. “Let us share our ties with you.” He offered. 

Ásvaldr looked to his advisors, who when told what the princes were saying nodded. “Very well, and what will we have to do for such?” 

The talks on tools, food and farm issues went on until long past midnight, but finally, deals were beginning to be struck. Loki collapsed onto the pelts that covered the bed exhausted. Without even changing out of his day attire or getting under the pelts, he fell asleep, dreaming of tending to his farm, his son aiding him as he relayed his days training to him as they worked, and of his beautiful, child heavy wife, smiling as she sat close by listening, rubbing her stomach where she had just felt his child kick within her. 

The next morning Loki reluctantly arose and clenched his jaw in irritation. He knew the talks would take time, but they were taking too long. There had to be some way to get Ásvaldr to stop playing games and yet save face. He changed his clothes, barely paying attention as he tried to think of a way to hurry on proceedings without compromising Asgard’s power. 

The day continued much like the day before, but after a while, another stalemate was reached. “Surely there can be no peace between our lands so long as many of our kinsmen are thralls in Asgard.” Erlendr had stated. 

“Svartalfheim too has some of our citizens, we are aware of the attacks on the farthest outreaches of our realm; we know it is Æsir women that occupy many of your brothels and Æsir men that you have used to build much of the dwelling in this realm.” Hogun stated. 

“Well then, a plain and straight forward exchange is all that is required surely.” Suggested Loki. 

“Will many of the Æsir not be angered at the loss of their free labour?” Dagfinnr queried. 

“To lose their thrall or to lose their lives will be their choices.” Thor stated coldly. “We are brokering a peace; we cannot let it crumble for the sake of a few thralls. Besides, we have other areas to harvest thralls from.” He added nonchalantly. 

“How so? You have agreements with Vanaheim, Alfheim, even in some respects Jötunheim, and now you wish to make them with us, so unless you are planning on starting war with one that is at present an ally.” Æthelric commented. 

“We can get them from Midgard.” Thor stated matter-of-factly. Stunned silence met his answer. 

“Midgard?” Ásvaldr repeated stunned. 

“Aye Midgard, we have substantial lands there now, and we plan on taking more in the future.” Fandral smiled. 

When the Æsir’s words were translated, the Svartalfheim party began to pay very close attention. “How did you secure lands there? The Midgardian’s are a fiercely vicious, if not small race.” Erlendr asked. 

“With very little difficulty in the end it must be said. Indeed they are a fierce race, but like all others, their strength lay in none others knowing how to combat them, and in turn, that too was their greatest weakness when their methods were rendered obsolete.” Loki smiled, though all present could see a slight menace within it. 

“So you defeated them using their own warfare, I must admit, that is very impressive.” Ásvaldr acknowledged, his men nodding in agreement. “Very well, any Æsir that are not on this land of their own free will shall be released, and we expect the same of you, agreed?” 

“Agreed.” 

“We would very much like to obtain Midgardian craftsmen if possible, if it is true what is said regarding their building, I hear they are fortresses of stone like none seen before.” Ásvaldr seemed almost scared of the answer he would receive. 

“It is true what is said, and they are magnificent dwellings, inside and out.” Volstagg confirmed. 

“You have seen them, from within?” Erlendr asked in awe. 

“Every man that is sitting across from you has spent his past two summers in Midgard, and each man here has battled there, shedding much blood, and has had some of his shed in return and we have returned home both times victorious.” Thor declared. 

Awe filled the faces of the men opposite as Thor's words were translated. Loki could not help but bask in their disbelief. Their coveting of the great resources of Asgard and what Asgard had the power to obtain with ease meant that they were somewhat blinded and were easier to manipulate into agreeing to terms more swiftly, aiding in the Æsir returning home faster.


	12. Bad Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh is unsettled, and no matter how much others tell her otherwise, she cannot shake the feeling that all is not well.

Bad Feelings

Maebh looked over the yard at the ploughing horse she had procured. It was a fine beast, broad and sturdy build, but lumbering, an excellent work animal. She sighed, she felt lumbering herself, her stomach had grown so big, she had to ask the maid Ingrid to aid her to dress each day, she simply could not do it by herself anymore, and it annoyed her greatly. 

She turned and made her way back inside, feeling ill at ease. Her back ached and her hips felt as though they were creaking, she was beginning to wish she was closer to birthing the child. A small kick of a foot pressed against her swollen stomach barely pulled her from her thoughts. She prayed to deities she did not believe in that Loki was alright. 

She walked back into the house and continued with organising what was for the meal for the evening with the cook, Sten. She heard a horse and cart pull into the yard, and slowly made her way to the door once more, but did not make it there before Sif made her way inside.

“Maebh, how are you feeling?” Sif asked when she entered the dwelling with a smile. 

“Sif, I was not expecting you, are you alone?” Maebh embraced her. 

“I have Helga and Modi with me, and Thodin is at training. I just thought we would come and say hello to you, and of course see how you are fairing.” The older woman explained as her oldest child entered the dwelling carrying the youngest. 

“I am well, thank you for your concern. Any news from the talks? I fear I do not get to leave the homestead as much as I wish these days.” 

“Heimdall informed us that the talks are nearly completed and that though there were some issues at first, they have been settled and agreements are finally being made.” Sif smiled. 

Maebh returned the smile weakly. “Good, I am glad to hear that.” 

Sif took a moment to study her. “I would have thought you would have been happier at the news Maebh, whatever is the matter?” 

“I fear I am not feeling too good today. I feel very ill at ease, as though there is something not quite right. Is that odd?” 

“A childbearing woman is sensitive to the world around her. It is not unusual to get bad or good feeling. Is the child moving?” 

“When is it not?” She laughed, her hand caressing her stomach, as though to reassure the child within. 

“Well then it is fine, Nafi is at training, they are just learning navigation today, so he is safe. We have the news from Svartalfheim that things are going well, so do not fret so.” Sif smiled comfortingly. 

“I know, I am just being ridiculous.” Maebh dismissed, trying to push the worry from her mind, caressing her stomach again. 

“Your short stature makes that child looked all the larger, it is good that the talks are almost completed, you look like you may birth very soon.” Sif stated as she sat. 

Helga handed her brother to their mother and went to Maebh so to hug her. As though desperate for reassurance; she held the girl tightly in the embrace. “Don’t worry, everyone is fine.” 

Maebh continued to hold her niece against her, but as tears filled her eyes, she knew that as much as she wished it, it was not true.


	13. An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talks finish up, but as the saying goes, if something is too good to be true, it usually is.

The Attack

To the end of the negotiations another feast was held. Loki smiled and laughed during most of the proceedings knowing they would be returning to Asgard in the morn. By the next full moon, he would be home with Maebh and Nafi, and he would be there before the child would be born. He was almost giddy with internal excitement as Ásvaldr discussed his love of hunting with him. 

“You are excited about returning home?” the king chuckled. 

“Indeed I am, I wish to return to my wife, this being her first child, she was anxious of my leaving.” Loki confessed. 

“She is young?” 

“Yes, which means of course carrying the child is no issue to her, but as you are aware, leads to issues at birthing.” 

“I find it humerous that it is believed that women are the weaker sex, I do not know how they endure it.” Ásvaldr commended. 

“You and I are slighter build men, it no doubt is of some aid to our wives birthing our children, the women I feel most for are those who carry the children of men such as my brother, or indeed the warrior Volstagg.” Loki added. 

Ásvaldr chuckled. “I assumed Volstagg to be the fire haired man.” Loki nodded. “Indeed, I cannot fathom as to why they endure it more than once.” 

XXXXXXXXX

After drinking and eating his fill, Loki left the table to get some air outside the large dwelling. He looked to the sky and glanced to the stars, though few could be seen through the clouds. 

“I often wonder what you are thinking at times such as this brother.” Loki turned to see Thor standing behind him. “You always seem so pensive, as though none other could understand what you are thinking.”

“You are overestimating my silences Thor.” Loki chortled, “I am merely looking to see what stars are visible tonight, and wondering if Maebh is looking to them from home, how she is doing carrying the child, and is Nafi continuing to excel in his studies, nothing too deep, I am sure you often think of the same.” 

“I am thinking of our return, of my wife and children, and what we have achieved here.” Responded Thor, who too began to look to the skies

“It truly is outstanding what has been accomplished here.” Loki smiled. “Father will be proud of your work.”

“Our work brother, you were integral in what happened here.” Thor corrected. “I cannot express how glad I am to have had you here by my side.” 

“My goodness brother, you are awfully sentimental.” Loki laughed. 

“We could have been so like Maebh’s father and uncle.” Thor retorted. 

Loki ceased his laughter, his face became serious. “Never brother, I will always be by your side to be of aid to you should you require it.” Loki insisted. “Besides, I would be a terrible king, I have little time for the infantile behaviour of the most of the lords as they bicker and attempt to get in your good graces by any and all means. It does not interest me, I rather my homestead and the life I have there with my family thank you kindly.” 

Thor chuckled. “Indeed, such is not something I would ever envisage you enjoying. Gods, I cannot wait until morning.” 

“Indeed.” Loki agreed, nodding. Loki became aware of a sudden glint to his left. He looked to the side in time to see a raised dagger aim for Thor. Without thinking, he lunged forward, and using all of his strength, pushed Thor out of the way. 

A shout went out as both brothers fought off not just their assailant, but another three men. Thor punched a man who was attempting to attack Loki while Loki swiftly disarmed another man. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun soon joined their leaders along with some of Ásvaldr’s men. The assailants were captured in moments and dragged indoors to face Ásvaldr. 

Thor rubbed his hand across his brow to get rid of the hair sticking to him there. “Brother, I owe you my life.” Thor smiled, looking to Loki, his face paled as he looked at him. 

Loki was gasping to breathe, his hand clutching part of his abdomen with blood oozing steadily from him. Thor rushed over to see that in Loki’s attempts to protect him, he was instead struck with the knife. “Brother. Loki!” He shouted as Loki staggered to the ground, losing consciousness. “Please Loki, please brother, stay with me. Think of Maebh and the child, please.” Thor begged with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, as Loki closed his.


	14. Valhalla and Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this months ago when I was reading one of the Game of Thrones books, so I decided to add some much needed angst, sorry-ish!

Loki stared at the scene in front of him, unable to believe it to be true. He was finally back in Asgard, Maebh barely able to stand with the size of her stomach, gasping as she felt another ache, telling them their child’s arrival was imminent. Sif and his mother trying to shoo him and Nafi from their home so that she could birth his child in peace, while also trying to convince Maebh it was time for her to get ready and lay in bed. Thor trying to coax him to the village so they may celebrate the birth, but he refused to move, he stood fast, refusing to budge. 

“Brother, you cannot be with her. You know this.” Thor stated, trying to force Loki to move. 

“I have to be nearby; I need to be here in case something happens.” 

“Nothing will go wrong, she is the most formidable creature in all the realms, and any child of her blood and ours will be even more so.” Thor grinned. 

With a huff of an acknowledging laugh, Loki conceded. “Fine, I will go to the stables to deal with the repairs needed there, but no further.” 

“Excellent, work will make time go faster. But I mean it brother, when that child is born, we are to celebrate it properly, mead and fine foods, am I understood?” 

“Thor, when it has arrived safely, I will pay for such myself.” Loki grinned. 

Thor slapped Loki’s back with enough force to send him almost flying into the stables. “Wonderful. That is what I like to hear.” There was another man standing inside. “Ah Daire, how do you fair?” 

Loki ceased walking and stared at the other man, his name was the first thing he took notice of, and then he focused on his brown hair and grey eyes. He was slightly built, more so even than Loki himself was, and his face was one Loki recognised. From over two years ago, lifeless in a small cottage in Midgard. “Daire?” 

“I would not be focusing on him.” A light brown haired girl no older than Helga commented as she held a bucket containing goat’s milk. 

“Síofra’s right.” Daire commented back. “It would be more in your interests to get back to Maebh.” 

“But she’s….” Loki pointed toward the house. 

“She’s back in the land you took her to, awaiting your return. If she thought you here with us, she would consider forcing her own early demise so to join you once more. Do you want that?” The young man asked, standing in front of Loki. “I can tell you this, if my sister is now as she always has been, she will hang you by your guts for not returning to her when you swore to.” 

“She is still such.” Loki swallowed.

“Then you best be leaving Asgardian, she will not be kept waiting.” 

“How?” Loki looked around. 

The young man looked at him. “I fear this may hurt somewhat.” He warned. A moment later, Loki grunted in agony as his side ached once more. 

He opened his eyes again to see himself in a darkened room, Thor and Ásvaldr standing over him worriedly as others restrained him. 

Loki bit hard in the rolled rag placed between his teeth, the pain he felt seemed like none he had ever endured before. The knife had penetrated deep into his abdomen, the blood still flowed freely as he prayed to every last god and goddess that he would return to Asgard, to his wife and their children. He prayed the knife had not been dirty, and that infection would not set in, but also that the bleeding would cease, he would give near anything for it just to cease. 

He trailed in and out of consciousness, the pain sometimes became so great he would pass out, but then would be woken again by its intensity. For the entirety of his time being tended to, Thor remained by his side, grief stricken that his brother had taken a blade meant for him. 

Ásvaldr’s men had reprimanded the perpetrators in mere moments and they awaited trial in the king’s public hall as the king concerned himself with the well being of the Asgardian prince. 

Finally after what felt like a millennia, Thor was relieved to see his younger brother being permitted to rest, the bleeding finally stemmed. The healers told Ásvaldr that the foreign prince, if he were lucky enough to survive the next few days and if infection did not set in, should recover, though it would take weeks, with fresh bandages and salve required daily. Ásvaldr translated their words for Thor, electing not to tell him that they did not think much of Loki’s odds for survival. “My men have the assailants, I wish for you and some of your men to join me and help stand over their trial.” 

Though Thor was reluctant to leave Loki, Hogun volunteered to remain behind and guard his friend, grateful Thor agreed and followed Ásvaldr to face his would be assassins. 

Even Ásvaldr was shocked to see the men who had attempted to kill the Odinson’s were lords and men of high standing in his father’s court. “You are making deals and bargains with our sworn enemies.” One bellowed. “It is our duty to Svartalfheim to rid the world of their line.” 

“Well unless you planned to go to Asgard and kill all their kin, their lines would live on, leaving us completely outnumbered and completely outmatched.” Dagfinnr retaliated. 

“You could have killed us all.” Æthelric voiced. “So far, Prince Thor has been gracious enough not to declare war, which may still change. The Asgardian’s forces are far stronger and better armed, we will be decimated. Why do you think we have been so desperate for these talks? You short-sighted morons!”

Thor listened in silence, unable to comprehend what was being said between the different men. His gaze zoned in on one man in particular, a great lord of Svartalfheim, said to have near a hundred Æsir women that were forced to work in his many brothels if Volstagg’s information was accurate, the deals would mean his income would be wiped-out overnight. It was he who had lunged for Thor, and who had put Loki at the great door that gave entrance to Valhalla. The lord did not raise his head, he knew better than to look the Æsir prince in the eye. 

“I cannot believe what you have done, or that you say you have done so in the name of Svartalfheim.” Ásvaldr stated. “In my short time as king, I have done everything in my power to ensure a better life for my people. So that we may flourish once more, but you saw fit to desecrate my work, to send our talks back nearly a century and for what, a few whores? A few slaves? There are always more to fill their void, but you are too narrow minded to see that, and as Æthelric stated, at what cost?” 

“Your father…”Another started. 

“My father is no longer king, I am. And that is all that any need remember.” The king retorted. “And as king, I sentence you all to death for your actions.” He turned to Thor. “They are to die.” He explained. “I assume you want Lord Ívarr.” He indicated to the man that had stabbed Loki. Thor nodded. “Very well, two more of your men may also execute more of the traitors.” Thor looked to Fandral and Volstagg and gave a single solemn nod. The two unsheathed their weapons and stepped forward to stand beside Thor. The perpetrators quivered as they awaited their fates, staring at the foreigners. 

Thor stepped forward and Ásvaldr held out his own sword to the Asgardian prince, who took it and walked toward his would be killer. Recalling what Maebh had said about the neck being a weak point, he thought of her and Loki, who he knew from experience, was hanging onto life only by the grace of the Norns, he thought of their love for one another, and of the child his brother so desperately coveted, which still grew within Maebh, and swung the sharp weapon. Ívarr’s head was cut clean from his shoulders and his limp torso fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. Thor looked at the lifeless corpse and walked back to Ásvaldr to hand him his sword. 

“Once we are done here, I have no doubt that you wish to return to your brother’s side.” Thor nodded. “Well I do not wish to delay you.” He turned and gave the signal for five men to come forward, Fandral and Volstagg included, and permitted them to deal with the condemned. 

No sooner had the last body hit the floor, Thor strode from the room to where Loki was resting. Hogun remained on guard next to Loki, whose already pale face seemed translucent and waxen from the loss of blood. He slept while his breathing remained ragged. Thor sat next to him and began to talk, not taking any notice of Hogun as he left the room to remain guarding the wounded prince from outside the door. He spoke of their childhoods, of the many adventures and occasional mishaps that they had experienced. And of the many hunting trips and voyages they had gone on as men. “You are such a different man now brother.” Thor chuckled fondly. “Before I had to near chase after you if I suggested we go on a hunt, such was your enthusiasm, but in recent times, you are more than content to remain at home. She has changed you so much, I often wonder what gift the great god Odin had bestowed upon Maebh to make her enchant you so.” Thor continued to talk as Loki continued to sleep. 

Day came and went, and Loki did not awaken. The healers cleaned the wound and changed the bandage, and yet he did not stir. Thor knew such was not a good sign, but yet he prayed and hoped. Nightfall brought no change in Loki’s condition, he remained unconscious and his pallor was almost grey. Though the healers reported the following morn that his wounds showed no sign of infection, and Thor took that as a small blessing. 

Finally after over a day of resting, Loki’s eyes fluttered open weakly. He looked around the room and exhaled loudly at the sight of Thor, half asleep next to the bed on a chair. 

“Brother, you have awoken.” He laughed in relief, coming to Loki’s side. Loki groaned in response, too weak to try and speak. “Rest, the wound is healing with no sign of infection, and those who revolted against Ásvaldr’s agreements have all been dealt with accordingly. I, myself dealt with he who wounded you. I took Maebh’s advice and took his head off clean.” Loki smiled slightly at the mention of his wife. “Rest more brother, I will have broth brought in for you to eat, it will help you recover.” Loki nodded once more before closing his eyes, allowing slumber to take over once more. 

A week later, Loki was sitting up in the bed with only the bare minimum of aid, but was still far from recovered. The wound had shown some signs of becoming infected, but with constant and vigilant care, it was prevented, much to the Æsir’s relief. Ásvaldr visited the brothers daily, ensuring Loki’s wellbeing, Thor divided his time between his brother and the other Æsir, who were slightly restless. 

Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and a few others took turns standing guard outside Loki’s chambers, just as a precaution. That had led to some tensions between them and some of their hosts, but they, and indeed Thor were not going to take any risks. Ásvaldr and his advisors agreed.


	15. Nightmares and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh cannot shake the odd sensation that something is not well and Loki makes some tough decisions.

Names

Maebh shrieked as she woke once again in a cold sweat, the baby within her showing its lack of joy at her sudden movements and noises by pressing a small foot against her side as she tried to sit up in the bed. 

For a week straight she had the same dream, her birthing the child as Loki waited outside in the barn, fixing and mending anxiously, only for her siblings to be there speaking with him. Though she thought the idea, even in a dream of her lost loved ones meeting the man she adored should really fill her with delight, her recent sense of foreboding meant it was anything but. 

She heard a knock on the door, a moment later; Nafi’s head peeked round it. “Mother, are you alright? Do I need to inform someone the child is coming?” 

Maebh smiled at his concern. “No sweetheart, I just had a nightmare, the baby is not on its way yet. Please go back to sleep.” 

“Okay, but if you need me, call me okay?” Nafi headed back out the door. 

“It’s supposed to be the other way around you know? I am supposed to worry about you.” 

“Father told me to care for you. I swore I would, get some more sleep Mother.” 

Maebh laughed as she heard him go back into his room, but the smile swiftly fell from her face. Grabbing one of the pillows from Loki’s side of the bed, she curled around it, savouring the last essence of Loki that still clung to it as she tried to settle herself to sleep once more. But regardless of her attempts, she could not shake the concerning fear that filled her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki lay still as Ásvaldr’s healers cleaned the wound, hissing as they took away the old bandage and replaced it with another. “It is healing.” The healer told the king, who in turn told Loki. 

The Æsir prince nodded, though he was glad to hear of his progress, he was aware that his recovery was slower than he knew it should be. “How long before I will be fit for travel?” he queried. 

Ásvaldr translated. The healer looked at looking sceptically before answering. “Not for at least another month if he continues to heal at this rate, perhaps even longer.” Ásvaldr turned to Loki, who clenched his jaw at what was said was translated. 

He would not be able to return to his home before his child was born; there was simply no possible way. Maebh could die bringing their child into the world and he would forever have to think of how the last time they spoke, he promised his return soon. He could never get to apologise to her for leaving her to deal with everything. 

Thor remained silent as Ásvaldr translated all that was being said, when at last he took his leave, he walked over to Loki. “At least you are healing brother; we can take some solace in that.”

“It could all be for naught. If anything happens to Maebh birthing the child, I may not see her again until Valhalla, or what if my child does not get a chance to live in this world, what if it is taken before I even get a chance to see it, to hold it. Or Gods forbid, both?” Tears seeped from Loki’s eyes. 

“You cannot think like that Loki. I understand your worry; we were in Vanaheim until the last moment when Sif birthed Thodin. You cannot let such worries engulf you, they will do you more harm than you know.” Thor insisted. “And as for Maebh, she has survived so much, she is a formidable woman for one so small, she will take childbirth in her stride, as she does with everything else. I said before she has good child bearing hips.” 

“When are you leaving?” Thor stared at Loki. “Come now Thor, we are long overdue home, the news was sent that negotiations ceased over two weeks ago, you cannot wait any longer to return, but I am not yet fit for travel.” 

“I am not leaving you alone here.” Thor's voice was somewhat desperate. 

“You have little choice, you must return and tell father of all that has happened so that Asgard may keep its side of the bargain.” 

“But you cannot stay here alone Loki.” 

“Be reasonable Thor.” Loki was becoming exacerbated. “I cannot heal any faster, you will have to go back without me, I will return in due course.” 

“You are my brother, and you are in this position because you were protecting me, I cannot just leave you here.” Thor's voice was getting higher with panic.

“You are also the future king of Asgard, do not be so sentimental brother, it will do you no favours.” Loki responded. “Just promise me something.”

“Anything brother.”

“You will make sure Maebh is alright, and the child. The time is close now, she could birth any day. Tell her that I will do everything in my power to return to her.” 

“Of course Loki, I will ensure she and the children are well taken care of until your return.” Thor swallowed back tears of his own, feeling as though Loki was making a wish on his deathbed more than anything else. 

“And with regards the child’s name.” 

“Surely you would want to do that upon your return.” 

“The child could remain nameless for a great deal of time if that were the case.” Loki stated matter-of-factly. “Tell her Vali for a son and Freya for a daughter. I owe that Goddess a great deal for answering my prayers, it seems only right to show her my gratitude in such a manner.” 

“They are fine names, and I will be sure to tell her. You will be home soon enough, and we will be sitting at your child’s naming ceremony very soon, I guarantee it.” 

Somehow, Loki did not share his brother’s enthusiasm. 

The next day, Loki lay in the bed as he said goodbye to his brother and friends, praying to the Gods that this was not as it had been for Baldr, but the faces on his Aesir brethren did not leave him with much hope.


	16. Thor's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard and he is burdened with the task of telling Maebh what happened. How will she take it?

Thor returns and tells Maebh.

 

Maebh struggled to stand as she rose from the bed. It irked her greatly that she was under strict orders to remain in bed as much as possible, but she knew it would be over soon, the child was close to birthing, she could sense it. She looked down and smiled while she caressed her rotund stomach, earning her a strong kick from the child within. “You are restless little thing aren’t you?” she laughed. After a moment she sighed, she thought that Loki would have returned by the time the child would be born, the messengers from Svartalfheim made it sound as though talks had been going well and that most matters had been settled and they were close to returning home. 

She sighed again as she walked slowly from the bedroom. In the living area, she stopped and stared at her brother-in-law. “Thor! Where’s…?” the look on Thor's face told her more than words ever could. The air left her lungs but she felt as though none had returned to fill them once more. She gasped and felt herself become lightheaded. Thor jumped forward to prevent her falling. 

“He is not dead Maebh, just injured.” He stated quickly. 

“Where, where is he?” she asked, relief flooded her body immediately at being told he was still alive. 

“He remained in Svartalfheim, he is safe there.” Thor tried to convince her, but he lacked conviction. 

“What happened to him?” Thor gently placed her in a chair as she looked to him for answers. 

“We completed the talks and were attending the feast to celebrate. Loki and I were talking outside with regards our anticipation of returning home. Loki saw a man coming at us with a knife, he protected me, but by doing so, he took my place, and the knife pierced him instead. He has been very weak, but is slowly recovering. Ásvaldr has executed all who took part in the attempts on our lives. I, myself carried out the beheading of the man who stabbed him.” 

“But if the talks had been completed, why would they do such a thing?” 

“Most were happy to see Ásvaldr ascend to the throne, and in his entering talks with us, but others were not, and wanted revenge for what happened in the past.”

Maebh rubbed her face with her hands, and willed the tears in her eyes to remain unshed. Swallowing hard she looked up again. “What am I supposed to say to Nafi?” she thought to herself aloud. 

“I can speak to him if you wish?” Thor suggested. 

“It is better to have me say it, I know Loki is your brother, but it is best he hear it from me.” 

Thor nodded sadly. “It is my doing, I was supposed to the one they attacked, not him.” Guilt filled his voice. “Now he is to be in Svartalfheim until he is recovered.” 

“Loki will always defend you Thor, even to his own detriment. I hope you will always remember such.” 

Thor looked at Maebh as she stood once again with difficulty. “I will.” He swore. He looked to her swollen stomach. “The child has grown greatly in our absence.” He smiled sadly. 

“Indeed it has, I fear its arrival to be very imminent.” She rubbed her back where it was aching slightly. “I was hoping that Loki would be home for its arrival, now it appears I will have to hope for his child to meet him at all.” She bit her lips together as the tears fell. 

“He will.” Thor tried to convince her. “Father is livid; he wants new war for what has happened.” 

Maebh swung around to face Thor once more, furious. “So Loki’s life hangs in the balance and it may be for nothing. Everything that has been achieved, what he may die for, may be obliterated? Has he taken leave of his senses?” 

Thor knew better than to attempt to argue with her. Maebh was formidable at the best of times, adding to that she was worried for Loki as well as heavy with child meant she was as vicious as a cornered wolf. “I tried to say such to father, but I not sure he is listening to reason.” Thor watched as Maebh retrieved a warm pelt and headed toward the door. “Where are you headed?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“To the village, where else?” she barked angrily. 

“Should you not ready the cart, I do not think it best for you to walk such a distance.” He suggested as he watched her leave the yard by foot, having previously thought she would at least call for a horse. 

“I do not have the patience for such.” She replied, not even looking behind her. 

Thor took his own horse by the reins and walked along side her. “Are you able for the journey?” She silenced him with a single glare. Thor said nothing else for the remainder of the journey. 

XXXXXXXXX

Frigga was still in tears and Odin sat angrily swearing vengeance when Maebh and Thor entered.

“Maebh dear, did you walk here?” Frigga gasped on seeing her near panting daughter-in-law. “You should be resting; Eir told you that you are going to cause yourself great stress if you do not rest enough.” She warned. 

“The stress of a short walk is nothing in comparison to the stress of not only finding out my husband is near death in a foreign land, but that all he strived to achieve, all his life hangs in the balance for, could be destroyed for no other reason than ego.” She glared at Odin as she spoke. 

“So like Thor, you think we should sit back and do nothing?” Odin snarled. “The child you bear may never get to meet its father because of what they have done.”

“I do not think even one as wise as you is more aware of that fact as I am. It will be I that will have to raise his children without him if he dies!” She replied, tears of anger and despair in her eyes as she was forced to voice her deepest fear. In her peripheral vision, she saw Thor attempting to console a distraught Frigga. “But if war begins again, what will that achieve? She asked. “How will that benefit him?” 

“They must learn…” Odin began. 

“How can they do so more than they already have? Their own king sent them to lose their heads; he even permitted our men to carry out the sentence. Ásvaldr has proven his willingness to keep the peace.” She argued. 

Odin remained silent for a moment, thinking to himself. “So what do you suggest we do?” 

His question took Maebh by surprise. She spent a moment thinking of what she had been taught as a child by her own father, of thinking of what was the best course of action for all and not just for personal want, whatever that may be. “We send Heimdall and a few more warriors with a message, we thank Ásvaldr for his actions and inform him we too wish for the treaty to remain intact, and we ask that he make his way to Asgard at his earliest convenience after Loki’s return to honour him and his men for all they have done. We show the people of Svartalfheim that we are above vengeful acts and in doing so, show all the realms that Asgard is a fair and powerful realm.” She answered, waiting to gauge Odin’s reaction. 

“Your father must have been a very wise man to have bestowed such wisdom on one so young.” Odin acknowledged. 

Maebh smiled. “Cunning is as important as wisdom, and knowing when to use it gives a king, or indeed a queen, great power.” 

“You and Loki are well matched, he too holds such traits. Let it never be said that I was not willing to risk war to avenge what happened to him.” Odin sighed, slouching in his chair in defeat. 

The queen walked over to Maebh. “Now that you have said what you wished, please Maebh, I beseech you, for the health and well being of your child; take to the bed and rest as you have been told to do.”

“I was resting when Thor came to my home; he did not seem to think it important enough to alert me to his arrival. I have rested enough.” She argued. 

“It matters little if you feel rested, the child is in need of you not remaining on your feet for too long, the last thing you need is to have the child come early.” 

“I shall ready a cart to bring you home.” Thor insisted, rushing from the room. 

Within moments, Sif arrived with Modi. “What is this I have been told of you walking here?” The older woman demanded. “Have you taken leave of your senses?” She snapped. “Why are you not sitting even now?” 

Maebh sighed as Sif scolded her. “And I suppose you were the most obedient of child bearing women?”

“I was under no instruction from the healers to remain at rest, which is the great difference in our circumstances.” 

Maebh rolled her eyes, however, much to her own chagrin, she felt exhaustion once more after the stress she had endured in the afternoon, leading her to obey their demands and walk toward the cart. 

Thor was waiting on the contraption, she sighed again as she climbed cautiously on board. Frigga and Sif insisted they would both check on her the very next day, and with the arrangements made, Thor directed the cart out of the village. 

The route back was quiet, neither party making any attempts to speak. When they arrived back, they were met by a somewhat baffled looking Nafi, standing in the yard. He looked from one to the other for an explanation. “Mother, Uncle Thor, where is father?” He half asked, half demanded. 

Maebh carefully dismounted the cart and Nafi rushed over to her. “He has been injured, but he is still alive.” She assured him. 

“Is he at grandfathers? Can I go see him?” Nafi pleaded, desperate to lay eyes on his father again. 

“He is still in Svartalfheim I am afraid.” Maebh informed him, holding him close to her. “He will return when he recovers.” 

Nafi pulled back from Maebh and took a moment to look to Thor. Without any warning, he lunged at his uncle, hitting and kicking any part of the man he was able to make contact with. “You left him to die there, just as you did Baldr.” He roared, heavy tears falling from his eyes. 

Thor tried to pull back. “I had no choice, I did not want to leave him there.” He began to explain. “I feel nothing but guilt regarding his current condition. Had he not been protecting me…” 

“It is always about you, precious prince Thor, no one cares about my father, only mother and I. He sacrifices his life for you and you would not do so in return. I wish he had not protected you, I wish it was you there and him here with us.” The boy shouted before bolting into the house slamming the door as he went. 

Thor's guilt was worsened by Nafi’s words. “Should I go after him?” He asked Maebh. 

“You should leave.” She answered; her voice quite quivery. 

“Maebh, I…”

“Just leave Thor, please; Nafi will not want anyone for a couple of days, and in all honestly, I feel similarly, so it is best if you leave. I will take care of my son.”

Thor watched silently as Maebh walked to the house without glancing backward. By the door, a somewhat startled looking Elli meowed before going over to her mistress and rubbing against her. Maebh bent down gingerly and picked up the cat before heading inside without a backward glance, leaving him alone in the yard thinking about what he swore to his brother, and of his family’s words.


	17. Loki's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Ásvaldr speak as he recovers more.

Loki’s Recovery

 

Loki stared at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth day. Thor and the others were more than likely home by now, something that ate at him, he felt the bitterness fester in him like an infected wound. Maebh would birth the child soon and he would not be there. The wound was healing very slowly, and in truth he may never get to return home, he wondered if he was feeling the same as Baldr had felt when he had been left in Vanaheim. 

The days were dull, and to stave off the boredom, Loki began learning Svartal, it would, at the very least, keep the idea of peace with Ásvaldr and his men. He prayed to the Gods that Thor would not be rash and allow the peace to remain. 

Ásvaldr spent a lot of time in Loki’s company, talking to the prince at length in many areas of conversation, but more often than not, complaining of the trials and responsibility of his kingship. 

“I fear the truth is kept from a prince until he takes the crown for fear he may try to flee his duties.” The young king joked one evening after spending the vast majority of his day dealing with an argument as how to get shipments of ore from Vanaheim. “I am sorry to laden you with my woes Prince Loki, I have little doubt you have far more pressing ones of your own to concern yourself with.”

“On the contrary, hearing what ails you keeps me from over thinking too much on my own, which has a terrible tendency to dampen my mood greatly.” The prince admitted. 

“How much longer until your child arrives?” The king asked. 

“Because it is Maebh’s first child, I think at most she may have a month left, but more than likely she will birth sooner.” Loki stated. 

“I was not aware your wife was so far along, you gave no indication of such…”

“It is never wise to reveal something as delicate as that in negotiations, many would have no qualms to attempt to use such information to their advantage, and to try and rush me into convincing my brother to agree to something.” 

Ásvaldr stared at Loki for a moment. “I think people underestimate you Loki Odinson, as you are the younger and quieter of the son’s of King Odin, but in truth I think you the more formidable man in both mind and wisdom.” Loki smiled at the acknowledgement. “What did you say your wife’s name is?” 

“Maebh.” Loki repeated. 

“That is a highly unusual name. It is not Asgardian is it?” The king queried. 

“Indeed, it is not, she is of Midgard.” Loki divulged, Ásvaldr stared at him in disbelief. “Two summers past, it was decided that we would attempt to raid the lands of Midgard, and while there, I happened upon a fiery young maiden who I decided to take as a thrall. She was highly intelligent and learnt a lot of our tongue in mere weeks. I later found out, through her own admission, that she was the eldest daughter of the King of part of their lands, and was in fact, the crowned princess. As she already loved my son like her were her own, and she indeed had feeling for me, we created a situation where my father had to permit our marriage. As her dowry, he took her kingdom of Ulaidh, in the north of Midgard. She came with us on our next excursion there, and proved her loyalty to Asgard in all ways, including proving me with another child.” He explained further. 

“So that is how Asgard now has links on Midgard.” Loki nodded. “And your wife, she has no grievances at having preciously been your slave?” 

“She was never really a slave to me, I never saw her as one. I think I merely concocted the idea of calling her such so to permit my lusting, and after time, loving of her. The first time I met her, her family had been slain and even at risk of her own death, she showed heart, I think that added more to her beauty and allure. I truly do think her affections true, she has had more than enough time and chances to have revealed any ulterior motives and has not chosen to do so, and seems highly content in her life now.” 

“Many would think you a fool for trusting her, but nothing you do is without calculation.” Ásvaldr commented. “How do you think she will have taken the news of your injury?”

“Honestly?” Ásvaldr nodded. “One of two ways, either she will be trying to remain calm and see how everything plays out or…”

“Or what?” 

“Or we will have a very pregnant, very angry warrior woman fit to declare war on Svartalfheim.” 

“I shall be hoping for the former.” Ásvaldr stated, slightly scared. 

“I would recommend it; she is short and positively terrifying with a weapon.” 

“Even your brother fears her I noted.” 

“He had his war hammer poised to strike, and her by her throat against a wall, and she still glared him straight in the eye and spat at him. Now they love one another, I trust my brother’s promise to care for her and our son until my return, not that Maebh would ever require the care of another. It is usually she that is the one that is caring.” 

“I find it so unusual that a woman could be a good a wife and mother, but also a warrior.” 

“I think it is because she fights for not power or riches, but for love that makes her so formidable.” Loki commented. “She trained our soldiers, because she wanted me to survive, she fought so valiantly, and spoke often of our son, she was merciless to her foes, because they took her family from her, she did it all, because of love.” 

“You do not worry telling me these things Prince Loki, how do you know I am to be trusted?” Ásvaldr asked. 

“Because you are our ally now Ásvaldr, and this is my way of showing you, that even with all your kinsmen have done, to me, the alliance stands.” 

“You are a true gentleman Loki, I will not forget your regard in this matter. As much as I enjoy our time conversing, I hope that you recover soon, so that you may see your child born. What do you hope the child to be, another son to carry your name, or a daughter, to dote upon as you clearly do her mother?” 

Loki stared to the ceiling, in truth, the child’s gender was meaningless to him, he only hoped for it to be alive.


	18. Aches and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh is enduring terrible backache with the baby, as she goes about the day however, something happens that puts her and the child at risk.

Maebh sighed as she sat up to get out of the bed, her swollen stomach and aching back making it all the more difficult. She looked to the side of the bed that used to be occupied by Loki and she bit her lips together at the thought of her beloved husband. His scent had long left and with it, her belief that she would ever see him again. 

She forced herself to begin her day, which of late, was becoming more and more difficult for her to want to do. Luckily Nafi was a good support for her and with his help; Maebh was able to continue as best she could. 

After washing herself, she dressed, and left the room. Nafi was already sitting at the table and eating his breakfast. He watched the woman who loved him with greater intensity than many natural mothers had, enter the room slowly. 

“The baby seems to have moved again.” He commented as she slowly sat down. 

“Is it that obvious?” She asked looking down at her rotund stomach. 

“How is it still even fitting in there?” The boy asked curiously.

“I am wondering the same thing myself. I feel as though my stomach is on the verge of tearing open.” Maebh stretched around to alleviate a stitch the child had given her, but also because she was finding there was too much pressure on her back and backside to sit comfortably. 

“How does it come out of you?” Maebh stared at the boy across from her. “The baby, how does it come out?” He repeated. 

“I am not sure I know how to best answer that.” She replied. She had always hoped that Loki would be the one to explain to their son these things, seeming as he would be able to give him the male perspective of it all. 

“If you are soon to birth the baby, surely you know, otherwise I would think you woefully unprepared mother.” He stated to her matter-of-factly. Maebh stared at him, willing herself not to laugh at his words. “According to Barwin Tyrson, he’s one of the boys in my lessons, the baby comes out your…” He looked at plate in front of him. 

“Out my what?” Maebh asked, trying not to dissuade him from telling her what, unbeknownst to him, his biological half brother had said. It killed her still that Nafi was actually not Loki’s son, but the product of his first wife’s infidelity. She wondered if he would ever know his true parentage and in truth she hoped not, neither parent would ever have been seen as a good influence for the boy. 

“Well he said the baby comes out your…your ass.” 

Maebh stared at him for a moment, as clearly he was awaiting a scolding for saying such a word. Instead she erupted in laughter, startling him. 

Nafi looked at her before noticing that the maid was chuckling also in the kitchen. “So he was wrong?” 

Maebh took a deep breathe before answering. “He’s not entirely wrong, but no, a mother does not birth a child from her ass.” 

Nafi frowned. “That does not make sense…” Then a look of horror came onto his face. “Unless it’s the…” 

The look of sheer horror on Nafi’s face caused Maebh to erupt into laughter once more. 

Nafi seemed almost indignant at her reaction, however as it was the first time she seemed to be in any way happy since the news from Svartalfheim, he said nothing. 

“That is a talk for you to have with a man, so you either have to wait until your father’s return or if you are truly desperate to know, ask your uncle.” Nafi tensed. “You will have to speak with him again some time.” 

Since the outburst on their doorstep three weeks prior, when Nafi learnt of the attack on Loki in Svartalfheim, he had yet to speak to his uncle. Twice daily without fail, Thor arrived at Loki’s homestead to check on Maebh and Nafi, ensuring that they had everything they required, and also checking on Maebh’s progress with carrying the child, sending Eir to check on her also. But everyday Nafi either avoided him if he heard him and his horse, or completely ignored him when they crossed paths. 

Maebh however spoke to Thor on every visit, knowing that he felt guilty over what had happened to Loki. On a few occasions Sif and the children arrived too, and though Maebh was delighted to see them, she also felt as though it was throwing it at her that Thor had had a safe return while Loki lay in Svartalfheim and could even be dead without their knowing. 

“Now run along you do not wish to be late for your lessons." She smiled. Nafi embraced her before running out the door. Maebh began to eat slowly, not able to fit much into her ever growing stomach. 

When she was done, she sighed and cautiously rose from the seat and began to trundle back to the bedroom. Since the news of Loki’s attack and her trek to the village, she was under even stricter instruction to remain off her feet for the entirety of the day, driving her mad in her forced confinement. She despised the bed rest and Thor on his visits noticed her becoming increasingly irritated with the situation. 

By afternoon she was woken by painful cramping in her lower back. The pain was slightly more uncomfortable than usual, but she contributed it to the baby’s new position. Unable to remain still, she got out of bed and walked around. The aching alleviated slightly as Maebh went about tidying the room. Though it was actually the maid’s duty, her restlessness was nigh on impossible to control. According to Sif and Frigga, it was termed nesting and was quite normal for expectant women coming close to the birth. It made her more frustrated and more inclined to break her bed rest. 

The staff watched as she exited the room, knowing better than to make comment to the petite warrior woman about her disobedience. They continued their duties as she passed through the living area of the dwelling and out the door. 

The day was bright and warm, when Maebh walked outside. She took in the rays of sunlight as her back ached painfully again. As she pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against, she thanked the Norn’s for being Loki’s wife and not Thor's. Though according to her in laws, Sif was never as big with any of Thor's children as she was with Loki’s, and it only her first child. 

She walked over to the barn, to check how the horses were faring. The stables were tidy enough, she wanted to find the yard men and have them tidy the tack that was littering the stables floor, the smell of treated leather telling her they had possibly gone for lunch while the leather dried. 

Maebh hissed as her back and abdomen tightened in pain, with the baby kicking hard in retaliation. She groaned as she clutched her stomach, which to her shock was as hard as a boulder. Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled her mother birthing Síofra and Aodhán. She recalled that with her youngest brother, it was near time to push when her mother finally felt her stomach cramp. Before that, she suffered only backache. She realised then that the baby was coming. 

She turned to make her way back from the barn to the house. The tightening of her stomach, she realised, had caused her centre of balance to be altered. Grabbing the side of one of the stalls, she began to walk. Hearing Cú outside, she turned her head to see if there was anyone there, calling out, she realised that it was only the dog harassing the poultry again. 

Maebh was so occupied with the dog, and the now impending birth of the baby that she failed to remember the drying tack on the ground. As she walked forward, her leg tangled in the straps of the reins, causing her to fall over. 

Instinct took over and Maebh’s hands went to protect the child within her from the fall. In doing so however, she left herself open to injury. As she fell to the floor, Maebh’s head collided with the stone cornering of the stable. The last thing she recalled as she fell into unconsciousness was another very strong contraction and warm blood pooling around her head.


	19. Loki's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to Asgard finally, but when he does, Thor is reluctant to tell him anything of Maebh, what awaits him at his home?

Home Again 

Loki groaned, his shoulder stiffly creaked as he stretched it. It had become somewhat weakened with its lack of use as he rested to aid his recovery. He looked to the horizon and smiled, seeing Asgard again was something he refused to believe was a possibility as he watched the days go by while he tried to will his body to heal. He had thought of Nafi, Maebh and the child she carried incessantly. As far as he was concerned, that was all that pulled him through as he prayed daily to the Gods for them. 

He watched the villages go by as his vessel made its way between the fjords watching as it became clear another raid was being prepared for. He sighed to himself, knowing it was likely he would not be going on it, the first one he had not been on since he reached manhood, but all he wanted was to see his family. 

Maebh would have had the child by the time he had returned. Had it survived the birth? Had she? He could not bear thinking of the latter. Had he a son or a daughter, nervous excitement filled him. Nafi would no doubt be even taller, stronger, he had missed his seventh names day, which filled him with guilt too. And Maebh, would she have managed alright without him, he scoffed, of course she would, she was stronger than any woman he had ever met, and most men too, but what would she be like after the child? Was she angry with him for leaving her when she needed him most. All the thoughts that had circled around in his head for the months he was gone swallowed his mind once more, so much so he failed to realise the boat was approaching dock. 

“Prince Loki?” The captain called, Loki pulled himself from his thoughts. The man pointed to the shore. Loki looked around. 

Thor was standing on the dock and had been speaking with Volstagg before seeing his brother on the boat and freezing mid sentence, praying to all in Valhalla that what he saw in front of him was no illusion. “Loki?” His voice dripped with hope. Volstagg turned and laughed at the sight of the younger prince. “Brother, you have returned.” Thor shouted in elation as he realised it was no illusion, he ran to where the boat was docking and grabbed his brother in a tight embrace. 

“I take it I have been sorely missed.” Loki joked, groaning as Thor pulled him too tight. “Brother, I am not yet at full strength.” He warned. When Thor finally let go, Loki laughed to see tears in his eyes. “How very unbecoming of a crowned prince.” He jested. 

“I care not for appearances at such a time as this. Mother and father will be beyond joyous to see you have returned. Mother has wept everyday for you, pleading with father to allow her to Svartalfheim to nurse you to health.” 

“I am glad he did not allow it, considering what happened, I think it would have been too dangerous for her.” 

“Father agreed, he was livid and wanted to null all agreements with Ásvaldr.”

“That would have served no purpose but to create war. I am glad you talked him out of it.” 

“It was not just I, Maebh stood by my side and agreed with my sentiment, claiming that were you to die, it would have been for naught.” Thor explained. 

“How is she?” Loki asked. 

“Come, let us tell father and mother of your return. Father has not been well of late, to see you will bring him great joy.”

“So he is continuing to fall into the slumbers?” Loki became increasingly concerned for his fathers ever failing health. “And what of Maebh?” 

Thor nodded. “And to be honest, the stress of that and of your attack and injuries have taken their toll on mother also.” 

“Where are they?” On hearing of his mothers’ ill-health, Loki became adamant to see them at once. 

“They are at their home, come.” Thor placed his arm around his brother’s shoulder and walked with him to their parent’s home. “Volstagg.”

“Worry not my friend, you can be certain all that needs doing will be done.” The portly man vowed. “Loki, it is beyond a pleasure to see you here with us once more.” He smiled. Loki returned the gesture before making his way through the village. 

When they entered Odin’s dwelling, the brothers heard Heimdall’s deep voice in the throne room. As they entered they were shocked to see both Odin and Frigga sitting in their chairs. Both, in Loki’s opinion, looked more weak and frail than the last time he had seen them. 

Frigga gasped loudly and rose from her seat as she looked to see who had entered the room, causing Odin and Heimdall to look at her and then to where she was staring to. “By the Gods.” Odin swore, staring at his younger son. 

“Loki, please tell me I have not taken leave of my senses and imagined you here, please tell me it is truly you.” Frigga wept embracing the dark haired prince. 

“Mother.” He held her tight. “You can hardly believe such a thing as a small attack would rid you of me so easily.” He smiled; she petted his hair as she continued to cry. 

When she pulled away, Odin stood forward and placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “The gods are to be praised.” He smiled wearily. “We must hold a feast in your honour.” 

“It is not necessary father, I am merely glad to be home.”

“Indeed it is necessary, for without you brother, I would only dine in Valhalla.” Thor clapped his shoulder. “How about we get you to your home for a rest and tomorrow we shall welcome you home formally. We were to depart to Midgard then, but I am sure we can delay our journey by a day for such an occasion.” 

“I would like that very much Thor; I have been too long without my family.” 

“Indeed, I will set about the preparations.” Frigga nodded as she walked from the room with a new lease of life. Odin agreed to delay the departure, and sent Heimdall to inform the men. Thor and Loki mounted their horses, Loki’s had remained at Thor's dwelling since his departure for Svartalfheim. 

“I will be as stiff as Maebh was when she got on a horse that first time here.” Loki joked, Thor nodded but did not smile. “Thor? Brother?” Thor looked to Loki. “What is it you are not telling me. Every time I have mentioned Maebh, you have ignored what I have said or changed the topic, what has happened, is she alright?”

Thor said nothing, looking silently at his brother instead. 

“Why the manner in which you have been reacting to her name? Is it the child, did it..?” Loki could not say the words, it hurt too much to bear thinking of. The thought of the last time he saw her before his departure. Her gravid stomach a clear declaration for his adoration of her in every aspect.

“Maebh did not take the news of your injuries well. She was grief stricken, convinced she was never to see you again, and she became very distressed. Nafi helped look after her as she was forced to take to the bed for her health. But you know Maebh, she could only remain still for so long, when Nafi was training one day, she went doing chores. When he returned, he could not find her and went in search of her.” Loki pulled his horse to a halt and stared at Thor in horror. “She was in the stables and had fallen, hitting her head, the shock of it all had caused her waters to break, Nafi ran toward the village to call for Sif and mother to help her, but I ran into him on his journey, I ensured that I visited her everyday, just as I had promised you I would ensure their care in your absence. I told him to continue on to the village and I raced to your home. I got her back into the house just as the child was birthing, but Maebh, she was weak with her injuries.”

Loki did not wait for Thor to finish what he had began saying, he grabbed reins and kicked the horse hard in the sides, and the animal obeyed immediately taking off in a gallop, Loki deaf to Thor’s calls for his return. 

The road was not one he had learnt well before his departure but it was short and that mattered more to Loki as the horse’s hooves pounded the hard earth beneath him. When he finally could see the house and other buildings he rode on as fast as he could, but with relief in his mind. He pulled the horse to a halt in the yard, staring at the scene in front of him. 

Maebh and Nafi stood in the centre of the yard, holding a shield and sword each, clearly training before they were interrupted. They stood staring in shock at both the surprise of a horse suddenly entering their home and its rider. 

“Father?” Nafi found his voice first and dropped the training weapons to run to his Loki who dismounted immediately and embraced him He could not but noticed he had been right, Nafi had grown, and was far broader in stature, even for a child, he would be a fine warrior someday. Then Loki’s gaze fell on Maebh, who still stood in total awe staring at him. 

“Maebh, my love.” He hoped to snap her out of her trance. Nafi let go and Loki walked toward Maebh, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. “Maebh, it is no fantasy, it is truly me. I have returned.” He held her shoulders and smiled slightly at her. 

Thor trotted into the yard at that moment, Maebh looked at him for a moment before focusing on Loki again. “I thought you dead.” She stated, heavy tears falling from her eyes.

“I swore to return, and so I have, I’m sorry I took so long.” 

“I should have your neck for I making me wait.” She laughed through the tears. “Near a whole season late, and all I get is a small apology?” 

Loki took her face in his hands and kissed her hard as though trying to merge them as one, hardly a moment after Maebh returned the passionate gesture. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, by the Norns I am so sorry.” He felt as though having to leave go of her again was an act against the gods. “I should have been home, I should have been here when…” his voice dropped off.

Maebh looked at him slightly bewildered. “You could not help it, you were injured, almost fatally. I rather you gone for a few months than gone forever, whatever you missed in that time.” 

“I began to explain to him what happened.” Thor explained, Maebh nodded understandingly. 

“He said you hit your head, that you fell in the stables.” He ran his hand through her hair, his eyes fell on a bright red scar that marred the side of her head in the hairline. “What in Hel happened?” he asked in shock. 

“I tripped on a bridle that was on the floor, I could not see it with my stomach.” She dismissed, “It’s nothing really.”

“That is why the side of your head seems to have been sliced clean open, you forget my dear, that I can see it, you cannot.” He smiled fondly as he continued. “And I bet you went there to do something menial.” Her blush was his answer and he chuckled. 

“Well my head was the least of my worries, when I came too I was in great pain and my waters had broken.” 

“Yes.” Loki added sadly. “Thor told me. I can see why you were so weak.” He bit his cheeks and willed the tears in his eyes to remain unshed. 

Maebh looked to Thor who looked at her sheepishly. “Did you say anymore than that?” She asked. 

“Only that Nafi ran for mother while I brought you inside.” Thor explained. “In my defence, he galloped off without me being able to say anymore.” 

Loki looked to Maebh. “What is going on?” He asked. 

“Nafi, practice with Thor for a few minutes, your father and I need to speak alone.” Nafi nodded, handing a shield and sword to Thor and taking the others for himself. “Come on.” Maebh took Loki’s hand in hers and pulled him indoors. 

Inside the cook was in the kitchen cooking something as a dinner, Maebh continued until they reached their bedroom, there she pulled Loki to her and she kissed him again. His hands slid down her now smaller frame resting on her chest for a moment, she hissed slightly in pain, Loki looked at her worriedly. “They are tender at present.” She explained. Loki cocked his head in confusion.

They were interrupted by a small noise on the other side of the room, beside the bed. Loki stared over at a small basket from which the noise originated. He found his feet leading him over to it and unable to believe his eyes when he looked in. An infant, with pale skin and tuffs of onyx black hair was stirring. 

Maebh wrapped her arms around him as he stared at the child in utter shock. She smiled as she spoke “Thor said that you insisted he was to be named Vali?”


	20. Vali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets to speak with Maebh and spend some time with Vali.

Vali

“Loki?” Maebh called, searching the main quarters of the house, she sighed as she guessed as to his whereabouts. She headed to their bedroom. “Loki?” She whispered, sticking her head in the door. “Get out before you wake him!” 

Loki came out of the room quietly with a large smile on his face. He pulled his seemingly irked wife into his arms. “I am sorry my love, I cannot help but look at him. He is here, safe and perfect and you did it all by yourself.” He kissed her head. “I’m so sorry, I should have been here.” 

“I am just glad you are home at all.” She could feel Loki combing his fingers through her hair, stopping when he came to her barely healed wound. Then she felt him part her hair to survey it better. “It looks worse than it was.” 

“According to Thor, it was worse than many wounds he had seen in battle. Can you even recall the birth? He said you lost so much blood.” Loki was unsure he wanted to know the answer. 

“Yes, I do recall it. You are not as largely built as your older brother Loki Odinson, but you are a far bigger being than I and birthing a child by you is not something easily forgotten, even with a slight head wound.” Maebh stated. “You should have seen how large I was, Eir had me on bed rest day and night, my back ached merely turning in the bed.”

“I should have seen you.” Loki commented sadly, looking to her once again slight figure. “I should have been here.” 

“Please stop saying that, you saved Thor, you saved us all from new war, war that could have cost us our lives, the lives of your sons; as they would have immediately been targets, and then you were recovering.” Maebh lifted Loki’s tunic, wishing to see the wound that delayed his return. She stared at the deep red scar that told her the knife had pierced deep into his side, she rubbed her finger over it, staring at it, and then looking at his face, then back to the scar. “How in the Norn’s did that not kill you?” She had tears in her eyes. 

“Maebh...” 

“Look how deep it went, and where it is. I…I should have lost you.” Heavy tears fell fast down her cheeks. 

“Maebh, please.” Loki pulled her into his arms. “Maebh.” He felt her body shaking as she broke down sobbing. “Sweetheart, I am here, I am fine. I knew I had to get home; I had to see you and Nafi again, and meet our child. I needed to tell you how greatly I love you another time.” He leant forward and kissed her, even as her lips continued to quiver. “I love you Maebh, more than I can ever express. I thank the Gods several timed a day that I have you, you and my sons.” 

“You are a very sentimental man my dear.” She scoffed. “Not at all the man I thought you to be when I first met you.”

“Are you glad that Thor stopped you gutting me like a fish in that cottage?” 

Maebh laughed. “Yes, I am glad I did not gut you.”

“Good, that makes two of us.” Loki smiled as he kissed her head again.

Small whimpers carried from their room. Loki swung around immediately. “Is he alright?” 

Maebh shook her head and rolled her eyes as she smiled. “He is just after waking and is hungry. I had barely gotten him to sleep when you got home, so I have little doubt but that he is hungry now.” She winced as she felt her engorged breasts ache, telling her that their child was overdue a meal. 

“So what do we do?” Loki asked curiously. Maebh stared back at him in disbelief. “What?” 

“How did you manage with Nafi?” 

“Aslaug demanded we get a wet nurse.” He relied simply. “Do we not have one now?”

“A wet nurse? What is that?” Maebh had never heard of such a thing. She walked back to the room as she spoke. 

“She feeds the child from her breast as well as caring for its other needs.” Loki explained, following his wife. 

“So what does the mother do with her milk?” 

“I do not know, I did not ask Aslaug and she was not forthcoming with that information.” Loki watched as Maebh walked over to the small basket and lifted out their son carefully. “He seems so small.” He smiled looking at the little black haired bundle. 

“He is long; I wonder where he got that?” Maebh smiled back. She quickly changed the cloth that was soiled and handed him to Loki. 

Loki unconsciously took the child, holding him close and carefully. The baby stared up at the new strange smelling figure that was holding him. His eyes were still the baby blue all babies have, but they pierced into Loki’s soul causing him to instantly adore the small infant. “Hello Vali, I am sorry I was not here when you were born, but I have dreamt so often of meeting you.” Loki spoke softly, not wanting to upset him. He then looked to Maebh, who was sitting comfortably in a chair with one of her breasts out of her dress massaging it as milk began to drip. He looked at her in bewilderment. 

“My milk flows fast; it causes him to have griping pains, so I have to force some out first before I feed him.” She explained as she winced slightly. “I am afraid they are a little full at present.” 

“You are truly amazing.” Loki could not control his smiling. “To do so much for our child.” 

“It is what every mother does my dear, sadly you have not experienced it properly before now. Could you please bring him to me, if he gets too hungry, he takes longer to feed. He does not function well on an empty stomach, but such is every man, it is not something we can hope for him to grow out of.” She joked. 

“Do not listen to your mother Vali, she knows not the plight of a man.” He stated to the infant, carefully placing him back in her arms. As soon as Vali smelt the milk, his mouth opened and he attacked the swollen nipple, first with frantic little sucks before settling into longer, more drawn out ones, his little fingers gently pawing at her chest for comfort. Loki simply stared on in awe. “He feeds well.” 

“He feeds too well, my back often aches from the weight of the milk, and he does not stop until I am nearly dry.” Maebh rubbed his little fingers as she spoke. “I never thought it possible to love another being this much. I loved my parents, my siblings, I adore you and Nafi, but Vali, I feel as though he is part of my very being.” 

“But he is, you created him, carried him, protected him within you, then birthed him, and now you are caring for him so well. I saw you throughout it, the way you rubbed your stomach, I knew you loved him before you ever met him.” Loki smiled adoringly. 

“Do not think this means I love Nafi any less, or that I would ever treat him any differently.” Maebh added. “I love him dearly and would gladly die to protect him; he is my son in all but blood.” 

“It is the same for me; I will always see him as my son also.” Loki acknowledged. “Where is he now?” 

“He had to go to training again, even your father returning from near death in a foreign realm does not permit you to cease training for a day.” Maebh explained. “I have spent as much time as possible with him of late, but I tire far too quickly at present. When I recover more I intend to spend more time with him again, and of course, we have to teach him to ride, we did promise. He has been the greatest help to me regarding Vali.”

“I could not be happier to hear that, now that I am home, we can both spend time with them, together and separately.” 

Maebh sat Vali up so to wind him, the infant burped loudly, startling himself before looking to the side again for more milk. She gave him to Loki for another moment. “Sit him up and continue to rub his back, he has more trapped air.” Loki did as she told him as Maebh readied her other breast for the child. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked as she kneaded it. 

“I am just fascinated by how naturally you have been able to do all of this, it is truly amazing.” Loki commended. As though on cue, Vali burped again, just as Maebh had predicted. 

“He is going to cough up, get a rag, there is one over beside you.” She instructed. Sure enough, just as Loki placed the cloth under Vali’s chin, the infant spat up some milk. “And you are wrong, it is not all natural. I am just learning as I go, and taking on board everything relevant your mother and Sif say in the process.” She took Vali back, placing him to her breast once more, again the infant drank. 

“You are doing amazing, you truly are a natural mother.” Loki stated. “When my father makes comment on such things, you know it to be true.” Loki leant down and kissed her. “I am so lucky to have been the man to get to marry you, to have been the one able to have children with you.” 

“You are a charmer. I am glad it is you that found me, and that you brought me back here with you. To have had you fall in love with me, marry me and fill me with such a perfect child.” 

Loki looked to Vali. “Now it is you that is being sentimental.” 

“What is it you are thinking about?” Loki was startled by Maebh’s question. “I can see there is something swirling about in that head of yours, what is it? You may have been away from me for some time my dear, but it does not mean that I have forgotten how to read you.”

“I should not say.”

“After such words, now you have little choice.” 

“I dare not utter a word.” 

“Loki.” Maebh’s tone was one of warning. 

“I am just looking at Vali and thinking.” 

“Thinking what dear husband?” Maebh looked at his eyes and the unspoken words she could now see clearly within them. “Loki, he is barely a month old. Let me at least recover from him before you even think of filling me with another.” She laughed in exasperation. 

“So you would carry another?” 

 

“In due course, though on that occasion, you are not to go to Svartalfheim or indeed any other realm so close to my birthing it. I wish to curse you to Valhalla and back with you close enough to hear it as I bring it into the world.” She explained as Loki took Vali from her once more, eager to spend any time he could with his new son. 

“I find that very agreeable.” He concurred with a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all chapters will be this fluff, back to business in the next one, I just had to give them this much after all they went through.


	21. Aslaug and the Sons of Tyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh bumps into a less than friendly person in the village. And Nafi has a friend over, there is just one slight problem.

Aslaug

Maebh walked slowly between the stalls, looking at all the goods for sale. Many of the townspeople saluted the princess, glad to see her well again after the turbulent birth of hers and Prince Loki’s second child. She had missed the town as she came toward the end of carrying Vali and had been forced to remain at home. With Vali asleep wrapped close to her, she selected a leather belt with a loop to hold a sword as a small gift for Loki. 

Loki was currently speaking with Odin and Heimdall as Thor was in Midgard with many of the warriors, leaving more duties than usual for the younger prince to fulfil, especially with Odin feeling so weak. Ásvaldr was also due to visit within days of the warriors return, and with what had happened in Svartalfheim, Loki was adamant that there would be no retaliation or issue of any sort in Asgard. 

Nafi was due to complete his days training soon, so while she waited for both her older son and husband to conclude their work, Maebh found herself simply enjoying walking around, enjoying the warm spring weather.

She suddenly felt a cold sensation crawl down her spine; she looked around to see what could have caused it, and froze when she came face to face with a scathing glare from a red haired woman. 

“You!” The woman spat, her voice was laced in venom. 

“Aslaug, my, you look dreadful.” Maebh smiled, her tone polite. 

“You think yourself to be humorous?” 

“I think myself to be already bored of speaking with you and wishing to get on with my day.” She stated, maintaining the smile. 

“You took everything that was mine.” The fallen woman snapped. 

“You lost it all yourself with your own actions. You chose to lie with a dog; it cannot be helped if you then arose with fleas.” Maebh hissed lowly, trying not to bring attention to them. 

“You think yourself so grand. I always knew he wanted nothing but to bed you and you him it would seem, and I see you carried the fool’s runt.” The scornful woman glared at the cloth that assisted the princess to carry Vali. 

“If you dare so much as look at my son, I will end you Aslaug.” Maebh swore through gritted teeth. 

“Speaking of son’s, how is mine? I really should pay him a visit.” 

“Stay away from Nafi, he is no more your son than that rock.” Maebh pointed to a nearby stone. 

“I carried him.” 

“That means nothing; you were no mother to that boy. I would even wager that faced with you now, he would hardly know who you are. He is deserving of his place in the house of Odin, just as you are deserving of your place within a brothel.”

“Why you little…” Aslaug went to take a step forward. 

“Maebh, I was wondering where you had….you.” Loki stared at his ex-wife. “Maebh, is everything alright?” Loki could not but notice Aslaug’s posture or the tension, walking closer to Maebh as though attempting to get between her and the deranged looking woman that was appeared fit to attack her. 

“Quite so, unless Aslaug was going to make good on her threat upon us.” Maebh replied casually as she checked Aslaug’s face for a response. 

“Get yourself back to whatever cess pit you crawled out of you foul wench before I have you arrested and tried for treason, lest you forget that as my wife, and indeed in her own right, Maebh is royalty, and in turn my son is a prince.” 

Aslaug snarled and turned to leave. “Well, hers is a face I would happily do with never seeing again.” Maebh commented before looking to her husband. “Loki?” 

“I never could have thought it possible to loathe that harlot any more, clearly I was wrong.” 

“Nice choice of words.” Maebh smiled. “She does not bear thinking of.” She tried to relieve the bad tension emanating from her husband. “I got you something.” She held up his gift. 

“Why ever would you do that?” Loki looked at her grinning as he took it.

“Why not, surely I can get my husband a small token?” She smiled. 

“Thank you sweetheart, you really are too kind.” Loki kissed her gently before looking down to Vali still sleeping wrapped in cloth against her and smiling even wider. “Let us meet Nafi at the training ground and go home. I could do with some rest.” 

“As could I, I am still not back to full strength, carrying this little guy around is more tiring than I would have thought.” Loki looked at her in concern. “It is nothing to worry about my dear, I am just a tired new mother, it is very normal.” She stated, hoping to sooth his fretting, thankfully, he accepted her explanation and they continued towards were Nafi was training. Loki taking a quick look around to ensure there was no one paying too great a heed as they left the market. 

X X X X X X

That evening when the children were asleep, Loki and Maebh sat by the hearth, Loki telling her of all that Odin had discussed with him that day. “You are not the slight bit interested in anything I am saying, are you Maebh?” He asked as he watched her. He had been awaiting a reply to something he had asked her, but was instead only met with Maebh staring into the fire, not paying any attention to him. She did not respond again. “Maebh?” She finally looked at him, her face however, caused him to realise it was not out of disinterest or even tiredness that she was not listening to him. He leant forward toward her. “Darling, what is wrong?” 

“Nothing, I simply zoned out, what were you saying?” She dismissed with a small smile, though it did not reach her eyes. 

“Maebh darling, do not take me for a fool, I can see something is clearly concerning you. Please, I beseech you, tell me.” 

“Her.”

“What of her, she is of no importance; you said that all she did was give out of her perceived injustices.” 

“She swore she would come visit Nafi soon.” 

“She would not dare.” Loki snarled. “I will have her impaled on my sword if she so much as sets foot on our lands.” He took a deep breath before continuing to calm himself. “I do not think she will, why would she? Why now? She has not attempted anything of the sort before now.” 

“I think she may.” Maebh stated. “I genuinely think that her seeing that we had a child today has caused her to focus her attentions on us, on our family.” 

“I think you worry about something that you need not worry about, my dear.” Loki dismissed. “She has done some truly terrible things, that I will admit, but I do not think she will concern herself with a child she never cared for to begin with.” 

“I just worry that she will try and ruin his life in whatever manner she can. He is so happy; I do not want her to take that from him.” 

“I will not allow it, we will not allow it.” 

“You know he is friends with Barwin Tyrson.” Loki stared at her. “He has requested that he join the boy and his brothers for a fishing trip some day there is no training.”

Loki found it near impossible to respond. The idea of Nafi befriending his biological sibling concerned him greatly. If the boy were to realise they were related, it may not end well. “We cannot allow it.” 

“That will only cause more questions from him.” 

“Maebh if Tyr’s wife sees Nafi, she will be under no illusions, he looks like him.”

“I am aware.” There was coldness in Maebh’s voice with those words.

“I mean it, it is not to occur.” Loki stated authoritively.

Knowing that Loki was not likely to be swayed, Maebh thought of a compromise. “What if we allow the boy here?” Loki looked at her; his expression told her he was not convinced. “If they are here, we are able to watch what happens with them, we control the environment.” 

“Maebh, you are not thinking ahead, if the boys interact outside of their lessons, then it is but a matter of time before she sees him.” 

“She will see him some time regardless, this is hardly the largest area in the world.” 

“Maebh.” Loki’s voice was filled with warning; she defiantly stared back at him. He slumped visibly. “I just want to protect him.” 

“And we shall, to the best of our abilities, but we cannot force him not to befriend people so to pray he may not find out. I think this Barwin boy to be crude, but I do not wish to dictate to our son who he befriends. These are the men he will battle beside in times yet to come.” 

“How do you do it? How do you stay so diplomatic?” Loki forfeited. 

“It is not as easy as you make it seem. I have to force myself to think of the greater picture.” 

“Well, my dear, all-seeing wife, you are a better person than I for it. Come, lets get some rest.” He rose from his seat. “And as concerned as you are with regards Aslaug, I think you need to rest assured, she will not try anything so stupid as to come for Nafi.” 

X X X X X X

Loki could only agree with his wife, Barwin was as crude as his father had been. Nafi may look as Tyr had, but in mannerisms, Barwin was the true Tyrson. It ached his mind to see Nafi interact with the other boy, they were so similar in age Tyr had clearly gotten both women with child in a short time. He thought back to Aslaug carrying Nafi, and of the time she would had conceived him, he had figured out that it was on one of his hunting trips that the bastard had impregnated his wife. The galling part was, he recalled the trip even after he realised that Nafi was not his. He had seen Tyr not far from the turn off to the fishing hamlet towards his old dwelling, and had been oblivious enough to stand up talking to the other man for several minutes before he kicked the horse on, not realises he was talking to his wife’s other lover who was more than likely on his way to her. That ate at him for some time. 

He turned slightly when Maebh came up beside him, holding Vali in her arms. Immediately he reached over and took his son from her, looking down at the small sleeping bundle wrapped warmly in a fur. “He is so perfect.” 

“I know. We are the envy of your brother and his wife.” 

“That is a first, to what do we owe the honour?” 

“A quiet and happy baby, Modi is still as angry as when you left.” 

“Oh dear.” Loki winced as he thought of the severe lack of sleep the house of Thor was enduring. He looked to the dark haired bundle in his arms. “Not all can be as lucky as us.” 

“I fear he gives off a false impression of parenthood.” Maebh smiled. She watched as Loki stared at the infant. “He is yours you know.” 

Loki looked up at his wife; she had a peculiar look on her face, as though pleading with him to believe her. “I never doubted it. Maebh; you are not her, I never thought you were, I know you would not do as she has done.” 

“The way you look at him, as though you fear to let yourself care for him too much, as though afraid that he too is not…” She silenced as the two boys approached. “You two must be hungry.” She smiled at them. Now they were next to one another, she found herself comparing them. Their eyes were similar, mud brown in colour and similarly shaped. 

“Yes thank you mother.” Nafi smiled, oblivious to the conversation that had been taken place just before. 

“Well then, you know where the table is, show your guest in.” Loki suggested. 

“Why are you holding the baby?” Barwin asked staring at Loki with Vali in his arms.

“I am his father, why would I not?” Loki frowned, baffled as to why the boy would ask such a thing. 

“My father used not want to hold us.” 

“Each man is different, but I see nothing odd about holding my children.” Loki dismissed politely, not wanting to tell the boy what the role of a father was. 

The two boys ate and drank in relative quiet, with just the occasional word about their training. After they finished, Loki offered to bring the boy home, but he was informed his oldest sister would be by soon for him. With a nod, Loki left the boys to their discussions. 

After a short period, they came over to the two adults, who were again discussing Ásvaldr’s impending visit. The pair ceased talking and looked at the boys. “Can we help you both?” Maebh asked kindly. 

“Father, you went to Midgard with Tyr didn’t you?” Nafi asked. Loki and Maebh felt their blood run cold simultaneously. 

“Yes.” Loki elongated the word as he looked between the two boys again. 

“Did you know him well?” Barwin asked. 

“Not particularly. Just from the raids.” 

“How did he die?” The boy asked innocently. 

Maebh found herself unable to remain, she bolted up from the chair and walked towards the bedroom as fast as she could go, startling the children as she did so. “She must have thought she heard the baby cry.” Loki dismissed. “He died in a village raid, as can happen anyone.” He shrugged. Barwin nodded. “Did no one ever tell you this?” The boy shook his head. “I am sorry that I cannot tell you anymore. It was in the heat of battle, you do not realise everything occurring around you in such situations. You will see yourselves someday.” 

“When we go there, we shall avenge him.” Nafi patted his friends shoulder. 

“Excuse me.” Loki rose from his seat almost as fast as Maebh had and went to the bedroom, not surprised to see Maebh pacing. “Darling.” She put her hands up, silently pleading with him to say no more. “They are just children.” 

“I thought I could handle it, I was doing fine until…”

“You owe no excuses.” Loki whispered. “We will talk more later when the boy is gone and Nafi is not nearby.” He took her in an embrace and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s not their fault.” She whispered. 

“No.” 

“I can do this.” 

“I never doubted you.” 

“I woke the baby.” She sighed. 

“He–What?” 

“Vali, he’s awake.” 

Loki looked over to the basket and sure enough, a slightly miffed looking Vali was blowing bubbles from his small pursed lips as he tried to free his arms from the swaddled fur. “Gods that child is a dream.” 

Soon after, Barwin’s sister did arrive, Loki and Maebh orchestrating it so the girl did not see Nafi, who they found out had never met her before. Loki thought her old enough to recall her father, and did not wish for her to see his other son. 

“Thank you for letting him here.” Nafi stated over dinner. 

His parents looked at one another. “Why wouldn’t we?” 

Nafi shrugged. “I just thought you might not allow it.” 

Loki shifted in his chair. “Nafi, any of your friends are welcome here any time that is prearranged, alright?” The boy nodded. “Good, now, about the horse riding.” Nafi’s eyes lit up.


	22. It May Take Some Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells his other of the issues around Nafi, and when Loki and Maebh have a moment together, not everything goes well.

Chapter 22

Vali was staring up attentively at his father, who was talking incessantly to the child as Maebh attempted to get some rest. “Your mother is the bravest woman you shall ever meet my son, she has risked her life already for you, and would do it again in a heartbeat.” He stated quietly. Vali pursed his little lips together. “Give her another while little man, she is very tired today. Apparently someone was feeding the most of the night and had her awake. Might you have any idea as to who that could have been?” the infant gave a small gurgle as it looked back at him. “Do not act innocent now.” He smiled, adoring that he was getting to have time with his son. 

“It is called cluster feeding.” Loki turned to see his mother entering the dwelling. 

“I did not hear your arrival.” He rose from the chair he was sitting in to welcome her. 

“You were too busy speaking with your son.” Frigga smiled, looking down at the small bundle in her son’s arms. “He is more like you every passing day.” 

“The infliction I am to blame for.” Loki sighed, earning him a small slap on his arm from his mother, to which he chuckled. 

“You are a very handsome man, he is very fortunate.” She insisted as she held out her arms so to receive her youngest grandchild, Loki handed him to her immediately. “My word, he is gaining weight quickly.” She noted. 

“With all he has been eating, I would be concerned if he weren’t.”

“How is Maebh?” 

“Exhausted. She has not yet fully recovered from the birth and her injury, which both require her to rest, but now he wants to feed from her day and night, meaning what little rest she does get is broken.” Loki looked to the bedroom, his face displaying his concern. 

“Is she eating enough?” 

“Truthfully, I think not.” Loki admitted. “I know a mother loses condition after a child, and after a while should return to what she was before, but Maebh has done that already and Vali is not yet two full moons old.”

“That indeed is too quick. If he is feeding as you say he is, he is taking too much of the food she eats as his milk.” Frigga took a moment to think. “Call your maid and have her grind oats, both into flour and just enough to crush them. Add the flour to all Maebh’s meals and have bread baked for her with it. Boil the crushed oats with milk for her, have that done immediately.” She ordered. 

Loki did not take the time to question his mother, instead he called on Gertrude and instructed her on what to do. Gertrude nodded obediently and set about doing what was requested on her immediately. When that was done, Loki turned back to his mother, who was busy making faces at her grandson, causing him to chuckle slightly for a moment. “And this will help Maebh?” 

“The oats will both increase her milk, which assists her in feeding Vali, and it is also filling, meaning she will begin to keep her weight.” The queen explained. 

“Thank you mother.” Loki smiled with gratitude. 

“I would not be much of a mother were I not to help care for my son and his family when it is possible for me to do so.” She looked to Vali again. “She has made you so happy Loki. You deserve everything you now have. I often see her as a gift from the great Odin himself.”

“I feel this goes higher than even him.” Loki stated. 

“I know you love Nafi, more than words can express, but to be given a son, a true son.” Loki gulped uncomfortably. “I know you see him as your child, and I commend both you and Maebh for keeping him, and raising him as your own, you are both wonderful parents to him, and do not question my love for him either, but in truth, having a child that will carry your line…” 

“I know what you are saying mother. In one respect it is angering to be reminded of that horrid fact, but yes, it is every mans wish to have his son, his successor.” 

Frigga studied her son’s face. “What is it Loki?” She was always so close with him over the years; she could see there was something bothering him. 

“Of late, I feel as though the Norn’s and Gods alike are insisting on constantly reminding me that Nafi is not mine.” 

“How so?” 

Loki explained how he came upon Aslaug in the village as she spoke venomously to Maebh, and of her threat to come to visit Nafi. “I thought nothing of it myself, she had little time for him when she lived under the same roof as him, but Maebh has been very concerned that she would do something in spite.” 

“There are many that would pay close attention to a new mother’s intuition.” Frigga warned. 

Then Loki told his mother of Nafi befriending Barwin Tyrson. Her eyes widened when he told her of the two boys speaking of Tyr. 

“That is slightly concerning.” Frigga acknowledged. 

“What do you think we should do?” 

“It is a difficult situation, Maebh is right, he cannot be forced to remain away from the other boy, it shall have him asking questions, but as you stated, it then leads to a far higher chance of Tyr’s widow seeing him.” Frigga took a long breath as she milled over what she was going to say. “I would let them remain in each others company, but ensure they are under your watchful eye here, or perhaps even at our home. You have to prepare yourself Loki, the day may come that you may need to tell Nafi the truth.” 

“It will destroy him.” 

“And you too perhaps, but it may be the right thing to do.” 

“What if he states that he wishes to return to her?” 

“Then we tell him that our door is always open to him, and await his return.” Loki and Frigga turned to see Maebh standing at the bedroom door, looking almost as exhausted as she had when she had went to sleep. “Is he hungry again?” She indicated to Vali.

“He is almost there, why don’t you get something quick to eat dear before you feed him, strengthen yourself up a little.” Frigga encouraged. 

“Always the mother hen.” Maebh smiled, walking over to the table, just as Gertrude placed the bowl in front of her. “How do you know of this meal?” 

“How do we know of it, how do you? This has been a staple part of our diet for generations.” Loki explained. 

“We have had it that long also; it is a very common breakfast meal on Midgard. I recall when we were young, Daire used grouse when my father used order us to eat it, complaining that it was the food of peasants and he a prince.” She lifted the spoon, checking the consistency of the oats. “My father always maintained that if it kept the lowliest of peasants fed and capable of the large acts of labour they did, then it would sustain a prince.” She smiled sadly as she thought of her own family, her eyes tearing up slightly. 

Loki and Frigga exchanged concerned looks. “Eat up; this little boy needs you back to full strength soon.” Frigga advocated. 

It took three bowls of the meal to sate Maebh’s hunger. In that time, Vali had become aware of his mother being in close proximately to him, and began to fuss, trying once again to get to her breast. 

“There are barely two mouthfuls left darling; he can wait that long.” Loki insisted as Maebh placed her spoon down and went to take the baby. 

“He is right, in fact, I shall change him while you finish; that will distract him long enough for you to get sorted.” Frigga offered, taking the slightly angsty Vali from his father as Maebh finished her food. 

“So you think we should tell him?” Loki asked her as he watched his mother exit the room with their smaller child. 

“If it appears that he may find out in some other manner, then yes, I do. It is better for it to come from us that from another source.” Maebh put a spoonful of food in her mouth as Loki processed her words and considered his response. 

“But you do not think to do so yet?” 

Maebh swallowed, shaking her head. “He is only seven summers old. Not to mention, you need to decide exactly what it is you wish to tell him. Do you wish to reveal to him who sired him? You will also have to prepare for any questions he may have, some of which you will not wish to answer, and you need to ready yourself for if he is angry.” 

“Do you think he will hate me?” 

“I think not. You and he are the victims in all of this Loki. Neither of you did anything wrong to deserve this.”

“I could never figure out why. Why him? Why him repeatedly? Did they love one another? Why did she carry his child and destroy any of mine?” Loki was close to tears, looking at his hands on the table.

“You must accept that you will more than likely never get to know the answers to any of these questions Loki.” Maebh replied sadly. “Even if you were to ask, I doubt she would ever answer truthfully. 

Frigga entered the room again with an alert and hungry Vali in her arms, effectively putting an end to their discussion. Maebh took the child from his grandmother and went to sit by the hearth with him. Soon he was feeding contently, Maebh herself feeling far better after the filling meal.

X X X X X X X

Over the following two weeks, Vali continued to feed well, but the alteration to Maebh’s diet meant that she too seemed to gain some weight, much to Loki’s and indeed her own relief. 

“Well this is noteworthy.” Loki commented as he walked into the living area of their home in the early morn to see Maebh sitting in a chair by the still warm embers of the hearth. “Has Vali been awake?” 

“No, I just woke myself.” 

“And you are not feeling exhausted?” Loki pulled Maebh out of the chair before sitting in it himself and pulling her onto his lap.

She shook her head. “No, I feel well actually.” 

“You have been looking so much better of late darling, I think you are finally returning to yourself.” Loki placed a loving kiss on her forehead, which Maebh leant into. “I have missed you so greatly.” 

“You have been home a few weeks, you silly man.” 

“Yes, but you have been so tired and weak, not at all your usual self, and yes I know taking care of our beautiful little son is tiring work, but you have not had your usual spark. I missed that.” Loki explained. 

Maebh looked at him sadly. “I have missed you also, as you too have been slightly different of late, you seem so concerned all the time.” 

“I have been concerned, about the raids, Svartalfheim, Ásvaldr, you, our children; it is all a lot to deal with.” 

Maebh combed her fingers through Loki’s hair, pulling them out again when they met resistance from a few tangles. “So we both have not been ourselves of late; I fear our marriage is becoming settled.” 

Loki frowned looking at her face. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that we are no longer in the early phase of it where we lust for one another incessantly and do not have too many great responsibilities. Now we have children, diplomacy, a seemingly unhinged ex wife and general chaos in its stead.” 

“I do not agree.” Loki replied indignantly. “I still lust for you incessantly.” He swallowed loudly. “Do you not?” 

His response was a passionate kiss, one he could clearly read as her expressing her emotions; she yearned for him too, much to his relief. He deepened it, one hand sliding up her thigh as the other was positioned by the nape of her neck. She gasped as he took his lips from hers and began to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. “Loki.” She fisted his slightly tangled hair as he kissed, bit and sucked the protruding bone across her chest, making his way then down between the two mounds of her milk filled breasts. 

“They are so much bigger now.” Loki noted, looking at his wife’s chest, which was viewable as the nightdress she was wearing was not tied fully at the front so to allow Vali to feed when needed. “Do they hurt?” 

“He fed during the night, so they are not too tender at present. Ah! Loki!” She could not control her words as Loki took them in his hands, kneading them gently. 

“I have missed you in every aspect my love.” He stated, his hips lifting slightly in search of some friction. 

“And I you.” Maebh returned as she brought the hand that was not in his hair to his sleep pants, untying them to get them out of the way. 

No sooner had she loosened them when Loki lifted his ass enough to pull them down and sit, now bare on the chair. “I do not think we have much time before everyone is awake.”   
“Will you last long?” 

“After months without you my darling, I will be lucky if I do not have to satisfy you by other means.” He admitted much to his own shame.

“Well I feel similar, so…” Maebh lifted herself up on her knees and used her hand to align Loki’s harden shaft against her. 

“God’s, you are already ready for me.” Loki’s head lolled back at the amazing sensation. “Is it safe for you to do this again?” 

“Yes, Eir stated a week ago that when I got my strength back, it was safe to do so. Although, even with feeding Vali solely from my breast, there is a small chance I can become with child again.”

“Are you alright with¬-oh Gods, Maebh.” Loki lost his train of thought as Maebh sank down onto him. “How are you still so tight?” He grasped her thighs, not paying heed to how tightly he did so. 

Maebh winced, wondering to herself how having Vali had not meant she would be better able to take her husband quickly. After the initial small pain, the familiar feeling of phenomenal pleasure began to fill her once more. Slowly she rose up and sank back down, repeating the movement as Loki guided her with his hands. All too soon, he began to rise his hips up to meet her thrusts, earning him a few gasps as Maebh attempted to remain quiet so not to wake the children. 

“Gods, I love you Maebh.” Loki’s voice was hushed, but deep with lust. “I am not going to last much longer.” 

Maebh voice remained silent, but her breathing was shallow and harsh as she concentrated on her movements and on her own impending release. She felt the all familiar tightening in her lower abdomen as her body began to clamp around Loki, trying to pull him in deeper and milk him of his seed. She bit her lower lip to prevent the scream she so desperately wanted to release from her lungs as her body shook and she fell over the edge of her pleasure. 

Loki pulled her down by the nape of her neck so to stare into her eyes as he too found his release, adoring the feel of Maebh’s body contracting around him as she continued to grind into him as she rode out the last of her own orgasm. Just as hers finished, his started. Unlike Maebh however, he had not been able to prevent the grunts that he vocalised as his seed erupted from his long neglected body. 

Both of them gasped for air as they tried to regulate their breathing once more, with their foreheads still touching as they looked into each others eyes, both filled with adoration. “What if you become with child again?” Loki asked between breaths.

“I said to you before Loki Odinson, I will gladly carry all children you fill me with.” She replied. 

“There would barely be a year between them.” 

“It is quite unlikely that I will become with child again so soon, it is merely a warning not to be shocked were I to.” Maebh smiled, as Loki began to play with some of her hair. 

Loki was about to reply when something caught Maebh’s eye and her face fell in horror. Looking around, Loki realised what it was she was looking at. Nafi was standing at his bedroom door, looking utterly traumatised by the scene in front of him. Thinking fast, Loki covered Maebh’s chest and slowly she rose off him, her night dress falling over her legs again as Loki pulled up his pants, which thankfully were out of the boy’s view, before he rose to his feet. 

“Together or just you?” Maebh asked quietly. 

“This is my job I think.” Loki commented. Nodding, Maebh walked to their bedroom, not able to take the slightly ashamed look from her face as she passed Nafi, who stared at her wordlessly. “We are going for a small walk.” Loki informed him. Nafi just nodded and went to his room to retrieve his boots.


	23. The Talk and Odinsleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Nafi have "The Talk" and on returning home, there is a worrying message from the village.

AWL

Loki walked out of the house and into the yard, his older son in tow. Neither of them said anything as they headed to the small river at the back of the stables that divided their farmland from their small homestead. When they jumped the river, Loki looked at his son, who was looking at him in return. “Nafi, I am not entirely sure how to explain this.” He admitted. 

“Why was mother hurting you?” 

Loki frowned. “I...She wasn’t.” 

“But you were in pain.” 

Loki took a moment to realise Nafi was referring to him grunting before biting his lips together in an attempt not to laugh at the situation. Taking a deep breath, he decided to address it. “Nafi, your mother was not in any way harming me, you know she would never do that.”

“Then why were you making that noise?” The boy cocked his head to the side.

“Because, well, sometimes adults…”

“Were you having sex?” Loki stared blankly back at his son, who seemed to have come to a very accurate assumption all too quickly. “Thodin told me before that when adults have sex, they make odd noises.” 

Loki made a mental note to inform his brother that his son was able to hear him. “Yes.” He decided to be honest. “We were.” 

“But mother just had a baby.” 

He was shocked that Nafi realised the main side effect of such an act. “What do you know about sex Nafi, and I must admit, I am curious to know who told you.” Nafi looked around, not answering his father. “Nafi, I am not angry, I do not wish to scold you, but I wish to know what it is that you know, and correct any errors you have been told.” Loki explained. 

Nafi immediately realised his father was speaking the truth and began to tell him what he had been told, though he chose not to mention exact names, instead only saying ‘his friend’ and ‘another friend’. Loki suspected that Barwin Tyrson and Thodin were the two prime suspects on that front. Overall, he had a very basic but generally factual idea of sex; that it equated to children, but overall it lacked detail and in one instance, Loki could not contain a snort of laughter. 

“No Nafi, kissing a woman using your tongue does not have the same effect, though I hope you are not worrying of such things at such an age.” Loki smiled. 

“So you and mother want to have another child?” Nafi did not seem jealous or angry by the idea, more that he was curious. 

“We will want every child that Freya blesses us with Nafi. It does not mean we love you or Vali any less were we to have more.”

“Grandfather maintains that as mother is so young, she should have at least three more children.” 

Loki scoffed slightly at that. “I am not sure when this is supposed to occur exactly.” 

“Would I have to share my room then?” Nafi asked, his concern blatant. 

“If you had four siblings, I would imagine so.” Loki chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair. “I think breakfast will be nearly ready, let us get back to the house.” 

They walked back to the yard to see Heimdall’s horse tied near the door. Loki rushed in to see what had caused his father’s advisor to visit so early. On entering the house he saw Maebh in the far corner of the room, with Vali in her arms, pacing as Heimdall stood in the centre of the room, both turning to look at him as he entered. “Who, father or Thor?” 

“Odin has fallen into a slumber, they think it permanent this time.” Heimdall explained. “I have sent a massager to Vanaheim to await Thor's arrival back there to inform him.” 

“And until then? Ásvaldr is to arrive soon.” 

“Until then, you are to take charge.” Heimdall stated. Loki stared at him wide eyed. “Thor is king now, but as he is not on realm, you are next in line Loki. As you state, the Svartálfheim royal party is soon to arrive, we need to be ready.” 

“My brother is to be king, not I.” 

“And he will be, when he returns, until then, you are in charge.” 

“Father would never want it.”

“Odin will be lucky to make nightfall.” Heimdall stated in annoyance. “He is my close friend, but even I know his prejudices toward Thor over you have caused him to overlook the very obvious fact that you are very able for the position Loki. Asgard needs you.” 

Loki looked to Maebh who was still pacing. “Maebh…” 

The men looked to her. “It is what is required Loki.” She stated coldly. “Asgard requires it; therefore it is your duty as the King Regent to do so.” 

Heimdall looked to her. “As the what?” 

“King Regent, the person in ruling power if the king is ill or absent.” 

Heimdall looked to Loki. “See you even have a title.” 

“Well that was the deal breaker.” Loki retorted in a bemused tone. 

“We better eat and head to the village.” Maebh instructed, without question, both Loki and Nafi sat to the table. “Heimdall, have you eaten yet this morning?” The advisor shook his head. “Then I suggest you sit also.” Her tone was more an instructive one than anything else.

He looked down at her. “Just do what she says, it’s easier that way.” Nafi stated as he ate his breakfast. Loki gave a small nod in agreement. 

“It is often said it is not a King that rules but his Queen.” Heimdall stated. “You are feared by more of our men than most any enemy Princess Maebh.” 

“They would be fools not to be frightened of me.” 

“You surviving that injury while also birthing your son has not helped.” 

“What can I say, Valhalla did not wish for my presence yet.” 

“It may never ready for you.” 

“Well then you are stuck with me here for a long time then.” She smiled, sitting at her seat, Loki stealing Vali from her arms as she began to eat. 

X X X X X X X

On arriving to the village, there was one of the boats from the raiding party after returning. “It is early.” Heimdall stated looking at the pier. 

“There are some injured.” Maebh noted as she held Vali against her. Then one figure stood out against the rest, looking around fearfully. “Sean?” she walked away from her husband and son and made her way to her father’s old friend. “What are you doing here?” 

“Princess.” He bowed. “I was sent here by the big burly…” 

“His name is Thor.” She smiled back. “What word does he send? And why with you?”

“I told him that there are issues with Uladh; he said your knowledge was required, so I was sent here to you.” He looked at the small dark haired child against her chest and gave a smile. “I see the reason for you not returning, my congratulations.” 

Loki walked up beside his wife. “My Midgardian is somewhat unused of late, but you were treated well?” 

Sean looked at the tall figure of Maebh’s husband looking down at him; he nodded, but said little else. 

When Loki nodded and spoke to Maebh in Aesir, she responded in kind before he walked towards his parents’ home. Nafi stayed be his mother’s side, refusing to leave her alone with the odd stranger, whom he stared at suspiciously. 

“Do you not have training to go to?” 

“It will start late with the return of the ship.” 

“Well stop staring.” 

“Who is he?” 

“He is of the land I came from, he was loyal to my father, and in turn is loyal to me.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“I cannot be, I can only trust my instincts.” Nafi continued to glare at the man, making him somewhat uncomfortable. “Go see your grandmother, she will no doubt need you today.” With that, Nafi turned on his heels and ran for after his father. 

“This is an odd place Princess.” Sean looked around again, some of the Aesir staring back at him. 

“Try coming here bound in rope as a slave.” She turned and indicated for him to follow her which he did. “At least you are seen as one that Thor sent to speak with us.” 

“How can you trust them after all they have done to you?” 

“Because my own did far worse.”

“Had I known the Queen had died, you could have…” 

“We only survived as long as we did because of how things panned out.” 

“You have suffered greatly your highness.” 

“And I have continued to live, it saved me really.”

“What is going on here exactly?” He asked looking around. 

“There is a royal party arriving from Svartálfheim soon, the King, my father in law will not make nightfall, and with Thor off realm, that means my husband is Regent, and the early arrival of the boat means that there is much work to be done.”

“That is some day.” 

“And it is not yet the children’s training time.” She smiled back. 

“Am I safe here?” Sean asked as a few women glared at him. 

“There are a few here who have lost their men on Midgard, so they hold anger towards Midgardian’s, me especially. But you are safe, any who would try to harm you will deal with the law, and at present, my husband is the law; and all know my husband greatly appreciates my opinion on any matter.” 

“You are so much your father’s daughter Princess.” Sean commended. He followed her as she entered a building, realising it was far bigger and better designed than any around it. 

“I so often forget you are not of here.” Sif smiled sadly as she embraced Maebh, then kissing Vali’s head. Maebh frowned at the statement. “Hearing you speak that tongue, not knowing what you are saying.” 

“I was only saying that I can only ever come second to you.” Maebh winked back. 

“Damn right.” Sif laughed. 

“How is she?” 

A sombre face came once more to the older woman. “She knew this day was coming, but it has not made it any easier.” They looked toward Frigga and Odin’s bedchambers. “She would like to see you, and Vali.” 

Nodding, Maebh walked toward the room, Sean did not know what to do, so Loki offered him a seat. Nervously, the Midgardian went over, looking to where Maebh had gone.

“What news is there from Midgard?” Loki queried. 

Sean looked at him for a moment before answering. “Ui Neill has learnt of your arrival, and he is not pleased. Cathal was good at paying his dues to him, so that loss is angering to him greatly, but he does not know what to do, because he knows little of your kind. The man you sent over not too long ago has killed any that have tried to get too close.” 

“What can we say, he is not too pleased that Midgard is the reason his father is dead.” Loki shrugged. “He will have little time for any that stand in his way.” 

Maebh walked into the chambers of her in-laws, not sure what to expect. On hearing the gurgles of her youngest grandchild, Frigga turned to look at who had arrived, smiling to see Maebh and Vali. “Sweetheart, is Loki here too?” Maebh smiled at the old queen, who embraced her before taking Vali from her arms. 

“He is outside speaking with Heimdall and a convoy from Midgard.” She explained. “As soon as that is done, he will be in to you.” She looked to Odin, his pale pallor and rasping breaths undeniable. “He really is…” 

“Yes.” Frigga nodded, looking to her husband. “You know we are married for nearly forty summers?” She brought Vali over to his grandfather. “Forty years.” She repeated sadly. “It sounds so long, but seems like only a handful of years.”

“Good, it means it was a happy marriage.” Maebh smiled. 

“He never knew what to make of you.” Frigga commented. “Since we know so little of Midgard, it made him distrustful, but the way you adapted, taking on Nafi, and your love for Loki, and then birthing Vali. He was so relieved for Loki, and for your loyalty. Loyalty means more to Odin than any other trait. It was what made him so furious with that whore Aslaug, to do such a dishonourable thing, but you, you showed loyalty like no other.” 

“Odd, my lack of loyalty to Midgard should surely have countered that.”

“Midgard had your loyalty until it took your family from you. If Asgard were to do the same now I am sure you would change your allegiances.” 

“Though I do not wish to sound fickle, but if what happens here today caused a mutiny, I would gladly die protecting my family, all of my family from those who would harm you all, Aesir or otherwise.” 

Frigga smiled again before looking to her grandson. “So much his father’s son.” She smiled. 

“Yes, we are lucky to have been so blessed.” 

“You have no idea the happiness you have brought with you to our family Maebh, from Loki finally getting the love he deserves, to Nafi, getting the mother he deserves, Sif, who always wished to be close to Loki’s wife, Thor, who adores you like a sister, to the other children, to me, and even this old grouch.” She looked affectionately at Odin. “The Gods blessed us the day Loki met you.” 

Maebh smiled sadly, her mind recalling what it cost her, her siblings. “It is odd, to be this content, I had to lose everything.” 

Frigga looked sadly at her. “I know sweetheart, but you have us now.” 

“Funny, I feel I should be saying such to you. No matter what, we are all here for you.”

“I will want to see much of my grandchildren over the next few weeks I should think.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” Maebh smiled in return. 

Loki got some time with his father that day, Sean and Maebh speaking at length of all that had occurred on Midgard since their leaving. Maebh translating for the Aesir. When Loki came out of the room again he looked exhausted. One look at his eyes telling Maebh everything, the king was dead. She said nothing as her husband came over to her, taking their son from her and walking outside. She watched him leave, unsure of what exactly he was doing. Not sure if it was what Loki wished, she followed soon after. When she walked out, she was surprised to see him sitting just outside the door, just looking at Vali, who in turn was looking at his father, his baby blue eyes piercing his soul. “All my life he never had as much time for me as he did Thor.” 

“Loki…” 

“What if I do the same, what if I treat Nafi different because of Vali, what if we have more and I do not…” 

“Loki, enough do not say such things, you love both our sons, differently yes, but for no other reason than their ages alone. Nafi is older, able to speak, able to truly interact with us, and Vali is an infant, but he is in your image, and as he grows our love for him will alter, as it has for Nafi, not in a bad manner, simply just altered.” She stroked his hair.

“I want more.”

“I know you do, and we shall have more; wait and see.” 

“If I become like him…” 

“I will geld you like a horse.” She swore. “Now come King Regent our realm needs you.” 

“Maebh.” She looked at him. “I need you.”

“I know, and I am here.” 

“Help me with this?” 

“I was born for this, we shall rise to what is required.” She winked as they readied to order what was needed.


	24. Loki, the King Regent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin passes away, and Loki is forced to deal with the running of the realm, which cannot be done with stepping on a few toes. But when news comes from Svartalfheim, what are the consequences?

Loki immediately sent a second boat to catch up to the first, to tell Thor of Odin’s death. The funeral was a sombre affair, with the children mourning their doting grandfather as the realm mourned its king. As his funeral boat was set alight, Loki held his mother as she attempted to hold herself together in front of the gathered crowd, while Sif and Maebh stood holding their infants, with the other children by their sides. 

With Thor not on realm, the full responsibility fell on Loki’s shoulders to organise everything required after Odin’s funeral as well as Ásvaldr’s visit. As a result, Maebh was constantly at his side, even as Heimdall discussed Thor's coronation arrangements for after his return, Loki insisted Maebh even feed Vali in the room, terrified to be without her for the shortest of times, as she was more focused than he. 

“How are you able to do such?” He demanded in frustration. “You organised everything, and fed our son at the same time.” 

“Because I have not just lost my father, so my mind is clearer.” She stated factually as she winded Vali. “You are being too hard on yourself, taking on too many tasks at once.” 

“They all need to be accomplished.” Loki snarled back. 

Maebh ignored his anger and continued to speak calmly. “I am aware, but you try to do them all at the same time, that is causing nothing to be accomplished, do them one at a time and you will achieve more.” She explained. “And as for Vali, I need not concentrate too much with him. It is merely, eat, wind and sleep, with your mother stealing his company most of the day.” 

“She is not taking it well.” Loki sighed in frustration, wishing to be of better help to his mother.

“She said they were married almost forty summers, I do not expect her to. She will get better with time.” 

“Thor sent word this morning.” Maebh listened. “He is coming back early, but not immediately.” 

“That is to be expected; there is nothing he can do now. What has he done with regards those who are loyal to Uí Neill?” 

“Well there were a few actually attacking them, they were easily dealt with, but overall, people are not wishing to interact with the ‘brutish invaders’.” 

Maebh placed Vali in his basket. “I see.” 

“Maebh?” Loki knew that tone. 

“Sean was saying that there is an idea to revolt against us, backed by Uí Neill.” 

“Yes, he told Thor, what of it? Any that have been seen to act in such a manner have been dealt with as I stated, fear not.” 

“I cannot help but fear. And Ásvaldr, what is the situation there?” 

“He is currently dealing with issues of his own, apparently there are a few more that are displeased with his dealings with us. I am not sure how that will affect things.” 

“Tell him to deal with that before his arrival; we need little notice for his coming here, we are prepared, so tell him not to concern himself with us, but with his upstarts.” Maebh suggested. 

Loki rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. “I am sorry for my moods, I am just overwhelmed, I would have been lost without you.” 

“I know.” She came behind him and rubbed his shoulders. “I know.” 

“I am sorry for how I have treated you of late.” 

“You are under duress my dear Loki, I take none of it to heart.” She smiled as he groaned in pleasure.

“What did I do to deserve you?” 

“You overestimate me.” 

Loki pulled her around so that she was on his lap. “I would not be alive but for you my darling, I would merely have given up without you and our sons to keep me fighting for my life in Svartálfheim. And even in something as simple as listening to my woes, you are there, faithful and taking note of what I need.” 

“I am your wife, is that not my duty?” She stroked his face as she pressed her forehead and nose against his. 

Loki leant forward and captured her lips with his. “Well then, as well as being a wonderful being, I must commend you on being the most wonderful wife.” He smiled, kissing her again. 

“There is a baby in the room need I remind you.” 

Placing his hands under her upper thighs, Loki hoisted himself and Maebh up in one strong movement before carrying her to their bedroom. “One child in training, one sleeping in the living area, and we are not going to be disturbed.” He grinned wickedly against her mouth as he ceased speaking every few moments to kiss her, pushing her against the wall and using himself as a means to keep her there. “And were you to become with child again…” 

“Is that your plan?” Maebh smiled, kissing him back, ensuring her legs were wrapped tight around his waist. 

“It’s a good plan.” He slid his hands up her dress, pushing it out of the way as he pressed in against her more. 

X X X X X

News had reached Thor of Odin’s death, but he would not leave Midgard until their interests there were secured and there was little risk to those who remained. Until such time as he felt that was achieved, he gave his full backing on his brother to continue as he was in Asgard. 

Loki listened as one realms person informed him of some plague on their crops, the entire of which had seemed to be stricken by some illness and rotted.

“And have you brought some with you to prove your claim?” Heimdall demanded. 

“No sir.” 

“Good.” Loki stated, the shocked farmer and the high ranking lord looked at him. 

“If they were brought here, they could have spread among other plants.” Maebh stated as Loki nodded in agreement.

“So how do we find out if his claims are true?” Challenged one of the older men that made up the council. 

Maebh looked to her husband, who nodded for her to continue, seeing that she clearly had some suggestion to make. “I would suggest having someone go and verify his claim and report back to my husband. After that, dig up and burn all the affected crops, and plough the land again, do not grow anything on it that will die, perhaps grass for a year, keep some sheep or goats on it.”

“But how will I survive on grass?” The farmer asked in fear. 

“Anything you require to feed your family will be given to you with some assistance.” Loki stated.

“Your highness, that is absurd.” The councilman stood. “We cannot simply give food away just because his crops failed.” 

“I never stated it would be ‘given away’, I merely stated we would assist. The milk yield from the animals would aid in the costs also.” Loki sat straighter in the throne. “I am not going to have a hard working family starve for reasons outside their control. As my wife stated, we will send one to check his claim, if it is true, he does not deserve to suffer.” 

“Thank you Your Highnesses.” The farmer bowed gratefully to both Loki and Maebh. 

After he left, Loki gave a small smile to his wife, who turned to go to Vali, whom she suspected required another feeding. 

“So we are just going to become charity to any who require it, is that it? We all suffer because one has?” The councilman bellowed furiously. 

“Know your place Randúlfr.” Loki warned. “I will state this one last time to you, we will not let an innocent family suffer. My father would not have allowed it, my brother would not allow it, and by the Gods, I will not allow it.” 

“You think with your heart boy and not your head, that is why you are not fit to be king.” Randúlfr stated. 

“You dare speak to him in such a manner.” Maebh turned and walked towards the older man, Heimdall and one or two others hastily making room for her as she passed them. “He is still of higher standing than you and you best not forget such, lest you wish to feel more than the crack of leather on your back for such insolence.” She snarled viciously. “You think you will suffer for the few crops it will cost to feed that man and his children, you, born into a fine homestead, with plenty of lands, of your fathers hard earned work, while you sit back and get others to do your work for you while you grow fat on meats you do not deserve and crops you did not plant.” 

“I think my wife put it even better than I, and her idea of punishment for your insolence is just.” Loki smirked. He turned to two guards by his chair. “Take him outside and ensure all know why he is receiving a whipping.” 

“Your Highness, please.” Randúlfr begged, realising that he was about to feel the consequences of his actions. 

“You are all for titles when you think they will save you for punishment.” Loki stated coldly. “If you think it unjust, ask my brother for his opinion upon his return, I very much doubt he will be any more lenient than I, matter of fact, I would wager he will give you a few more for your continued insolence.” Loki rose to his feet. “I think I shall go check on my sons now, Maebh?” Giving Randúlfr one last glance, Maebh turned and walked back to where she had been previously heading. When they reached another area of his parents dwelling, Loki rubbed his face. “Why must they fight change so much?” He groaned. 

“You did the right thing. Though I would suggest to Thor on his return to think about altering the council somewhat. There are too many old fat wealthy men with only their own interests at heart on it for his rule to be a smooth one.” 

“I think you right my love.” Loki pulled her close to him. “And may I say, you were exceptionally vicious with old Randúlfr there.” 

“He spoke ill of you, I could not but be angered.” 

“And he will be reminded for a long time to come that I am married to the most formidable woman in all realms.” Loki leant down and kissed her forehead lovingly. “I still cannot fathom what I did to deserve you.”

“I cannot fathom either, but pray to the Gods in thanks for it.” Maebh smiled. “Now, if I do not feed our son in the next few minutes, I fear I will explode.” 

“They are looking rather full.” Loki grinned looking down her dress. 

“Do not even think about it.” Maebh warned, knowing the look in his eye. “I will feed our son, and then you can make such comments.” 

“Spoil sport.” Loki quipped as his wife went to retrieve the infant from his grandmother. 

“Your Highness?” 

“Heimdall.” Loki gave consent for the other man to join him. 

“Randúlfr has been punished, ten lashings. The people agree with you and Princess Maebh.” 

“Of course they do, they fear this could spread and they may be the ones requiring our assistance next. And how is Randúlfr now?” 

“Angered and humiliated, but very much humbled. I think the most of other councilmen enjoyed Princess Maebh’s somewhat blunt words.”

“They were quite amusing it must be said.” Loki grinned thinking for his wife making a man twice as tall and three times as wide cower from her. “She is feared, many are willing to attest to her skill and ability.” 

“Indeed, there is a messenger here from Svartálfheim.”

“Bring him in.” Loki instructed, fearing what was awaiting him. 

“It is a simple message I am afraid. Ásvaldr is dead.” 

“What?” 

“His home was burnt to the ground as he and his family slept. None could have survived such a blaze apparently.” 

“What does this mean for us?” Loki asked fearfully. 

“War. The next in line after his family despises us; his brother is the man who attacked you.” Heimdall answered, his face stern and solemn. 

“Send a boat, we need to get Thor here immediately.” The men turned to see Maebh standing at the door, her fearful face echoing their own.


	25. In the Heat of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has not eaten or slept much since the news of Asvaldr in Svartalfheim, meaning when Maebh makes a simple suggestion, he gets angry. While he calms, she goes to the village, but there are issues there too it would seem.

Thor was sent for immediately. As they awaiting his return, Loki considered sending someone to Svartálfheim to see if there was any chance of remaining peace, but in his heart he knew, whomever he would be sending, he would be sending to their death. He had not slept much since the news of Ásvaldr’s demise the week previous; instead he had taken to pacing when Maebh and the children slept. 

“You need to eat Loki.” Maebh stated, getting somewhat angsty herself from watching him go to and fro in their living area. “You need to rest.”

“War is coming.” He replied. 

“We do not know that for certain yet.” She did everything she could to ensure her voice was calm and soothing for her exhausted husband. 

“For Valhalla’s sake, of course it is, use your head you silly woman.” He snapped back. Maebh’s eyes widened at the manner in which he spoke to her. Silently she rose from the table, looking at anything other than her husband and wrapped a pelt around the steadily growing Vali and walked outside. 

Loki watched her leave, regret marring his face. His hands went to the back of his head as he cursed himself for losing his temper with her, his wife, who without fail did everything in her power to alleviate his woes. He caught sight of a startled and gobsmacked Gertrude staring at him, her mouth agape, adding to his guilt, cursing himself again he followed after his wife. 

He found her in the stables, humming to Vali as the young child focused on the horses. “Maebh.” He tried to convey his remorse in his tone. “My darling Maebh, you did not deserve that.” He began. Maebh continued to hum to their son, but he could tell she was listening. “I am so very sorry my love, for saying something so inexcusable to you. My exhaustion and lack of appetite concern you and you do everything in your power to try and ensure my wellbeing, and then I speak to you in such a deplorable manner, I am so sorry.” She remained silent. “Please, say something.” 

“What is it you wish for me to say? That I forgive you, that I accept your apology, and that I did not take it to heart because I understand that you are tired?” Her voice was emotionless and quiet, and she had failed to look at him yet, instead she focused on looking at Vali. “Or that Nafi came from his bed chambers just in time to hear his father speak such a manner, and went back in with tears in his eyes, because he does not know his father to be a man to speak like that to his family.” 

Loki looked back to the house, sure enough; he could see Nafi in the doorway, looking over to the stables. “Norn’s what am I becoming?” He felt like weeping. “Maebh, please, I need you.” He looked over at her to see her eyeing him, their smaller son looking innocently at his father while chewing on his little fist. “Please, I beg you to forgive me darling Maebh. I should not have acted in such a manner.” 

“You had best make right with your son. Remember, how he sees you treat women is how he will think it appropriate to treat them.” She stated, bouncing Vali around slightly as the infant became slightly fussy. 

“I can take him.” Loki offered, but he pulled his arms back in when he saw the look on her face. “I will talk to Nafi.” He left, the building and walked over to the house, where Nafi had swiftly shut the door on hearing his father’s approach. Loki walked in and walked straight to Nafi’s room, knocking once before entering. “Nafi, may I speak with you?” 

“Are you going to yell?” The boy’s face was somewhat fearful. 

The look on his young face stabbed Loki as painfully as the knife in Svartálfheim had. “No my son, I am not. Though I wish to speak to you about that.” 

“Mother just told you to eat.”

“I know, and I acted terribly towards her, in a manner utterly inexcusable.” 

“You never speak to her like that.” 

“I know, and I wish I never had.”

“You only used to be like that before.” Loki looked up. “With Her.” 

Loki swallowed, Nafi remembered the many fights with Aslaug, the ones he did everything possible to avoid, the ones that meant Nafi and after a while Maebh used leave the house in all weathers, including the rain to evade. “I should never have spoken to Maebh like that.” 

“Do you not love her anymore?”

If Loki thought he had felt pain before, the sad tone and his son’s words proved him wrong. “Nafi, I love Maebh more than my own life, I will only ever love her in this life, and I will love her for all of it.” 

“Then why be so mean?” 

“I cannot give an excuse, for that implies there is a good reason for acting such a manner. Your mother is such a strong woman; I fear I have disappointed her with my behaviour.”

“Did you say sorry?”

“It was the fist thing I did after.”

“And did you promise not to do it again?”

“It’s not that simple Nafi.” 

“So you will do it again?” The boy looked at him in shock. 

“No, I am not going to speak like that to Maebh again, at least I pray I will not, and I will do everything in my power not to, but how I acted, it has caused Maebh to be upset, more so than I wish for her to be, and I do not think she will forgive me that easily.” He sighed. “I do not know what to do Nafi.” 

“I’d do what mother tells you to do.” Loki frowned at him. “She told you to eat and sleep, do that and show her you are listening.” 

Loki chuckled. “You are so clever, you know that?” 

“You have taught me a lot father.” The boy grinned. “I better get my breakfast, lessons are getting more intense.” 

“What are you onto?”

“Training to fight as a unit.” 

“That is complex.” 

“Especially when some idiots are not paying attention.” 

“They tend to be the first to die on raids I fear.” Loki stated. 

“Yes, but how many good fighters will they take with them?” 

Loki stared at the boy. “You are so astute to the greater picture Nafi, I cannot commend you enough.” He grinned, ruffling his hair.

When they went back into the kitchen area, there was only the cook and Gertrude present. Loki wished to find Maebh and apologise to her again, but he knew it would be best to eat first. The father and son ate in content silence, and when Nafi finished, he bid farewell to his father and went to training. Loki, though he felt full, had eaten very little, and decided it best to try and get some sleep. He walked into the bedroom and stopped for a moment. 

Maebh was lying on her side on the bed, Vali feeding from her, and her back to him. He took off all but his undergarments silently and got into the bed behind her. She did not acknowledge his presence in any way and after winding their son, she went to put him in his basket. “Leave him between us, please.” She turned to look at him, her eyes still angry and cold, but she nodded and gently placed the small child between them as Vali looked at his father and kicked his little legs in glee. “He has your eyes.” Loki couldn’t help but grin, looking at the how the blue was turning steel grey, just like his mothers. 

“There is some green tinting around the edges.” Maebh informed him plainly. “Did you speak with Nafi?”

“I did. I apologised to him, I stated my behaviour was unacceptable and he agreed, he…he thought I did not love you any longer?” Loki swallowed as he tried to say the words. 

“I can see where he would get that notion.” Her voice remained cold. 

“Maebh.” 

“Get some sleep.” She got out of the bed and tied up her dress before reaching to take Vali. 

“Please, leave him with me.” He pleaded, and giving a small nod, she placed him closer his father and placed pelts under the ones on the bed to ensure he would not roll off. 

“Do not leave him under the larger pelts, he could suffocate.” She instructed. 

Loki knew all of this already, but rather than saying that, he nodded and watched her leave. “I am sorry.” He whispered after she left. “I fear I may have messed up royally Vali.” The infant gurgled back at him. “I do not deserve her forgiveness yet, but I will earn it, wait and see.” Vali chirped his replied. 

Maebh excused the staff from their duties for the morning, though she knew there was work to be done, Loki getting rest was far more important. She was still angered by his manner, but she knew behind it all, he never meant it and that he regretted it deeply. She busied herself by mending a tunic Nafi had torn the week previous in training and simply sat for a short period. On finishing the mending, she went to the room to take Vali to the living area, away from his resting father so he could sleep longer. A large smile came to her face as she saw both father and son sleeping identically on the bed. She lifted Vali up and he whimpered, causing Loki to begin to stir and look around, he relaxed slightly when he saw his wife. “Rest, I am just taking him out.” She explained. 

“Maebh…”

“I know.” She leant down and kissed him. “Now rest.” 

“I love you, you know that, don’t you? I love you more than anything, you and our sons.” 

“I know, now rest.” She gave him another kiss as he turned over and soon drifted off again, more settled looking than before. 

Not wanting Vali to wake his father, she left instructions for the staff to begin their quieter work once more after their lunches, and went to the village to check on Sif and Frigga. 

She hummed the same song she always did to her son as she went, causing him to fall off to sleep again very quickly, her movements cradling him as she did. Soon after she arrived and was met by general talk of concern with regards the news from Svartálfheim, with some realms people watched her go by, wondering what she thought of the situation. They felt she would surely want little to do with those that almost cost Loki his life. Others spoke of her generosity to the farmer that had come in search of aid, and the manner she dealt with the much loathed Lord Randúlfr. Not paying much heed to the mutterings around her, she entered Frigga’s home, and waited to be announced to her. 

“Maebh sweetheart.” Frigga smiled warmly. “Where is Loki?” 

“Getting some well needed rest, he has been exhausted of late, so he is under strict instruction to sleep.” Maebh informed her.

“Heavy is the head that bears a crown.” Frigga replied solemnly. “My little Vali.” She gave the infant a kiss on his head. “I see him so often, yet his growth still astounds me every time.” 

“He is truly an Aesir boy.” 

“How are you Maebh, you looked troubled?” 

“Aren’t we all at present, war looming, no one could ever want such a thing.” 

“It will right itself, I sense it.” Frigga smiled. 

“I pray you right, I really do. Where is Sif?” 

“Dealing with her own home, she yearns for Thor's return.” 

“I know that feeling.” Maebh sympathised. 

“It is one we all know and loath. Sit and keep me company a while Maebh, I have yearned so much to talk.” 

“Of course Dowager.” She grinned. 

“My, such words you have, why do you insist on calling me such?”

“It is the term for the king’s mother, and you are she.” 

“I find it peculiar I do admit.” They were about to begin speaking of other matters when Heimdall burst in the door. “Whatever is the matter Heimdall?” Frigga asked looking at his concerned face. 

“Forgive my intrusion but there is a man here, with a woman and young child and a baby, they wish to speak with Prince Loki or Prince Thor immediately and none other.”

“Well Thor is not on realm and Loki is not fit to see any at present, they will have to wait.” Maebh answered. 

“You do not understand your Highness, the man, well he claims to be…” 

“Claims to be whom Heimdall?”

Ásvaldr."


	26. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the man who he says he is? As Maebh awaits Loki to confirm, the man speaks with her a little.

The women looked at one another. “Frigga, keep Vali with you. Heimdall, stay in the doorway.” Maebh instructed. She went over and gave her son a kiss on the head and walked back towards to door, pulling a sharp dagger from her thigh as she did. Slowly she made her way out, eyeing the two adults that were looking around the room, as well as the little girl holding onto her mother’s dirty skirt. When the girl saw her, she gasped and hid in against her mother. Maebh stood straight and walked over to them with purpose. 

“Princess Maebh?” The man knowing her name startled her. “You are Princess Maebh, aren’t you, wife of Loki?” 

“We were told King Ásvaldr was killed.” She eyed him, keeping far enough back to have time to react if he did anything. 

“Our home was set ablaze when they thought we slept, but we had one tell us of their plan.” 

“How can I be sure you are who you say you are?” She asked. 

“The princes, they know us, they can prove that I am who I say I am.” 

“Thor is off realm.”

“And Loki?” He asked hopefully. 

“He is not in the village at present, he would have to be sent for.” She stated. 

“And their friends, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg?” Relief came over his features as he saw that the woman in front of him seemed to be listening to him. 

“They are with Thor.” 

“In Midgard?” He guessed. 

“Yes. They are returning at present.” 

“Good, Bron, the man acting as king in my stead, he is planning his attack as we speak.” 

“How did you get here?”

“The man who assisted us, Æthelric, he got us safe passage.” 

“Heimdall?” Maebh called behind her, the large man returned to her side. “Get someone to go and retrieve Loki, we need to make sure this man is who he says he is.” 

“Of course princess.” Heimdall went straight to the door to do so. 

“Has Loki continued to heal well?” Maebh nodded. “Good.” He smiled genuinely. “He was so adamant at getting home to you all.” 

“Well from what I hear, if you are truly Ásvaldr, you did a lot to ensure his return.” 

“There is something about you, Maebh of Midgard.” She tensed slightly, her grip on the dagger becoming tighter. “I was told you were formidable, but I never thought you would hold the manner you do. It is as terrifying as I was warned.” 

“You were warned of me?” 

“Your brother in law thinks you more deadly than a stormy sea, and twice as merciless to those who wrong you.” 

“I shall take that as a compliment.” 

“I think it an accurate analysis princess.” Heimdall stated as he returned. “I came across Thodin and Nafi; they have gone to retrieve him.” 

“Please tell me by horse, they will be three moons otherwise.” The man nodded.

“Nafi, he is Loki’s son, correct?”

Maebh looked back at him again. “I am honestly unsettled by what you know of me and my family.” 

“Loki had a lot of time to talk when he was recovering.” 

“Where is his wound?”

“His lower stomach, on his left side, it was a piercing wound, so it was small but deep.” Ásvaldr answered confidently. 

“Why come here if you are truly Ásvaldr?”

“We are not safe at home. I did not know who we could trust.”

“So you came to the land that your realms people are hated on, and entered the home of the family of the prince that was almost killed while on your realm? You must truly be desperate if you came to us for help.” 

“You have little idea.” 

Maebh gave a small huff of laughter. “I very much do if your story is true.” The foreign monarch frowned in confusion at her. 

“Are you as proficient with a weapon as I am led to believe?” Ásvaldr asked, eyeing the knife in Maebh’s hand. 

“Come too close without confirmation of who you are and you shall find out.” She warned. 

“I understand your hesitation in believing me, but please, my daughter.” He looked to the little girl hiding behind her mother’s skirt. 

“I cannot do that.” As to explain her reasoning, there was a cry from the other room. 

“Did you have a son or a daughter?” Ásvaldr asked. Maebh frowned at him. “When Loki was injured, he was concerned he would not return to you with you so close to birthing.” 

“A son.” She replied, gripping the knife tighter. 

“Please, we mean no harm and we have nothing.” Ásvaldr sensed her growing discomfort, he raised his hands up. “Please.” He could see his words meant little to her. “Æbbe is the same with our children, though not as deadly.” 

“Every mother is deadly when her child is at risk.” 

“I know. But your name is feared, in Asgard, and even in Svartálfheim, the men of my realm have heard of you from your husband and those who travelled with him. Is it true you slaughtered more men than can fit in a boat?” 

“That was only in one day.” She grinned dangerously. She heard horses trotting outside. “Stand to the side.” She ordered. 

“Maebh, what…Ásvaldr?” Loki looked in disbelief to the man and his family standing across the room. 

“Prince Loki.” Ásvaldr smiled. “Thank goodness.” 

“We were told…” 

“Yes, we have much to discuss, I did not know where else to go.” 

“No, of course, you are always welcome here.” Loki turned to look at Maebh. “It is alright Maebh, he is Ásvaldr of Svartálfheim.” He walked to his wife and urged her to put down the dagger. 

Maebh gave one glance to the Svartal king, then to her husband, and then she lowered her weapon. “I cannot apologise for my distrust, I had to be sure.” 

“There is no need to apologise; you have a son to protect. Congratulations to you both.” 

“And to you.” Loki grinned. 

“Another girl, safely thank goodness.” 

“She is so small for such a journey.”

“She had little choice, we would not be here so soon, but for... they tried to kill us, because we wanted peace.” 

“That peace was costing them in a manner they were not willing to pay.” Loki showed them through. “We need for and drink, now.” he ordered to the nearest of his mothers staff, who nodded and did as was requested. “Where is mother?” 

“She and Vali are in her reading room.” Maebh informed him. 

“It is safe to get them.” Loki assured her. She eyed the strangers for another moment. “I promise Maebh, there is nothing to concern yourself with. They are safe.” When she left Loki turned to Ásvaldr. “New mothers are frightening enough, with Maebh, it is all that more terrifying.” 

“She is as formidable as you stated. No one was getting passed her alive.” Food was brought and immediately Ásvaldr’s daughter began to eat. “I apologise, she has not eaten in two days.” 

“She is a child, adults are far too formal for what she needs right now.” 

“Father?” 

“Nafi, come here.” The boy made his way in warily. “Nafi, this is King Ásvaldr of Svartálfheim.” 

Nafi bowed as he was trained to do, but eyed the other man with some suspicion. “Where is Thodin?”

“Gone to get Sif like you told him to.” 

“Good.” 

“So thor is not back yet?” 

“No, we sent for him as soon as we heard of your situation.” 

“I fear their readiness to attack. From what I gather, they are not are not, but I wonder when they will be prepared.” Ásvaldr explained. 

“So they are readying?” Loki frowned. 

“Yes, and they will come towards Asgard, they will not wait for you to come to them.” 

“We did not wish to, we wished for peace.” 

“They will not give it. Bron wants you all dead. The weapons dealers for our army, they were enraged by your suggestion of stronger metals better forged. They side with him.” 

“It does not make what we have any weaker.” Loki sighed. “War, after all the hopes that it would be prevented.” 

“I am sorry Loki.” 

“Do not apologise, you only wanted the same.” 

Æbbe spoke to her husband. “Is there any place she can feed the child?”

It was at that moment that Maebh came back into the room, Frigga holding Vali behind her. “She may use the other room if she wishes. I have to feed my own child.” Maebh gave a small smile. 

Loki turned and spoke back in Svartal. The other woman nodded and rose to her feet, following Maebh out of the room. “I dare say that will be somewhat odd with neither woman knowing a word of the others language.” He chuckled. 

“Indeed.” The other agreed. “Loki, I am at a loss at what to say, I brought this upon Asgard. What will the King say?”

“My father passed not long ago and Thor is off realm, so I have the power of King until his return, and I will tell you this, Thor and I were all too pleased with your brave attempts to reach to us.” 

“I am sorry, I did not know of his death.” Ásvaldr looked to Frigga who was still in the room. “I believe his reign a long one.” 

“Thirty seven years.” She gave a small smile.

“None miss him as you do I would imagine.” 

“He was a good man, but he had not your courage.” 

“My mother, Frigga.” Loki remembered his manners. 

Maebh came back in with Vali gurgling in her arms, pleased with his meal. “He is your image Prince Loki.” The king smiled. 

“Indeed.” On seeing his father, Vali bounced in his mothers arms in an attempt to get to him, when he reached out, the child smiled happily. 

Maebh turned to Nafi. “I know you want to go to Thodin.” Smiling gratefully, Nafi went to leave. “What of the girl?”

“She does not know our tongue and is very scared.” Maebh explained. 

“Still, Helga will be able to help with her hair and get her to relax a little.” 

“You are so good.” Maebh smiled lovingly. “Would that be alright with you? They will be in another room within the dwelling.” She asked Ásvaldr. 

Ásvaldr turned to his daughter and spoke to her for a moment. She eyed the brown haired boy before nodding. “She would be pleased with the company.” 

“What’s her name?” Nafi asked. 

“Anna.” Her father informed him. Nafi held out his hand and smiled at the girl. Nervously she took it and he led her outside. “Your son is a credit to you both.” 

“He is a great child.” Maebh smiled proudly. “His cousins are good children too, she is safe with them.” 

“So let us discuss what we need to do.” Loki stated, Vali looking up at him as he spoke.


	27. Planning For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard are none too please with everything to do with Ásvaldr and his realms impending war with them. Maebh and Loki formulate a plan to defeat the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers Block, sorry :(

Asgard was less than pleased with what they were told of Ásvaldr’s own lords attempts on not just his life, but that of his family also. They were concerned what it meant for Asgard as well as worrying about what happened their own prince when he was there. Many watched Loki walk by with the foreign king and many thought him mad to even walk with his back to him. There was quite a chance that this was all a rouse to get Asgard’s guard down so that the Svartal people could attack, Ásvaldr could take out the Prince and his family as well as King Thor's, mistrust was rife, and there was no way that Loki and Maebh did not know it. 

Ásvaldr sensed it also, even his wife did, and she could not understand a word of what was being said around her. Nafi knew what was being said, and in truth, he had even wondered it himself, but Anna seemed nice, and she was young, scared and alone. His mind wandered back to his mother, Anna was a like to her in that manner, her home gone because of a royal coup and now in a foreign realm, with no words or idea as to what was being said around her, it was uncannily similar. The girl insisted she remained close to Nafi; as he spoke slowly and calmly, making her at ease, even if she had no inkling as to what he was saying. For his part, Nafi treated it as he treated the first few weeks after he met Maebh. As the pair joined the older Aesir royal children, people simply watched. 

“What will we do?” Frigga asked as she sat beside her son, daughter in law and the Svartal royals. 

“All we can, we will prepare in case they choose to attack, and pray to the Gods that Thor and the others return before they do.” Loki answered honestly. 

“And if they do not return in time?” Sif asked, having also come to see what the commotion was about. 

“Well then we have much to concern ourselves with. Most of the men are gone.” Maebh replied solemnly. 

“What can we do?” Frigga was terrified. 

Loki looked to his wife, noticing she seemed to have an idea. “Maebh?”

“We await them, further up the fjord, on both sides, set a trap, sink them. They will be tired by the time the reach shore, and those who do not drown, we will slaughter easily.” 

“We? No, no we.” Loki insisted, she looked to him. “You cannot, Nafi. Vali!” 

“If you think for one instant I am not going to be there, you are sadly mistaken.” Maebh growled. “Sif and Frigga can mind Vali and Nafi for one afternoon.” 

“You say these things like success in a certainty.” Ásvaldr commented. 

“If I were to consider failing, my children will die, failure is not an option.” Maebh replied, teeth bared before turning back to face Loki. “You will not dissuade me.” 

“I know.” He conceded, his hand rubbing his forehead. “We best prepare then.” He rose from his chair. “Sif, get together the women and children, tell them to be prepared to make for the fishing hamlet, there we will have boats that can get them away from any who may get passed.” Sif nodded, bringing Modi with her as she left the room. “Maebh…” 

Maebh rose to her feet and gave her younger son to Frigga. “I am going to analyse what we need in the line of weaponry.” She turned to Ásvaldr. “What does each warrior carry and how strong is the steel?” 

He proceeded to tell her everything, with a toothy grin she nodded and left. “Is there reason for that sort of smile?” He asked Loki. 

Loki nodded. “She has already decided how best to slay any who dare set foot on our lands.” Ásvaldr’s eyes went wide. “Your countrymen best hope they drown, for if she is the one to greet them on the shore, I can guarantee you, there will be none alive to beg your forgiveness, and for the threat they present to my children losing their mother, the same warning can be given for me.” 

Ásvaldr nodded. “For their actions against my family, I can assure you, they are not welcome back on my lands. I want nothing of them either.” 

“How long do you think it will be before they would arrive?” 

“At least another week.” 

“Well then, as we prepare for our plan, I suggest we get you and your family rested. No doubt you are exhausted after all that you have been through.” Loki gave a small smile. 

“Æbbe and the children will need it, but please Loki, accept my assistance.” Ásvaldr rose to his feet also. 

“I will be grateful for it, but only after you have some rest, you are only of use if you are able to think, and those who have endured as you have often are not able for such until they are fed and rested.” Reluctantly, Ásvaldr could not find fault with his argument and agreed. “My homestead is not far from the village, I shall have a cart bring you and your family there to rest.” So under the protection of the King Regent and his family, the Svartal royals made their way through the village by horse and cart. Not far from the edge of the town, Maebh got back on to the cart too and took Vali. “Well?” Loki asked. 

Maebh gave him a knowing smile. “I foresee no issues.” Satisfied, Loki walked on beside the cart with Nafi. 

At the house Gertrude stared fearfully at the newcomers, but ever obedient, she did as requested and readied rooms for them. As they sat to a meal, Ásvaldr thanked Loki profusely. Loki raised his hand and insisted no more be said. 

Æbbe made a comment to her husband who nodded in agreement before turning to Maebh. “My wife was just saying it is so different here.” 

“I see, well we hope it is to your liking.” She gave a small unsure smile in return. 

“Indeed, it is very fine indeed. I see now what good would have come from our alliances, if my own people had not been so short sighted as to ruin it for us.” He stated sadly. 

“Is it only a few that rejected peace?” Maebh asked. 

“A small handful yes, but it is complicated.” Ásvaldr replied. 

“They hold a great deal of the power, so as such, though few, they are strong?” She wagered. 

Ásvaldr looked at her shocked, but nodded, impressed with her analysis. Looking to Loki, he saw the prince grinning widely. “You seem to have undersold your wife Prince Loki.” 

“What can I say, I take great pleasure in others realising just how able she is.” Loki shrugged, before looking at his wife adoringly. 

“Do you think you can really take them if the rest of your men do not return beforehand?” Ásvaldr asked Maebh. 

“Definitely. From what you tell us of their weapons and ability, we have everything we need to annihilate them.” She stated confidently. “And if nothing else, we have the element of surprise. We know they are coming, they do not know that we know; and we will leave nowhere for them to flee. We shall surround them. Their options will be our blades or our waters, and I can assure you, though the fjords look peaceful, their currents are well known to our men, so when they reach land, we will be sure to have a welcome committee for them, as is custom.” She snarled. 

“You are a terrifying creature Princess Maebh.” Ásvaldr stared at her fearfully. “I am glad we never met as enemies.” 

“As are we.” Loki stated. “We had best get Nafi and Vali prepared for their beds.” Maebh nodded and rose from the table to deal with her sons. 

“As should we with Anna.” Ásvaldr looked around to notice that the young girl was not nearby. “Where are they?” He asked fearfully. 

Maebh went to Nafi’s room, only to return a moment later. “It is alright.” She smiled, she beckoned with a leaning of her head for them to follow her. They did so and she led them to Nafi’s bedroom door, pushing it open slightly. 

There on the bed, was little Anna, asleep in it, snuggled comfortably in the blankets with Nafi lying across the end of it, snoring slightly, another blanket on him. “It would appear we have little to worry about.” Loki smiled. 

Æbbe spoke to her husband for a moment and he responded with a nod. “We did not think she would settle so easily. Usually she does not settle even at home safe and sound. After every something so traumatic, we thought she would only sleep due to exhaustion.” He admitted. 

“Nafi is a good child, he would make any other child feel at ease.” Maebh shrugged. 

“Clearly.” Ásvaldr agreed. “He will not mind will he?” 

“Not at all.” Loki shook his head. “He would not do it if he did.” 

“Well then, I think it is safe to say we may take inspiration from them and do the same ourselves.” Ásvaldr yawned. “Forgive me.” 

“There is nothing to forgive.” Loki dismissed. “After everything you have endured, you need to rest.” Ásvaldr nodded, and with a gentle hand on his wife’s lower back, the pair brought their younger daughter and went to their room. 

As Maebh changed for bed, Loki placed Vali in his basinet. “Are you ill at ease?” He asked, turning to face his wife. 

“Am I ill at ease with a war coming to our shores, and with the king of a land we are now at war with being under the same roof as us and our children? Think about what you just asked me.” 

Loki wrapped his arms around her. “What can I do to alleviate your stress?” he kissed her neck and throat as he asked. The moan she emitted caused him to continue. 

“We have a baby in the room and said king and his family in our home, need I remind you.” She gasped as her husband struck the sensitive spot on her neck. 

“Which is why you are going to lie back and be quiet.” Loki smiled pushing her onto the bed. 

“And what of you?” she asked, raising a brow. 

“Well, I am sure you can reciprocate some how.” He grinned as she kissed him again. 

The next morning, there was little noise in the dwelling bar the sound of Nafi preparing for training and Maebh caring for Vali. Loki was tending to the needs of his homestead and the Svartal family slept. When the horse galloped into the yard, Maebh and Loki both ran to see what it was about. To their relief, Thor had returned.


	28. A Slaughtering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Svartal warriors come to Asgard, what will they face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I have had writers block.

Thor took a deep breathe. “Do you think they will fall for it?” he asked, looking down the fjord. 

“They think you are still on Midgard or Vanaheim, after all, that is what we made it seem, did we not?” Maebh grinned, looking into the distance. 

“You are without doubt the most terrifying being in existence.” Fandral shook his head looking at the princess. 

“I take that as a complement every time you state it Fandral.” She grinned in return. 

“That is because you surpass yourself with such regularity, I think you need reminding.” 

“Well I always strive to better myself.” 

“And you succeed daily, my dear.” Loki smiled at his wife. 

A shining glint in the distance caught their attention. “They actually came.” Thor commented in disbelief. 

“Let us give them a proper Asgardian welcome then, shall we?” Loki grinned slyly. 

X X X X X X

When the boats arrived at the shore of the village, Thor and his men were greeted by the same elated faces as usual, but with relief also. The people bowed at their new king, Thor not entirely comfortable with it yet, having not been on realm since before his father’s death and without having spoken to his family. 

As soon as he saw his wife and children, he went straight to them, allowing his two older children to grab onto him as he embraced them, but his eyes on those of his wife and their youngest. When Helga and Thodin released him, he made his way to Sif, kissing her as he ruffled his youngest son’s hair. “He has grown.” He smiled, looking down at Modi. 

“They all have.” Sif smiled in return, grateful to the gods that her husband was back. 

“Loki, mother?” 

“Right here.” Thor turned to see his brother behind him, looking grateful at his return. 

“And Maebh.” Thor smiled to see his brother’s wife beside him, holding their younger child in her arms. “Gods, brother, he is your image.” He smiled seeing the dark hair and pale skin of the infant, so alike to Loki’s. 

“Not entirely.” Loki grinned, getting Maebh to move around so that the child held close to her chest turned to see his uncle. 

Thor chuckled as the boy looked at him, grey eyes scanning over his large form. “Apparently I stand corrected. And where is Nafi?” He looked around for the older boy. 

“He is with Princess Anna, they are quite the pairing, she follows him around constantly and he is all too happy to play with her.” Loki smiled proudly. 

“That boy has a heart the size of the fjord.” Thor declared to the agreement of the rest of those gathered. Then he became more serious. “So it is true, war is upon us?” 

“It is coming, and it is coming to us; war, on our shores.” Loki shook his head.

“We shall make it clear how foolish they are being, and teach every realm why none should bring the fight to us.” Maebh snarled. 

“So you have the plan I take it?” He grinned. Maebh frowned at him. “You seem to forget my sister, I have seen you in battle, I know when you are strategising, and you have something planned.” 

Maebh gave a large smile and Loki chuckled. “She has them already beaten brother.” 

Thor gave a deep laugh. “That is what I wish to hear. Let us get some food, and fill me in with what is required.” 

“What of the realms issues?” Frigga asked. 

“Mother, is this not the greatest of the realms issues at present. What good is it worrying of crops if there are no farmers alive to cultivate the land because they are killed by these Svartal upstarts?” Frigga nodded in agreement, proud to see her son was thinking as a leader should. 

After getting one or two issues sorted to allow the men that had just travelled back to go on their way, the family sat around the large fire pit in the centre of Frigga’s home, and Maebh and Loki told Thor what she had concocted to deal with their Svartal pest issue. “Well then, let us prepare.” His smile was more of a bearing of his teeth. 

X X X X X X X

It was a slaughtering, just as Maebh had planned, the water flowed red by the shoreline, and bodies floated, lifeless. The Svartal men were not prepared for the ambush, nor where they prepared for the brutal manner in which the Aesir dealt with them. The mindset of the Asgardian forces was a simple one these men had threatened their homes, their families and their livelihoods by coming to Asgard, and for that, not only would they have to pay, but suffer in doing so. 

Exactly as stated in the talks with Svartálfheim not so long before, their weapons were weaker, the metal inferior, as was their armour and their battle techniques nowhere near as capable as the seasoned warriors of Asgard. 

The fighters of Svartalfheim assumed Loki would still be weak, that Thor and the majority of the men were off realm, and though they had heard of the warrior wife of the younger prince, they thought she would be laughable, with regards all of these matters, they assumed incorrectly. They had also heard she was with child, and as a woman, they never thought she would be standing in the middle of the men, short and ferocious looking and when the fighting began, would be the most deadly of all. 

Her sword was not as long and heavy, but that only seemed to mean she was more able to swing it around and skewer more men with it. She was swift, agile, and the weight of her heavy armour did nothing to slow her. Loki and Thor, as well as the rest of the men were also blood thirsty. They wanted to send a message; Asgard did not take kindly to such actions on her own soil. The message was received. 

“That was a slaughtering.” Volstagg commented morosely as he looked at the shoreline, now crimson with the blood of the massacred Svartal warriors. 

“You sound as though you are almost feeling some guilt.” Fandral noted. 

“Think of your children, think of them walking home from their training, your daughter with the boys as they return from the village. They would have slaughtered them all like ill cattle, but what would they have done to Katrin before they killed her?” Maebh stated, ensuring the image of his beautiful red haired little girl was in his mind as she spoke. 

Volstagg’s eyes widened, his daughter, his sons, he would massacre the Gods for them. He knew Maebh was right; they did this for them, for all their families. “You’re right.” He acknowledged. 

“If one receives immense pleasure in killing men they have never met before, they are not good beings, but we have to think of Asgard, of the innocent people they planned on killing, our friends and family. That is why we did this, if they had not of come, we would not have had to. We wished for peace, you, yourself were there to broker it, remember that.” She continued. The red haired warrior, and many others around them nodded in agreement, she was right, they always had to remember why they did what they did. 

Only one was left alive, the apparent leader. Wet, bloodied and beaten, he was dragged from the shore line to the King and his brother. There he was thrown in front of Thor, Loki and Maebh, not looking them in the face. 

“You underestimated us.” Loki stated calmly in Svartal. 

“It will not happen again.” The man growled. 

“No, it will not, for I think none will be so stupid as to repeat your idiocy. So who are you?” Loki used his foot to push the fallen mans face towards them. “Ah, Dagfinnr, so good to see you again.” 

“Go to Hel.” Dagfinnr spat back before spitting blood and saliva at the ground by his feet. “At least this has nulled your pathetic talks.” 

“Oh the contrary, I fear you have cemented them.” Loki grinned deviously. Dagfinnr frowned in confusion. “You shall see.” He then turned to Thor. “We should bring him to the village, alive.” The mischievous grin still on his face. 

Knowing that whatever Loki had planned, it was worthy of such a request, Thor gave a nod of consent, Volstagg and Hogun pulled Dagfinnr to his feet and half dragged him to the village. 

Word got to the village of the survivor before Dagfinnr arrived, and citizens threw rotten food and animal excrement at the foreigner, hissing and jeering him for his and his countrymen’s intentions. 

When the group finally arrived at the village centre, Dagfinnr was forced to his knees and left there. 

“Dagfinnr of Svartalfheim.” Thor declared loudly in Aesir as Loki translated. “For your actions and intentions not only here on Asgard but on your home realm of Svartalfheim, you are hereby sentenced to death by beheading.” 

“I welcome death.” He spat back. 

“You see, an attitude such as that is part of the reason you fools were butchered to death.” Loki retorted, his eyes flickered for a moment to something close by. “But before you do leave this world to join those idiots you came to this soil with, there is one last defeat you must face.” 

“And what is that?” Loki beckoned for the fallen man to look around, and so he did, his eyes widening as he did so. “It is not possible.” 

“It is.” Ásvaldr growled. “I cannot believe you Dagfinnr, I trusted you, I thought you a good man, and you did this.” 

“You thought wrong.” 

“Clearly, but you are about to pay for it. I heard you were the one to suggest to burn me, my wife and my children in our sleep, is that true?” 

Dagfinnr chuckled and smiled smugly. “It was.” 

Loki translated to the Aesir, Thor's lips curling in a snarl at the thought of those little girls, one not yet able to walk, and the other who dotingly followed his nephew around like a shadow, that animal on the ground in front of them wanted to kill them in such a manner. It sickened him. 

Ásvaldr was shaking with anger at the manner in which Dagfinnr was taking pleasure in discussing the manner in which his family was supposed to have been sluahgtered. “Ásvaldr?” the king looked to the raven haired prince. “Would you like the honours?” 

Ásvaldr shook his head. “I do not think I would be able, I would not aim well in my current state. Your wife is a proficient at the task, is she not?” Loki frowed at that, he had never revealed such of Maebh to the forein King. “I have spoken with the warriors, they informed me it is somewhat of a speciality of hers.” 

Loki looked to his wife, who simply nodded in return and unsheated her bloodied sword. Sif and Frigga immediately brought away the young Aesir princess and princes so to not have duch young children witness a brutal death at the hands of the mother and aunt. 

“A woman.” Dagfinnr looked fearfully at the approaching warrior woman. 

“I may have forgotten to mention Loki.” Loki looked at Ásvaldr. “In our land, it is not proper for a woman to take up a sword.”

“She is proficient in most weapons if you would prefer.” Loki grinned. 

“No a sword is best for this, I am merely stating, Dagfinnr here is less than pleased for he fact he is being killed by a lesser being in his backward opinion.” Ásvaldr laughed. 

“Good, it will make his death all the worse for him.” He looked to his wife. “Whenever suits you darling.” 

Maebh walked to the traitor, her own past coming to the forefront of her mind as she did so, this dog was no better than the foul beast that was her uncle whom she too had had the pleasure of killing. She grinned at Dagfinnr as she readied the sword, cherishing the terror in his eyes. With a large swing of the sword, she took his head off his shoulders and a cheer went up as the head and body feel separately to the ground.


	29. Testaments of Strength.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, there is celebration and talks of the future, not all of which are pleasant ones for Maebh and Loki when they think of what the future may hold for them and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took a month, there are no excuses really, just writers block for this story.

Ásvaldr stared at the carnage around him, the river flowed red and the bodies of the countrymen who betrayed him lay in rows beside it as he surveyed the scene from the saddle of his horse, shocked at both the efficiency and brutality the Aesir had shown against them. “This is partly why I fought so ardently for peace with Asgard.” He commented as Volstagg and another warrior pulled a deceased Svartal man from the banks of the water, readying him to be burned. “We were never a match for you, in any manner.” 

“It is a great pity that not all of your land ever realised how astute you had been to note such.” Loki sighed, watching from his own horse. “Come, we are preparing for a homecoming feast for those who were away, since the attack had hindered such before now; so let us return to the village.” Without another word, they turned their horses and went back to Loki’s home. 

X X X X X

Maebh winded Vali, the young child angered that she had had the audacity to pull him from her breast to do so; and as soon as she finished, he made for the nipple again. 

“He is bottomless it would seem.” Sif stated, standing in the doorway. 

“He is indeed.” Maebh concurred. “I can only pray that it will end soon.” 

“Modi is still as hungry, the Odinson’s offspring are truly gluttonous little creatures it would seem.” The older woman smiled before looking around. “Where is aebbe?” 

“I think she and her children are resting.” Maebh looked towards the closed door of the room that Ásvaldr and his wife slept in with their younger child. “Anna insists that she stays in Nafi’s room now, we have had to get a bed put in there for her, for she was taking his while he took the floor. They are remarkably close.” 

“Really?” Sif asked, her eyebrow rose. 

Maebh looked at her in concern. “What?”

“How many years fall between them?”

Maebh stared fearfully at the other woman. “No.” She shook her head violently. “Absolutely not.” 

“It is often not up to us, if they forge a strong enough bond now, they may continue to stay so close.” Sif pointed out. “Calm yourself Maebh, you know you cannot keep either of your children with you forever, what if it was what Nafi wanted for himself? Would you deny him such? It is not an easy thought for any mother, I know this too, after all, Helga is nearing the age for it to concern me.” Sif sympathised. 

Holding Vali to her once more, Maebh placed a tender kiss on the child’s forehead as she allowed Sif’s words to sink in. she knew the day would come that both Nafi and Vali would leave their home to make their own ways in the world. She also knew the day would arrive that they would have to risk their lives in sailing, raids and battle also, which was something that she feared immensely. But the idea of Nafi going to another realm to live, that broke her heart, she could not bear to think of it. 

X X X X X X

“Dare I ask?” Maebh looked at Loki. “Something has irked your mind since I returned from the battle site, what is wrong my darling?” 

“Nothing.” She dismissed, continuing with what she was doing. 

“Lies.”

“I do not wish to discuss it.” 

Loki placed his hands around her waist. “Maebh, speak with me, please.” He pleased. “There is nothing you should feel you have to keep from me. I can see that whatever it is, it is causing you distress, you cannot even sit.” He kissed the point where her neck and shoulder connected. “Please, tell me.” 

“Sif mentioned something today, and it has somewhat startled and stunned me.” 

Loki frowned, wondering what it was that the other woman had stated. “Right?” 

“About Nafi and Anna being so close.” Loki stiffened slightly against her. “They are very much so, and the thought then came to me that the day may arrive that if they remain so, which is likely with how Ásvaldr wishes to remain in close contact with Asgard, he will wish to continue to be with her. What if he does?”

“Maebh, they are just children.” Loki dismissed. “It is just a mother’s worry that has you concerned for such. When the time comes, I am sure Ásvaldr will want a Svartal lord’s son for his daughter.” 

“Or perhaps after he noted the strength of Asgard, he may very well wish to secure ties here. Why settle for just any when it is clear already his daughter is close to one. Modi would be seen as a better choice by blood, but Nafi already has their attention.” Maebh countered. 

Loki inhaled deeply as he thought of the consequences of his son’s closeness to the Svartal princess. Part of him wanted to declare there and then that he would never permit it, but in truth, such a pairing, should it occur, would be of great advantage to Nafi. Were Ásvaldr to never sire a son, Anna would be crowned queen, and her spouse, king. And with the birth of Vali, Loki would be forced to give his lands to Nafi, or else tell the boy of his true parentage and give them to his biological child, leaving the older with nothing. He swallowed, having realised that though he had always seen the situation as a viable and simplistic one, the moment Maebh had conceived his true son, it was not so. “We can only allow children to be children my darling. Let us not fret too greatly on something that may never be.” He kissed her again. 

“But what if it does occur?”

“Then would you want our son to be wed to a girl that would not share in his good soul, solely because we wish for him to remain close to us, or would you rather him happily wed to one he had cherished since his childhood? Besides, they may very well never see each other as such, or very likely, as I stated already, Ásvaldr may want to use her and Mya as ways to secure new peace in his own court once more. You are focusing too greatly on a ‘what if’.” 

But there is a significant chance, you know it too, admit it.” 

“Yes, there is, and if Ásvaldr is as adamant to secure Svartal ties with us as he says he is, he may very well suggest such.” 

Maebh inhaled deeply. “Unless they ever find out his true heritage.” 

“They need ever know.” 

“What of Nafi, should he know?”

“I am not ready for that yet, and neither is he.” Loki stated as he released her and stepped back. 

Maebh turned to face him. “We need to be, for it may very well happen.” She called as he walked out of the room, knowing he needed to hear it. “Even if we wish for it never to.” 

X X X X X X

A message was sent to Svartalfheim, informing whomever was now after taking command, that their attempts on Asgard had failed miserably, and any such future attempts would be met with even greater and more brutal ferocity. It also informed them that Ásvaldr and his family were alive and well in Asgard, and were under the protection and care of the Aesir royal family, and that Ásvaldr would permit those who had opposed him safe leave from Svartalfheim upon his return were they to leave and never to threaten such rebellion again. 

Ásvaldr, Thor, Loki and the Aesir council, could only await their response. 

Word returned from Svartálfheim barely two weeks later. When it was learned that Ásvaldr and his family were alive and well, and it was made known that those who had assumed power had done so by attempting his life, there was immediate uproar. None wanted war with the Aesir once more, since being told what had happened those who had attempted attack on Asgard caused the Svartal people to think the Aesir were more intimidating and stronger than they ever thought possible, and with Asgard having a new younger king that was willing to assist their own, they did not wish to evoke Thor's rage, or finally push the younger, more dangerously clever prince to give up his forgiving manner for what had occurred to him at the talks. Ásvaldr’s loyal lords led the revolt, and before the Aesir messenger could return to inform the Svartal king and his own monarch of the going-ons in the other realm, those who had betrayed Ásvaldr were overthrown and slaughtered. 

The joy of Svartálfheim made itself known also in Asgard, with a chorus of cheers when Thor informed his people of the occurrences in the other realm. Some few of Ásvaldr’s most loyal followers came to Asgard with the messenger and were given a pleasant and welcoming reception. 

A feast was held in their honour, and the lords were pleasantly surprised at the reactions of the people their countrymen and brethren had planned to kill, with one of the first to welcome them being Loki, who ensured to speak to them in their own tongue. 

“I cannot express my gratitude enough to you and your people for how you have received us.” Ásvaldr thanked Thor as the celebrations continued throughout the evening. 

“We are only too happy to assist my friend. Asgard very much wants peace with Svartálfheim, and you have been so adamant in holding up your end of the talks also.” 

“In all fairness, it is blatantly clear for any to see that we had far more to gain from you than you from us.” Ásvaldr pointed out. 

“Peace is priceless, sharing a few tools and some trade with you is a good bargain for such.” Loki clapped the kings’ shoulders as he joined them. 

“My brother is right Ásvaldr, we rather you as a friend than a foe; and your people feel similarly of us it would seem.” Thor commented. 

“The agreements we made before, they still stand?” Ásvaldr asked cautiously. 

The brothers looked at one another questioningly. “We would think so, yes.” Thor responded just as warily. Eyeing the foreign king. “Would you not think so?” 

“I though that will all that has happened, you would wish to reconsider.” Ásvaldr replied. 

“We will not hold the actions of those few ruin what we have worked so hard to achieve.” Loki replied. 

“Loki is right yet again Ásvaldr, do not allow them and their actions to concern you, it is put to rest. The people of Asgard are satisfied that war is not necessary and are more than pleased with the prospect of peace.” Thor concurred. 

“When I was young, I was always told that the Aesir were brutal and heartless.” Ásvaldr commented. “But now I see, you are more brutal than I could have ever have imagined, but it is not because of a lack of heart, but because of your love, for you wives and your children, for your homes.” 

“Surely you would be the same my friend?” Thor smiled. 

“Indeed, I would be, to as good as my ability would allow, but it is nothing as fearsome as you are, we lack such finesse and skill.” 

“One would suggest not admitting to such flaws.” Loki recommended. 

“No, but I feel I can admit such to you, for I feel with all that has occurred, I can truly trust you both, but especially you Loki.”

“Named after the God of Mischief and Lies, yet I have never met one other so faithful and loyal, say for the woman he is wed to. I am lucky to have such a man as both my second in command and as my brother.” Thor pulled Loki against him in a one armed embraced. 

“You are a far too sentimental man Thor.” Loki commented as he rolled his eyes. 

“A good way to be in my opinion, so long as it is to family.” Ásvaldr chucked. “You are to be envied King Thor, not many men can know they are so safe in their position, especially regarding their own kin. It is clear Loki and your friends will stand by you.” 

“Yes, Loki is truly an honourable and good man.” Thor beamed at his brother. “I do not think you enjoyed my duties in my absence.” The look on Loki’s face told him the statement was true. 

“Those are the greatest of traits to possess, and I see you have passed them to your son also. Anna is utterly smitten, I have never seen her attach herself to anyone so eagerly.” 

“Yes, I say it often, Nafi is a credit to you.” Thor agreed. “And to Maebh, her love for him rivals any natural mothers.” 

“Aye, I never thought it possible for a woman who did not birth the child to love it so greatly, she shows both her own child and Nafi equal love and devotion.” Ásvaldr commended. 

“She would glad that you would say such, though she would correct you in saying they are both hers, even if she did not birth Nafi herself. She is such a mother to him she already is concerned for when he will have his first hunting trip.” 

“Mothers are such worriers, regardless of the realm it would seem.” Ásvaldr commented absentmindedly. “Whatever will she be like when he decides to wed?” 

“She is no where near ready for such.” Loki replied honestly. 

“With how young she is brother, you will have to get her with child a few more times so that she is too busy to notice.” Thor nudged with a grin. 

“I will tell her you said that.” Loki threatened, his own smile being somewhat of a wicked smirk. 

“I was merely jesting.” Thor stated fearfully, knowing full well that Maebh would not take kindly to such comments. 

“She was supposed to be a queen in her own right from what you have stated Loki?” Loki nodded at Ásvaldr, wondering the reason for such a question. “You have indeed great council king Thor, if you do not anger it into castrating you for certain comments.” Loki laughed loudly at such words. 

“I know it well.” Thor stated, rubbing his head where once Maebh had pretended to slay him on Midgard, the line of wound had scarred over within his thick hair. 

“Do not tell me that irks you?” Loki eyed him carefully. 

“It does not, but it is a testament to her cunning.” Thor answered. 

Ásvaldr was told of what Maebh had done to her brother-in-law in the castle of her family on Midgard, with wide eyes, the Svartal king stared at her across the room as she sat beside Sif and Frigga, smiling kindly as she spoke with her older son, her hand stroking his face before he gave her a kiss on the cheek prior to running off again. “She is terrifying.” 

“You were forewarned.” Thor reminded him. “She is one of our greatest weapons, had we but known the day we met her.” The trio watched her speak with the other women for another moment before she looked at them, knowing full well who was watching her. She eyed all three analytically. “I often wonder brother.” Thor looked back to Loki. “Was it inhuman courage or utter stupidity that caused you to think to bring her from Midgard that day.” 

“If she had not been grieving so greatly at the loss of her siblings, I often think we would have had our throats slit before we knew there were any in that cottage.” Loki replied solemnly finally taking his gaze from her.


	30. Points of Contention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ásvaldr leaving, there is a lot to be done, Maebh is feeling poorly, and Nafi is acting somewhat out of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for such a delay, I need to get my act together and get more written soon.

A convoy of Svartal ships came to Asgard soon after, the occupants of who cheered on seeing Ásvaldr and his family and well. They were well received and welcomed by the Aesir, though only after Loki, Thor and their families had declared them their allies. 

With all that had occurred in Svartálfheim, Ásvaldr’s loyal advisors wished for the king’s prompt return, and so it was decided, supplies that had been pre-agreed with the peace treaty were prepared for the journey also, and the boats readied for their return the next day. 

“It will be disappointing to no long have your companionship, and indeed your counsel Prince Loki, I will miss it greatly,” Ásvaldr stated as they ate their final meal together on the day of their departure. 

“Indeed, you have been the greatest of company, but Svartálfheim needs you now.” Loki concurred. “Though should you ever take leave of your senses and wish for either my companionship or council, boats do sail both ways between our lands, and I think I speak for both my brother and myself when I say you are welcome anytime on Asgard.” 

Ásvaldr laughed at the joke. “I can say the same to you my friend, you and your family. I understand it is somewhat difficult for a full royal convoy to go, but you and your family may find yourselves more able.” 

“I fear it will be difficult to convince Maebh to take you up on such an offer.” 

The foreign king’s brow furrowed. “She does not trust us still?” 

Loki shook his head. "Nothing of such a manner. I fear my wife has a severe dislike of the mode of transport required for such a visit.” 

“She fears the water?” 

“No, she just dislikes boats, she was carrying Vali when she was last on one, and as such, she was ill the entire journey, it has left a mark on her. I have yet to figure out what, if anything, my wife fears.” Loki looked over to Maebh, who had just entered the room, with Vali having just been cleaned and fed after his nap. 

“I think her greatest fear would lie in feeling she is not able to defend her children or you. For a first time mother, her instincts are beyond comparison.” Ásvaldr commented as he also looked over at her. 

Sensing the men’s glances, Maebh turned only to see both immediately turn again. “Subtle.” She stated, loud enough for both to hear, as she rolled her eyes. Wrapping Vali in a pelt, she tied him to her. “I am going to speak with Frigga with regards something.” She informed her husband. “I shall bring Nafi with me to see the boats off.” She smiled politely to Ásvaldr. 

“Anna has been dreading our departure because of leaving your son. He is the only one to ever have broken through her reserved demeanour; he is a credit to you both.” Ásvaldr commended. 

“That is all any parent could hope to hear, and though Anna is quiet, she is clearly an intelligent child, with continued encouragement, she will be a great successor to you when the time comes.”

“From one such as you Princess Maebh, that is a very high commendation.” Ásvaldr beamed. With a final smile at her husband who gently caressed his son’s small hand, which was outside of the pelt as they passed, Maebh left. “I cannot fathom a better wife for you, my friend. She is your equal in most every manner.” 

“And in those that she does not equal me, she surpasses me,” Loki added. 

“Well, I did not wish to say anything to insult you.” Ásvaldr chucked. 

“It is only an insult if you were to deny the truth in it, I am no fool, I know the strength my wife possesses.” 

“As does all others that have met her.” Thor clapped Loki’s shoulder as he walked up to them. “Kind Ásvaldr, your boats have been ladened down with goods as well as enough food and water for the journey.” 

“I cannot thank you enough, either of you. It says a great deal of you both when after everything that has happened between our lands; I could turn to you, my old adversaries when I could not turn to my own people. You knew I was truly at your mercy, and you did not use that to your advantage, even in the negotiations.” 

“There was more to gain from peace than could ever have been gained from continued war,” Loki explained; Thor nodded in agreement. “You could have let us be killed as soon as we landed in Svartálfheim under the pretence of peace talks, but you remained true to your word, we merely returned the favour.”

“Now let us head to the boats,” Thor stated, walking to the door, the other men following. 

X x X x X x X

“You look tired Maebh,” Frigga noted as the younger woman walked into the building. 

“Well, that’s one way to tell a person that they have the appearance of one that has been dragged through the wild tied to Sleipnir.” Sif laughed as she walked into the room before placing Modi on the floor. 

“I see he is crawling.” Maebh beamed, seeing the child make his way to the women on his hands and knees. 

“Aye, and my heart is broken because of it. He is out to kill himself and me with him, dragging everything he can to himself, including chairs and table contents.” Sif sighed as she collapsed into a chair, showing clear signs of her own exhaustion. 

“I fear that is not too far off in someone else’s future also,” Frigga commented looking at her youngest grandson causing Maebh to also look at Vali, who was watching his cousin with great interest, trying to get to him. 

“I think you right, that will be interesting.” Maebh placed Vali at her feet, the infant sitting straight with the aid of his mother’s legs behind him. 

“He is getting to be very sturdy, and he is so bright,” Frigga stated adoringly. “Both of them are.” She added, laughing as Modi pulled at her dress, trying to get to his feet, as though adamant to remind his grandmother that he too was present. 

“Norns we are going to have our hands full with them,” Sif smiled. 

“You sound like one that has had their fill of childbearing Sif.” Frigga studied her older daughter-in-law as she spoke while holding Modi, who was trying to get his little hands on the deer necklace that Frigga still wore. 

“If I have my way, then yes. Maebh, no pressure, but I hand the reins solely to you for the future of the Odinson’s line.” Sif beamed, laughing at the bemused look on the younger woman’s face. 

“Thank you, you are too kind.” Maebh gave her an unimpressed look. “I do not wish to concern myself with such at the present moment. Vali is enough to try and tend to.” On hearing his name, the baby looked up at his mother. “Yes, I am speaking of you.” She smiled, taking him in her arms. “Who knows what the future will bring?”

Sif and Frigga looked at one another for a moment. “I give it a year and you will be with child again.” Frigga declared. 

“So soon?” Sif asked, neither woman acting as though Maebh was even present. 

Frigga eyed her for another moment. “Perhaps even less.”

“I am no broodmare,” Maebh declare indignantly. 

“No, but you are young, healthy and your husband is completely in love with you.” Sif pointed out. “Also, Thor mentioned that you conceived Vali with too great an ease to not be of note.” 

“Why was that a topic of discussion between your husband and yourself to begin with, and why in all of Asgard are we discussing it now?” Maebh felt herself redden at the subject, her mother-in-law being there made it all the more awkward. 

Frigga simply laughed. “Considering I had to witness the consummation of your marriage, this discussion is far more preferable.” 

“And with that, I shall take my leave.” Maebh picked Vali up, but the infant fussed, realising she was taking him away. 

“Leave him a little longer,” Sif ordered. “So long as he is fed, he will be more than fine.” 

Maebh eyed her son for a moment. “Thank you, I will get Nafi and see off the boats, then return.” 

“Could you tell Thodin to come here when he is done if you see him.” Sif requested. 

“Is he not with Vali?” Maebh frowned. 

“Not today, they are getting one-on-one training.” 

“How did I not know that?” Maebh was highly interested in Vali’s training and always made an effort to know what his days entailed, so not knowing that alarmed her somewhat.

“He told you yesterday.” Frigga looked at Maebh in concern. “You spoke to him for a few minutes with regards it. Are you alright Sweetheart?” 

Maebh could not recall the conversation at all. “I need a good night’s rest.” She admitted, shaking her head. 

Frigga rose to her feet and walked to her, before placing her hand on Maebh ‘s forehead, before allowing it to slide to the side, the still angry looking scar on her head as a result of her fall. “You seem somewhat warm, perhaps a good night’s rest is something you need.” She smiled, trying to mask her concern. 

“Yes.” Maebh nodded in agreement, heading for the door. 

“Can I ask why you came?” Maebh turned to face her mother-in-law again. “Today you seemed to have a reason for your visit, but you did not state one, is everything alright?” 

Maebh worried her lip for a moment. “I cannot recall, it was nothing too important.” She dismissed. “I will pass on the message, and return soon.” She promised, leaving the other two women, not seeing the very concerned look they shared after her. 

Maebh felt as though she was at risk of losing her breakfast, as though she was forced onto a ship again, and on a very rough sea. Even the thought of that analysis made her more nauseous. She barely made it to a bush before she heaved, not stopping until she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach. Wiping her chin with the back of her hand, she groaned. The nausea had subsided, but that was little consolation to her. 

“Mother!” Nafi was pleasantly surprised to see his mother at the grounds. 

“Princess.” Hogun bowed, being the tutor Nafi had been assigned for the afternoon. 

“Am I interrupting?” she smiled. 

“Not at all princess, Nafi is so proficient, we have not been training so much as sparring,” Hogun informed her. “I find myself wondering how became so good.” 

Maebh laughed at Hogun’s dry sense of humour. “I cannot say.” She ruffled what little hair was on Nafi’s head. The youth grousing at her scuffing his braid, causing her to shake her head and smile. “Thank you Hogun.” 

The man bowed. “A pleasure princess.” They bid farewell to the warrior and walked back towards the village. 

“Have you seen Thodin?” Maebh felt another, though less powerful wave of nausea wash over her. 

“He and a few of the others have been brought to train in bows.” Nafi looked at her. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine, it is just something I ate I think.” 

“It probably is the eggs you had yesterday, you were the only one to eat any.” Nafi reminded her. 

Maebh had to commend her son for his memory. “I was wondering what it was.” She ruffled his hair again. 

“Stop, I can’t tie that again.” He grumbled, jumping away from her. 

“You are getting too old to play around with your parents.” Maebh faux wept. 

“No, just I don’t want to ruin my hair.” 

“I see.” Maebh laughed. “But you don’t want parents making you seem childish either do you?” 

“I am nearly eight.”

“Exactly.” She smiled knowingly. 

“Barwin thinks you and father don’t treat me like a young man.” 

Maebh had to bite the inside of her cheeks. “I see, so you want us to cease treating you as we do?” Nafi nodded. “Very well, but beware what you wish for.” She warned him. 

“His father used not show him affection like you and father do, he treated him like a man,” Nafi argued. 

Maebh bit her tongue so hard, she tasted blood. She knew very little of Tyr, but everything she knew had caused her to she hate him to the depths of the deepest ocean. “Barwin was only a small child when his father died.” 

“He was murdered.” Nafi corrected. Maebh stopped and stared at Nafi with an open mouth, the boy ceased walking also and looked back at her. “What? He was. One of those filthy Midgardian’s murdered him.” 

Maebh breath caught in her chest and another wave of nausea filled her. She leant over and wretched dryly, having already emptied her stomach. “We need to go.” Maebh gasped between fast breaths when she stood straight again. 

“When are Anna and her family leaving?” Maebh did not answer. “Mother?” Again she remained silent; unsure of what was wrong, Nafi just followed her. 

“Maebh?” When they got to their destination, Loki walked over to his wife, realising she was zoned out within moments of looking at her, he also noticed she looked somewhat ill. Even after calling her name, she did not seem to register his presence. Loki looked to his older son for an explanation, but the boy simply shrugged. “Maebh, darling?” he placed his hands on her arms, hoping to get her to focus on him. Finally, she seemed to notice him, immediately he realised there was something in her eyes he had not seen since the day he met her, anger and heartache, merged as one. “Darling, what is wrong?” He asked, frightened something had hurt her. 

Maebh took a moment to answer. “Um…Apparently Nafi wants to be treated like a man now.” 

Loki frowned at her, not sure why such a thing would upset her so greatly. “Right?” 

“According to Barwin, that is how his father felt sons should be reared.” There could never be one to deny her anger and hatred in her voice. Loki stiffened and Nafi realised something was very wrong. Loki looked at Nafi with a saddened face. “I see.” 

Nafi was shocked at his parent's confusing reaction. “I just…”

“We will speak of it more, later.” Loki interrupted. “Go say goodbye to Anna.” 

Nafi was somewhat shocked by Maebh’s silence, but Loki’s coldness only confused him more. Not wanting to argue, he did as he was told. 

“Maebh?” Loki looked to his wife. “What else is there?” She looked up at him. “That alone would not cause such a reaction from you.” 

“He corrected me when I said that Tyr had died by saying he had been murdered by a ‘filthy Midgardian’.” She shook from her anger and anguish. 

“He does not know the truth.” Loki tried to console her. 

“Was it your family you saw butchered? Was it your sister he raped?” she snarled. Loki did not answer. “I have to try and forget what he did, try and force those images from my head every time I think of my family, but to hear someone try to defend him…”

Loki swallowed hard but knew they would be surrounded by others soon. “I know my love, and I know you need to let out the anger but…” 

“Not here, not now.” Maebh finished, nodding slightly. 

“Yes, I know you are angry that Nafi said those things but…” 

“He does not know.” 

“Exactly.” Loki kissed her forehead. “Did you speak with mother regarding that matter that seemed to be bothering you?” 

“No, I was sidetracked.” Maebh’s eyes went wide. “I forgot to find Thodin.” 

“There is no need to panic, he is with Thor,” Loki informed her, leading Maebh to give out a sigh of relief. “You seem a little ill, this is all stressing you too greatly.” 

“I ate something off.” Maebh dismissed. “Nafi reminded me I was the only one to eat eggs yesterday, so that must be it.” 

“My poor wife.” Loki kissed her forehead again. “When we get home you should rest.” 

“I have children to care for.” She reminded him. 

“Well I was going to ask, pray tell, where is our younger son?” 

“Your mother thieved him.” 

“Of course, she did, he looks like me, and is as good as I was.” 

“Better looking than you actually.” Maebh gave a small smile. 

“Of course, he has some of his mother in him too, the lucky boy,” Loki grinned back. 

“Lucky?” Maebh raised a brow. 

“Very much so,” Loki added. “She is a beautiful thing.” 

“Sounds too good to be true.” Maebh joked. 

“But she is.” Loki held her close to him. “You should meet her sometime.” 

“Perhaps I should.” Maebh laughed, walking toward the docks to say farewell to their guests. 

Nafi eyed his parents cautiously when they approached. “Mother I…”

“You wish to be treated like a man Nafi, you need to realise just what that entails, you will not speak to your mother without getting consent from her to continue after getting her attention, she is, after all, of higher station than you.” Loki corrected him. Nafi looked between then wide-eyed. “Or do you wish to return to our usual life?” It took barely a moment before Nafi nodded; causing his parents to smile and for his mother to pull him close to her. 

“I warned you.” She stated, kissing his head. “I know you want to be a man, but you have long enough to be that, just allow yourself some comforts in life for as long as you can.” 

“Sorry mother.” He put his hands around her waist. 

“You know we love you, we want you to experience that. Barwin never did, not from Tyr.” Loki informed his son. 

“Okay father.” 

“Now let us bid Ásvaldr farewell.” Loki ushered them forward. 

Nafi followed behind his father, with Maebh taking up the rear as they went to see off the Svartal royal party. As she walked, Maebh felt eyes on her family, though Loki and Nafi had not seemed to notice. Scanning her surrounds, she found the source of the sensation. A woman stood nearby, staring at them. For a moment, Maebh could not place her, but when her children came into Maebh’s view, her blood ran cold. The woman’s line of sight was directly on Nafi, the living image of her deceased husband.


	31. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talks to Nafi, revealing some of the boys insecurities. Maebh's health seems to improve slightly, but something is most certainly not right with the warrior woman.

“Nafi?” Loki knocked on his son’s door before entering. His son was still in his bed when he came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good, I sort of gave Anna my bed when she was here, so it was good to get a comfortable night’s sleep again.” 

Loki smiled affectionately. “We had all noticed.” 

“Is mother feeling better?” 

The smile fell from Loki’s face. Maebh had woken twice in the night to be sick. “I fear not.”

“Will she be better soon?” 

Loki forced a small smile onto his face again. “Of course, she told me that it was you that realised it was some bad eggs, which was very observant of you. She should be better by tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Nafi nodded his relief obvious. “So what’s going on, you usually don’t come in to wake me?” he asked curiously. 

“Well, as you said to your mother yesterday, you are growing quickly and you will be eight soon.”

“Yep.” He declared proudly, Loki raised his brow in response. “Sorry, please continue.”

“Well, I was thinking, since you wish to be treated more grown up, how do you feel about you and I spending a day or two on a hunt, just us?” 

Nafi’s face lit up. “Are you serious?” 

Loki chuckled. “I am. As soon as your mother recovers from whatever sort of illness this is that has befallen her, we will take our horses and ride out. We will sleep under the cover of trees and hopefully catch more than a mouse for our dinner.” Loki smiled. 

“Father, I…thank you so much.” Nafi could not contain himself. “Barwin and Thodin are going to be so envious.” 

Loki cleared his throat. “Actually, that is something else I needed to speak to you regards.” He thought over his words cautiously before continuing. “I know Barwin wishes to remember his father, and that is something no one should ever try to take from him, but Nafi, you and indeed Barwin did not really know Tyr, he was not a good man, or father.” 

“But Barwin is good, I mean, I know he is sort of crude, but he is good,” Nafi argued. 

Loki gave him a loving smile. “He is slightly disillusioned with regards to his father, but yes, overall, he is a good child. But Nafi, Tyr hurt people, he hurt children, that is how he ended up dying on Midgard.” 

Nafi’s eyes went wide. “Oh.” His voice went small. 

“I do not wish for you to discuss this with people, especially Barwin, he does not need to know these things, no one would want to know their father was guilty of the things his father had done.” 

“No, he doesn’t need to know that, he is better off thinking his father was a good man.” Nafi agreed. 

Loki swallowed hard, barely able to contain his guilt at the secret he was keeping from Nafi. “This leads me to the other issue I wished to discuss with you.” Nafi gave his father a look that showed he had his full attention. “Do you recall how your mother came to be so cold toward you yesterday?” 

“She was really angry, wasn’t she?” 

“But you know why that was, don’t you?” 

Nafi nodded. “Because she knew I was not ready for what I was asking for, and she was trying to show me why that was.” 

“No, actually, that did not irk her in the slightest, she knew once you saw what it was that that entailed, you would rescind your request.” 

“Was it because she was ill? I know I probably should not have pushed her with that then.” Nafi admitted. 

“No.” Loki took a deep breath before speaking again. “Do you recall what it was you inadvertently called her?” Nafi shook his head. 

“You called her a filthy Midgardian.” 

“No, I did not, I said that the person who killed Tyr was one, not mother,” Nafi argued. 

“But your mother is Midgardian.” Loki countered. “To refer to one Midgardian in such a manner is to refer to them all as such, and that does include Maebh.” 

“But she is different.” 

“Is she?” Loki challenged. “She was born there, raised there; you forget she is not here three years yet Nafi. She has adapted to our way of life so well, but it is not the life she knew before her time here. She is Midgardian, your brother, by being born to her, is half Midgardian also.” Loki explained. 

Nafi’s became downtrodden. “I forgot.” 

“Forgot what?” 

“That she is not really my mother.” Nafi sounded heartbroken. 

“Nafi, since the day Maebh met you she loved you as only a mother can. Birthing a child does not make a woman a mother, not in her heart at least.” Loki stated ardently. 

“I wish I was hers by birth too,” Nafi admitted. “Sometimes, when I see Vali, I get…” A tear streaked down the boy’s cheek. “He looks like you, but also like mother too, I do not look like either of you. I look out of place in our family.” 

Loki’s own eyes began to well with tears and his throat became very dry. Nafi had realised that he was different, but not the extent of just how greatly so. “That does not matter, you do not need to look like your brother for us to love you Nafi, your appearance is irrelevant to us.” 

“But that means I look like my mother. I don’t remember her exactly; I just remember she was mean. That’s it, just that she was mean, I don’t want to be a reminder of her.” 

“Do you recall what she looked like?” Loki asked, curious at Nafi’s words, the boy shook his head. “It does not matter, all she ever did was fight and argue, yes she was very cruel too, but we do not see that when we look at you, we see you, our kind-hearted, intelligent and good son.” 

“Did she love me?” Nafi asked. Loki remained silent. “Please father, tell me the truth, she did not, did she?” 

“No, she did not, but do not take it to heart, she never loved anyone other than herself.” 

“Is she still alive? What happened to her?”

“I honestly do not know of her whereabouts at present,” Loki admitted. “Maebh saw her a few months ago in the village, but since then; we have seen nothing; though honestly, I prefer it that way. I do not wish to sound cruel, but that woman only did one good thing in the entire time I knew her, and that was give birth to you. The day you met Maebh, you acted as though she was your mother, even before she became my wife, you referred to her by the title of mother; and until the day that she passes through the gates of Valhalla, I know she will love you with the ferocity that a mother should love her child, as will I as a father.” Loki promised. 

“So when I said that comment regarding Midgardian’s, I really hurt mother?” Loki nodded. “I did not mean to.” 

“I know, and that is why when she saw you again at the dock, she held you close, she too knew you did not mean it to include her, but it did, and that still hurt her.” 

“I will make it right,” Nafi swore. 

“I know you will, now, let us get on with our day.” Loki ruffled his son’s hair, earning a groan from the boy. “Will you assist me with the animals?”

X x X x X x X

“Maebh darling, you look better,” Loki smiled when he came in from looking after the animals to see his wife sitting up in their bed. 

“I feel as though I will never again be clean.” She groaned, stretching slightly. 

“You had a slight fever, not to mention you were tossing around a lot,” Loki informed her. 

“What of Vali? Did he feed?” Maebh looked around, concerned that her illness had caused her to neglect her son’s needs. She did not see the crib that usually held her son when she did not locate the dark-haired child in it; she turned to her husband, who seemed somewhat worried. “What? Loki, what is wrong?” 

Maebh, are you feeling alright?” He asked with an audible note of worry in his voice.

“Yes, I feel far better, why? What is going on? You are scaring me Loki.” 

“Maebh, you fed Vali not two hours ago, you spoke with me as you did so; and yesterday, you did not recall your discussion with Nafi regarding his training, or why you had gone to mothers, or to seek out Thodin, you seem to be forgetting a lot. I have to confess, I am quite worried, we all are.” 

“We?” 

“Mother sent Thor by to speak about it too. She and Sif were concerned about you, as are Thor and Nafi.” He sat on the bed next to her. “I have called on Eir to come check you over, is that alright?” 

“But I…fine, if it shows you that I am simple overtired, there’s no harm in it.” Maebh felt too worn to even attempt to argue such a decision. 

Loki placed some of her wild hair behind her ear, his eyes falling to the scar that marred the side of her head. He prayed to all the gods, that whatever it was that was ailing his wife, it was not as a result of the injury she had sustained with she was birthing Vali. “Thank you, perhaps you should get something to eat, and then wash yourself if you are feeling somewhat stale.” He suggested. 

“I think it best if I were to do the latter first.” Maebh moaned as she stretched again before kicking her feet over the side of the bed. “Where are the boys?” 

“Well, the maid has Vali and Nafi is currently bouncing around his room in excitement.” 

“So I take it you told him about the idea to go on a hunting trip?” she smiled. 

“It is good to know that you recall that much at least. Yes, I did, and he is terribly excited. We are going to head tomorrow when we are sure that you are feeling better.” 

“Why wait? I feel fine; hungry, tired and dirty, but fine, go today and get two days out there.” Maebh suggested. 

“I rather wait and see what Eir says and see how you are feeling,” Loki stated. 

“No matter what she says, and I can tell you now she will just say that I am allowing too much fill my mind and I should rest more, one night without you will make little difference, and we have a full staff, so it is not as though I will have to tend to anything other than Vali. If that does not placate you, you can always ask your mother to check up on us, I dare say she would relish in having someone to tend to.” She added. 

“There is something wrong with you.” Loki reiterated as he knelt next to her so they were eye to eye. “You would never suggest such a thing otherwise. Maebh, please my love, what is it?” 

His wife threw her eyes up. “You are being dramatic, there is nothing terribly wrong. I just know that suggesting her being here would help put your mind at ease.” 

Loki barely thought about her suggestion for a moment before rising to his feet again and heading to the door, calling on a servant to send for his mother. “I also spoke to Nafi regarding his comments on Midgardian’s.” 

“How did that fare?” 

Loki shifted slightly on his feet. “I think he and I will need to spend some time speaking through some things on this hunt. He feels out of place in our home.” 

“I see.” Maebh chewed on the inside of her cheeks as she thought of what her husband was saying. Part of her knew she should tell Loki of Tyr’s widow, but she also knew there was little good could come of that, so she said nothing. “Would you rather we do it together?” 

“No, it was my idea to raise him as he is being so I think I need to do this; but he does have something to say to you regarding everything.” He opened the door and called out for his older to son. 

A moment later, the boy entered the room, looking sheepishly at Maebh before looking to the floor; his father nudged him forward slightly. “Mother, I am so sorry for how I acted and for what I said yesterday, I honestly forgot that you were born on Midgard and as I only know you and that Sean man from there and I love you and he seems okay, I had no right to speak of a whole realm in such a manner.” He looked up at her again when he had finished speaking. 

Maebh walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “I know that what you know of Midgard is not particularly nice, and I acknowledge that I seldom, if ever, have said anything well of it, and I know you are angry that your friend does not have his father, so that is why you said those things, but it did hurt me. I love you so greatly and I would never hold that against you, I know you forgot, that’s okay, but try not to speak such a way again, alright?” 

“I promise.” 

“Good, then we are passed it now and we shall not speak of it again.” 

“Are you feeling better?” Nafi asked, allowing her to braid his hair as she always did in the morning. 

“Yes, at least I think so. Eir is going to check me over later, and your grandmother is probably going to keep me company while you are gone.” 

“We’re not going til tomorrow.” There was no denying impatience in Nafi’s voice. 

“Well actually…” Loki gave his son a smile. “We will be going after breakfast.” 

Nafi looked between his parents. “Today?” 

“Well, why not? I mean if you rather not…” 

“No, I am ready; I want to, I can go now.” He declared excitedly. 

“No, you will have a breakfast first.” His mother ordered. “You may not eat again until evening.” 

“You’re right, sorry, I am just so excited. Thodin and Barwin are going to be so envious.” 

“Do not gloat; it is not a good trait to be too proud.” His mother warned. 

“I know, I won’t, I swear.” Nafi beamed. 

A cry came from the other room. “I think I am being called,” Maebh smiled walking out, the two men following after. 

The family had not even finished their breakfast when Frigga arrived. As soon as she entered the room she took Vali from his mother. “Eat, you look like you are losing weight again.” The older woman ordered. Maebh gave her a grateful smile and continued, hoping that whatever illness had befallen her was passing. After that, small talk ensued as the family continued to eat. 

When she was done she rose from the table. “I had best get cleaned up.” She declared, having forgotten to wash herself before eating due to Vali’s calls. 

“We will be getting ready to go in a moment,” Loki commented.

“Are you going somewhere?” Frigga did not like to interfere in her son’s families lives but she did not think it wise for Maebh to go far in her current state. 

“Father is taking me hunting grandmother,” Nafi informed her. “I am so excited.” 

“Oh, wonderful.” Frigga beamed. 

“So we were hoping you would keep Maebh and Vali company, especially with Eir coming.” Loki gave his mother a pleading look. 

“Of course.” The older woman smiled. “I would be more than happy to.” 

“Thank you, Frigga,” Maebh smiled. “I best get cleaned so I can see you off.” 

When Maebh left the room, Loki ordered Nafi to prepare for his trip. “How did you convince her to allow Eir to check her over and then for me to stay with her?” Frigga asked. 

“She did not even contest Eir coming, and it was she that suggested you come here,” Loki informed her. 

“That is not like her.” Frigga shook her head. “She is too independent.” 

“She did not recall feeding Nafi this morning, even though she had a conversation with me during it,” Loki told his mother, his concern obvious. “Do you think it has anything to do with her head from her accident just as it came time to birth Vali?” 

“I thought so too, as it is regarding her memory, I am not sure it would only begin to affect her now, though. Eir will help to see what is at play here.” Frigga admitted. 

“What if it is serious?” Loki did not wish to think of the worst. 

“She is too young for such an infliction.” Frigga agreed. “We can only wait and see.” 

“If anything happens to her.” Loki swallowed anxiously, his voice breaking. “I cannot be without her mother.” 

“I know my love, now take a deep breath and get ready. Nafi needs you to be a father for him. He realises when you were upset and will become so himself.” Frigga warned. “Now go prepare for your trip, and enjoy.”


	32. Awkward Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Nafi go on their hunt, again Nafi voices his concerns regarding his place in the home, but back at the House of Loki, there is a visitor, who seems adamant at discussing the older boy.

“Here is where your Uncle Thor and I tend to come when we hunt.” Loki declared as he pulled on his horse’s reins; Nafi mirroring the action. “It is sheltered, dry and there is a river close by.” He explained hoping to pass on valuable lessons as they went. 

“Over through those trees.” Nafi pointed in the direction where the river was. Loki nodded, not sure how his son would know that, but the boy answered for him. “I can hear it; mother says all the senses are important in the wild, not just sight.” 

“Your Mother, as usual, is right,” Loki smiled. “You are so astute. Now, what else do we require?” He asked testing what his son was being taught. 

“A fire,” Nafi answered confidently. 

“Very good, very observant of you, the best thing to do is to gather everything you will require before you start, otherwise, the flames may die while you are gone in search of more dried wood. Take your axe and cut some dry branches, and keep an eye out for some loose bark and moss too, they are great for kindling the flames; I will go in search of some logs.” His father instructed. 

It took close to an hour to collect everything they required, so placing it in a safe spot, Loki instructed Nafi to get a heavy dark pelt that his mother had packed for him and his bow and arrows so to begin their hunt. 

“I am not too good at archery yet,” Nafi admitted downheartedly. 

“Well at least you are saying yet, I am still atrocious at it.” Loki chuckled. “Though this is more about you and I spending some time together than anything, if we manage to actually bring down a kill, then all the better.” 

“Will Vali go on hunts with you some day?” Nafi asked curiously. 

“Yes, of course. The day will come that he will be old enough to join us, and you and I together will teach him; then when you are on a raid or courting some maiden, he and I will go on a few, and the day will come that it will simply be the two of you.” Loki replied; smiling at the thought of his two boys as men going out together to spend some time hunting as he and Thor had done for years. 

“So when he is older, I will still be welcome to come too?” Nafi’s voice was filled with hope. 

Loki ceased walking and pulled Nafi around to face him as he knelt down to look the boy in the eye. “Nafi, why do you have this idea that because of Vali, I will lose all interest in spending time with you?” 

“Because he…” Nafi bit his lips together. “He was born to Maebh, she is your wife now and I’m not…” 

Loki shook his head sadly. “Nafi you are our son, we accept you as ours, which is all that matters, your parentage is utterly irrelevant.” Loki took a breath realising he could say too much. “Maebh is your mother, which is all you need to care about do you understand?” Nafi nodded. “Now no more of these comparisons to your brother, he and you will have a close bond, I will not have either of you think either of you is more or less important than the other.” 

“Yes, father,” Nafi answered. 

Loki rose to his full height once more. “Good, now how about we try and hunt something?” He asked, putting an end to the conversation. 

“Other than a cold,” Nafi smiled, earning a chuckle from his father. 

X x X x X x 

“Rest love, you need to get some strength back.” Frigga encouraged, taking a fed and winded Vali from his mother. 

“It does not seem to do me any good when I rest.” Maebh dismissed. 

“I think you wrong, if you are recovering from an illness, it is often required to rest. I think you are simply declining due to you being your stubborn and easily bored self on the matter.” 

“Do not try to hide your words behind any false sweetness.” Maebh snorted. “Fine, I will take a short rest.” She conceded, heading to the bedroom. 

“Darling?” Frigga called after her, causing Maebh to stop and look over her shoulder at her. “You are not one to just do as you are told without contest, are you sure you are alright?” 

“I choose my battles Frigga; I know when it is better for self-preservation to simply submit, all that would occur should I have continued to battle you on this would be waste an hour arguing back and forth with you and exhaust myself more, because I know you will continue to badger me until I do.” She explained. 

“Well Eir will be here soon, so I will just mind this little man and I will call you when she arrives, is that alright?”

“Thank you, Frigga.” Maebh gave her a small smile. 

“Anytime sweetheart.” 

As soon as Maebh got into the bed, she curled up on Loki’s side and closed her eyes, taking in his essence and a moment later, sleep claimed her once more. 

When she woke again, she regretted ever going for the nap. She felt even more tired but also thirsty; so she rose from the bed and went to get herself a drink. Since Frigga had not attempted to wake her, Eir must not have arrived yet, so she deduced that she had not been asleep for too long. 

She went into the living area, where she was met by Gertrude, the maid, but there was no sign of her mother-in-law or her son, so she went to check outside, knowing it was a warm day. 

The sun was high in the sky and it warmed her face as soon as she walked out. Taking a deep breath, she was relieved to not feel ill for the first time in days; when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see a woman standing in front of her. “May I help you?” She asked, getting into a defensive stance. 

“I need to speak with Prince Loki.” She declared. 

“My husband is not home at present, he and our older son are on a hunt.” She informed the newcomer. 

“That is why I am here, he knows that he is not…” 

“Do not dare to finish that sentence,” Maebh warned, going into an offensive mode, stepping forward towards the woman. 

The woman’s eyes widened. “So you know.” 

“We know enough, now, nothing good can come of this, so do not push it, let it rest.” 

“You expect me to do and say nothing?” She asked incredulously. 

“Your son loves the memory of his father, and no doubt he is hearing of him from your older children, do you want them to know their father was not the man they think him to be?” Maebh asked, forcing herself not to spit out just how terrible a man the brute was as she thought of the few moments of life he had in her presence, and the pleasure she had in killing him. Tyr’s wife sucked her teeth for a moment as she contemplated what was said. “It does you no favours to do this.” 

“What he did…” 

“I understand your anger, I have had to witness it myself from my husband’s prospective, but your anger is misdirected. Nafi is not at fault for simply existing, or for who he has the physical attributes of, but your husband and Loki’s first wife, they were the ones to do you all wrong.” 

The woman swallowed with tears in her eyes. “How does he do it? There is not a season between them; he had her heavy with child as I carried Barwin.” 

“He loves him as his son. Nafi is a good child; he is loving and kind and is in no way at fault for what happened. Loki and I love him, he is our son, but he is also close friends with Barwin.” The other woman froze. “Do not impede their friendship; neither child should have to suffer. If you are not able to physically see them around one another, then we respect that, in which case, Barwin is still welcome here at any time.” 

“Or he can come to my home.” The women turned to see Frigga standing in the doorway, a happy Vali smiling at the sight of his mother. 

“You all know.” The woman looked at the Dowager. “And none thought to tell me.” 

“I am sorry for your troubles Regardottir, but we thought you already knew,” Frigga stated sadly. 

“I mourned who I thought was a good man, but he…”

Maebh looked at the other woman and pitied her; she was as much a victim as Loki and Nafi. “I am sorry.” She took Vali from Frigga as he was reaching for her. 

“I always wondered why Barwin was so fond of that boy, if only he knew.” 

“They never need to know.” 

“He is his image, how do you plan to explain that to him, especially when there could never be denying that one is his father’s son.” She indicated to Vali. 

Maebh gave a smile as she looked at her son. “That is something we have yet to concern ourselves with, he is only a young boy, but if it comes to a time that he need know the truth, we will come to that when it arises.” 

“Where is she?” 

“She?” 

“That whore, where is she?” The woman asked in anger. 

“Last I saw of her, she was looking a little less than fresh, and that was a season ago. Maebh replied. “Truthfully, the less I see of that woman the better.” 

“If I ever set eye in her” The other shook. 

“I am sure brother will be willing to give you leniency in your sentence. I know my husband and indeed, I will be arguing on your behalf.” Maebh swore. 

The widow was about to reply when a cart pulled into the yard, turning around, they saw the healer sitting on it, looking confused at what she had walked in upon, sensing the tension. “I had best leave, Barwin, and the others will need to eat soon.” 

“We are sorry.” Frigga apologised. 

“It is as you said, you were never at fault.” Taking deep breaths, the woman turned to leave. 

“What is your name?” Maebh enquired. 

“Helena.” 

“Helena, Barwin is still welcome anytime, as are you.” She smiled kindly. 

“I have heard much of you warrior princess, you are more terrifying than I could ever have comprehended.” 

“How so?” 

“There are those who are fighters, and those who are carers, it appears you are both at once, I never thought such a thing possible.”

“I was taught that to be a good fighter, you have to have something worth fighting for, they are very much interlinked in my view.”

“Well thank you for your understanding and counsel today. I am sure it has not been easy for either you or your husband to have Barwin here, considering.” 

“Actually, we never had an issue with Barwin, he is just a boy, and he too is not in any way to blame for what has occurred.” 

“Yes, well…” though it went against etiquette, Helena simply left without another world, but neither royal said anything about it. 

Eir cleared her throat. “I clearly chose the worst possible time to arrive.” 

Frigga stepped forward. “No, you have not, you are most welcome at any time my dear friend, I am so glad you could come.” 

Eir looked at Maebh in an assessing manner. “I can see the reason for your concern. Princess, you are not looking the least bit well.” As though on queue, bile rose through Maebh’s throat, running to the nearest wall, she protected Vali from being hit by any vomit and threw up violently. Frigga rushed over and removed Vali from her arms as Eir went over and held her hair back, assessing her as she did so. “I think it best if you go inside princess; I need to check you over.”


	33. A sickening Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Nafi head home to see what has been ailing Maebh, though it is not as bad as Loki had feared, sometimes it is a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter.

“Do you think that mother will be proud?” Nafi asked as he helped his father tie the carcass of a hog to his horse. 

“Your first hunt and you had a clean kill, of course, she will be.” He smiled. 

“Can I tell Thodin and Barwin?” 

“Yes, you can, but as we stated, you are not to do so in a bragging manner.” 

“I promise, it was so much fun, thank you, father.” The youngster was still jittery, high from the adrenalin of his kill. 

“Well, when it goes your way, there is nothing more exhilarating, and you get to know that you have provided food for your family.” Loki agreed, though his face fell slightly when his memory brought him back to his first hunt. 

“What happened when you had your first hunt?” Nafi sensed his father’s mood alter. 

“Nothing.” Loki dismissed. “I was not awarded a kill.” 

“So you killed something but Thor got the credit and the glory?” Nafi wagered. 

“I fear you may have the gift of Allsight.” Loki pulled the boy in against him. “It was an elk, nothing big; he was a sickly thing really, seemed old. I got him in the neck with an arrow, it missed the main vein, but it went into his windpipe, so he hadn’t long to live as he was not able to breathe properly, so I rode after it, not wanting to prolong the beast’s suffering either. But Thor shot him a second time, which was not too difficult, it had begun to stagger, well your grandfather refused to think that a nine summer old could be a better hunter than his heir. He dismissed my claim that it was actually my kill.”

“What did Uncle Thor say?” 

“He said the animal was staggering and gasping for breath when he shot it, giving credence to my claim, but it did not matter, Odin was never one to care too greatly when it came to my achievements.” 

“How do you not get angry at that? When Uncle Thor returned from Svartálfheim, when you were injured, it was him that was supposed to be there, not you. I got so mad; you will always be second to him.” 

“It was never Thor's doing, though. He has always treated me as a brother should, he cannot be blamed for what Odin was responsible for, and he could not control that.” Loki explained. 

“But surely it still angers you, when you see everything that he was given above you?”

Loki untied his horse and prepared to mount. “I do not think us too badly off, do you?” 

“Father, we were only given what we have because mother made grandfather richer than he ever thought possible, even the home we now have is only as a result of Baldr’s death. Our old home was tiny; Maebh had to sleep like a dog on my bedroom floor when she first came.”

“What has you even thinking as you are of late Nafi, of heirs, lands and homes, you are not even a decade old?” Loki asked curiously. 

“Barwin’s brother told him that he will have to learn a trade to ever have anything in his life. Then Barwin and I were talking with Thodin, and he told us that only the oldest son gets the father’s land. That the girls are married off, but that younger boys so not get anything. And one of the older boys said that I will get nothing as you are married to Maebh, and all of what is ours will go to Vali, as he is your heir as a result of your marriage, and not me.” 

Loki had not realised the topics that young boys were discussing had gotten so political. When he was his son’s age, he and Thor were discussing fishing spots and weapons, inheritances did not even occur to them. “Nafi, this is not something for us to even be considering at present, I was not aware that you had your mother and I all but signed off to be forced to take our place in Valhalla.” 

“No, it is not that, it is just…never mind.” 

“So, we do not need to worry about such things, your mother and I are well.” 

“Except Mother is not well father, is she?” Nafi challenged. “You called Eir, meaning she is quite ill, what if she…?” 

“Nafi!” the boy jumped at his father outburst. When he spoke again, his voice was small. “I…We cannot think like that. It was just some bad eggs, that is all.” Loki was trying to convince himself more than Nafi, and Nafi knew it, so the boy just nodded his head and said no more, keeping his own worries to himself. Loki jumped into the saddle and turned the horse to head for home. “When we go back, Eir will have checked her over, so we’ll see they that all this worry has been for naught.” Again, Nafi remained silent. 

The ride to the hunting spot had taken the most of the afternoon, but even with the added weight of their kills on their steeds, the pair seemed to make the road back faster, their horses, sensing their urgency, trotted the most of the way. 

As soon as they arrived at the yard in front of the dwelling, Loki called for their farm staff to take his horse. Nafi dismounted quickly and ran towards the house, noting a horse and cart not belonging to them in the yard as he did. As he and his father came to the front door, it opened in front of them. 

“And that will aid her?” Frigga was facing away from them as she spoke to whoever it was that was there, not noticing her son and grandson in front of her. 

“It should assist somewhat but it is not a guarantee,” Eir stated, pausing when she saw her path was blocked by the master of the house. “Prince Loki.” She curtsied. 

“Darling, we were not expecting you back until at least dinner, if not tomorrow,” Frigga smiled though the gesture did not seem to make it to her eyes. 

Loki noticed immediately. “I thought you were coming yesterday Eir.” He turned to look at the healer. 

“She was, she did.” 

“I returned today your highness, to check on the princess and to give her a remedy.” The healer explained. 

“So she is healing?” The hope blatant in his voice. 

“I fear that is not a simple question to answer your highness, it seems your wife will be considerably ill for some time to come, but I must insist that for such time, you must prevent her from eating eggs and most milk produce. She will require a diet based mostly on fish and grains.” The healer instructed. 

“So it was the eggs.” Loki tried to take everything in, but in truth, his mind was still stuck on the cause of what was ailing his wife. 

“They did not help in any manner, but she was not poisoned by them.” 

“I do not follow.”

“Nafi; you, Vali and I are going to the village, your parents need to speak alone.” Frigga put her hand on her grandson’s back, causing him to look up at her in concern. 

Loki paled. “Is there something I need to know? Mother?” 

“You and Maebh will have much to talk of when she wakes, she fed Vali not too long ago, so I will prepare him and we will go.” She walked back into the house and retrieved her youngest grandchild before returning to the doorway. Vali gurgled happily at the sight of his father and brother. 

Loki looked sadly at his biological son, whose eyes were so akin to his mothers. “Did you miss us?” The infant replied by bouncing in his grandmother's arms excitedly. 

“He did seem somewhat confused by your absence,” Frigga admitted. “Come Nafi, I want to hear everything you did on your hunt. Are those your prizes?” 

“I caught a hog, well killed it.” Nafi declared proudly. 

“A hog? Well now, I need to hear this.” Frigga smiled ushering him to the healer’s cart. 

“My Bron was twice your age when he first hunted a hog, you are a skilled young man.” The healer commended. 

Loki watched as they all got onto the cart and waved their farewells before leaving the yard. 

Somewhat worried he rushed into the dwelling and to the bedroom he shared with his wife, who was currently sleeping on the bed. He watched the steady rise and fall if her chest for a moment before getting a pelt to put over her and went to clean himself up. 

“You’re home.” Maebh’s voice was heavy with sleep. 

“Yes.” He smiled weakly. 

“How did it go?” 

“He killed a hog. I got us an elk, well it is a young sickly one.” 

“I like elk, I am going to enjoy eating that.” she grumbled. 

Loki was unsure if she was even aware she was speaking. “Well, I have it ready to be hung.” 

“Thank you. Where is Nafi, I am sure he is dying to give me a rundown of every last detail?” she stretched slightly. 

“He and Vali have gone to the village with mother.” 

“So we have time to ourselves?” Maebh smiled. 

Loki was slightly confused by her actions, not particularly in keeping with how his mother seemed to act. “How are you feeling?” 

“Annoyed.” He frowned. “All I want is eggs, but I cannot have any for the foreseeable future, my body is not too accepting of them apparently.” 

Loki came closer to her. “Is that all?” 

“Well I have been told to rest and cease stressing myself out, and to not allow too much to cloud my mind, my head is still healing.” She explained. 

“So you were right?” 

“Aren’t I always?” She pulled his hand to her face and kissed it, before taking a deep breath. “You smell like the forest.” 

“Well, I would since I just returned from there,” Loki smiled. “I will wash up now.” 

“No.”

“No?” 

“Join me.” She pleaded. 

“For what?” the blush on her face caused the smile to turn into a smirk. “Say it, darling, say what you want.” 

“You.” 

“Me what?” 

“Please, Loki.” 

“Say it my love, and it will be done.”

Her face reddened more, but rather than utter the words, she pulled her husband towards her causing him to fall onto the bed only for her to get up and straddled him, one strong leg on either side of him. “Well I was going to plead for you to mount and take me, but perhaps I should be more active in this.” She smiled slyly. Loki lay under her, eyes wide, his body reacting positively to her unusual forwardness. Maebh loosened his pants and forced them from his hips, his long length hardening in front of her. Not sure where the confidence was coming from, she bit her lower lip before lowering herself down and gingerly licking him. 

Loki’s eyes widened and a guttural moan choked its way out of his throat at what his wife was doing. “God’s Maebh.” 

“Use words.” She grinned, knowing her husband would get the comparison. 

“More please darling, that is, Gods I cannot…” 

Maebh continued her exploration for another few minutes before rising up again, relishing the scent of her husband. Slowly, she crawled up him before once again straddling him and aligning herself with him and sinking down onto his hardened shaft. Gasping at the feel of him stretching her so well, Maebh gave herself a moment to adjust before she began to rise up and down, hoping her was receiving as much pleasure as she was. 

Loki was shocked that he did not have to touch Maebh for her to be so ready and willing for him, he had no idea why she was being so amorous, but never in his life was he going to question it. Placing his hands on her strong ass, he used his own strength to assist her movements. 

It did not take long for their actions to become more frantic and erratic, both getting steadily closer to their release. Knowing that she would not be able to move much after her own climax, Maebh reached behind her to where Loki was filling her, taking his heavy sack in hand and caressing it. The sound of undiluted pleasure that he emitted and a particularly strong thrust up into her caused her to fall over the precipice of pleasure, gasping for air as her body spasmed. She fell forward as Loki continued to thrust upward. 

“Should I pull out?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

“No,” Maebh whispered weakly, shaking her head as she still recovered from her own orgasm. 

“But if you are ill if you were to…?” 

“Fill me.” She begged wantonly. Loki could not contain himself any longer and pushed himself into her as deep as possible, unloading his seed in several spurts, adoring how hot and wet she felt around him. 

When they both were spent, slowly, and somewhat stiffly, Maebh got off her husband and fell to the side, still out of breath. 

“I do not think it wise to risk you becoming with child until you feel better my love,” Loki stated, still panting. “I know the risk is a small one, but still.”

“Well that is the issue I fear, I am so ill because such has already occurred.” She confessed, looking at him sheepishly, awaiting his reaction. 

Loki turned his head to look at her, the tiredness that was starting to claim him evaporating almost instantaneously. “What?”

“It appears I am already carrying another child.” She repeated. 

“But Vali is barely half a year old.” 

“As your father stated, I am young enough to get with child easily, apparently too easily. Are you angry?” She bit her lip, not sure what his reaction actually was. 

“No, I… Norn’s I thought I was at risk of having you taken from us by some illness, but instead, we are to have another…” Loki pulled her close to him and kissed her when he pulled away again, something came to him, causing him to frown. “So if that is what is wrong with you, which is not something wrong at all, why was mother so out of sorts on my arrival?” 

Maebh pulled herself close to her husband. “I am more ill this time, that is not too worrisome but it is not something to rejoice in, it will cause this to be very difficult. “

“It was more than a childbearing illness that seemed to be bothering her.” 

Maebh inhaled deeply before she spoke again, terrified at home he was about to react. “That is because Tyr’s widow knows about Nafi.” Loki stiffened and pulled her away from him roughly.


	34. Misplaced Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reacts to Maebh telling him of Helena's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several chapters of this in a notepad, I just need to get the laptop to type them, which is really hard of late in my house.

“And you said nothing to me?” Loki growled angrily. 

“I was not certain at first,” Maebh stated defensively. “I knew you would not react   
well to it, so that is why I did not wish to say anything until I was certain; so when she came here…” 

“She came here? To our home?” Loki was livid; he jumped out of bed and tidied himself back into his trousers, “I am going to have to deal with this.” He declared, walking to the door. 

“It is done Loki, she has said everything she had wished to say and has realised her anger and upset were misplaced, she will say no more, I am sure she just needed to voice her anguish, she too is a victim in all of this,” Maebh stated, cautiously getting to her feet, her stomach feeling ill again. 

“This is nothing to do with you Maebh.” Loki dismissed in a condescending tone. 

Maebh stared at him, her eyebrows raised and her mouth agape. “I disagree; he is as much my son as he is yours; we are raising him together are we not?” 

“You just keep out of it.” Loki snapped, emphasising his point by pointing his finger at her before storming out of the room. 

Bile filled Maebh’s throat and she found herself running to a bowl to be ill. She knew Loki would not take what had happened with Helena well, but she had planned on talking it all through with him, that had not gone as planned, adding to that the exertion of their physical lust and the toll the new pregnancy was putting on her, Maebh was left feeling angry, at Loki’s manner, hurt by his dismissiveness and severely ill. Pulling a pelt from a nearby chair she did not even attempt to make it back to the bed and curled up on the ground. 

Loki stormed all the way to Frigga’s residence, not even paying heed to his surrounds, when he arrived, he threw open the door and went to his mother’s private living area. The sound of a child’s angry cry bought him out of his haze, leaving him looking at Nafi, Frigga, Sif and Helga trying to placate an angry and inconsolable Vali. “Is he alright?” He asked walking over to them all. 

 

“Thank the Norns, get Maebh in here and have her feed him, he is like Fenrir with a toothache,” Sif instructed. 

“She is at home,” Loki stated, going to his son, though the infant was happier in his father’s presence, he still cried for food. 

“She was to come too.” Sif groaned. “You best get him to her soon, he is like one starved.” 

“He is old enough now to try some grain,” Frigga suggested. 

“He won’t be six months until next week, is it not too soon?” Sif asked though she ordered the grain be readied. “Norn’s this is enough to prevent a woman ever wanting another child.” 

Frigga gave a knowing chuckle and looked at her son. “Nafi, go with Helga and get away from all this noise.” He ordered. Relieved to not have to endure his brother’s wails any longer, Nafi fled the room, Helga following closely behind. Sif looked between her mother-in-law and brother-in-law expectantly, not knowing what it was that was going on. 

“Do you recall my recent prediction for Maebh?” Frigga asked the raven haired woman with a knowing smirk. 

“Aye, and it will not come to pass when she sees her distraught son, this will cause her to become celibate,” Sif answered. “Could a tooth be cutting I wonder?” she looked at him in an inspecting manner. 

“No, for he has not been chewing, nor are his cheeks red,” Frigga answered. “As for my prediction, I fear it has already come to pass.” Sif froze. “That is why she was so out of sorts when we mentioned it before, she already suspected as much herself, Eir has confirmed it. Vali will not be a year old before he is made an older brother.” 

Sif eyed Frigga for another moment before looking to Loki, eyeing him up and down. “That poor girl is going to spend the best part of the next decade gravid with your children if you keep at her. Dear Norn’s, I thought Thor to be bad.” 

“I think it clear to see from the pensive look on your face Loki, that you are reconsidering the size of the family you wish to have,” Frigga smiled fondly. “Maebh was somewhat excited at the idea of telling you, she knew you would be thrilled.” 

“I was told there was a visitor to my home in my absence.” He stated plainly, his tone showing the anger he was fighting to keep at bay. 

“Sif, that meal should be readied for Vali by now, will you go and check, bring him with you,” Frigga suggested; taking the hint, the other woman took Vali from his father and went from the room. “Now is not the time for such a discussion Loki, this is time for celebrating a good first hunt with Nafi, relief that Maebh is not suffering from memory problems and the news of a new child of your line.” 

“She said nothing, she suspected there was something afoot and she said nothing,” Loki growled. 

“She wished to be sure, she did not wish to make false claims.” Frigga defended. “It does not matter now; Maebh has dealt with it in a manner befitting her station, with dignity, understanding and the upmost respect for everyone.” 

“‘Dealt with?’ It is nothing to do with her, what deal with it? She should have known better than to interfere in something that is no concern of hers.” He snapped. 

Frigga looked at Loki pensively for a moment before responding, analysing his words and behaviour. “Is this the manner in which you spoke to Maebh on the subject? Are these the sort of words you used?” 

“What of it?” he barked, pacing in front of her angrily. 

“You told your wife, the woman that in two years has carried one of your children to term and is now carrying another, the woman who is raising Nafi as her own, who has loved him selflessly since the day she met him, the product of two people that have only ever wronged her, who loves you to the point of almost madness, who will go to the depths of Hel itself for you, that he is ‘nothing to do with her’ that she ‘should not interfere’? Dare I ask did you say these things before or after she told you she is bearing another of your children?” 

“Why does that matter?”

“It matters when she is trying to recover from one terribly traumatic birth not a year ago, where she sustained a head injury so terrible she had to eat raw liver for three weeks straight to try and make up for lost blood, a wound so bad she should have died, an injury that is still only healing and is now under considerable pressure as it now being pressurised by the needs of her body to carry another child, and with strict instruction to rest and fed well, while also decreasing her stresses and concerns, and you say words that will put not only all her instructions at risk but also her life and that of the child she carries at great risk, I would say it matters significantly, would you not? She is not well Loki, the child is making her so ill she cannot eat properly, and anything she does eat does not remain in her stomach for very long. Her body is trying to sustain her, her milk for Vali and this new child, which is a great task for her. To add to all of that, she was happy, thinking you would rejoice in this news, but all you have done is throw it back at her.” Frigga stated factually, her tone cold due to her son’s callous tone and words to his pregnant wife.

Loki took a deep breath. There was no denying the truth in his mother's words, Maebh was very much involved and her actions in their bed only an hour previous were ones filled with joy and love. She had dealt with something neither of them would want to deal with at any stage, and had resolved any potential conflict without incident and he had thrown it all back at her, viciously. “I have hurt her greatly.” 

“More than any beating Aslaug or foe has given her, and as deeply as her uncle’s betrayal I would imagine. But it is not without the ability to be remedied. Come, we shall go and fix this.” She rose from her chair and headed to the door. 

“‘We’?” 

“Loki, if you go back to your home without my being there to mediate between you, severely ill or not, I would not put it passed your wife to try and castrate you, I would imagine the probability of such would be very high.” 

Frigga walked into another room, where Vali was eagerly trying to take the spoon his aunt was trying to refill with food, his mouth wide open. “I think it is safe to say he is ready to eat.” The woman laughed. “Patience little one.” She scolded the boy, but he paid no heed to her and kept fighting to get the empty soon back into his mouth. 

“Sif dear, would you be so kind as to get Thor to bring the boys back to their parents later?” Frigga requested. “Loki and I must speak with Maebh in private.” 

Sif was not privy to what was occurring for her in-laws, but she knew better than to ask in front of the children. “Of course.” She smiled. “With Vali eating, there is no need to be concerning ourselves with bringing them back so soon.” 

Frigga and Loki gave their thanks and left. “Why did I get angry with Maebh?” Loki self-scolded as they made their way to his home. 

“She was only thinking of your family, and you berated her for it,” Frigga stated. Loki looked at her startled that she had not attempted to calm his woes in any manner. “If you think your behaviour is in any way acceptable for how you treated her, especially when you knew she was with child; you are very much mistaken.”

“Thank you, mother,” Loki replied dryly. “How can I make it up to her? Was she really so joyful at the idea of another child?” 

“She thought it was what you would want, and loved the child as a result, regardless of the suffering she must now endure for it,” Frigga explained as they came to Loki’s home. 

They walked inside to see the maid in the living area, but no sign of Maebh. “She must have gone for another rest.” Loki went to their room, when he saw his wife asleep on the floor and was hit by the smell of vomit, he felt his stomach clench in guilt. He walked over and brought her into his arms, picking her up and placing her on the bed, noticing her weight had decreased again. “I am so sorry, my beautiful Maebh, you only wanted to take care everything.” 

“Loki?” Her voice was weak as she half opened an eye. “I’m sorry I made you mad.” 

Loki’s guilt intensified. “I am not mad my love, it is I that needs to apologise to you. I did not even let you explain what you did, mother told me how you diffused the whole situation so flawlessly and with our new child making you so ill, I should have been a better husband, I promise I will make it up to you.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Do not apologise my Maebh, just rest for now.” he kissed her and pulled up the pelt. She grumbled weakly in response and he left her to sleep. “She has been ill again,” he admitted to Frigga when he left the room. 

“Everything that has occurred in the past few days, it has been very difficult for her.” Frigga nodded sagely. 

“Mother, what can I do, I fear I need to be more of a help to her, but I know not how, I beg of you, help me.” He pleased, sitting with his head in his hands. 

Frigga thought for a moment. “When Maebh wakes, we will talk, I have an idea.”


	35. Idea's and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga's plan is explained

Thor came later that evening; however, he did not have his nephews in tow. “We will return them to you tomorrow.” He declared as he noticed the questioning looks on his family’s faces. 

“Sit down Thor, we need to talk.” Frigga indicated to the free chair at the table. 

Worriedly, Thor did as his mother instructed, looking at his brother, his sister-in-law and then his mother in concern. “What is afoot?” 

“The reason that Maebh has been so ill of late is because she is bearing another child,” Loki informed his brother. 

Thor looked at the warrior woman that had made his brother so happy; she nodded her head in confirmation. “Well, surely this is wondrous news?” he stated in a confused tone. 

“It should be, it is in many respects,” Frigga began before explaining further. “Maebh is very ill, Eir stated it happens in only a few women to be this ill, but they can become so ill that they become too weak for all that childbearing, and especially child birthing entails.” 

Thor looked fearfully at Maebh; silently cursing the Norn’s for all the suffering they seemed to enjoy throwing at his brother and his family. “So what must we do?” 

“Loki, Maebh and I have been speaking at length today regards this and it has been decided among us. The home I reside in is a king’s home, not his mothers, it is passed to the new king on the death of his father.”

“Mother, we have spoken of this at length extensively, I am not now, nor am I ever going to remove you from the home you have resided in for just under four decades. That is never going to occur.” Thor growled. 

Frigga raised her hand and he silenced. “I know that darling, but I am not going to reside there any longer, that is a decision of my choosing; I need to move forward with my life, it is over now, so prepare Sif and your children for your moving into it.” 

“If that is what you are adamant at doing, I must insist that you will take our current home. You need to be close to your family.” 

“I can live there if the time to do so comes.” She stated simply, “Until such time, I am required here. While Loki tends to the overseeing of his homestead and assisting you, I will assist Maebh with the running of the home, the children, and aid her through this difficult pregnancy.” 

Thor had been gearing up to argue again, but he could not fault his mother’s idea. Having a sense of purpose and being in the same dwelling as part of her family was far better for his mother, whose living alone since his father’s death was concerning him. She had become somewhat lonely, and less lively in herself, even the other warrior’s close to him had noted the Dowager had begun to age dramatically. “If that is what you want mother, I would never interfere in what you wish, my concern was based on your being by yourself, here you will be more than busy here it would seem.” Maebh rubbed her eyes, catching his attention. “Brother, I fear I will be unable to compete with you regards offspring if you are able to have your wife bear two in one year, your line will be a strong one.” He chuckled. 

“You can never compete with me in any aspect you big oaf,” Loki grinned in return. 

“I know it is not ideal with you being so ill Maebh, but we are happy about this child, are we not?” The blonde asked cautiously looking around. 

“Now that Eir has told us how to deal with it, and I will have such capable help in the form of your mother, I can say yes; I just need to rest and eat well and all will be fine with the child,” Maebh smiled. 

Thor's features became more relaxed immediately on seeing the confidence in his sister-in-law’s face, so he went to his brother and embraced him tightly. “I find myself laughing at your previous concerns Loki; I fear looking at your wife alone seems to put a child in her.” 

“It certainly feels like it.” Maebh groused, though she smiled, the expression growing when Gertrude put a bowl of cooked oats in front of her. “I know I smell berries, where are they?” she asked, inhaling deeply like a hound on a scent, her eyes checking the room as she did so. 

“Good to see you have to contend with yearnings already, though does it have to be for things that will be unavailable for the most of your time due to the seasons?” Loki shook his head. “Brother, I thank you for taking the boys, but what if Vali requires milk?” 

“From what I have witnessed, he finished that serving of warm oats and the most of a cooked apple and was eyeing up the broth that the older children were consuming on my leaving. He also seems to have a liking for warmed goat’s milk, so I dare say he will manage until the morning. if not, I know where you reside.” He smiled. “Mother, I think that we should walk to our homes now, I am sure you have much you are eager to prepare.” 

“I can do so tomorrow, but for tonight, I am going to assist Sif with the children.” She declared sternly, rising from the table, her tone telling her older son that she would not be persuaded otherwise.

“Always in need of some form of punishment mother.” Loki shook his head as he spoke, rising to embrace Frigga. “I cannot thank you enough for all your wise council today, I owe you so much, you helped me see sense.” 

“I am glad to be of assistance my dear Loki, as regards it being a punishment; I am most in my element when I am dictating to others how to live their lives.” The older woman winked as Maebh too came to her. 

“Well then, I bear good news, you will be truly at ease here, especially with me being as though my body is punishment me,” Maebh smiled weakly. 

Frigga gave her a sympathetic look. “Eir has explained it to you already, there is no reason for this to occur, none could have predicted it, and nothing you did has resulted in it, it is chance, nothing more, it could have happened to any woman.” She gave Maebh’s arm a reassuring squeeze before turning to leave. “I shall wait outside; you look as though you two wish to discuss some matter.” She stated to her sons. 

“I think I need another rest so that meal can settle,” Maebh commented, tired from all that had occurred when she woke to find her no longer irate and very guilty looking husband and his mother awaiting her. 

“I will wake you soon to see if you are hungry again darling,” Loki promised, with a nod and a parting wave to Thor, she headed to their room. 

“I wish I could congratulate you better brother, but until Maebh is through the worst of it, I fear my words would be somewhat premature,” Thor remarked. 

“Is it wrong for me to not be joyous about something I really yearn for? The idea of Maebh carrying my offspring is one I get excited and elated for, but if it costs me Maebh…” Loki shuddered at the mere thought. 

“Do not think such things brother.” Thor tried to placate Loki’s worries, but he too knew of the risks Maebh was facing. “She is so strong, I do not think she will succumb to anything.” 

“She is so weak and tired at present, though.” Loki countered. “And with her just starting to show.” 

“How far along is she?” Thor asked, slightly taken back at that information. 

“Over a season, the child is due to be born before Vali turns one.” 

“Norns above brother, I jested at her fertility, but that is ridiculous, it is as though she has been gifted a womb the Freya herself would be envious of.” Thor rubbed the back of his neck. “You will have to be more cautious in the future.” 

“If there is one,” Loki added morosely. 

Thor sighed before continuing. “Not wishing to upset you Loki, but do you recall when Volstagg’s wife Mayra carried his first child, not long after they were wed, she suffered a similar illness, did she not?” 

“Yes, I recall it, she was incredibly ill, he was frightened he would lose her, but she lost the child,” Loki responded, noting the similarities. 

“Well I think it is the same affliction, and though that result is not desirable, it may happen, her losing the child.” 

“I need to speak with Volstagg and Mayra,” Loki stated, walking forward. 

Thor placed a strong hand in his brothers chest and stopped him. “Mother and I will do so on our way back to town and we will relay everything to you tomorrow when we return with the boys. Go and looked after all that needs care here, your wife and your home.” 

“I cannot express my gratitude brother.” Loki gave him a fond smile.

“Yes, well, considering all you have done for me and the realm, it is nothing in comparison.” Thor clapped his shoulder before walking out of the dwelling. “Until tomorrow Loki.” He called before joining his mother outside. 

Loki sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was exhausted from everything that had occurred; he went outside to give orders to the staff before going to the maid, telling her to ready a small meal for Maebh for an hour’s time. With the instructions given, he walked o the bedroom and got into the bed, beside his wife, who was already asleep; while also placing his hand on her abdomen, where proof that he loved her dearly was growing within her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illness Maebh is suffering from is "hyperemesis gravidarum" (which means "excessive vomiting during pregnancy") it happens in 5% of pregnancies and is a bitch of an illness.


	36. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga moves into Loki's home, will it all fare well?

"That is the last of it." Thor declared as he handed a box to Frigga's handmaid, who was joining her mistress in her new lodgings. "Put that in her room and after that, get your belongings to the staff residence." 

"Yes, sire." The woman bowed, before doing as she was commanded. 

Thor walked into Loki's home, watching as his mother's possessions were added to his brother's house. "I have done as you requested mother, the other belongings are at my old residence. Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I am not loose of mind Thor, I have made this decision freely and I still wish to stick by it. It is what is best not only for your brother's house but for me personally also." Frigga stated. 

"I just wish to make sure mother, and trust me, I would never question your soundness of mind." Thor held up his hands in defeat. 

"I am, now, go deal with your home, and Loki and I will deal with his." She smiled lovingly at her older son. 

"How is Maebh?" Thor asked, looking around, not seeing any sign of his usually busy sister-in-law.

"She is better, the illness is worst from the middle of the night until lunch, so she sleeps through that time, and eats as well as she can the rest of the day. I think her pallor to be improving already, and she seems to be able to maintain her weight again." Frigga smiled almost in relief. 

"That is good; one week when bearing a child can clearly be a very changing time." Thor sighed. 

"Indeed; she will be irked that she has missed you, I think that she misses visiting the town and your home, but she seemingly has only a few more weeks before she is over the stage of carrying child that makes a mother so ill, so then she will be able to move more freely again." 

"She is not one to enjoy being so idle; though with your help mother, she will be far better able to care for her home now." 

"Indeed. I could not imagine how she is managing to feed one child while carrying another, which is no easy feat." Frigga shook her head. 

Thor chuckled, "I have to laugh when I think of Loki and his fear that he was not capable of fathering a child."

"I think the more concerning issue is your brother is all too capable of fathering children," Frigga stated, causing Thor to laugh aloud.

"I do not think it a concern in the slightest." Loki beamed as he joined them. 

"I think Maebh would beg to disagree." Thor countered. 

"Were it not for how ill she is, I would think you wrong brother, but it will be better when the child grows more."

"Then she will be over the illness, but in agony with her back again carrying your child. You forget brother, you did not see how vastly her stomach grew with Vali; towards the end, and she was not able to stand straight." Thor commented. 

Loki swallowed at being reminded that he had not been there for Maebh when she birthed Vali, how she nearly died while in labour, knowing that had he been there, there was hardly any chance that what had occurred would have. Sensing his upset, Frigga decided to defuse the situation. "Give Sif and the children our love, we shall have to have them here during the week, when I am settled and when Maebh is a tad more capable."

"They will love that, though I am sure that Sif wishes to call upon her tomorrow if that is alright of course."

"She never needs the invitation to come here Thor, you know that," Loki replied. "I have no doubt she has your home sorted by now, so you and I will continue making you look competent as a ruler tomorrow, leaving her to do as she pleases."

Thor grunted at his brother's words, but knowing them to only be in jest, he said nothing more on it. "Yes, well, I think it only fair I assist her some little bit, until tomorrow Loki, mother." He gave a nod of farewell to his family and left. 

"You are sure you want this mother, please do not feel as though you have to if it is not what you wish for yourself, I could not be able to bear it were we to be an inconvenience to you," Loki asked, looking at his mother to gauge her response. 

"Loki, I would never have offered if I was not willing to do so. I love you, as I love Thor, Sif, Maebh and the children. I want to help you as best as I am able." 

"This is more than simply helping though mother."

"Good, then I feel as though I have a purpose." She smiled in return. "Now, I wish to get settled, why do you not go and check on your wife." 

Loki nodded and did as instructed, quietly making his way into his bedroom, smiling at the sight of his beautiful sleeping wife on their bed, and his younger, also asleep son at her side, gently suckling at her milk filled breast in his sleep. Not having the heart to move the baby, he simply lay on the bed and watched them rest. 

XXXXXXXX

“Maebh, you are awake early,” Frigga smiled kindly at the younger woman who had been sitting staring at the morning sun as it arose. 

“I could not sleep anymore, I feel as though I have done enough to last several moons at this stage, though do not quote me, I may have a different story by lunch time.” 

Frigga laughed into her hand. “Well that is good to hear, and the child, you feel better?” 

“I still feel ill, but I think it is subsiding some bit.” She replied, her voice telling of a concern in her. 

“Maebh?” Frigga noted the tone immediately. 

“I feel bigger this time.”

“Each child you have tends to bigger than the last.” 

“Even with Loki and Thor?”

“That is extenuating circumstances; Thor was not a usual first child.” Frigga dismissed. 

“I feel as though I look as though I am nearing half way.” Maebh tried to explain, “Or so it feels.”

Frigga looked at her, ready to dismiss her again, but then Maebh stood and pulled her dress so it became more figure hugging. Sure enough, it was clear she was with child and seemed further along than Eir had stated. “It seems so, but since you had not started to bleed again after Vali, you cannot put an accurate time since it was conceived, it may come sooner than we think, but that will be fine too. Can you feel it move?” 

“Not yet, just the peculiar half feelings.” 

“Well, time will tell, perhaps this child will take after its grandfather more, he was by no means a small man.” 

“That is not filling me with much confidence Frigga, you saw how hard it was for me to carry and birth Vali, an Odin or Thor statured baby will kill me.” 

“A woman will not carry a child she cannot birth, for then mothers would die in every species with excessive numbers,” Frigga stated to attempt to calm her. 

“I am not so sure.” 

“I will call on Eir later if you feel so concerned.” 

“I am being silly, aren’t I?”

“Every mother worries about birth, you would be silly were you not to,” Frigga smiled. “It will be fine Maebh, I can sense it.” 

“I cannot stave off a sense of danger.” Frigga’s smile faltered slightly. “As though something is coming, something we are not expecting.” 

“It will be fine, the men are all here, we are strong, and you and your child are strong, that is all that matters.” Frigga soothed. 

Maebh simply nodded in return, dismissing her concerns as her being ridiculous. “You are right, of course.” She nodded again before turning to go inside, not noticing the genuine and fearful concern on Frigga’s face; the older woman knowing better than to dismiss the warnings from an expectant mother.


	37. A Question of Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki argue, while Frigga and Maebh talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a month on from the last chapter.

“You cannot be serious.” Loki jumped to his feet in anger. 

“I am, this has to be done Loki,” Thor stated in return, far calmer than his brother. 

“I refuse to do it.” 

“Loki…”

“No Thor, you cannot honestly think to make me do such a thing.” 

“I understand your concerns with regards to Maebh and how ill she has been, but she has mother now.” Thor attempted to sound diplomatic. 

“She is still ill, you have heard Eir and you have heard from Volstagg and his wife, I have to be close to her, if she were to lose the baby, or…” he could not complete the sentence. 

“You are being over worrisome Loki, and in doing so you are not thinking of your role,” Thor stated in a dismissive tone. 

Loki glared at his brother, coming over and into his face, his index finger pointed directly at the older man. “Do not dare suggest for one moment that I am not loyal to you or dismissive of my position.” He hissed. “I nearly died protecting the future king of my land, I nearly left my heavy pregnant wife a widow and my sons fatherless to protect my land, and you dare suggest I do not think of my role.” His voice rose to a roar as he spoke. “I am the reason you are alive, why you stand here today to speak this way to me, I could easily have let you be slain in front of me, but I did not, did I? I risked my life for you.” Thor looked at him guiltily. “You owe me this brother. I did not get to be there for Maebh when Vali was born, but if I have to fight the Great Odin himself, I will witness the birth of my next child. You will not get to preside over the naming of another of my children.” With that, he turned and stormed from the building, ignoring the worried faces of Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, as well as others as he grabbed the reins of his horse, mounting it before turning it to head to his home, and kicking it hard with his heels, causing it to rear before galloping out of the village. 

*

“I am going to explode, wait and see, I will rupture before this child is born.” Maebh groaned, the baby had moved within her during the night and the new manner in which it rested meant it was high, pressing against her ribs, making her feel far bigger than she physically was. 

“You are being oversensitive Maebh, it is just going into position, you heard Eir only a week ago, it was the wrong way around, it will settle head down and you will be far better then.” Frigga soothed, knowing the sensation that Maebh was feeling, having experienced it herself with Loki. 

“Could you imagine having to birth a child legs first?” Maebh shuddered at the thought. “It cannot be good for you.” 

“Many a woman has suffered great exhaustion before her child is even half way out. Getting the head out first is most certainly optimal.” Frigga agreed. “Wait and see, soon it will be head down, you will be able to breathe and eat again without feeling as though it is in your chest, though it will be kicking you incessantly.” 

“That is not particularly comforting either it must be said. With Vali I felt as though I had Sleipnir within me, nothing but legs kicking everywhere.” 

Frigga laughed. “It is good to see you embrace all that is of Asgard so well my dear; I often forget you are not born of here.” 

Maebh gave a small smile. “I suppose that is good, though some days I wish to remember my roots more too if that makes sense. Not that I am unhappy with how I am here.” 

“There is no need to try to explain, for there is nothing to explain. You are of Midgard; Vali is half so, as is that little one you carry now. They will be born here, but that does not take what you are from you, or indeed them. The day will come when they will wish to know how their parents came to be wed, meaning how you came to be here will arise, and then too, their curiosity in themselves. Not to mention, your sense of identity is a part of that also.” 

Maebh felt better knowing Frigga understood her perspective, she rubbed her stomach, which was no longer able to hide her growing child, but showing the world once more, that a child flourished within her. “I’m scared.”

“Darling?” 

“What if I am not strong enough to carry this child.” 

“Maebh…”

“I am still ill, longer than is usual, daily, it is not normal.” She explained. 

“Sweetheart, you are not yet half way. As Eir explained, the child is badly positioned and slightly larger than Vali, so that is the reason for your increased size, and your illness, sadly it lasts a tad longer in cases where women are struck with it, you do not need to fret.” She tried to calm her, knowing she was more worried than she should be, something that Eir had warned to prevent. 

Maebh inhaled deeply, “You are right, you are right.” She stated. “I am sorry, I am just so frustrated. I am not sleeping very well, I feel too uncomfortable, I am trying not to get angry at everything, yet I want to be, and I want eggs, duck eggs, chickens eggs, even a damn goose egg, but I can have none of them because they make me ill, and I can only eat at certain times a day because otherwise I will be ill, and I wish I could be of use.” 

Frigga raised her hand to silence her. “Sweetheart, you are very much of use, you are carrying a child, the future of our family line, while also feeding one and rearing two others, you have the most essential of roles within this family at present, bar Thor, please do not think otherwise.” She stated adamantly. “You deserve more credit than you give yourself. Being tired and being irritable are completely comprehensible, and that is fine, I know not to take offense, I understand.” She smiled. 

“Thank you,” Maebh smiled meekly back. 

“Now, why do we not go and take a small walk with Vali, you need to get some fresh air, so nowhere too far.” 

Rising from her seat, Maebh smiled brightly at the idea, elated at the idea of not being inside, the weather of late having been slightly wetter than usual. “I cannot voice enough my agreement to such an idea.” Vali gurgled against her. “Apparently neither can you.” She grinned, looking at the baby, who returned her bright smile happily. 

“Then I will take this young man, you just look after you, if you feel ill, let me know.” Frigga took Vali, who willingly went to his grandmother. 

The day was dry but overcast, and there was a chill, so they brought an extra pelt for the baby. “I cannot put into words how grateful I am for everything you have done these past few weeks that you have been here Frigga. I would not have recovered as much as I have but for you.” 

“I am only too happy to be of assistance. With Thor's rule and Loki’s aid, I was beginning to feel useless, but with your family, helping you, I feel as though I have a purpose once more.” 

“We would never think you useless, you know that.” 

“No, but I would feel it, besides, I miss having my family around. When it was just Odin and myself, it felt lonely also, but now, seeing my grandchildren every day, knowing soon there will be another one to dote on.” She smiled lovingly as she looked to Maebh’s stomach. 

“You mean another one to wake you at night crying, to not give you any peace. I feel somewhat guilty, you have reared your children, I feel bad for shouldering some of the care of mine on you also.” 

“On Midgard, did you have any of your family close by?”

Maebh took a moment before answering, not out of hesitation, but to recall, having not thought of her life there for a significant time. “My mother was born to a formidable family in Mumhain, a land far south of where my father was heir to, so we did not see her parents, I do not know if they even live still. My father’s father, my grandfather, died when I was young, I think Daire was not a year old at the time, and because my father did not wish for his mother to be alone, he insisted she move to our home.”

“So it is similar to what has occurred here so, no wonder you were so at ease with the idea.” 

“I fear my father’s mother was not as good as you, though; crass is the term I would use to describe her. She had not issue with voicing her thoughts, however, good or bad they would be. He was ridiculing of my mother, thinking her nothing near good enough for her son, though her family were of good blood also. I was not too sorry when she died. I recall my mother saying once that she was the reason there was so long between Daire and Síofra.” Frigga listened intently. “It was she that promised me to Maedhbh of Connacht’s son. She had made that arrangement with her without consulting my father, and when it came to light, my father either had to agree or face a very formidable foe.”

“So he was displeased?” 

“By then, much to my mother’s and grandmother’s chagrin, I was already showing signs of being the better-suited heir to my father. Daire, though I loved him greatly, was not as level headed, or battle smart, and my father knew that.” 

“What do you think would have occurred should your brother have fought you for the stake in the thrown?” Frigga asked. 

Maebh knew well she was comparing her and Daire to Loki and Thor, though thankfully, Loki had never tried to overthrow his brother. “I do not know, we would have had to battle, and I know I would have been victorious, so it would have probably have cost me my brother, be it that he would have been alive and defeated, or slain, neither something I would want. I think he too knew I was better suited, he never contested me, not properly, obviously, he would argue with me sometimes, but do not all siblings do such?”

“Oh yes, I had a sister, she died in childbirth many moons ago, but she and I used bicker incessantly. I am surprised my parents did not throw us both to the wolves.” Frigga smiled, fondly recalling her childhood. 

Maebh was going to reply when she stood open mouthed, listening. She heard it not a moment before she saw the cause of the sound; Loki’s horse’s hooves pounding the ground before turning the corner far too hurriedly to stop should he come across something. Thinking quickly, she threw Frigga and Vali to the side, herself with them, one hand protecting her growing stomach and the other around Frigga’s back, making sure she and Vali did not crash to the ground too heavily. Luckily, the older woman and young child landed in the grassy ditch, which though sodden, cushioned their fall. With both her hands occupied, Maebh landed harshly, but in a manner her unborn child was cushioned, her head colliding painfully with a large uncovered tree root.

Loki had been so consumed by anger at Thor's words; he had not been focusing too greatly on his surrounds. It was only when he saw a flash of colour and heard Vali’s cry did he pull on his horse’s reins and look around. Immediately he pulled for the horse to turn and rushed back. “Mother, what are you…Maebh!” the sight of his wife, looking at him with her eyes clearly not in focus from the ground and with a hand to her head to stem the flow caused Loki to freeze.


	38. A Few Home Truths for the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh is scolded by Eir for her actions and forces Loki to tell her what ails him, when he does, she sees red, and demands Thor come for a conversation he may not wish to have.

“Norn’s what is with you and banging your head?” Eir sighed in exasperation as she checked over Maebh. “I have spent more time tending to you in the last year than I have tended to other women older than you in their entire lives.” She scolded. 

“I had to protect my children,” Maebh argued, looking over at Vali, who had long settled and was sitting on the floor by his grandmothers feet as though nothing had ever happened, sticking one chubby little fist into his mouth as he drooled, an emerging tooth causing him to do so; her hand on her stomach also, referring to the baby growing within. “I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

“I know you would, I fear that is half the issue,” Eir grumbled as she tried to get Maebh to focus on her. “You are slightly concussed, though that comes as no surprise. You need to rest, but not fall asleep for the rest of the afternoon, and tonight, you are to be woken a few times to ensure you are alright, am I understood?” the healer looked at Frigga, receiving a nod of confirmation from the other woman and then to Loki, who could barely look her in the eye. “Any more concerns and you are aware of my location.” She stated before taking her leave again. 

“You heard her, rest,” Frigga instructed, pointing to the bedroom. “Loki, assist your wife to your room.” 

Loki looked at his wife, his face marred with his guilt. Since the incident, he had not uttered a word to her, feeling too culpable for everything that had transpired as a result of his actions. “Right.” His voice was small as he made his way to Maebh, who was just watching him, her face expressionless. Without waiting for her to get to her feet, Loki placed his arms under her, and carried her, not stopping until he placed her on their bed, and slowly shying away from her after that. 

“That wasn’t necessary.” There was no anger in her voice, she was just stating fact. 

“It was safer.” He turned to leave. 

“Loki…” 

“It was entirely my fault.” 

“Loki…”

He turned to face her again, angry at himself. “You cannot argue such Maebh; if I had not ridden as I had; if you had not been as fast to react as you did…” he shuddered at the thought. 

She placed her hand on his cheek, silencing him, noting the tears in his eyes. “Do not speak one more word on the matter. What concerns me is what has you in such a manner, what was said to make you so frantic?”

Loki looked at her in awe. “You are so astute.” He gave a weak smile. “It does not matter.”

“Let me be the judge of that, for I fear you are not thinking as you usually do.”

“Thor wants me to go to Vanaheim, for near a season in the near future.” Maebh’s eyes widened. “I told him no, I could not leave you again, not with another child so close, not after…” He still found it difficult to reference their near death experiences.

“And?”

“He questioned my loyalty.” Loki thought he knew anger when Thor had spoken those words to him, but he saw there and then, nothing he said or felt was in anyway a match for his wife. “Maebh?”

“Send for him.”

“Maebh.” 

“Send for him now or so help me, as true as your child is growing in me, I will get out of this bed and walk to him, and I cannot promise to allow his head remain on his shoulders.” She growled through gritted teeth. He decided it best not to argue, and called for one of the stablehands, informing him that his brother was required at his home at the earliest convenience. Until such time as Thor could arrive, Maebh was left to stew in her new found anger. 

Thor came as soon as he could, not sure what to expect, his brother’s stablehand had mentioned that Princess Maebh had been injured, and that Eir had been sent for, so, worried, he cut short the days work and may his way to the homestead that lay nestled in the trees by the town. When he arrived, there did not seem to be a sense of distress to the yard, and making his way to the door, he walked in, only to sense that the calm outside of the house was not present within. Nafi, who had returned from his training, glared at him from the table, and with him, Vali sitting on Frigga’s lap, her own face seemed somewhat cold and angry, he was about to ask her what was afoot when Loki walked intro the room from his bedroom, his demeanour similar to that he had left Thor's home with earlier that day, only he seemed more angered, something Thor had not thought possible. 

Loki was about to open his mouth when Maebh exited the room, her stomach a slight bit rounder than when Thor had last seen her two weeks previous, having heard from Loki that the baby had turned, causing her to bear a rapidly growing stomach. He was somewhat shocked to see there was a bandage on her head, same as when she had birthed Vali. “Frigga.” She did not even look at her mother-in-law as she said her name. Immediately; Nafi rose and left the table, not taking his eye off his uncle as he passed him, his lips slightly tilted up, knowing that out of the people Thor should fear, his mother was top of that list, because she was indeed livid with the king, and the boy knew she would not be a moment letting him know what was on her mind. Frigga followed suit very quickly, Vali in her arms, not looking at her older son as she passed him. 

“What is at play here?” Thor asked, eyeing his brother and his wife cautiously. 

“I think it is you that should answer that question.” Maebh snarled furiously. 

Thor looked at her in confusion for a moment. “I know that the journey to Vanaheim is not ideal at this time, but…”

“Oh that will be discussed at length very soon, I can assure you, but that is not the reason I asked for you to come here.” Maebh looked more like a feral animal that a human as she spoke to Thor, and it terrified him. He had no idea what it was she was referencing. “You dare suggest for one second that Loki does not know his place, that he is not loyal to you.” She shook with anger. 

Thor's eyes widened and he raised his hands as though surrendering. “I know I should not have said that, and I cannot apologise enough for it. I know my brother is loyal, I could not ask for one as devoted as him by my side.” 

“You are damn right.” She snarled. “He nearly gave his life for you and you have the audacity to utter those words.” Thor looked down in shame. “You should get down on bended knees and thank the Norn’s, the Gods and the world itself you have the brother you have; and for your son to be half as lucky. Look around you Thor, how many have one of their kin by their side that they can depend on so greatly when the other has so much to gain from their loss, and what do you do? You spit on him, because he actually is scared for his family. It says a lot of you when you cannot empathise.” 

“Now, I do…” 

“How can you, if instead you question his loyalty rather than try to think as he was thinking?” she challenged. Again he could not answer. “You are too used to being the centre of the realm Thor, and in doing so, you cannot see the forests, for you are focusing too greatly on one tree.” 

Thor listened, knowing better than to argue, in truth, he had been somewhat selfish, his not wanting to be away from his own family had caused him to only consider the options that meant he did not have to. “You are right, I concede, I have been somewhat self-centred.” 

Loki stood, somewhat startled as his admission. “Obviously, but the thing about being a king Thor, is learning to recognise this by yourself, not having your brother and his wife tell you, how can you figure out your path as a king if you are still busy suckling like a calf on a teat. It is our duty to assist you, and we gladly do so, without question but you have to figure it out by yourself too.” Maebh stated sharply, feeling exhausted from her day.

“You need to rest.” Loki went straight over to her, just as she began to stumble. “I have you.” He held her against him. 

Thor took a few steps forward. “What happened her?”

“I galloped home, she, Vali and mother were on the road, and to protect them, she allowed herself get injured.” Loki explained, using his body to shield Thor from coming too close. “I would not suggest you come much further, she has had to be talked out of castrating you once already today, and to be honest, and I am not in the mood to talk her out of it again should she reconsider her position.” Thor took another step back at that, watching helplessly as Loki carried his wife to the room to rest. When he emerged, he looked exhausted, taking a moment to locate his brother. “So say to me now, look me right in the eye and tell me she is fine.” He dared. 

“Loki…”

“She could die, can you not fathom that? Not because of the usual risks a woman carries, but because her body is not strong enough, she is still ill, still!” Loki shouted angrily. “And all you are concerned about is a trip to Vanaheim you and I both know can either be done without me, or at a later date.” 

“I apologise for wishing you there,” Thor growled. 

“You want me to hold your hand for you Thor, you are too scared to face a decision by yourself, you always have been, that is why I have been by your side since the day you could have me by it, everything from wooing Sif, to our raids, to even our hunting trips, I make the decisions under your name, it needs to stop Thor, grow up, be a man.” 

“I went to Midgard without you.” 

“You had sweet little choice, and it is clear that you did nothing of note there. Where are the bounties of raid from your last visit pray tell? For I have yet to encounter them.” Thor squared up to him. “You see this is your issue, you cannot counter my logical argument, so you resort to being a burly brute, use words for a change Thor.” 

“You want to punch me, though, don’t you?” Thor challenged, wanting to vent his anger. 

“Yes I do, but I am also a grown man with children, so I will not resort to juvenile behaviour, what manner is that to rear my sons?” Angry, Thor turned and stormed out the door. “When you are truly remorseful and wish to discuss Vanaheim properly, then I am here, but until then, stew on the truths given to you this day brother,” Loki stated, going to his room to check on his wife. 

Thor did not turn to face him again as he left. When he went outside, he was met by his mother who was holding Vali in her arms as his brother told him the different animals in their yard, pausing when he noticed Thor, which in turn caused Frigga and Vali to look around. 

“Take Vali to the stables for a minute Nafi,” Frigga stated, handing the small child to his brother, who was burly enough to carry him with ease, doing as he was told. 

“I have had enough of a dressing down for one afternoon mother.” Thor sighed. 

“She cannot be without him, this time, Thor. Whatever it is that needs doing there, either send him immediately or wait until the child is born.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Thor asked, his mother nodded. “How?”

“The child keeps moving in and out of position, it has altered again so that it is head down, but it is not going where it needs to for some reason, Eir thinks it is going to be too big for her to birth, and it may very well turn again, meaning it will breech, it very well can kill her.” She explained in a low voice, not wanting Nafi to hear them.

“Sif never stated.” 

“She does not know, Loki does not even know.”

“What?” 

“She does not want to concern him, she does not wish to concern anyone, I only know because Eir told me behind her back, something she should not do, but Maebh seems resigned that she may not survive this birth, and that is concerning. If Loki is not here, she will not even fight, I know it, or worse, she will go too soon, and that way, we could lose both of them.” Frigga informed him. 

“I…Loki is suspicious.” 

“Of course, he is, he is no fool, your brother; I have never met one as observant as him.” 

“Why do you think I have come to depend on him too much?” Thor sighed. “Norn’s, there is no end to it all. Are we cursed?”

“I often ask myself that too. Did that foul beast of an ex-wife of his sell what little soul she possesses to cause him to suffer, for this is more agony for him than if he himself were to suffer personally.” 

“I need to go back and tell him…” Thor turned to go into the house. 

“He is tired, and he has a long night of caring for her to deal with, let him rest, when he wakes, I will tell him that you will see him tomorrow to speak with regards everything.” 

“Tell him I await his forgiveness,” Thor stated.

Frigga gave a small smile. “You need not ask for such, he will give it regardless.”

“Maebh is right, I do not know my luck at the brother I have, I do not appreciate my good fortune” 

“Acknowledging that alone tells us all what we need to know. As long as you know that, then everything will right itself again soon.” Frigga smiled, taking his face in her hands and kissing her taller son’s forehead, with a small smile, he turned and left. Frigga walked into the stables to hear Nafi speaking to his brother, silently, she stood out of sight and listened. 

“We won’t be like father and Thor, we will not argue. I know I will never abuse my place as older brother against you, and I know that with our mother and father, you will be the same.” Her heart swelled and broke slightly with that comment. “And I know that we are to have another brother or sister, but we will look after them, or with how close you are, I find myself envious, if it is a boy, you will probably want to play with him, not with me.” There was no doubting the sadness in Nafi’s voice. “But I will look after you both regardless, it is my duty, and I want to make sure you are both safe.” He swore. 

“You will,” Frigga smiled proudly. Nafi gave her a scathing look. “What is it my darling?” 

“Why did you forgive Thor for what he said?” 

“Your father forgave him, to say he lives means your mother did also; and other than that, he is my son, I will always love him, and even when he does something foolish, I will continue to assist him as best I can, the same as your parents will do for you and Vali.” 

“I would never question Vali like that,” Nafi stated ardently. 

“I hope you never have to be in the position to think otherwise.” She smiled sadly, knowing the day could very well come that her younger son would have to shatter Nafi’s idea of his family, and prayed to herself it never came to pass. “Now, let us get something to eat, your mother will need to rest and relax to allow her recovery once more.” On hearing of how to assist him mother, Nafi handed his brother to his grandmother and walked toward the house.


	39. Suicide Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war of words between the brothers settled their issues, but two weeks later, a stranger steals into Maebh and Loki's home to throw their family into disarray.

Thor sat watching his younger son interact with his relatively aged cousin, both boys almost mirror images of their fathers. It had been a fortnight since Maebh had said her piece to him, and though it was strained the following day when he had made his way, meekly it must be noted, to his brothers home, the brothers were as allied as ever as they discussed Vanaheim, which would take place in two stages, one of Thor going for a month, and then with Loki going at a later stage. 

In truth, Maebh was concerned at his going at all, but with the baby still yet to grow within her for a substantial time, she knew there was no point in concerning herself with something so distant into the future for now. She paced endlessly with restlessness, the illness had finally subsided, but instead, she craved and yearned for all manners of foods day and night, most of which, tended not to be in season, causing her patience to be easily tested, and her temper to be short. 

Thor watched her cautiously from across the room. She had not threatened him or his manhood since, but he was astutely aware that both were very much on her radar. Maebh ceased pacing after some time to also observe the two infants, Modi was crawling over to his cousin, while Vali sat up, cushioned by pelts around him, watching with a look of bemusement; the manner in which his little eyebrow rose was terrifyingly similar to his father, which caused Thor to chuckle deeply; he looked up to see Maebh looking at her son, a sad smile on her face. “Maebh?” she looked at him. “Are you alright?” she simply nodded but was in no way convincing to her brother-in-law. “Do you wish for me to get mother?” 

“No, I am fine.” She answered looking to the boys, again her tone not convincing him. 

“Maebh?” she looked at him again. “You have survived so much by being so brave, does it not exhaust you sometimes?” 

Maebh huffed slightly. “Why do you think I always seem so tired?”

“Please, I know you are worried, but you need to speak with us with regards it.” He pleaded. 

“Loki…”

“He is as worried as you, and both of you are hiding your concerns from the other to try and save each other, it is madness.” 

“Loki needs to worry about the farm and Vanaheim, not me.” 

“Have you met your husband? All Loki ever cares about is those boys,” he indicated to Vali, who seemed to realise he was being spoken about and looked to his uncle, “and you.” He pointed to her. “He says nothing, which is more concerning than if he was saying anything, and in truth, I think it all for naught.” 

“Only time will tell.” Maebh dismissed, not telling Thor that a terrible sense of impending ill that was upon her, causing her to lay awake at night, awaiting its arrival, terrified as to what it could be. 

X X x X x X x

 

Maebh groaned as she felt herself waking. Her painful breasts told her that Vali was overdue the middle off the night feed he still had. Though he had not cried to be fed yet, she decided to rise and feed him before he woke in hunger, meaning he may not settle well again after. Cautiously, she rose from the bed, cradling her stomach as she lightly placing Loki’s arm that had been embracing her next to him, smiling at the peaceful face he made while in slumber. She silently made her way to the crib which was now placed closer the bedroom door so to be kept warm by the fire in the other room to retrieve the raven haired little boy that had added so much joy to their lives, knowing that soon, he would have to be placed in the room with his older brother to make room for their next child to occupy it, something she had planned on, just not as swiftly as it occurred. Smiling to herself, she went to retrieve Vali from it when her heart felt as though it had ceased beating, her breath caught in her chest and her voice failed her. It was empty. 

Instinctively, her senses increased greatly and she was able to distinguish her infant’s gurgles from another part of their home. Nafi, as good a brother as he was, would never think to steal into their room as they slept and take his brother, and since she had not heard the telltale noises of Vali’s waking, and because Thodin and Modi had been ill, Sif had asked for Frigga’s assistance with them, meaning she had stayed the night in the village, so Maebh became even more uneasy. 

She contemplated waking Loki but decided against it, lest time and stealth were of the essence. Grabbing the dagger she kept against her thigh through the day from the bundle of clothes by her bed, she slowly and silently made her way from the room. She did not have to go far to find her gurgling son and the person who took him from his crib. 

A hooded figure, slight but tall in build was slowly edging their way out of the home, with Vali wrapped up in their arms. Maebh lunged forward for the person to hear her and turn around; causing Maebh paused in sheer shock. 

“One move Princess, and I throw him to the floor.” Aslaug sneered holding Vali in a way that showed he would land head first onto the stone floor, which could easily kill the infant; so Maebh remained still. “I am here to take all that is precious to you, all that that fool ever coveted.” Maebh glared angrily at her. “Keep looking at me like that and I will kill him regardless.”

“What use could you possibly have for him, he is still nursing, and he would die anyway.” 

“As though I am not aware.” The redhead hissed. “I am going to simply even things out between us thrall; my son, for yours.” 

“You have no children, both of them are mine.” 

“Do not get cheeky, I will kill him.” Aslaug threatened. 

“He will die no matter what I do from what you are saying, that is your plan, is it not?” Maebh racked her mind, thinking of how to save her son. 

“Maebh, who in the Nine Realms are you talking…Maebh!” Loki had woken and had wondered why Maebh had not brought Vali into their bed to feed him as she usually did. “Aslaug, what are you doing?” He stared at his ex-wife who was still dangling his younger son over the floor precariously. 

Aslaug grimaced; she had hoped to steal into their home without being noticed. Her plan was to simply leave the child in the forests to the North nearing the mountainside to perish in the harsh elements or to be a morsel for wild animals while she went back to her own existence. Now she knew that to be impossible, she was no fighter, yet now she was faced with two, both of whom would not flinch at the thought of ending her life. 

“You really are not the brightest, are you Loki? Is it not clear what I am doing?” She smiled wickedly. 

“Place my son down slowly, and I will ensure you a swift death, harm him, and I guarantee you the greatest of agonies.” He swore. 

“Temper Loki, I may drop him in sheer fear if you continue to threaten me in such a   
manner.” 

Maebh began to feel herself shaking in a mixture of anger and fear. She could hardly prevent herself lunging forward and slitting the other woman’s throat, only the rational of knowing Vali would fall stopped her. 

“Aslaug, what has that child done to wrong you? If any here should be subjected to your vengeance, it is me.” Loki took a very cautious step forward. 

Aslaug emitted a wicked bark of a laugh. “This mongrel of a brat signifies everything I lost, everything that little wench took from me, and killing him will torture both of you better than killing you ever could.” Vali began to cry, the aggressive tones and hunger setting the infant off. “Gods I hate this thing,” Aslaug commented, glaring down at him. “It even looks like you more now.” 

“That can happen when a man actually father’s a child with a faithful wife.” Loki snarled lowly. 

“Really, are you still going on about that?” Aslaug dismissed. 

“Let my son down gently this instant you bitch.” Loki roared, Vali’s wailing increasing as he did so. 

Maebh placed a hand on Loki’s arm. “Please Loki, calm yourself.” She beseeched. 

Loki took a deep breath and looked forward again. “Aslaug, please, put Vali down. No good can come of this. I implore you, end this now.” 

Maebh tried to keep her eyes facing forward, but Elli bounded into a chair and surveyed the scene in front of her with interest, her tail flickering side to side. To say the cat had made its way to the living area, meant that Nafi had opened his own door. 

“Do you think me so weak Loki to feel pity, you pathetic…AAHHH!” the red haired woman shrieked in pain and fell forward. Beside her, Nafi stood, having dropped the blade he had used to stab his biological mother's side before grabbing his younger brother to prevent him falling with the woman. 

Loki and Maebh ran forward, Maebh taking Vali in her arms and holding Nafi against her, kicking the knife away from Aslaug as Loki placed his foot between Aslaug’s shoulders as she gasped, a small trickle of crimson blood began to stain the ground next to her. “Hold still and you may actually live.” Loki snarled before looking to Maebh. “Is he alright?” 

“He is shaken, but otherwise unharmed.” She held him close to her chest, trying to settle his cries. “He would be far worse if it were not for Nafi,” Maebh smiled lovingly at the older boy. 

“You did a great job son,” Loki smiled, Aslaug scoffed painfully. “You would do well to silence immediately.” He warned. 

“What did she want?” Nafi asked, staring at the woman on the floor. “Why was she trying to take Vali?” 

“Her plan was to kill him,” Loki informed him as he pressed his foot down harder earning a yelp from Aslaug. “What is our plan of action now?”

“Nafi, pick up your knife and come to the servants quarters with me, we will send Bjorn by horse to get someone to collect her.” Maebh walked toward the door, carrying one child with the other following her instruction behind her. 

The rushed across the yard toward the smaller dwelling, Maebh keeping a keen eye for any other intruders that may have been with Aslaug. She pounded on the door of the dwelling, calling for Bjorn as she did so. 

“Your highness, is something amiss?” he looked at his employer, who looked somewhat worse for wear, and the two children with her anxiously. 

“Intruder, we have her reprimanded, take a horse and go to the village.” She commanded. The man nodded, grabbing a heavy tunic and a fur, as well as boots before rushing to the stables, within moments, he had pulled out a horse wearing only a bridle and launched himself onto its back and headed, full gallop, to the village. 

“Your highness, are the children alright? Did I hear you say there is an intruder?” Gertrude ran to the door, wearing only her nightdress. 

“Yes, and she tried to kill Vali.” Nafi piped up, causing Gertrude to clasp her hand over her mouth in shock, staring at the small child that was still whimpering slightly as he clung to his mother, trying to get at her milk filled breast. 

“Gertrude, keep Nafi here, I am going to go back to the house,” Maebh stated the maid nodded, bringing Nafi in and closer to the slight smouldering fire to keep him warm, getting him some milk to be warmed, but the boy tried to go back to Maebh. “Sweetheart, please, I could not be prouder of you for all you have done, but you need to remain here for now. I do not want that woman anywhere near you.” He looked at her for another moment before conceding, nodding that he understood what she was asking of him. with that, Maebh tucked Vali against her and walked swiftly back to her home. 

Inside, Loki had Aslaug tied to a chair while he paced, shaking with anger. “Well?”

“Bjorn has gone and Gertrude is caring for Nafi,” Maebh smiled, trying to calm Loki, refusing to acknowledge Aslaug in any manner as she did so. 

“Is he alright?” Loki asked again, looking to Vali, rubbing the back of his index finger against the infant’s hand as Vali became more and more frantic at being able to smell the milk that was now leaking from his mother’s swollen breast, unable to get at the food he so desperately wanted, if only to comfort him. 

“He is hungry, and probably quite scared, but he has not suffered any physical pain.” She reassured him. Maebh walked to her usual spot beside the fire where only embers remained and sat down to feed Vali. The infant screeched as he opened his mouth, not allowing her to even try and prepare for him. “I know sweetheart,” she cooed as he fed. Aslaug glare at the mother and child, scoffing at her affectionate tone, but Maebh continued to ignore her as she cared for Vali’s need. 

After a moment, Aslaug eyes widened, causing Loki to notice and follow her line of sight. “Yes, she is already carrying another.” There was an angry pride to his voice. “At least she does not drink brews to kill my children.” 

“Would you have wanted the brats I killed? Be honest, you would resent them as you resent and hate me.” Aslaug snarled. 

“I love Nafi, and he is not even half of me, you should just have been honest, it would have saved me many a night of less than willing time with you,” Loki growled in return. “Which was what you wanted also.” 

“I take great pleasure in your anger at knowing what I did.” Aslaug laughed bitterly, “Did it eat at you Loki, did you mourn those little parasites?”

Maebh could not help but hold Vali closer to her, and grimace at the idea that a mother would refer to her children as such. She watched Loki, knowing this would be despicable and terribly taunting to him, for she had known his anguish at his thinking he would never father any children, only to later realise that his ex-wife had merely killed any child he had. 

“I mourned them, I do not know how many there were, but I mourned them, and now I get to fulfil a life’s dream time and again with a wife who I love, and who relishes in bearing my children; and I know under that façade Aslaug, that it kills you inside.” He chuckled coldly, causing the other woman to not be able to keep her wicked smile. “Where is Bjorn?” Loki growled after a few minutes. 

“He will return soon love,” Maebh smiled. “Do not fret, Nafi only used a small blade, she will not bleed to death in that time, she will face justice.” She finally looked over at Aslaug, who was still glaring at her as she took Vali off her breast to wind him. 

The sound of hooves prevented them from talking any longer. Loki counted at least four or five horses as he made his way to the door, only for Thor to burst in it first, only half dressed, and furious, the others who arrived filing in behind him. “Brother, who dares…”Thor stopped mid-sentence, staring at Aslaug as she sat looking at him, tied to the chair.” You!” he bellowed. 

Vali screamed loudly at the loud noise, clinging to Maebh in distress. Thor looked around, only then realising the mother and child were also in the room. Maebh put Vali back to her breast to calm him as Thor looked at her apologetically. “You are alright Thor,” she smiled. “We are just glad that you are here.”

“Is it true, that she tried to kill him?” Thor asked Loki, his voice far calmer having realised his younger nephew was in the room, but there was no denying his anger was still as great. 

Loki nodded. “Nafi was able to sneak up behind her and pierce her side with a small blade.” He informed Thor. 

The older brother chuckled. “He is as quick as a fox that boy, I wonder who he acquired that trait from?” he grinned, eyeing Maebh who smiled back at him, before looking at Aslaug again and seeing the small wound. “We should let it fester and allow her to die like the foul beast she is, in agony.” He stated coldly, causing the redhead to look at him in terror. 

“That is not justice, though, is it?” Thor looked to Maebh. “That is vengeance, and as greatly as I crave the latter, it is the former the people need to see.” She answered, causing all in the room to look at her. “Try her fairly, she will die regardless because of her actions here tonight, we all know this. Asgard’s first family cannot be attacked and the perpetrator be permitted to live, but do so in front of the people, allow them to see her fate be decided, for not even the Odinson’s are above the law.”

It had been Volstagg and Hogun that had come with Thor to investigate what was going on at his brother’s home, so they walked to the chair that held Aslaug and pulled her from it, tying her hands together behind her back as they did so. “We’ll need to bring her by cart if you wish for her to be alive,” Thor informed Loki. 

“The Dowager is on her way by one, she heard what occurred and wants to return post haste,” Hogun informed his friend. 

“She better not blame her being away for the night.” Loki groaned, thinking of his mother’s reaction. 

“Of course, she does, hence her quick return.” Frigga ran straight in the door and to Maebh and Vali. “Is he harmed?” she asked checking him over. 

“No, Nafi ensured it,” Maebh stated calmly, trying to soothe her concerns.

“If I had not have left…” 

“Peace mother, he is fine, that is all that matters, and Aslaug will pay.” He swore looking at his ex-wife. 

“Aslaug?” Frigga looked at him in shock before noticing the other woman that was about to be dragged outside. She rose to her full height and made to go over to her. 

“Mother.” Thor warned, stepping in front of her, “Do not degrade yourself by going to her level.” 

“It is impossible for me to do so Thor, for that is to go under the ground itself.” His mother hissed, wanting to tear Aslaug limb from limb. 

“She will suffer mother, you know this.” Thor gave the nod for the woman to be taken away, knowing his mother would put a blade through her to protect her family. “In the morn, she will be tried.” He promised. 

“Do not start until we arrive.” She commanded Thor nodded in agreement. “Where is my Nafi, where is my little hero?” 

“With Gertrude,” Maebh informed her. 

“Get him here now, I want him to rest with me tonight, I need him close.” She stated. “I will care for him, and I know you will not let Vali out of your sight for the rest of the night, so get back to bed, he and your other baby need you rested.” She ordered. 

“I do not think it possible for me to rest Frigga,” Maebh commented. 

“Perhaps not, but watching him rest safely between you will bring you some comfort.” 

An hour later, Nafi and Frigga were asleep in one room while Maebh, Loki, and Vali lay on the other, the infant asleep between his parents, blissfully unaware of the severity of what had happened. while Loki and Maebh looked at him. 

“We could have lost him,” Loki stated, watching his son’s chest rise and fall. 

“We cannot dwell on that, we are all safe.” Maebh soothed. 

“You seem very calm.” Loki looked at her. 

“I…”

“Maebh?” 

“Of late, I felt like something was afoot, like something bad was going to happen, it is gone now, though.” She tried to explain. 

“Are you stating that you think you predicted this?” Loki asked fearfully. 

“No, nothing of the sort, I am just saying I feel more peaceful now.” 

“It is said a childbearing woman senses more of her surrounds, I just hope that was the omen you sensed my love.” Loki rubbed her stomach. 

“I hope so too,” Maebh was pleading in her mind that it had been, terrified of the idea of losing her little baby boy, her proof of her love for Loki.


	40. Trial and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslaug is tried and sentenced, but how are Maebh and Loki affected by the situation. 
> 
> *Warning violent death of minor character in this chapter*

Maebh stood glaring at Aslaug with Vali in her arms, and Nafi standing by her side; Frigga, Sif and the other children there also. Loki stood beside Thor, who was sitting on the throne that had been brought out of his home so that he could reign over proceedings, looking down at the hateful woman along with other warrior’s and even Lords. 

"Have you anything to say in your defence Aslaug Loughlindottir?" Thor demanded from his seat at the head of proceedings; in truth, this was the part of the process that both brothers feared, knowing there was a high chance that the harpy could reveal the truth about Nafi, causing a scene and causing untold torment to the child himself. 

Aslaug looked as though she was going to speak, her face contorted in a cruel attempt at a smile, but then something caught her eye; Helena, Tyr's wife, stood in front of her and the look in the other woman’s face told her everything, that she knew of the affair, and with a small nod to Maebh, it was clear it was something that had been discussed between the women, angering her into a rage that caused her to scream. Her actions caused all present to think her mad, having not noticed the trigger, and they all believed that the sentencing Thor would undoubtedly pass would be the only one she was deserving of. 

"It is my duty as ruler to defend everyone in my realm from unjust actions, and after all my good brother, and indeed his wife have done for me, I am indebted to them and should strive to ensure they feel safe in their home, them and their children, so with that, I sentence you Aslaug, to be whipped fifty times before being beheaded for the unprovoked attack and attempted killing of my nephew, Vali Lokison, Prince of Asgard." 

Even Maebh’s eyebrows rose at that, she had not expected that Aslaug would be lashed as well as killed, and in truth, she did not feel too bad for her, only for Nafi, who would now have to know what became of his birth mother. "Come inside, you do not need to see this." She urged, trying to bring him into Thor's home. 

"No," he looked up at her, not allowing her to move him. "I am staying with father."

"Your father has to ensure this is done, he is forced to witness it, you are not, and to be honest, I do not want you to see something so horrific," Maebh stated, trying again to get him inside. 

"Mother, I am staying." For a child not truly of his blood, the way that Nafi looked up at her reminded her greatly of Loki, his conviction clear. 

"I do not think it wise." she reiterated. 

"Maebh," she looked to Loki, who was now standing in front of them. "He is eight now, he is permitted to watch such things, if that is what he truly wishes." The tone he used told Maebh that he too was not too pleased with the idea either. 

Maebh was forced to bite her tongue, she recalled the first time she witnessed a beheading, she was a mere six years old, a man had done unspeakable acts of brutality to his brother and mother, so her father ensured he was killed with the swiftest method, not wanting the man to waste any more time breathing. Knowing that what Loki was saying was true, she simply gave a small nod, and took a step back, handing Vali to Frigga, and standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders as support. "If you refuse to leave, then I refuse to let you stand and watch alone," she swore, looking Loki in the eye, daring him to argue, but the man said nothing, just nodding instead and going back over to Thor, who gave the solemn nod for the punishment to begin. 

They watched silently as Aslaug was brought to a post and tied to it, her back exposed before the chosen warrior, one Maebh knew to be named Frederick walked over to her, whip in hand to begin. With another nod from the King, the crack of the whip came down on her back, followed by a pained shriek, a moment later, it occurred again. By the twentieth lash, Aslaug had ceased screeching, her voice hoarse, and her skin split in several areas, not even attempting to stand any longer. 

Maebh could not bring herself to feel anything for the woman, though to her own relief, she only felt the smallest twinge of satisfaction, which she justified by thinking of Vali, innocently waiting for her to return to him inside the home, who Aslaug wanted to kill for no good reason whatsoever. 

By the fortieth whip, she seemed to be hardly conscious, and that is when Helena decided to throw a bucket of what smelled like animal urine on her exposed back, causing Aslaug to screech on new agony. Her actions caused a few people to eye up the widow, who only spat at her before walking back to her spot, her oldest son, who if any were to pay a lot of heed to, was somewhat similar in build and appearance to Nafi, and said nothing. 

Thor made no comment to her, knowing that that was the only revenge that the widow could ever bestow on either her husband or his lover, and gave a wave of his finger to tell Frederick to complete the whipping, which he did without remark. 

When that was over, she was untied and dragged to a large wooden block and was thrown onto it roughly, her throat placed where required and a sword brought to the executioner. Aslaug seemed to then realise just how much she should regret her actions, but rather than attempting to speak, she looked over at Maebh, then to Nafi, who both looked at her, trying to convey their hatred for them in her final few moments of life. Just before the sword was raised, Loki raised his hand to cease proceeding and went over to his ex-wife, kneeling down so he was close to her, knowing the words he would say would die with her. "You deserve this, everything you ever did, all the people you have hurt, we all are going to take pleasure in this, mine being that I know, no matter what, you cannot hurt my children again, any of them, Nafi included, and as you rot in the ground, know that in these last few moments of life, you were right, I wanted her for me, and I have her, her and her love, and she will bear more children for me than you would ever have killed, and will do so willingly. Rot in Hel Aslaug, and know none will mourn you, your son stands with us, and will always see the woman and man you hate so much as his mother and father." he rose to his feet again, satisfied at his words, and gave a nod to Frederick, who had not heard what he had said, but knew that Loki had once been married to the woman. Frederick looked to Thor, who too gave his nod, and raised the sword and swung it down. The sound of the metal hitting the thick wooden block, though only a low thud, resounded around the busy town centre, none spoke as Aslaug met her end. 

Nafi had turned in towards Maebh, his face hiding against her, having decided last moment not to watch the sword go through Aslaug’s neck. Maebh held him against her, kissing his head lovingly, knowing that he was too good a child to not be affected by such a horrific act. After a few moments, he looked around again, looking at the headless body of his mother limp on the ground, her head not in his view from where he was standing. "She can't hurt us now." was all he said. 

"No darling, she cannot." Maebh concurred. "Come, we best get you inside." she ushered him in, this time, the youth did not fight her. 

*

For a week after, there was a peculiar sense around the home; Nafi seemed somewhat quieter, as Loki and Maebh pondered through all that had occurred. The baby had moved again, meaning that Maebh was feeling pressure on her back most of the day, but the sickness was only irritating her in the mornings for the days since the execution. As she rubbed her stomach where she had felt something she suspected to be the baby's first notable movement, she watched Loki deal with his horse. "Where are you off to today?" She asked, still rubbing her stomach. 

"I am needed to go to the valley, there is an issue there with crops again." he stated, ensuring the ties were done correctly. 

"I see." Maebh sighed, there had been little communication between the pair since the kidnap attempt, and it concerned Maebh, Loki was in no way himself and did not seem interested in changing that. He went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the side of the head before turning to leave. "Are you not going to say goodbye to the boys?" 

"I cannot wait for Nafi and Vali will only fuss, I will return tomorrow." he stated as he mounted his horse and left, not looking at her again. 

Maebh swallowed hard and walked back inside, thinking of Loki's behaviour; she had seen that behaviour from him before. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked through the house, and over to Vali, who was sitting up, chewing his fist with two deep red cheeks, anxious from the pain his imminent first tooth was causing him. She did not wait to see if he would raise his arms for her to pick him up; she simply took him and brought him into the bedroom in silence, leaving Gertrude and Frigga to watch her as she did. Placing Vali on the bed beside her, she just stared at him as he gurgled and babbled. He was the image of his father, in all but the pallor of his eyes, and at that moment, she felt as though her chest was imploding. 

"Maebh?" Frigga stood in the doorway. 

"I just want to be alone with my son." she answered plainly. 

"Of course, but there is an issue with some Svartalfheim delegates that needs to be dealt with, you are being requested," Frigga informed her. 

"Tell Thor that I am not well, he can surely deal with this while Loki is gone." she mumbled. 

Frigga frowned. "But he and Thor are gone on a hunt, is that not why you were outside bidding Loki a farewell?"

Maebh's eyes began to well with tears, wondering why Loki would lie over something so simple. "Yes, of course, how silly of me to forget. Have a cart readied, I will leave immediately." she pushed herself up and got out of the bed, bringing Vali with her. When she arrived at the main part of the house again, she was composed and ensured she looked as she should before handing the infant to Frigga and walking outside. 

The entire journey to the village, she hardly paid heed to anything around her, so much so, she completely blanked Nafi, who had waved at her first, then called her several times, but she did not register that he was there, instead just making her way in a daze. On her arrival, she was met by Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg; all three immediately noting there was something peculiar in her behaviour and looked at one another in concern. Hogun took the horse to steady it as Fandral and Volstagg helped her down. Finally, she seemed to come to again and looked around, "What is their concern?" The men looked at her blankly. "The Svartalfheim delegation, what is their concern?"

It was Volstagg that replied to her first. "It is regarding the tools given to them, they...well they say that they require more." 

"I see, well, let us see why that is then." she maintained a facade of calm as she walked into the room and to those sent by Ásvaldr. "Gentlemen, you have chosen a bad time to join us, I fear my husband and the king are away at present." She smiled politely. 

"So long as your Highness is able to assist us, we do not mind, we understand our visit is not scheduled." the lead foreigner spoke with a deep accent, but his grasp of the Aesir tongue was fairly sufficient. 

"Then gentlemen, tell me how I can assist?"

It did not take long to sort what was required, it was a simple trade, Svartalfheim was covered in forests that had wood the Aesir could use as Asgard readied the tools, wood would be sent from Svartalfheim, and both would benefit; satisfied, the Svartal convoy went on their way again, refusing a nights rest to try and begin the journey, desperate to get the tools that were so swiftly improving their farming, and allowing them to reap more food for their families. 

"I wish the first talks had gone that well." Fandral groaned as they bid farewell to the party. "You look well Princess, considering."

"Call me nosey, or call me curious Fandral, but do you ever plan on taking a wife to fill with a child?" Maebh smiled. 

"Did Loki not tell you, princess," Volstagg bellowed, "He is courting one of the Dowagers maids."

"One living at my home?" Maebh asked, wide-eyed at the information, her response was a nod. "Norn's my mind is too concerned with my children, I had not noticed. I take it Ragnarok is upon us?" She jested, earning her laughs from the other men and a bemused look from Fandral.

"Another attribute of yours, Your Highness, hilarity." He commented in a monotone. 

"Aye, I have been bestowed with so many," she smiled back. "None the less gentlemen, I think it best I return to my children," she stated as she made her way back to the cart. "Not that any of you intelligent beings needed to be told, but if I am required again, please do not hesitate to call upon me." 

"Are you not going to call upon Sif?" Volstagg frowned. 

"I had best get home, please, if you are speaking with her, inform her of what has occurred and give her my apologies, of late I have been somewhat distracted." It was not a lie, nor would any of the men accuse it of being such, having noticed her demeanour on her arrival; not wanting to press her on the matter, they simply nodded and allowed her to leave without any other delay, silently watching as she left. 

*

"You seem out of sorts Loki," Thor commented as they rode. 

"I have a lot on my mind," Loki admitted. 

"Do you wish to speak of it?"

"It does not matter."

"On the contrary brother, it seems to matter a lot," Thor argued, but he did not push the matter more. "What did Maebh say of your leaving?" 

"Very little, she is somewhat in her own mind these days." Loki could not tell Thor that he had not only made no mention of the hunt to his wife but that he had lied as to why he was going away also. He was not sure why he had done that exactly, in truth, he could not look at her without getting upset. The cruel words he had spoken to Aslaug on her death were of little comfort knowing that Maebh was at risk of perishing bringing his child into the world. 

"Aye, like you, she seems to think saying nothing is wiser than saying something, when obviously, saying nothing is doing nothing for either of you." Loki was not paying any attention as the horses trotted along the flat plain towards their destination. "Brother, I know it is none of my business, but I implore for you to speak with Maebh more, this chasm you are placing between you both, for whatever reason you are doing so, is doing neither of you any good."

"I am no good for her Thor." 

"What nonsense are you speaking?"

"Her, Nafi, Vali, the child she grows, I am no good for them." 

"I do not follow." 

"Damn it Thor, can you not see, they are better off without me." Loki snarled, galloping off passed his brother, causing the King to stare at him in bewilderment before taking his own horse's reins tighter and digging his feet into its sides, chasing after his brother, calling his name as he galloped. It took several minutes for Thor to catch up with Loki, who had halted his horse and dismounted without tying the creature up, meaning it was just wandering around close by, and picking at some grass. Thor dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby tree, then doing the same to Loki's, remaining silent as Loki stared across the lake he had come to. "Brother?" Loki did not respond.


	41. Facing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes home to find out that Maebh knows he lied to her, how will she react?

When Loki returned home he felt as though he had been dragged backwards through Hel. Thor had gotten him to admit what was wrong with him out of him, but it had taken a lot of persuading on the older brother's behalf, however, he had managed it. Admitting to what was concerning him had been liberating, but also exhausting, meaning he felt terrible, adding that to how he now had to speak with Maebh, he knew it was only going to get worse. 

Entering the house, he saw Gertrude cleaning the room, not paying much attention to her surrounds, on seeing her employer; she bowed slightly and looked towards his room, telling him where Maebh was. 

Just as he came to the door, Frigga walked out of her own room. "Loki, you are home earlier than expected," she smiled, before studying his face better and frowning. "Darling, did you not sleep last night?"

"No, I got little rest; I had too much on my mind."

"That is understandable, well at least there was little issue with the Svartal men." 

Loki froze, "What Svartal men?"

"After you and Thor left yesterday, there was a small group of delegates from Svartalfheim pleading for more tools, Maebh dealt with them very efficiently, though, they were on their way again long before the sun set." She explained, not paying much attention to him. 

"Maebh dealt with them?"

"Yes, they wished to talk to you or Thor, but obviously, we had no idea where you were, and Sif never knew much of these things, so Maebh was best suited, and they seemed pleased with that."

"What were they told of where Thor was?” Loki asked fearfully. 

"The truth of course, or at least, I assume, it was Maebh that met with them." 

"I see." Loki's heart was pounding in his ears, not knowing what to do. 

"Your best bet is to speak with Maebh, she is just taking a small rest inside." she pointed to the door. "I think that it is best that you are home, she has been out of sorts since you left, she has been for a few days really." Frigga voiced her concerns for her daughter-in-law to her son.

"I best deal with it so."

"Very well, I am going to go to Thor's and see how everyone is faring there, shall I take Vali with me?" She offered, thinking she was helping.

"Yes, thank you, mother." Loki gave an attempt at a smile.

"You look like you need a rest; just relax for some time before you wake her, alright?"

"Yes, mother." 

They walked into the room, neither surprised to see Vali on the bed next to Maebh, though she was asleep and the child was awake, so, gently, Frigga walked over to the bed to take the child. In a moment, her hand was in the vice like grip of her daughter-in-laws, her steel grey eyes open and frantic. "Darling, he is awake, I am taking him with me to Thor's to give you some rest." the older woman explained calmly. 

"No." 

"Maebh, nothing will happen to him, she is gone, he is safe with his family." Frigga soothed. It took another moment of Maebh looking at Frigga before she let go of her hand and allowed her to take the child from her, watching as she left. "I will be home with him before nightfall, alright?"

Maebh gave an exhausted noise akin to a grunt and seemed to settle again. Loki watched as she did so. Frigga going by him with Vali as he did; taking a moment to rub the little boy's hand with his finger as he usually did as he passed before looking at the bed where his wife seemed to have settled back to sleep. He walked over and got in next to her, realising immediately that she was still awake, and as rigid as one that was dead. "Maebh." She turned to face away from him. "I'm sorry." She said nothing. "Please speak with me." Again she said nothing. "Maebh."

"You have not spoken to me all week, you get caught out lying and all of a sudden you wish to speak, now it is my turn to demand silence." she growled, before pulling up the pelt over her again, signifying she had said all she wished to say. 

"I owe you an explanation."

"I do not want to hear it."

"And an apology."

"I do not accept it."

"Please." He beseeched. 

"Why would I care, you have turned out just as you did with her, fleeing here. I thought that we were above such behaviour, that if you wanted to be around Thor for a hunt, or if you just wished to get some space for yourself, that all you need to do was say it, but I was wrong, I am as bad as her it seems, and I do not know what I even did to deserve it. Or is it that you tired of me, and wished for her again, but now she...”

Loki's eyes widened at her words. "You can not possibly think such a thing."

"I have little evidence to the contrary." She countered. 

"Maebh," He gently tried to get her to turn toward him. "Maebh, I could never think that." She still refused to turn, so he got off of the bed and went to the other side, where she was facing to look her in the eye, only then did he see the exhausted look in her eyes and the heartache they held. "I love you with all of my being, my beautiful wife, please do not doubt that."

"Then why lie? Why push me away?"

"I did not mean to."

"Clearly." she scoffed. 

"It is true, I swear it." 

"I do not believe you."

"I was scared."

"What in the realms have you to be scared of?" She dismissed angrily. 

"If I were to say it..." 

"So the answer is nothing, leave me try and rest Loki, I have had fill enough of this today." 

"Maebh." He pleaded. 

Maebh lost her patience. "I said leave me be!" she screeched. "Just leave Loki."

"I was scared." He bellowed back. "I still am." She said nothing, which meant she was listening. "I failed our son. Someone came into our home and took him from his crib, if you had not have woken to feed him, he would be dead. I am the father, I am supposed to defend my young, that is my sole duty, provide and protect, and I failed him, failed you." Saying the words aloud were difficult, but he needed her to know. "And this baby, the one you are growing, I have filled you with a child that may harm you, that is making you ill, that is growing too fast for you, that could cause me to lose you. I am failing you in every manner, even with your injury the other day, that is my doing." he was in tears now. "You would be better off without me Maebh. When I saw her standing there, holding our little boy, wanting to hurt him, I never felt so helpless, and the look on his face, pleading with me, his father, to defend him, and I did nothing." he openly wept. "It is not right." 

Maebh listened, not saying anything, knowing he needed to say everything. "You think you alone felt useless, I am his mother, I am supposed to be closer to him than any other, and I did not even wake on her entering the room. I am scared of myself, I am the reason this child might not live, if I do not carry it as I should, I could kill it, and on top of that, I have you acting as though I no longer matter to you, I have you lying to me over something simple as time with your brother. How am I supposed to interoperate it other than that you are fleeing me, why should I think you care?" she countered. 

"I wronged you my love, and I should not have, I can only beg your forgiveness." Loki pleaded, kneeling in front of her, begging with tear filled eyes. "Please, my darling."

"I do not forgive you, yet." she replied solemnly.

"I will take it, yet implies you will, and I will show you my remorse." he swore. 

"Loki."

"Yes?"

"Please." There was a scared sadness in her voice he had not heard since he was leaving for Svartalfheim when she almost lost him. He knew what it meant and went back to his side of the bed and got in beside her, placing his strong hand against her stomach and curling up behind her.

After a moment, she moved his hand slightly, which caused him to frown, but as he felt a small movement from within her, he smiled. "I think it a girl; the movements are too calculated for a boy."

"I disagree, I think it a boy, it is too active to be a girl." 

"So long as I have you both, I will be happy." Loki kissed her shoulder, praying to the Gods that she would survive what she was going through. 

"That may not come to pass."

"We cannot think like that my love." he kissed her again. 

"Loki." she pleaded again, though this time, there was a different edge to her voice, one of want. "Please."

Not needing to be told twice, he helped her turn around and his hands made their way to the front of her dress, untying it and taking out her breasts, playing with them in his large hands. "Tell me if this hurts."

"Yes." she gasped against his lips, untying his pants and removing his impressive erection from within before forcing herself to her knees and straddling him. "I missed this position," she smiled. 

"Well I will never argue you wanting to use it again, I can assure you." he grinned, his hands going from her breasts to the hem of her dress to slide it up, shocked when he came to her apex that there was no sign of any undergarments.

"They seem to irritate me of late, I am too....sensitive." she explained, guessing his unasked question. 

"A terrible, terrible side effect." His tone telling her he thought no such thing. "Hopefully, it will come in handy now." He lifted her up slightly and moaned as she took him in hand and aligned him to her, gasping at feeling how wet she was. "Norn's, my children do such wonderful things to you." He grinned as she sank down onto him fully. "Oh, Gods." His head fell back in pleasure.

Maebh gasped and bit her lower lip, shuddering at the feeling of being filled. "Yes." she shrieked in ecstasy, immediately falling over the precipice at having his pelvic bone push against her mound. 

"My poor, oversensitive, beautiful Maebh, take all the pleasure you require. I am most willingly at your service." He stated through gritted teeth, adoring the feeling of her tightening around him. "Though I warn you, I will not last at this rate, you feel too exquisite." he slowly began to thrust up his hips as she canted hers down as soon as she recovered from her first orgasm. "Do not worry for me, I assure you, I am loving this as much as you are."

"Not possible." She gasped, her movements becoming more and more deliberate as she chased another release. "Loki." She leant over him, causing their foreheads to meet. 

"I love how only my name graces your lips." He moaned as he continued to match her movements. 

"Only. You."

"As you to me my love." He promised, kissing her before taking her hips in his hands and forcing her down with a slap every time he bottomed out within her. "There could only ever be you."

"Loki." Her voice a mere whisper as she gasped for air as another even more powerful orgasm surged through her, clamping her wet walls around Loki, who bellowed his own release immediately after, adoring how she felt as her body twitched uncontrollably with pleasure. "Loki."

"Maebh." he placed a tender kiss on her lips, cupping his hand to her face as she leant into it. "My beautiful, beautiful Maebh, I will show you that I am sorry." she nodded weakly, shifting to allow him to gently remove himself from her core, a substantial amount of their mixed fluids with him as she carefully moved to lie down again, groaning at the less than pleased occupant within her kicking in retaliation to the frantic movements it was forced to endure moments before. Loki placed and arm around her and felt the movements also. "I see someone is angered at us." 

"At least it could not hear us," Maebh mumbled quickly falling asleep in his embrace.

"No." Loki sighed, kissing her again on the neck and stroking her stomach, silently promising to aid her more when they woke. As he was about to drift off himself, a knock on the door startled him slightly; and a moment later, Frigga entered. "You're back." His voice was heavy with tiredness. 

"I never left," she smiled knowingly. "Thor arrived with Nafi and Thodin, but things got somewhat loud, so they left, I was just coming in to say I am needed in the village and the boys will be staying there with me for the night." 

"I would apologise, but..."

"I think you forget that I witnessed your wedding consummation Loki, though I am glad that was not as...feral...as that seemed to be." She laughed as she walked out the door. 

Loki shook his head slightly and chuckled to himself, glad that Maebh was blissfully unaware of the discussion that had just taken place. Curling in against her more, he knew he had work that required his delegation, but tired from stress and physical exertion, he fell into a restful sleep instead beside his wife.


	42. Loki's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the time for the birth draws closer, Loki's demeanour and behaviour worsens, causing Maebh to threaten to take severe action.

"Maebh?" Loki looked around the homestead after finishing up with the work on the land, but there was no sign of his wife anywhere within the dwelling or the grounds. Frigga was at Thor's and none of the staff seemed to know where his wife or his younger son was. He walked onto the roadway that led to the village, looking for signs of his pregnant wife and son, but could see none. He was about to go back to the yard and call for his horse to go in search of her further from the house when he heard a familiar voice. 

"That's it sweetheart, there you go." Came Maebh's voice from nearby, seeming very encouraging. Looking over a small ditch on their land, he was relieved to see his wife and son safe and well as Vali stood, his hands in his mother's trying to take small assisted steps. Loki felt somewhat hurt and envious that Maebh had taken their son away from their home to teach him to walk. "Wait until your father sees this, he will be so proud of you, it is a pity you finally decided to do this here and not at home with him able to see." She clapped her hands together hen the child let go of her hands for a moment to try and balance himself before almost stumbling, at which time Maebh quickly caught him once more. "Well done my love." She commended, earning giggles of joy from the boy. A moment later, Vali seemed to notice something in his surrounds and looked up to see his father looking at them, a large smile on his face as he bounced up and down on his unsteady legs in joy at seeing Loki. Maebh turned to see her husband standing there. "How long have you been there?" She smiled, getting to her feet unsteadily with her large stomach. 

Loki jumped over the ditch to assist her. "Only a minute or so."

"So you saw your son is learning to stand and attempting to walk alone, that was something I thought we had a few more weeks before having to concern ourselves." She smiled as she took his hand and he helped her while using his other hand to steady Vali. 

"Yes, I was somewhat shocked at it myself."

"I brought him out to get some air and he kept pointing where he wanted to go so I let him dictate, and we came here after a butterfly, but I needed to sit, he is getting heavy, and he started to stand."

"I thought..." Loki started but then ceased talking. 

"You thought what my dear?" She smiled. Loki did not answer her, causing her to frown. "What did you think Loki?"

"I thought you had come here with him to teach him without me knowing," Loki replied, his voice small. 

Maebh laughed for a moment. "That would have been a funny shock for you, not knowing he could do it, but then he walks off on you." She giggled; Loki did not laugh with her. "There is something amiss with you love, whatever is it?" Her tone one of concern. 

"I am not myself of late."

"That is what I am referring to, what is it Loki?" She asked kindly, knowing that making demands would only cause her husband to close up. 

"I thought you did not want me to see him walk." He explained, "That you wanted it to be something you alone shared with him." 

Maebh frowned. "What would make you think that you silly man? I know how you love him, how you yearned so greatly for him, why in the name of the realm would I not want to share this with you?"

"That is the thing, I do not know, I am simply thinking the most terrible of thoughts of late, it is the same as when I went away with Thor."

Maebh said nothing as she thought of the argument they had had after his return from his hunting trip the month previous with his brother, not a week after Aslaug's death. "I see." She did not know what more to say. 

"It is all so much."

"It can be, some days." She agreed. 

"How are you doing it? You are heavy with child again, and with..."

"I told you already, we cannot fear the worst, I am no longer ill every day and from what I am being told by Sif and Frigga, I no longer look as though a gust of wind would blow me over." She smiled, trying to put his worries to rest. 

Loki gave a weak smile in return. It was true, Maebh had begun to look as though she was capable of carrying the child within her, and she was eating a substantial amount of food without being ill, but as a result of her eating better, the child seemed to be growing drastically also, meaning the chances of the birth being difficult was increasing also; something that had caused Loki to remain awake at night sweating in terror at the idea of losing her to childbirth more nights than not. "I still worry." He admitted. 

"I know, and if I am honest, so do I, but no good can come of allowing it to consume us." She toyed with a stray bit of his hair that had fallen onto his face. "I have to believe it will be alright Loki if I do not..." she shuddered. "I cannot imagine losing our child." She placed his hand on where their little one was most active within her. "I know you are frightened to love this child as you did Vali when I carried him, as though you are frightened that to love it would make any potential negative outcome harder, but it does not deserve that."

Loki nodded, he had not realised that she had noticed his lesser affections to the child she was now carrying, but her reasoning was wrong, it was not out of a fear of losing it that he was not allowing himself to love it, but out of resentment for it, thinking it was the reason he would lose her. He swallowed hard and nodded again, not wanting to portray his true feelings. "We best head home before Vali gets cold." He stated, taking his hand off her stomach where his son or daughter had just kicked and taking Vali in his arms and turning to get over the small ditch once more. 

Maebh watched him for a moment, noticing the coldness in his eyes when the baby had moved. She wrapped her arms around her rotund stomach and bit the inside of her cheeks at the look he had given it, heartbroken that the baby she thought he would love, she could see instead he was starting to hate. Though she was not a religious being, she found herself praying to no one in particular that if she were to not survive the birth and her child did, that Loki would not treat it badly afterwards. She never thought it was possible to have to pray for such a thing until she noted that look in Loki's eyes. 

*

"Nafi?" Loki snapped trying to find the older boy, "Where is the Norn's are you boy?"

The brown haired youth made his way from one of the outhouses, looking at his father in confusion. "Yes, father?"

"What in Hel are you doing, why are you not at training?" He growled viciously. 

"We do not have any today," Nafi answered as though it the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Do not get smart with me." Loki hissed. "I am not in a gaming mood."

"But father, I..." The look on Loki's face caused Nafi to cease his statement and begin to walk off, his head down submissively. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki's anger only increased. 

"Enough!" Loki turned to see a livid Frigga carrying Vali in her arms, and beside her, Maebh staring at him as though he had lost his mind. "I did not rear you to speak to anyone, much less your son like that." His mother stated. 

Loki was about to answer her back when Maebh stepped forward. "Nafi, go get some lunch, Frigga, take Vali in too, my husband and I need to speak alone." Her voice was flat, but there was a terrifyingly dominant note to it also. Frigga nodded and ushered the fleeing Nafi inside with her and her youngest grandson. 

Loki looked at his wife, angered by how she had overridden his authority on Nafi and had made herself the member of the household that could be seen as most senior. "I am the man of the family." 

"Then act like it, until such time as you do, then I will have to assume control." She stated calmly. "Now, you and I are going for a walk." 

"I am going nowhere." Loki folded his arms trying to assert himself once more. 

"You will come with me Loki."

"And pray tell, how will you force me to?" Loki scoffed. 

Maebh walked straight over to him, and though she was far shorter in stature than him, she glared him right in his eyes. "Because if you do not, I will go straight to your brother and demand a divorce here and now, I swear that on our sons and on the souls of my siblings and parents." Loki stared at her, his eyes wide and he swallowed hard. "I have had enough Loki, you will not speak to me, and you are attacking your son for having the same day off as he has had for the past two years and you hate your unborn child, I am too scared to even allow you near Vali alone anymore, I can take no more." She snapped; tears of anger in her eyes. "So you and I are going to go for a walk and you are going to be completely honest with me, or you will be living with Fandral for as long as it takes you to sort a new home for yourself, because I am not having you being this way to me or my sons."

"They are mine too." 

"When was the last time you acted as though they were, not since you saw Vali try and walk in that field, three weeks have passed since; not once have you come to bed when I have, not once have you played with your son, trained with your other one, you simply stew in whatever terrible thoughts you are having, and not allow us to help you." 

Loki glared at her, angry at her observation. "You cannot understand." He dismissed. 

"No, because in this I am the only rational being, and no rational being can ever comprehend the actions of the irrational." She countered. "Now silence and get into one of the outhouses or to a field away from the home if you are certain this cannot be sorted without your yelling." 

Loki looked at her before heading for the pathway away from their home, causing Maebh to sigh at his thinking they could not deal with whatever was irking him without there having to be yelling, but she followed. "Hurry up." He commented, taking long strides in front of her. 

For a moment, Maebh contemplated throwing a shoe at him but instead slowed to a comfortable pace. He did not look around for a minute, but when he did, he seemed angered by her lack of pace. "I am due to birth your child before the next full moon and you wish for me to run after you." She laughed coldly. 

Loki stopped walking. "What do you mean within the month, no you have to have longer."

"No, the child is engaged, I could go any day." 

"Engaged?"

"Its head is in position to permit it to be born, it is a little early, but not enough to be a concern; and apparently with its size, this is for the best," Maebh told him. "Eir stated so not two days ago, I actually told you at the breakfast table, but you just grunted, not listening to anything I said. It, or indeed I could die in a matter of days, but rather than being here and helping me, you are becoming too unbearable to be around." Loki stared at her, not able to say anything. "Look at how you treated Nafi a moment ago, you looked ready to strike him, it is his day off, same as last week, same as last month, same as next week, and you argued it with him." 

"I have been slightly..." 

"You have been severely pigheaded, rude and downright horrible to your family, and I am not going to put up with it any longer." She snapped. 

"Maebh..." 

"I am not interested in promises, or any other words of comfort Loki, I have had it. It is my duty as the mother of these children to protect them from any harm, and if you continue on this path, that is exactly what will come to them."

Loki's nostrils flared in anger. "I would never hurt them."

"I cannot guarantee that, can I?" She retorted, matching his ferocity. 

"I would never hurt our children," Loki repeated, coming closer to her, his voice rising. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you see the child I carry now as equal to Nafi and Vali; tell me you love it as greatly." She challenged, Loki remained silent. "Every time you look at my stomach I see your eyes fill with hate."

"I do not hate it."

"You do not love it though, do you?"

"It is the reason I could lose you."

"The worry I have that you will harm it if I die is what will cost me my life." She shouted in retort.

Loki's anger dissipated immediately. "I would not harm...you think I would..." 

"You hate it." Tears trickled down Maebh's cheeks. "The day Eir confirmed my suspicions that I was with child, I was so excited to tell you, I thought you would be happy, but instead, since then all you have done is grow to dislike it more and more, and now, I...I am scared to think of you alone with it if anything..." 

Loki let out a gasp of agony at her words. His behaviour had led her to believe that he would... that he could possibly..."Maebh."

"I know this child will be here before the full moon, I know it, already I sense it, and all I can think of is your distance and then today, when Nafi..." 

Loki could not listen to her any longer, the pain of her thoughts cut through the self-pity and loathing he had encased himself in and he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry my love."

"Every so often, for perhaps a few moments, and sometimes a few days, I thought you were getting over whatever this is, when you embraced me, or in your smile, but you would fall back into it once more, more violently than before after, and I am scared you have gone."

"I have gone nowhere, I am here." he kissed her forehead again before pushing her away from him slightly to look her in the eye. "I am here Maebh, I just needed to have my ass kicked and my focus sorted." 

She eyed him sceptically for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"When the love of your life, the one barring our children I would willingly sacrifice myself in pain worse than death for, tells you she is scared of you near your children and is willing to divorce you, I can guarantee you, you cease wallowing in the pits of darkness and pull yourself back. As I stated recently, I have felt so dark my darling, so alone, but in truth, I think perhaps all of that has been self-inflicted."

"Well cease such self-torture now and let us return home." Maebh leant up and pulled Loki to her for a kiss. 

"Are you really going to birth so soon?" Loki asked, placing his hand on her stomach. 

"Yes, I can sense it." she nodded, looking at the hand, wondering why he had placed it there, having not done so willingly in the month since she had last taken the imitative to place it there. 

Loki looked at her rotund stomach. "I did not get to see you so close last time."

"I think I was naive to think I thought myself fat last time, for I am far fatter this time." 

"You are not fat, you are about to birth a child." He smiled, though it was not as wide as his smiles had been before. "I do not hate it, you do know that?"

"I am not sure." 

"Every night, I have felt it kick, yes I have been feeling resentful of it, and though I have tried not to, I do love it, how can I not, it is borne of us."

"If I do not survive, promise me Loki, promise you will love and care for it."

"Maebh..."

"I know you do not want me to think such a way Loki, but I will be more able to focus and in turn survive if I know there are measures in place for if I do not."

"I solemnly swear that I will care for all of our children should you...should you need longer to recover." Loki could not bring himself to mention her potential death. 

Maebh cupped his slender face in her hands. "Thank you." She gave him a loving smile and leant forward to kiss him again. "We best be getting back."

"I owe Nafi an apology."

"You owe one to everyone."

"Most of all to you." Loki held her against him. "I am scared Maebh."

"You are scared? Have you seen my stomach, I am terrified at the idea of the monster you have filled me with having to find some manner to be removed from me, how do you think I am feeling?" Loki held her close to him, terrified of what could very soon come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting thing some people may or may not know. As well as there being Post Natal Depression, there is something called Pre-Natal Depression, which as the name would suggest, is depression that can occur pre-birth of the baby, and another interesting little fact, men can get these conditions, usually as a result of a testosterone slump.


	43. The Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maebh wakes up to her baby moving, and as the day progresses, so does the birth of the child.

Maebh groaned as she felt her side cramp again, then hissed at the less than comfortable kick that her child gave in response to her stretch. 

"Are you alright my love." Loki caressed her swollen belly where the baby had kicked, still half asleep. 

"Your son or daughter is trying to tell me to suffer in silence." She groaned. 

"Well I do not think you should, if you are suffering, I wish to know about it." He kissed the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him. 

"You are only saying that because you were not here the last time if you had been, you would not be so willing to endure it this time." 

Loki sighed. "I am so sorry about that my love." He held her as close as he could to him. "I still feel terrible about that, you needed me and I was not there."

"I needed you to come home to me, and you did; that is all that matters." 

It had been over a week since Maebh had confronted Loki's behaviour; Nafi had forgiven his father's outburst, after Maebh had taken him aside and explained that Loki was overstressed about the baby's impending arrival, and Frigga, though he had had no arguments with her directly, had begun to notice he was more like himself again, though not entirely. 

"Do you think it is still settled?"

"It seems to be, I cannot sit properly, and it is kicking high, so I am grateful it righted its position before the birth, I do not think I would be able to birth it head first." Maebh tried to get comfortable, but the child was kicking a lot. 

"It is moving so much, you think with how little room there is in there it would not be so active." Loki held his hand over where their little one had moved. 

Maebh turned slightly to face him, a small smile on her face. "Are you calling me fat?"

Loki chuckled in return. "I would never do such a thing, you are carrying my child, my love, I can never express how beautiful you are in doing so." 

"My stomach looks like lightning bolts." 

"I had noticed, what causes such?"

"According to Eir, it is to stretch it to facilitate the child, they will fade with time, but never disappear." 

"Then they are of great importance, allowing our child the space it requires to develop." Loki allowed his hand to trace patterns over her stomach, tickling her slightly in the process.

"Get out of bed, you need to meet Thor today to deal with the Vanaheim situation." Maebh's voice seemed stern, but it lacked her usual bite when she was giving orders. 

"No, I wish to remain here with you for the day." Loki leant in against the back of her neck, kissing it, not caring about her hair being in his face. 

"Not possible my dear husband, now get out of...ooh!" A sharp pain coursed through her. "These pains are getting worse and far more irritating."

Panic set in Loki's features. "Pain, what pain? Why did you not mention any pain to me?"

"They are false labour pains." Maebh dismissed, sitting up. 

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes, they are irregular, momentary and do not cause my stomach to harden, so yes, I am very sure." She consoled. 

"You are sure?"

"I may have hurt myself birthing Vali, but I can assure you, I will never forget the pains that accompany birthing your children Loki." 

Loki was uncertain, but could not argue something he was oblivious to the ins and outs of. He rose from the bed and swore to himself to check with Frigga and Sif if what Maebh was saying was true or if she was just trying to alleviate his concerns. "Do you require anything from me?"

Maebh shifted slightly before answering. "Nothing you are able to give me at present." Loki frowned for a moment, but her cheeks were slightly reddened, telling him what it was she was referencing. 

"Are you asking for what I think you are?" He asked, in slight disbelief. 

"I cannot control how my body is reacting to this child, it has me far more...sensitive than Vali had me." She tried to explain, rising precariously from the bed, a moment later, Loki pulled her to him and allowed his fingers to make their way down her torso to her ass. 

"Maebh, my darling, all you need to do is ask." He breathed against her lips, his hand making its way under her night clothing and to her drenched core. "Norn's my love, you really are so sensitive." He began to gently caress her, causing her to moan before biting her lips together; leaning in, he spoke in a whisper. "Let go, my love." Maebh's nails gripped his shoulder firmly, so much so that he could feel them digging into his skin through his tunic, causing him to hiss in pleasure and pain. 

Maebh's legs shook as she came closer to her release, all too soon, her body went over the brink of pleasure, and she found herself sinking her teeth into Loki's chest to prevent herself from screaming in undiluted ecstasy. "Loki," she gasped as the last of its waves pulsed through her; her legs no longer supporting her weight, something Loki had foreseen, meaning he was holding her up. 

"I have you, my love." 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her cheeks red. 

Loki's brows furrowed. "Whatever for?" She bit her lips together and looked at his chest, then back up at his face guiltily. Frowning, Loki followed her line of sight to his chest, his brows rising when he saw the slight red stains that were now on his light tunic. "I see."

"I didn't mean to." She could no longer look him with her guilt. 

Loki used his forefinger to lift her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye again. "Maebh?" She did not look at him, so he tilted her head a slight bit more. "It is nothing."

"I broke your skin, I caused you to bleed." 

Loki's eyes widened as he realised that her eyes were filled with tears. "Darling, it is alright, I know you did not do so to injure me, I see it as a great testament to how I make you feel, that to me is a good thing." He smiled. 

His words did not have the desired effect and his wife began to weep before pulling from him and storming away from him and out of their bedroom door, through the house and out into the yard, passed a very confused Frigga and Gertrude. Loki only followed her to the bedroom door and watched, somewhat perplexed as to her actions. 

"Dare I ask?" Frigga asked. 

"I honestly do not know," Loki responded truthfully. "One moment she was content, the next, she began to get all upset."

Frigga nodded and looked thoughtful. "If this time is like the last for her, the child will be born before the end of the week." She commented, getting back to what she was doing. "You had better retrieve her dear, it has rained heavily through the night, and she could slip and hurt herself." His mother suggested. 

Loki did not wait to be told anymore and rushed after his wife, sure enough, the ground was sodden from the rain, but there was no sign of his wife in the yard. He looked around for a moment, grateful to find her footprints on the ground in the mud to tell him of her direction of travel. Following them, he came to the stables, where the footprints continued inside. "Sweetheart? Maebh, I know you are here." He turned one direction to see the stalls with their horses, but no sign of his wife, he then turned around and saw his wife leaning against a wall, staring at a piece of straw in her hand. "Maebh?"

"I hated this the last time too."

"What my dear?"

"One minute I am happy, the next, I am sad, or angry, or both, or other such emotions, and it drives me insane, I loathe it." She explained, not looking at him. 

Loki walked forward. "I know darling, but your body is trying to deal with everything, this can happen. Sif, if Thor is to be believed, is like a wolf with a toothache when it comes close to birthing, and mother thinks the child will be here soon."

"I feel like I am going to burst, look at me."

"I think you have never looked so beautiful, you are gravid with my child, it is the most beautiful thing in the world as far as I am concerned."

"You sentimental fool." She gave a small smile, which fell again when she saw the bite mark bloodstain on his chest.

"Do not start that again. I did not feel it."

"Do you feel it now?"

"Yes, but it barely smarts."

"How did you not feel it then?"

Loki smiled and encased her in his arms. "Because at that time my dear wife, I was preoccupied with the absolutely delicious sight of you coming apart at my touch." 

"I am incredibly messed up at present." Maebh shook her head, allowing him to pull her close to him. 

"Good, I was concerned that I alone was such." 

Maebh frowned at him. "You still feel out of sorts yourself." She realised Loki felt embarrassed as he nodded his head. "Why did you not say anything?" 

"You had enough to concern yourself with, and I was being ridiculous." 

Maebh took his face in her hands. "Nothing about you is ridiculous, you matter as much as anyone else here. I need to know you are okay, because I worry otherwise, and that is worse for me, if I know what is going on, I can deal with it, not knowing is the worst fate."

Loki gave her a small smile, placing his hands over hers, before turning slightly to kiss the palm of her left hand. "Noted, shall we return to the house and get some breakfast?"

"I suppose we had better, Norn's I hate having to face your mother again after I have been silly."

"She does not judge any of it, she knows it means nothing." Loki wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, walking her out of the stable. 

As Loki had stated, Frigga seemed to make no note of anything that had occurred outside of her own personal thoughts and made no comment to Maebh regarding the matter as they worked through the home during the day. By afternoon it was all Maebh could do to stop herself from falling into the nearest chair and going to sleep. 

"Go for a rest dear." Frigga encouraged as Maebh leant against a wall, her eyes immediately falling shut a moment later. 

"If I sleep now, I will not sleep tonight," Maebh mumbled. 

"If you do not willingly go now, you will keel over in an hour and risk yourself and the child." Frigga countered. "You are too tired love, go to bed."

"I will be fine."

"I will make you a bargain, why do you not rest next to the fire in here." 

Maebh was going to argue, but the idea of being warm and the knowledge that she never really slept if she dozed on the chair, but rather just had a small rest, she conceded and walked over, pulling a large pelt from the back of the chair as she did so, and curled up as best as her rotund stomach would allow in front of the fire and immediately dozed off. 

"Maebh." The young warrior woman groaned, not wanting to be woken from her comfortable rest, even if her neck was slightly uncomfortable, her back was not in pain for the first time in days. "Maebh, please wake up." Frigga pleaded. 

Opening one of her eyes, she was looking into the worried eyes of her mother-in-law. She had no idea how long she was asleep, but she could see it was beginning to darken outside. "What is wrong?" She asked groggily. She looked down and saw Vali standing in front of her, using her leg to balance him as he stood, it was then she realised that his hand was wet. "What? Ah!" She felt a pain in her back, one she recognised from before.

"Your waters have just broken." Frigga realised, pulling Vali away from his mother, and looking to the floor where it was starting to flood with warm fluid trickling from the chair where Maebh was sitting. "Are they sore?"

"It would not be called labour if it was easy." Maebh retorted through gritted teeth as the contraction ended and she could breathe properly again. 

"I realised you have been getting them while you were sleeping, I woke you because you actually seemed in pain as opposed to uncomfortable the last time."

"I wish you had left me rest," Maebh grumbled. 

"No, because you were told by Eir, you needed to walk around at the beginning, it will aid you along, so up you get and into the bedroom with you, you are not birthing my grandchild in the living quarters like some hound in a basket," Frigga ordered, already praying to the Norn's that Maebh and the child she was about to bring into the world were going to be alright. 

Maebh wanted to retort, but she knew her next contraction would not be long hitting her, so she rose to her feet and went into her room. 

"Take him." Frigga gave Vali to one of her own maids then turned to Gertrude. "Warm water in a basin when I order it and cold cloths, this does not seem like it will take long." Gertrude nodded at her orders and set about doing them. Then Frigga turned to her other maid, "Get one of the men to fetch Eir and Sif, if you see my son, inform him his wife is about to birth, and for the love of the Norn's someone get that cat away from that bedroom door." Frigga indicated to Ellie, who was meowing and scratching at Maebh and Loki's bedroom door. As her orders were obeyed, Frigga took a moment to go back into her room and looked to the sky. "Odin, please, I pray for you to speak with the great Freya, we need her help now, Maebh needs her to watch over her as she does this task."


	44. Slight Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh gives birth again, but there is something that takes her and indeed Loki by surprise. 
> 
> Warning - contains what some people may consider to be a graphic birth.

Loki's mouth was agape, he tried to process what he was told, but in truth, he could not. He knew there was a lot he should comprehend, but nothing was getting into his head. As he looked at his youngest son, who was finally finished screeching at his displeasure at having been forced from his comfortable warm home to come into the world, he tried to replay the last two hours of his life again, but it only came in drips and drabs. 

"Loki." He looked to see Thor standing in front of him. "I am not sure what to say, brother."

*

When Loki saw his sister-in-law and the healer rushing through the streets to his cart, he knew that Maebh must have gone into labour. He yelled something almost incomprehensible to Heimdall about having to go, to which the older man was going to make comment on, but on seeing where Loki was running to, he did not waste his breath, nothing would stop the younger prince now, not even Ragnarok. 

He grabbed his horse and removed its saddle, not having the patience to tighten the girth and kicked his heels in. When he passed the cart carrying the women destined for his home, he did not even salute them; instead, he trotted passed then increased his pace again as soon as he was clear of them. 

The route to his home frustrated him, three different carts of casual traders hindered his journey, and all three times his temper, which usually was one of great patience, got the better of him and he roared at them to get out of his way. Finally, he made his way to his home, and jumped off his horse, allowing the creature to roam the yard until some manner of staff found it and rushed into the house. 

When he entered he was met by Gertrude who was busying herself as she rushed around getting what was required for the birth, had someone asked her afterward if she had seen her employer, in truth, she would not recall. 

His attention was taken away from that when he heard laboured grunts of pain from his bedroom. He knew immediately that Maebh was inside, in pain as she brought their child into the world. He did not even think, Loki lunged forward and headed for the room. Opening the door, he stood still watching as his wife knelt with her back to him, gripping a rag in her hands and gasping in pain. 

"That is it, my dear, it will not be long now before it will be time to push, you are doing wonderfully." Frigga encouraged. 

"I do not recall it hurting this much last time." Maebh hissed through gritted teeth, which turned to a sigh as the contraction ended and she was given a few minutes to ready herself for the next one.

"Yes, well last time you were preoccupied with not dying of a head...Loki." Frigga only then noticed her son in the room. "What are you doing in here, get out."

Maebh turned her head to see her husband, her face drenched in sweat. "Loki." Her voice was slightly broken. 

"Get out," Frigga ordered again. 

"Just a minute mother, that is all I ask, one minute with my wife." He pleaded. 

"She is birthing, you are not permitted to be here at all," Frigga argued. 

"One minute, then I will leave and I will not darken the door of this room again until after our child is born," Loki swore, with his hands up. 

Frigga eyed him for a minute before nodding slightly and turning to leave. "As soon as her next contraction starts, you leave." 

"Thank you, mother." When Frigga left the room, Loki rushed to his wife. "I came as soon as I could."

"I want to hurt you a lot right now." Maebh scoffed as she readied herself for the next contraction, her breathing back to normal once more. 

"I know, and I deserve it, but could you at least let me meet my son or daughter before you kill me." He smiled jokingly in return. 

"Which do you think it is?" 

"I am not sure."

"Do you have a preference?"

Loki did not hesitate to answer. "Darling, I waited so long for a child, and with you as a wife, I am all the happier for any we have, genders do not bother me."

"I can see the 'but' in your eyes."

"You see everything, my love." He smiled adoringly. "I would be happy to have a little girl to dote upon."

"If it is a boy?" She asked fearfully. 

"He will be as adored as his brothers, you know that." 

"If I don't make it..." Loki wanted to interrupt her, to tell her she was a fool for even uttering such words but said nothing, knowing there was little point in arguing with her at that time. "Please..."

"Yes, my love?" 

"Please call it after whatever of my parents it is the gender of."

Loki frowned, he had named Vali without her contesting, and Vali was an Aesir name. "Maebh..."

"Please."

"If it is a daughter and I were to lose...she could only be called after you, you know that." Loki did not want to talk like this, every part of him was against it, but he knew that it had to be said. 

The determination in his eyes told Maebh he would not be swayed, and if she were to die, there was little she could do with regards it. "I am frightened," she admitted. 

"I know my love, I am too." 

"What if I cannot do this?" 

"You can, and you will, you are the strongest person I have ever had the fortune to meet Maebh, by morn, we will be holding our newest child, it will have fed from you, and we will be joking about how to stave off anymore for a year or two," Loki smiled sadly with tears in his eyes. 

Maebh laughed for a second, but then tensed, a grimace coming to her face as she felt another contraction starting. "Norn's I want to punish you right now."

"In my defence, you were always as eager as I to partake in the activities required for procreating."

"And with that, I tell you to leave." Frigga pushed in beside Loki, Eir and Sif coming with her. "It is time for you to leave now Loki." she reiterated. 

Loki pushed passed the women and to Maebh who was breathing deeply as her body tried to withstand that agony she was now bearing. "I meant it in jest."

"I know." She tried to smile, but with gritted teeth, it came out as a hiss. 

"Loki, leave," Frigga repeated. 

"I love you, and we can argue names again later." He leant down and kissed her forehead before his mother physically started pushing him away and to the door, in the end, he let her push him. "Mother, cease, I am leaving." 

"You have no right in here in the first place Loki."

"Norn's, it is childbirth, I pull calves from my livestock every spring, I know what it entails, whatever mystique some think there is to the act is well and truly nonexistent." He argued. 

"A man's place..."

"Is to tell his wife that could die in childbirth that he loves her, that she is his everything because he may never get to do so again." Loki countered. 

"It is the way it has always been Loki."

"Just because it is how it is, does not mean it is how it should be mother. You are so good and so wise, I can never take that from you, but you can be so set in your ways, I just wanted to speak with her, I have, and now I will leave." 

Frigga frowned, but said nothing, she knew that Loki was worried for Maebh and wanted to make sure she was alright, but it had always been such a way that men did not enter the room when birthing was taking place. Though with Loki, perhaps seeing Maebh give birth would actually be a good thing, she was not entirely sure that her younger son getting his wife pregnant every year was something to encourage. "Right, let us prepare for this child." she clapped her hands together, "Eir, what is required?"

For the next hour and a half, Maebh tried to regulate her breathing, the contractions becoming far more frequent and intense as her body became more and more ready for the birth. Sweat beads trickled down her forehead. "It is worse this time." She gasped as another contraction ended. 

"You only think that." Sif dabbed a cold cloth to her forehead. "If we recalled every torturous contraction, we would never carry more than one child; it is our body's way of getting us to have more children." She soothed. 

"I am done, if three children are enough for you, then it is good enough for us also." Maebh gasped as another contraction started. 

"That cannot have been more than a minute." Sif looked to Eir. 

The healer inspected her patient. "It is time, your highness, I am going to need you to get whatever manner you wish to be in and get ready to push." 

Maebh took deep breaths and readied herself. She felt the pressure of the child coming as her body did its best to expel it, so she got on all fours, which alleviated the pain in her back and readied herself for the next contraction. As soon as she felt it, she took a deep breath and began to push; terrified the baby within her was too big for her to birth. 

"That's it, breathe." Sif encouraged as Maebh took a moment to inhale deeply to begin the next push. 

"You are doing well your highness; the child is about to crown," Eir informed her. 

"Already?" Frigga was shocked at that, "Her stomach has been so high, I thought it would take longer." 

"Well, I can see it now, a fine little head of hair again, though I think this time we may have her highness's hair colour as opposed to his highness." The healer smiled.

Maebh gave a small smile for a moment at that, praying that she would be fine and would see the baby. "Can I push again?" She half begged. 

"Do not rush it, your highness, you will tear yourself," Eir warned. 

Maebh let her head fall onto her arms. "I really need to push."

"You should not feel so strongly between contractions." The healer frowned. 

"Please, I have to." Maebh could not hear anything; she only concentrated on the intense urge to push again. 

Frigga, Sif, and Eir were about to try and prevent her from doing so but were shocked when she gave a groan of pain, causing the healer to realise she was having another contraction. "Just go with it, your highness." She encouraged. Within a few minutes, the sound of an infant's cries filled the room. "Another son your highness." The healer declared happily. "And he is clearly very well indeed." She winced as his small cries hit a pitch that caused her ears to ache. "Norn's he will not be ignored." 

Maebh turned around to look at her son, her eyes filling with tears of joy when she saw that indeed he had brown hair. "He is smaller than I thought he would be." She beamed as she slowly made her way to sitting in the bed, her arms then extending to have him given to her. 

"He is as big as Vali was," Frigga noted. 

"He is and I suspect him to be slightly younger in age." Eir inspected him as she spoke. "He will be a fine little thing." 

Sif smiled as she cleaned Maebh's forehead. "And you are well; it could not have gone better." 

Maebh almost lunged forward when Eir finally held her son out for her to take. "Yes, thankfully." She placed him on her still slightly swollen stomach, knowing that it would be even smaller once she expelled the afterbirth in a few minutes. 

"Are you still adamant of no more?" Sif asked. 

"Seeing him, are you?" Maebh smiled back. "Are you trying to justify your feelings towards another by dragging me with you?"

"Oh, I am not having any more; I am satisfied with what I have, what of you?"

"Three sons are enough." she smiled sadly at her newest child. 

"What is it?" Frigga asked. 

"I think Loki wished for a daughter." 

"Loki is not one to care for such things," Sif dismissed. "You both being fine is all he will care about and you know it." 

"I know, I just wish I had been able to give him such." She looked at the little boy in her arms, who seemed almost indignant at his entry into the world. "He is so much like Vali was."

"I was thinking the same," Frigga smiled, looking at the infant. 

Maebh was about to answer her when she winced. "I don't remember this part hurting as much either." 

"Give him to me for a moment." Frigga held her hands out. "It usually does not hurt, but that does not mean it cannot." 

"She is right your highness, I will take a look. Frigga, I have little doubt that his highness is fit to burst down the door since he heard the cries, perhaps it is best for you to tell him...what the..."

"Eir?" Frigga walked to her friend and looked at what the healer was looking at. "What is that?"

"What is going on?" Sif and Maebh both demanded at once. 

"Your bleeding more than you should be your highness." The healer ordered. "Your Majesty, please get the maids to get more cloths, do it now." Sif did as she was told. "Your highness, I need you to remain calm, this is going to hurt you slightly, and I apologise, but I have to check what is going on."

"Do what you need to." Maebh opened her legs as much as possible to help the healer. "I feel fine, tired, and sore, but not weak." 

"That is good," Eir smiled. "Now, take a deep breath."

*

Loki had paced to and fro so much, Nafi had become dizzy and Thor was becoming nauseous. 

"Brother, I beseech you, please settle," Thor begged. 

"I can hear it crying." 

"I think there are people on Midgard that can hear it crying, Norn's that is loud." Thor groused. 

"Why have I not been allowed in?"

"Because men seldom get in before everything is cleaned, occupy yourself with thinking of names for your youngest child," Thor suggested. 

"I have been told my child is to have either of her parent’s names," Loki informed him. 

Thor frowned. "But you are the father, you decide the name, and why give it something Midgardian? Its father is you, and you are not Midgardian." 

"I know not the reasons for her request, but if it means that she and the child are both safe, I will call it anything she requests," Loki answered, he was about to start pacing again from the sound of his child crying, when the door opened Loki turned to see his sister-in-law rushing passed him, the door slammed shut behind her. "Sif?"

"We just need a little more cloths to clean up." She fibbed, not looking at Loki as she got the maids to do as she requested. "You will be allowed in soon."

"How is she?" Loki asked fearfully. 

"Tired and sore, which is normal, but well."

"And the child?"

Sif finally looked him in the face. "Can you not hear it? I am not telling you what it is before you ask, that is an honour your wife deserves."

"I do not care what it is so long as they are alright." Loki sighed, leaving out a breath he was holding in.

"They are, now excuse me." Sif brushed passed him, but for a moment, her gaze caught that of her husband, making the young king see the concern in her eyes, and telling him silently, that all may not be as well as she was saying. 

"You heard her Loki, why do we not go and get some work done outside. Vali seems interested in horses, why not bring him to the stables for a few minutes, they will be ready soon." Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. 

"If you think me stupid enough to think everything is alright Thor..." Loki growled. "The only reason I am not in there already is because I can hear my child and I caught a glimpse of Maebh and she seemed to be sitting up of her own accord." 

"Nonetheless, sitting around will do you or indeed your children any good," Thor commented in return. Not even answering, Loki scooped Vali into his arms and brought him outside. Nafi looked at his uncle, who tilted his head slightly, indicating for the youth to follow him and his father outside, which he did immediately. 

*

Eir ceased talking and looked at Maebh. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I just need to..." She began to try and force the afterbirth from her body. 

"I understand, do what you must, but try not to be too forceful, you have the strength of an ox for one so small." The healer encouraged.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologise, your highness; were it not for your strength, you would never have made it this far." The healer smiled, checking her again. "Yes, that's it." 

"I feel like it is the size of a child." She hissed. 

"I know your Highness, I..." Eir's eyes widened as the last of the placenta left Maebh's body, only to reveal something else behind it. "Norn's, surely not."

"Eir?" Frigga walked over to her. "My dear friend, what is it?"

Eir looked up at her. "I am not sure you will believe me if I tell you." 

*

As the men exited the barn to see if everything was ready, they saw that Frigga stood at the door of the house. 

"Mother?" Loki asked fearfully. "Please do not..." He could not force the words out. 

"Maebh is asking for you." His mother answered, her tone flat. Loki rushed passed her, placing Vali in her arms as he went and rushed to the bedroom. Thor and Nafi remained with Frigga for a moment.

"Mother?" Thor asked. 

"She is fine, everything is alright, something unexpected happened, but it was alright in the end." The woman explained. 

"What is it?" Nafi asked, relieved and excited. "It sounds really loud."

"I am sure you would rather that than being told, and you will see soon enough." She smiled. 

Loki was about to open the bedroom door when Sif and Eir came out of it, both smiling happily. "Is she...?"

"Her Highness is exhausted, this has taken a great deal out of her," Eir explained. "I cannot emphasize enough that considering the ease she became with child after your son, it is imperative that her body is allowed to recover from this birth, please your highness, I do not wish to interfere in your home, but for the sake of you wife's health, I am pleading that there be a longer time between this pregnancy and any others." 

Loki nodded. "It was not intended to be this way, I assure you, and I will do everything I can to prevent it happening so soon again." He promised. 

"Well, that is easily done." The healer gave him a stern look, which caused Sif to chuckle as she bit her lips together. "Now, I suggest you see your wife, and congratulations." 

"Thank you for everything you have done." Loki gave her a genuine smile and watched her walk to the main part of the house for a moment before opening the door to see his wife, sitting on the now freshly made bed with a new infant to her breast. "Maebh?" She looked up at him, her face one that signified her exhaustion and gave a small smile as he walked forward slowly, looking at her and the child in her arms. "What...?"

"Another son," Maebh informed him, a smile on her face. 

"Another...we have three sons?" He laughed nervously. 

"Yes, we will we perpetually have our hands full with our lot." She smiled fondly. "He is finished eating if you want to hold him?" 

Immediately, Loki walked over to the bed and sat next to his wife and gently took the newborn child she held out for him. "He is the likeness of Vali." 

"And in turn, you." Maebh agreed. 

"His hair is slightly lighter." He noticed. 

"Well, your wife needs to get some recognition for all her work in carrying your children." She jested. "I gave Vali my eyes, and this one shall have my hair, but they are your likeness, the lucky little things."

"He is a good size, but..."

"I know, I thought that to myself too when he was born, he does not explain the size of my stomach."

"So how come...?" Maebh gave him a small knowing smile and indicated to the crib nearby. Loki frowned and looked over, not understanding her meaning, so she indicated to it again. With his son in his arms, Loki rose from the bed and walked over, when he arrived at it, his eyes widened and he looked around at his wife for an explanation before looking down again to the baby in the crib, whose hair was not as plentiful as the one in his arms, but it was clearly far darker. "I...but..."

"The reason I was so big, the reason it took so long, was because there are two." Maebh laughed at the shocked face of her husband.

"Two?" Loki's voice was high pitched and he could not process it, causing Maebh to laugh even more. "And it's a..."

"I hope you mean what you said about wanting a daughter to dote upon." She beamed, loving the look of shock on his face.


	45. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since the twins were born, and much has happened the family of Loki Odinson, but as much as they have endured, life is getting even more challenging, with children to raise and a realm to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got serious writer's block and with other stories as well, my mind got clogged, hopefully, I will get my ass in gear and try and have more done soon.

"But that is not fair." 

"It's not my fault you are a girl if you were a boy you could do it."

"Nafi, Kushtrim is being mean to me, again."

"You know how to deal with him." Their older brother sighed. 

"But father told me I am not allowed fight him, I am apparently too vicious." The young girl sighed angrily. 

Nafi remembered back to when he wished he had siblings, now, with four, he regretted said wish some days. "You are not allowed bite people in battle Danu." The raven-haired girl looked at him as though she was going to answer, but instead shrugged and flicked her hair, which was in the way of her emerald green eyes out of them and walked over to Elli to play with the cat. "Careful, she was hunting earlier, she will probably be dirty."

"We could bath her," Kushtrim suggested. 

"If you decide to try, let me know, I want to see how that goes." Nafi chuckled. "Where is Vali?" 

"Looking after Liulf with grandmother," Kushtrim answered, looking at a bird that had landed on the nearby wall. "Where are mother and father gone?"

"Uncle Thor's," Nafi replied. 

Kushtrim began to whine. "I wanted to go." 

"They are dealing with realm business, we cannot go when they do that, we are in uncle Thor's all the time, we will be there again soon," Nafi replied; he too would rather be at Thor's, he and Thodin were more often than not allowed to listen to what was going on as they were seen as nearly being men. At thirteen, he was one of the most formidably built of the boys in training, and due to his parents' lessons and guidance, he was one of the best fighters too. He was the living image of Tyr, much to his parents’ heartache, but they loved him unconditionally nonetheless. "And stop whimpering, Danu never cries and she is a girl, Liulf only cries because he is a baby." 

"Vali was crying before," Kushtrim argued back. 

"He was four and his arm was being bitten by a wolf that was dragging him away; that is different; if that had happened you, you would wail like the banshee mother talks about," Nafi growled, getting annoyed. It angered him that recently he had less patience with his younger siblings, he always prided himself on being calm, something his parents had always commended him for, but of late, the slightest bickering between them seemed to annoy him. His parents seemed to look at him with comprehension and tried to give him time to himself, which annoyed him further, feeling like they were too understanding if anything.

"Nafi, Nafi." His ears perked and he looked around for his only sister. Danu was after going into the stables and was beckoning for him to come over. "Look here." She whispered. He looked to Kushtrim and brought his finger to his lips, as to silence him, Kushtrim nodded and stayed silent, following his oldest brother. 

"What is it?" He asked. Danu, though the seemingly female version of their father, was her mother's daughter. Small, formidable and terrifyingly capable, so to say she called them in the manner she did, there was something worth noting. 

"A wolf cub." 

Nafi's eyes widened. "Are you sure it is not just a fox?"

"Foxes are orange, this is brownish grey.” She stated irritably. 

“Keep away from it so, if its mother is around, we could be in danger if she thinks we could harm her cub, let us go into grandmother. One vicious wolf attack is one too many.” He herded his brother and sister inside, to see Vali helping Frigga feed Liulf. “There’s a wolf cub outside.” He informed his grandmother. Vali glared at the door, his arm still bearing bright red scars from his attack. 

“You did the right thing coming in then.” Frigga smiled kindly. 

“Is mother having another baby?” Vali asked his grandmother. 

Frigga stared at him in shock. “Not that I am aware of, why?” 

“Father and Uncle Thor were talking about it.” 

“They specifically mentioned mother having another baby?” Nafi asked, his curiosity piqued. In truth, he was almost fearful these days at the number of siblings he seemed to have accumulated. 

“Not really, only Uncle Thor telling father that Danu needed a sister to play with.” 

“And I will tell you what I told your uncle; she needs what the Norn’s give her, and nothing other.” The children turned to see their father in the doorway. 

“Father!” Danu ran over and leapt into her father’s arms, her own wrapping tightly around him. “I missed you.”

“I was in the village for a few hours, you swear I was on the raids.” He chuckled, hugging her close to him. 

“You spoil that girl too much.” Frigga smiled fondly. 

“Not possible.” Loki beamed back at her. 

“Where is mother?” Nafi asked, having noticed that Maebh had not followed their father into the room. 

“She spotted a wolf outside, she is herding it away.”

“There is a wolf cub in the outhouse,” Danu informed her father. 

“Well, that explains a lot.” Loki placed her down. “Nafi, get a weapon and come with me. The only thing with more determination and will to defend her family than a she-wolf is your mother, they will not relent so she will need to know why it is here.” 

“My money is on mother,” Vali commented. 

Loki chuckled. “So is mine, but she will not kill the beast unless she has to, so with our help, we can keep the adult at bay until she gets the cub into the open for its mother to collect it.”

“Can I come?” Vali asked. “I can bang my wooden weapons to scare it off.” 

His older brother and father looked at him. “Are you sure Vali?” Loki asked, “After what happened…” he swallowed, he had insisted that he bring Vali with himself, Thor, Thodin, Modi and Nafi to the fishing grounds, and had it not been for a funny feeling Maebh had in her stomach calling her to go after them, Vali would have been killed by the wolf that attacked. As it stood, its pelt now lay in Vali’s room, he wore it with pride, knowing his pregnant mother had attacked a wild animal with her bare hands to defend him, choking the animal to death for the crime of laying a tooth on her child. 

“I am not frightened of wolves father, after all,” he lifted his arm, “I am part one now.” he smiled.

Loki frowned, “I wish your mother never told you that story. Get your weapons.” 

“Why not, it’s fun?” Danu asked. “Vali’s friends call him Fenrir in training.” 

Loki sighed and shook his head. “Really?”

“Yes, I heard them one day when mother, grandmother and I were on our way to Uncle Thor's.” Danu smiled. “I like it, and grandmother says it makes sense since Fenrir was the son of Loki.” 

“Who was tied in chains and left to suffer in darkness.” Loki reminded her. 

“I share a room with Nafi and Kushtrim, I welcome the chains,” Vali commented, bringing his weapons and wearing the pelt. 

“Hey!” Nafi pushed him slightly. 

“What, you snore.” Vali justified. 

Loki could not help but chuckle. “Well Liulf is due to leave our room, so Nafi, you get your own, so no more snoring.” There was a chorus of cheers from all three boys at that. “Now, let us help your mother with this wolf.” 

It did not take a long for the family to protect Maebh as she retrieved the cub, as a small pack of wolves waited just out of sight; the cub seemed to just be overly curious and scared in the strange smelling realm it had found itself in. She collected it in a pelt and brought it to just outside their yard, placing it carefully on the ground before it began to whimper pathetically. A big but slight built wolf came into view, and gave a yap, getting the cub’s attention and causing it to scamper over. With her cub safe, the mother herded it back to the others, who seemed to skulk away from the dwelling. Loki watched as the largest wolf, the pack leader, looked behind him, eyeing the man and his older sons for a moment, before turning again and following his pack. 

“What was that about?” Maebh smiled.

“What?”

“You and that wolf, you seemed to be of an understanding.” She wrapped her arms around him. 

“The norm is to kill wolves that come too close,” Loki commented. 

“They did not want to be here, that cub is the only reason they came, with it no longer here, they should not return.” 

“It seemed almost grateful.”

“The cub?”

“The father.” Loki placed his chin on Maebh’s head. 

“If it had been Liulf and the wolves had allowed me safely remove him from danger, would you not be grateful.” 

“They are animals.” 

“That does not mean they have no feelings. You have heard their mourning cries in the past.” She sighed contently. “Come, I have not seen my children since sun-up.” 

“Nafi is getting his own room.” He informed her. 

“The one furthest from us.” She answered, causing Loki to furrow his brow. “He is like nothing I have heard before when he snores, he has been keeping the others and myself up at night.” 

“How will we negotiate this, we have more children than we have rooms to fit them?”

“I am not sure.” She admitted as they entered their home. 

“It is simple, Danu and I will share, Nafi can have her room, and the other three ‘wildlings’ can share.” Frigga smiled. 

Maebh looked at her mother-in-law, not entirely sure what to say. “That is hardly fair on you Frigga.” 

“It is fine.” The woman smiled. “I would be more than happy to have her in with me.” 

“Mother, have you any intentions of ever going to that home of yours.” Loki laughed. 

Frigga’s face turned serious. “To be honest Loki, I never wish to leave, to be alone…” with sadness in her eyes, her son went over to her. “But if you wish for me too…”

“Mother, no, I do not, but at your time in life, being surrounded by my pack of unruly children is not what many people would want.”

“Well, I do not wish to be without it.” 

“Then you are stuck here with us then.” Maebh smiled. 

Frigga smiled gratefully at her. “Now, what is this of another child?”. 

Maebh’s face dropped. “What?” 

Loki sighed. “Thor made comment of Danu having a sister, and I told him we have no plans, but Kushtrim did not hear it all, all he heard was there was another child.” 

“There are no more children,” Maebh stated adamantly. “We have five, and I do not want to bear another, three labours and four births is enough, thank you.” She declared. 

Frigga looked at her. “You do realise you said that after each of your other children and you were with child by the end of that season.” 

Maebh froze and looked at Loki. “Perhaps you should go on a hunt with Thor, for say….a month?” 

Loki laughed, “And the day I would come back, you would be filled once more.” Maebh gave an annoyed scoff and went to the children’s bedrooms. “I have to check on a few things in the yard, I assume Maebh is righting the children’s rooms.” Loki turned to go outside, but his mother’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Mother, you will always be welcome here, Maebh, the children and I never wish to be without you, so go and make sure she does not have it that Danu is in the bed with you.” 

“Where else can she go?” Frigga asked. “Her bed is needed for Liulf because it is too small for Nafi.” 

“She cannot…”

“She can, and she will,” Frigga stated, her tone adamant. “It is almost winter, she and I will keep one another warm.” 

“Mother, you are a Dowager, you should not have to share a bed with your grandchild.” 

“Loki, I want it no other way, you know I would say otherwise if it was not what I wished.” 

He could not argue. “Danu?” His raven-haired princess bounded over excitedly. “Do you know what is happening?” 

“Grandmother and I are going to share a room.” She sang joyfully. 

“Yes.” He grinned down at her, “But you must make sure to keep it tidy.” 

Danu looked at him indignantly, “I am the tidiest of us father, Nafi and Vali give me treats for tidying their room.” 

Loki’s brow rose and he looked to his two older sons, “Is that right?” 

“Danu!” Kushtrim scolded. 

“What?” She looked around innocently. “It’s not my fault you are all stinky boys.” She declared before going to help her mother. 

Frigga bit her lips together as to not laugh. “She is overdramatic.” Loki chuckled. 

“Who do you think she gets that from?” Frigga elbowed him slightly, leaving him looking at her indignantly. “Come now boys, there is rearranging to be done, dinner is a mere two hours away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so the children's names and their meanings, and also, their ages and appearances. 
> 
> Nafi (13) - oldest and strongest child, not Loki's or Maebh's genetically, looks like his real father, Tyr, brown hair and brown eyes, he is burly and very capable. 
> 
> Vali (6) - Vali has black hair and grey eyes and a scarred right arm from where a wolf had attacked him as a younger child. He is highly intelligent and very formidable in his lessons as a result of being Loki, Nafi and Maebh's tutoring. 
> 
> The boy twin is Kushtrim (5) - That is the Albanian for "Battle Cry" since I mentioned before he has a loud, shrill cry, that is how he got his name. He is not as mature as his sister, but he is far bigger built than her. He has brown hair and green eyes. He is the older of the twins. 
> 
> The girl twin is Danu (5) - In Irish mythology, Danu is a hypothetical mother goddess of the Tuatha Dé Danann; the Gods of Ancient Ireland. I chose this name as she is Loki and Maebh's only daughter, and her brothers would do anything for her. She has black hair and green eyes, though she looks like her father, she is her mother's daughter in personality, intelligence and fighting. She is the younger twin. 
> 
> Liulf (2) - His name is Norse and means Shield-Wolf. The youngest child, conceived and birthed in the time lapse, he is the only one of the children to show only physical traits of his mother, brown hair and grey-blue eyes, often causing her to be reminded of her own brothers when she looks at him.


	46. Rough Seas Ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asvaldr wants Loki and his family to go to Svartálfheim, what for though?

“Maebh?” Loki looked around the outhouses, having already looked for his wife inside the house, but having had no luck in finding her. “Maebh?” 

“Darling?” he turned to see his mother standing behind him. “Is everything alright?”

“Where is Maebh?”

“At the village, I thought she was meeting you there.” Frigga looked at him. “She took Vali and Nafi with her.” 

“Right, I will return soon, I will speak with you then.” 

“Is everything alright Loki?” Frigga repeated, looking at her son in concern. 

“Fine, I just need to speak with Maebh with regards a matter, I will discuss it more with you when we return.” He gave a small, yet unconvincing smile and got his horse once more, mounting and turning towards the village. 

*

“Mother.” Nafi held up the item that Maebh had been scouring the stalls for. 

“Thank goodness, I was about to give up all hope, Vali?” Maebh walked over, to her eldest, her second in tow, giving her the small leather satchel she had bestowed on him to pay for the goods they needed. “Now, that is all you could need for training.” She smiled. 

“Thank you.” Vali hopped up and down excitedly as he got his new leather gauntlets for his forearms. 

“Mind them, I mean it, your father and I are not going to just get you another, they need to be too small or torn beyond repair first.” She admonished. In truth, she and Loki could well afford such purchases, but that did not mean they wished to do so for no good reason. 

“Yes, mother.” 

“Nafi, what do you require?” 

“Nothing mother, father gave me a short sword only a few months ago.”

“Does it need sharpening?” She asked, noticing something the Danu could use. 

“Yes.” 

“Leave it with your father’s tonight, I will have it done by morn.” 

“Fandral asked that you…”

“Stop sharpening your weapons as much, I am aware.” She smiled. 

“Yeah.” Nafi half grinned, remembering when he had taken his sword to cut an opponent made of hay only for it to severe it in half. 

“How is he?” 

“Alright, his leg is better.” 

“Good, it was a terrible misfortune he had.” She gave a small shake of her head as she recalled the terrible accident that had befallen Fandral. It was a simple hunt, but his leg got caught in a stirrup, a stag had leapt through the bushes at them, causing his horse to rear and to bolt, leaving Fandral stuck to it, pulled along the ground by his leg. He had cuts and scratches, as well as a sore head, but the worst damage was a broken ankle and knee damage, he had a temporary limp as a result, but he liked to see the good in it. He had a year off the raids and Eir’s apprentice took care of his needs, so well in fact, that she was carrying his child before they were even wed. As a result, he was now one of the more experienced teachers the boys had. “Now, we shall see how your father is fairing, shall we?” she smiled, having gotten Danu the small wraps for her long ebony hair. 

“He’s doing well,” Vali replied. 

“And what makes you say that?” Maebh half laughed. 

“He is standing over there, looking at us.” 

Vali pointed through the crowd, causing Maebh to search; sure enough, Loki was ahead of them, looking at them through the market. She gave him a small, loving smile, which he returned. “Something is troubling him.” She commented, to no one in particular, both her sons looking at her, then to their father, not able to see what she was seeing. She walked over through the stalls. 

“You look as beautiful as the day we met,” Loki commented. 

“You mean like I faced the depths of Hel itself?” she half scoffed. “I was covered in scratches, mud, tears, sweat and blood, remember?” 

“And the moment you spat in Thor's face, I knew I would never stop loving the fire in your heart.” 

“You make me sound like a dragon, not a woman.” She chuckled. “What ails you, my love?” 

“We are needed to go to Svartálfheim, there are new talks required; and as Ásvaldr has come here the past two times, it is our turn to return the journey.” He informed her. 

Maebh said nothing for a moment. For a few years, she worried about Loki’s return to Svartalfheim, something she knew would occur at some stage, but seeing as time went on, there had been much communication and indeed travel between the two realms, her concerns lessened, until finally, she was only concerned with the usual issues she had with her husband’s travel, the waters, the boat and marauders. “It was due to happen sooner or later.” She dismissed. “When does Thor wish for you to depart?” Loki did not meet her eye. “Immediately?” she asked, again he said nothing. “What is it Loki, just tell me.” 

“I am not to go alone.” 

“Obviously, that would make no sense, you would…oh no, no, no, no, no, no.” she took a step back, her head shaking side to side. “There is not an ice blocks chance in Nilfheim you are getting me onto a boat to Svartálfheim.” 

“Maebh…” 

“Absolutely not, the children...”

“Will come with us.” Loki finished. 

“Liulf is too young.” 

“Ásvaldr’s girls were younger when they fled Svartálfheim during the coup, lest you forget.” 

“Why all of us though?” 

“He wishes to speak to us regarding an offer.” 

“What offer? Loki?” She did not like the manner in which he was talking to her. 

“I think it best we go somewhere more discreet to finish this conversation.” He commented, turning to head to Thor's home, knowing she would not wait until they got back to their own. 

Nafi and Vali followed their parents, looking at one another, knowing well that whatever it was, their father was trying to get their mother to a place where her fiery temperature would not be witnessed by the realm. 

“Fenrir, did you hear, we have no training tomorrow?” a young boy shouted out as the family made their way through the village. 

Loki stopped for a moment, looking to his second son as his friend spoke to him. “His name is not Fenrir.” He growled to Maebh as she rubbed his arm. “What was the point in our naming him if he is just to be named after a wolf but his friends?” 

“Need I remind you Liulf is named after a wolf. Vali survived an attack from a wolf, of course the others are going to reference that.” she smiled, knowing that the mere mentioning of the incident could send Loki into a haze of guilt for several hours. “Think nothing of it, instead, think of whatever it is you are avoiding telling me in front of people.” 

“I will never get anything past you, shall I?” Loki sighed. 

“Of course not, it is one of the greatest attributes of me that you find so endearing.” She smiled. “How bad is it Loki, be honest.”

“It is not bad, just…I suppose, upsetting, realising what is ahead of us in life.” Maebh frowned, not understanding what in the realms her husband was referencing. “Boys,” Loki called his sons back to him, his gaze on Nafi, causing Maebh to eye him carefully. 

“Nafi,” Just as Vali’s friend said goodbye, they turned to see Barwin walk over to his friend. Over the years, the boys remained quite close, something Loki would have preferred not to occur, but did nothing to prevent. “Did I leave a shield at your house?”

“You did, indeed.” Maebh smiled kindly, looking at her oldest son’s half-brother. “I will ensure he brings it with him tomorrow.” 

Barwin gave her a big smile, having come to really like his friend’s mother, a woman his own mother only ever spoke well of. “Thank you.” 

“I am sure we will have you over again soon.” Loki grinned. 

“Sorry, sir,” the boy looked down slightly. 

Loki frowned. “I am not voicing displeasure at that,” he assured. “We are always glad to have you.” 

Barwin smiled once more. “Thank you, sir.” 

“We will make sure he brings it with him,” Maebh stated as she turned to leave once more. “Until we see you again.” The boys waved their goodbyes and the family continued on. 

“You could have let them speak a little longer,” Loki commented as they walked. 

“No, because I need to know what is happening, why I am being brought to Svartálfheim and why you are looking at Nafi in the manner you are.” Maebh looked him in the eye as she spoke. 

“Maebh…”

“What are you so concerned to tell me?” she asked almost fearfully as they walked. Loki’s facial expression told her that it could indeed be something bad. 

*

“WHAT!” Maebh stared at her husband. “NO!” 

“Maebh…” Thor came forward, his hands raised in a non-threatening manner. 

“No. we can’t.” she looked between them. 

“Maebh, be reasonable,” Loki stated sadly. “With all things considered, it is the greatest outcome for him. He…with the truth of…”

“No, he is our son.” She stated; her heartbreak obvious. 

“So we leave Vali with little?” Loki argued objectively. “I do not like it either, but think of it what a life it will be for him.” 

“He…he should be here, with us.” She swallowed. 

“Maebh, he will be left with nothing, and you know it. Before we had Vali, Kushtrim and Liulf, we could give him more, but now, with…”

“You always said he was our son.” She snapped viciously. 

“And I will always love him as such,” Loki growled back. “So much so, I want him to have the greatest life possible, even if I do not get to see him as often as I wish, to give it to him. Princess Anna is to be queen, Maebh, he…he will be king of Svartálfheim.” 

“Life is more than a title.” She replied coldly, leaving the room. 

“Do you need to speak with her?” Thor asked, walking next to his brother.

“No, she needs to time to process it.” Loki sighed, looking out the door his wife had walked through, knowing she would most likely be heading to find Nafi to be close to him.


	47. Svartalfheim again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki,Maebh and their children go to Svartálfheim to speak with Ásvaldr as to the potential marriage between Anna and Nafi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, back, way back before we actually thought kids were kids. Arranged marriages were common, as was being married off effectively as soon as you had your first period, so I know Nafi and Anna are young, but this would actually have happened, long before this age in fact, but there will be no marriage for some time yet, because as real as it was, still weirds me out a little.

Maebh bit the insides of her cheeks as the boat continued to sway on the waves willing herself not to be ill. She had hardly eaten since she boarded and it had done her some good in that though she felt queasy, she had not been physically ill. 

She looked down and petted Kushtrim’s head as he lay with it resting on her lap. Of the children, he seemingly was the only one to take on her adverse reactions to the water and had been ill for the entirety of the journey. Nafi and Vali both had fared far better, both only feeling slightly nauseous when the waves were at their roughest, but for the rest of the journey, they seemed to just enjoy watching land, then sea, pass by, both making comment that if the other were to be ill, they would be victorious in their game. 

Liulf seemed to be mostly indifferent to the journey; the waves seemed to have a soothing effect on the small child causing him to sleep a vast majority of the journey. Danu’s condition was unknown, for she spent her days curled up, her head tucked in against her father’s chest, only peaking out when he or her mother encouraged her to eat. 

“Do not worry, we are almost there,” Loki promised, seeing the less than happy look on his wife’s face. 

“He is right, mother,” Vali beamed, “There are birds ahead, and not gulls, but puffins, they do not go as far out to sea, they stay close to shore.” He pointed to a cluster of birds close to the boat, and sure enough, the rainbow beaked, fat birds were close by. 

Kushtrim and Danu both jumped to their feet; both trying to get a closer look at the birds, and hopefully land; Nafi ensured the second youngest boy did nothing foolish at the side of the boat while his father kept a close watch over his sister. “What is that over there?” The brown haired boy asked, pointing to something in the distance. 

Danu looked at her twin in disgusted disbelief. “Father just stated we were close to Svartálfheim, so hamper a guess as to where we are.” She scoffed. “I am clearly the smarter one.” 

“Danu,” Loki warned. “You are supposed to be a princess, act as such.”

“I do not wish to be one; I want to be a warrior, like mother.” She declared back. 

“Well, your mother is both and she does not speak to anyone in her family or indeed in general in such a disrespectful manner.” Loki reprimanded. 

“It has been more years than I wish to recall since I fought.” Maebh commented, “Though I think that is probably a good thing in its own right.” 

 

“And she called Sergei Evansson a ‘moronic pig fornicating fool’ last week,” Danu added. 

Loki looked at his wife with a raised brow. “He made comment that Thor's rule was inadequate and that he deserved a better income and to be bestowed a wife.” She shrugged. 

“So you call him that in front of our daughter?” 

“It was deserved.” She dismissed. 

“Danu, I think it goes without saying, you do not repeat those words again, your mother usually has more decorum than to say that.” 

“He also said that mother is the man of the house, and she wears your balls as jewellery,” Vali added. 

Loki looked to his wife, who challenged him to argue his words. “Do you know my dear, you have more restraint than most women combined and I thank you for your defending of me.” Maebh gave a sly one-sided smirk in return. 

“Is that the dock?” Kushtrim asked excitedly, notching several boats tied up. 

“No, well yes, it is a dock, but not the one we require, it is the next area in.” Loki smiled at him. 

“So close to the shores?” Maebh asked confused. “That is hardly the best defensive strategy to have.” 

“I know, but it is not my place to say anything.” Loki shrugged, looking as the people of Svartálfheim watched their boat pass. “I have not seen Ásvaldr in some time, I hope everything is well.” He voiced. 

“Hmm.” Was all Maebh gave in return. 

“Darling,” Loki whispered as she looked over at Nafi, who was watching the land go by, making comment with Vali with regard it. “I know you are not best pleased, but these are only talks on the matter.” She nodded and said no more. 

There were people at the docks waiting to see the Aesir royals arrive, among them, Ásvaldr and his family. “Loki.” He grinned widely as Loki disembarked, walking forward, his arms wide and a large smile on his face. “How are you, my friend?”

“Ásvaldr,” Loki gave him a wide grin and embraced him. “I am well, what of you?”

“We are excited to have you here again,” Ásvaldr grinned, “You and your family.” He looked to Maebh as she disembarked the boat, Liulf in her arms. “Princess Maebh.” 

“Your Majesty.” She smiled kindly. 

“Another son?” he smiled, looking to Liulf.

“Yes”, she turned him slightly, Liulf looking at the stranger curiously. “This is Liulf.” 

“He takes after you I see.” 

“Well, I was due one child, surely.” She smiled back. “How are your girls?”

“They are well, I fear they grow too quickly.” He sighed. “I…” Maebh followed his line of sight to the twins, who were being helped out of the boat by their father and oldest brother. “Are they…?”

Loki joined them again, Danu holding onto the side of his tunic. “I do not recall, did I mention Danu and Kushtrim on my last visit?” He asked, indicating to each twin as he named them.

“I do not think you did.” Ásvaldr stared at the dark haired girl, trying to seem brave as she half hid against her father. “She is your daughter through and through.” He smiled, kneeling down to her. “Danu, is it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” She gave a small curtsey as she spoke. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, little princess.” He chuckled as he rose again. “You must not have seen a year without bearing a child in your marriage.” He commented to Maebh. 

“I have been lucky enough to see some time without it, I carried Kushtrim and Danu together.” She informed him. 

“But, he looks so close in age to your first.” He pointed to Vali. 

“Vali was not yet a year when they were born.” Loki chuckled at the look of shock on Ásvaldr’s face. “Three infants under one year, it was not an easy time.” 

“I would believe such things, you are more formidable than I could ever be.” Ásvaldr commended. “Well, after such a journey, you must all be tired, please, allow me to bring you to my home.” He grinned, turning to show them the way. “Prince Nafi, how are you?” he smiled, looking at the young sturdy man the oldest child had begun to phase into. 

“I am well, your Majesty, thank you. How is Princess Anna?” 

Ásvaldr looked to Loki for a moment, as he gave the slightest of shakes of his heads to indicate the boy did not know the reason for their being there. “You remember her?”

“She was like a shadow to me, Sire, I cannot help but. Is she well?”

“Aye, she is, and is very eager to meet you once more. She has been learning Aesir with some time, in hopes of being able to speak with you more on your reacquainting.” He placed his arm around Nafi’s shoulders, who seemed somewhat happy with such news. Maebh watched as they walked after their host, equal parts elated and heartbroken as she followed them.   
There was a feast held in their honour, and the Aesir children found themselves enjoying the company of the children of the court, all close in age to others; both sets taught some of the other’s language. 

Anna had grown from the meek little girl that had shadowed Nafi around in terror; as soon as she recognised him, she darted over and gave him a large hug. As much as it broke her heart, it also gave Maebh great hope, looking to the side, she could see identical thoughts on Loki’s face. “Will you please sit with me, Nafi?” she asked, her shyness coming to the fore once more. 

Nafi smiled brightly as he bowed. “It would be my immense honour, princess.” He held his hand out for her to take, and the pair walked to the table before their parents. 

Ásvaldr looked at the pair approvingly before he indicated for everyone to be seated and for the feast to begin. 

The twins and Vali spent the feast guessing what the foods in front of them were, laughing when one would hamper a guess at what something was before biting it and making a face if they did not like them, while Liulf seemed happy to just bite anything of his mother’s that came into range of his mouth. 

“You have had your hands full my friends, I must commend you on your children, they are a credit to you both,” Ásvaldr commented as he watched the children. 

“Your girls are very much the epitome of what is asked of their station also.” Maebh smiled, watching as Ásvaldr’s second daughter gravitated to her own. 

“Yes, we were lucky with what we had.” There was something in Ásvaldr’s tone that Maebh noticed, cocking her head slightly he made a small face, as though regretting his words before putting on a false smile. “We can discuss things further later when the children rest.” 

For the remainder of the meal, the children made the most noise, laughing and speaking as only children can. When the meal ended, they were brought to where they would be sleeping once again to be put to rest for the evening, though Danu begged she be permitted to remain with Brianne, which was allowed, since the Aesir princess had never had anyone as close to her in age to play with. 

“Are they settled?” Loki asked as Maebh exited the room her four sons were to share. 

“Yes, the journey has tired them greatly. I allowed Nafi to take the room Danu was supposed to stay in.” 

“I have to say; I agree with your analogy, he snores terribly loudly.” Loki chuckled. “Should we warn Ásvaldr?” Maebh stared at him. “Maebh, we need to discuss this.” 

“I am aware, I just do not have to be gleeful with regards it.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, “You saw them together, he would be happy, I think.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Come on, Darling.”

*

“Do you hate me Princess Maebh?” 

“Maebh turned to see Ásvaldr standing behind her. She, Loki, Ásvaldr and Aebbe had been discussing a possible marriage for a few hours, but Maebh had taken the time to try and catch her breath, needing to get away from it for a few moments. 

“No, I am just grieving the loss of my oldest son to his station.” She explained. 

“I can understand that statement.” 

“Why, why Nafi? Why not some Lord here, or even Thor's second son, why our boy? You know the truth of him.” She did not speak in a manner that suggested she was accusing or frantic, more curious than anything. 

“What do you wish for your daughter in life, Princess Maebh?” 

“That she never marries, but realistically, what every mother wants.” 

“Aebbe carried another child, but she lost him, and with him, she lost the ability to carry any more, Brianne and Anna are all we will ever have,” Ásvaldr explained. 

“That is why you looked as you did earlier.” Maebh realised, he nodded slightly. “I am very sorry for the loss of your son, and of all the children you will no longer be able to have.” 

“Aebbe was saved, that is something, but to her…”

“She feels as though she failed, as a mother, and a wife.” 

Ásvaldr looked at her, “You know this thought?”

“I lost one of our children, before Liulf, there was another. After the twins, my body needed rest, it could not carry it.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“I can have more were I to choose to, but it does not replace that one.” 

There was a moment of silence before Ásvaldr spoke again. “I want Anna to have the best possible husband, one that is intelligent and able, strong and protecting, but kind, and caring, one that knows love and understanding. I have never met one such as your oldest for that. I can see your true first son is similar, if not more wily, there is something in his eye that tells me none will ever best him, but my Anna has never faltered her thoughts on Nafi, she has always remembered him and his kindness to her. When she is Queen, I cannot see another man by her side; who will love her and their children, who will always care for her, not her title. Nafi is the finest young man, you have raised him so well.” 

“I sometimes forget…” Ásvaldr looked at her. “His father, his true father, he was a horrible man, his mother, a worse woman, but he is so good, there is no trace of their darkness in him, not one drop. I know he is not ours, but I… I forget it, or I will myself to forget it.” 

“You love him as a mother should, you have thought him between you how to truly love, that is why him.” 

“It does not bother you he is not our son?”

“He is your son as truly matters, so what if I do not have to fret of my grandchildren having black hair when the time comes.” 

“Norn’s I do not want to think myself old enough to be a grandmother.” Maebh shook her head as she gave a small laugh, the king chuckling beside her.


	48. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nafi comes to a decision regarding his future, but Loki and Maebh are not happy about it, leading to words and conversations all knew were coming, but none felt ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to lie, I felt sad writing this chapter.

“Father?” Loki turned his head to see Nafi approaching him almost warily. “Can I speak to you of something?” 

Loki turned to face his son properly and away from the water he had been looking out on while he thought to himself of all that had been discussed during the family’s time on Svartálfheim. “What is it, son?” He smiled kindly. 

“I wish to stay.” Loki stared blankly back at him. “I wish to remain behind here on Svartálfheim when you, mother and the others return to Asgard.” 

“Nafi…”

“This visit is solely to discuss the idea of me being married to Anna, is it not?” Loki nodded cautiously. “Then it makes sense that I remain here now.” 

“It will not come to pass for another few years,” Loki dismissed. 

“Father, think logically,” Nafi scoffed. “Anna is nine, we will be married when she is fourteen, that is five years, I know nothing of Svartálfheim, the language or their way of life.” 

“I can teach you the language.” Loki offered. 

“Father…” Nafi looked at him knowingly. “Delaying my departure from home will not make it any easier.” 

Loki swallowed and looked sadly at his oldest son. “I remember the day that you were born; I knew there and then you would achieve great things in your life.” A sad smile came onto his face. “I also knew that the day would arrive that you would have to make your own way in the world for that to happen you would have to leave home, but even knowing and acknowledging that before now does not make it any easier. Your mother’s heart will break on hearing this.” 

“That is why I came here to talk to you of it first.” The youth stated. “She will fight it, that I am sure of.” 

“Smart boy,” Loki commended, walking towards him.

“You are not going to forbid me?” Nafi’s brow furrowed at his father’s reaction. 

“Do you wish for me to?” Loki asked in disbelief. 

“No, but I thought you would argue it more.” 

“Nafi, you are more intelligent and wiser than any other your age, even your mother has acknowledged that on many occasions before now, though today, I think there is risk of her contesting ever saying such.” 

“Thank you, father.” Nafi smiled. “I could never have asked for a better father and role model.” 

Loki returned the smile, “I only did what every father would strive to do, it is all a man could want for his son.” Nafi looked at him for a moment as though he was going to say something else, and then seemed to decide against it. “I suppose there is no time like the present with regards telling your mother.” 

Nafi’s confidence disappeared immediately. “Do we have to?” 

Loki placed his arm around the boy’s shoulder and turned him back the way he had come. “Be it now or when we are due to leave in three days time, her reaction will be similar, though telling her now will allow her time to calm. She would want to be told as soon as possible.” 

“That and her finding out you kept it from her, if you had the fortune to not have her sense you hiding something it from her beforehand, then placing yourself in a small wooden vessel with her while she is angry is not really a recommended thing to do.” Nafi laughed knowingly. 

Loki concurred, that thought having come to him before his son had even mentioned it. 

*

Maebh simply started at the pair of them after Nafi finally explained his request, taking far longer than needed since he insisted on staring at the floor and dawdling as much as was possible. 

“Darling,” Loki took a wary small step forward after she had said nothing for a solid minute after Nafi had ceased speaking. “Please say something.” Her response was to simply turn on her heels and walk away from them. “Stay here.” He ordered Nafi, following after his wife. “Maebh.” It did not take him long for him to locate and catch up to her. “Say something.” When she turned to face him, her features were a mixture of heartache and fury. “Darling…”

“Shut up,” she snapped. He silenced immediately. “You support this.”

“I support his right to decide to do this,” Loki corrected. “I did not want this either, I just know that he has inherited our decisiveness and stubbornness. He has thought this through and has decided this is what he wants, we need to support that.” 

“He is not old enough to have thought this through, he is a child,” Maebh argued in frustration. 

“No, he is a young man, Maebh, he is almost of age. I know you wish to hold onto that small little boy you met that first day you came to Asgard, but he is no longer that child, he is a man now.” 

“When you dragged me off that boat on onto the soil of Asgard, I was nothing more than waste on the ground; he was the first one to treat me as though I was still a person.” Loki opened his mouth to argue, but she interrupted him before he started. “You tied me up like an animal, took me away from my family so I could not even bury them, you bartered me as a commodity, same as every piece of metal that was put in front of your father that day, and then tied me to a post like I was a dog, but he came over and sat beside me. He wanted me to be free, he tried to untie me, he even went in search of a knife, but could not find any.” Loki stared silently, having never known that, “he apologised for what you had done to me.” He did not see me as a thrall, as property, he saw as a person, and as time went by, he would curl up next to me in my little straw box at night when you were gone to sleep in your bed, then he started to call me mother, even though I never did anything to warrant such a title. I have loved him as my own since the day I met him, and now you want to take him from me.” 

“I do not want this either, Maebh” Loki snarled. “But what choice do I have, I want him to have the best life possible, do you not?” 

“Of course I do,” She spat back. “How dare you suggest I do not want that for him?” 

“Mother,” the pair looked around to see Nafi standing a few feet from them, his face showing his discomfort at his parents fighting. 

“I told you to stay inside,” Loki growled, “Go back to your siblings.” 

“No,” Nafi stepped forward. “I need to speak with mother about this, father, “ He looked at Loki pleadingly. “Alone.”

Loki was slightly taken back by the maturity and manner in which his son had spoken, but with a nod, he walked away. 

“Mother…” he took a few steps forward. “Please do not be mad.” 

“My boy wants to leave me, what other emotion should I display?” she stated, trying to will the tears to remain unshed in her eyes.

“Are you trying to be angry so you can pretend that you are not as sad as you are?” he asked. 

Though he was showing great maturity in his words, when he spoke so quietly, he reminded Maebh all the more of the little boy she was finding so difficult to let go of. “I…” She looked away again, knowing his words were true. “There is still so much time.” 

“Do you recall when you were to wed father?”

She looked around at him, “Of course.” 

“You had been on our realm for so long already at that stage, learning our language and customs, but even with all of that, even with the intensive study, you were utterly unprepared, you admitted that, do you recall?”

She nodded. “I do,” she conceded. 

“I do not want to arrive here, days before I am due to marry Anna and be wondering what is happening around me, I know nothing of this realm, mother, would you want to inflict that on me?” she swallowed, the tears threatening to fall again. “Please mother, you and father are so good to me, and if Anna could come to Asgard, I would plead for her to come to our home so I could remain with you all, but that is just not possible, and I cannot change that, but I can do what you say all the time.” 

“Take charge of the situation you are in.” She nodded knowingly. 

“Take charge of the situation I am in,” he repeated. “I want to be prepared. Ásvaldr and Aebbe are good people, they will make sure I will be well taken care of.” 

“I know,” She forced herself to admit. 

“I really like her, mother. She is a little like you, not as strong, but there is something in her that I can only see as being like you.” 

“How?”

“When she came to Asgard, she tried to be strong, just like you were. She was not as strong as you, but she could have let the situation weaken her, but she did not, she fought on.” He explained, “A weak imitation of you, but something I can see.” 

Maebh’s lips quivered, her nostrils flared and she tried to force a smile onto her face as she looked lovingly at him. “Thank you.” She stroked his cheek, before pulling him to her. “What will I do without my big boy?”

“Fret about me as only a mother can.” He answered, hugging her tightly. “I will see you again.” 

“I know.” She stroked his hair and kissed his head as the tears finally could not be contained any longer. “I do not know how I can possibly rise in the mornings and not look at your room without becoming upset.” 

“Good to know I will not be forgotten,” He smiled. 

“Never, my darling,” She promised, kissing his head again. 

“Tell grandmother and Thodin and everyone I am sorry.” 

“Why, you did nothing to apologise for. Your reasons for staying, they are not childish or ill thought, they are proof that you are as mature and intelligent as we know you to be.” 

“You are not going to let go of me again before you leave, are you?” Nafi groaned as she pulled him into her again for another hug. 

“Not for all the gold in all the realms.” 

“May I suggest another child, mother?” she pulled back from him, her face showing her thoughts on the idea. “Well I would not have to endure its crying and you will have someone new to cuddle.” 

“Not happening.” She shook her head. “I have done my part in protecting the legacy of your father’s lineage.” 

“And yours.”

“I am a woman, my family’s name died the day my brothers did.” 

“What you said to father a minute ago, about him taking you away from them, not letting you bury them,” Maebh swallowed. “What happened them?”

“They died, they were killed.” 

“By who?”

“By beasts, parading around as people.” She stated angrily. 

“Mother?” she looked at him. “Did raiders…”

Maebh thought for a moment of whether or not she should answer him. “Yes,” She nodded. “They were killed by two of the men that came with your father and uncle to Midgard.” 

“What happened them, did they receive justice?”

“I was out of the house when they arrived, I got a knife and stabbed one in the back of the neck and slit the other's throat, do you call that justice?”

“No,” she frowned, “They deserved worse than that for what they did. You never got to say goodbye?” 

“No.” she shook her head. 

“And father found you?”

“Holding Síofra in my arms.” 

“And took you away from them?”

“Yes.” 

“How do you love him? How did you not want to kill him?”

“I did, at first, but I realised very quickly that he was not a bad man.” 

“That is not how you made it sound a moment ago,” Nafi informed her. “You made it sound like you do not love father.” 

“I…” Maebh silenced, she could see how her words could be construed as such. “I suppose you are right.” 

“I am.” 

“Of course you are,” she looked at him lovingly, “You are our son.” Nafi just looked sadly at her. 

*

“Are you all set?” Loki turned to see Nafi standing behind him. 

“Yes, we will leave as soon as your siblings are ready, what of you, are you fully settled?” he asked, not wanting to hear his son confirm such, instead, hoping for him to say he changed his mind, though he knew that would not occur. 

“Yes, I am glad Ásvaldr did not mind my staying.” Nafi gave a small smile. 

“Not as well as Anna, I thought she was going to kiss you in front of the whole hall when her father declared it.” Nafi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I know you do not want to hear this from me, but do not do anything stupid, she is too young, and you are not yet wed.” 

“Father!” 

“You have to hear it.” 

“You already told me how babies happen, please do not tell me a second time.” 

“I have to warn you.” 

“Consider me warned,” Nafi growled, causing Loki to chuckle. 

“I heard what you told your mother regarding having more children to stave her loneliness for you, but I fear you do not understand your mother’s love. Her heart does not divide to love you all, it grows to love you all.” 

“I know.” Nafi sighed. “I am going to miss her so much.” 

“Not half as much as she will miss you, or indeed as I will miss you.” Loki pulled him into an embrace. 

“Please do not start, between mother and the others.” 

“They miss their son and brother.”

“You have not even left yet.” He pointed out. Loki gave him a knowing smile, “Thank you, for everything.” 

“I told you before, a man does everything he can for his son.” 

“I know, but you did not have to do it for me.” 

“What are you…” Loki scoffed for a moment before his eyes widened as Nafi gave him a look that told Loki everything. “you…”

“I am not your son.”

“Nafi…”

“I am Tyr’s.”

“How…?”

“When Barwin and I saw his brother and sister one day, they stared at me for far too long, we had them tell us why I look exactly like him apparently. Then I paid more attention to certain things, and I realised that you and mother knew, but you never let it affect how you treated me.” 

“We never…” 

“I know.” Nafi smiled sadly. “You both only ever cared for me, but why?”

“What?”

“Why did you do everything for me? Love and care for me, make sure I had everything in life, arrange for me to marry Anna, a real princess, a future queen, I am nothing more than the son of two adulterers.” 

“No Nafi.” Loki grabbed his son’s shoulders. “You are not them, you are Nafi Lokison, my oldest boy. I may not have sired you, but you are my son.” He insisted.

“I am not, though.” 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears. “You are. Who taught you to fish, to hunt, me, a father teaches those things. Who taught you to hold a sword and shield, who helped you take your first steps, I did.” 

“But…”

“No buts Nafi, we are a team, we always have been, you and me, before Maebh came along. And when she did, she became the mother you deserved.” 

“I did not deserve you both.” Nafi began to cry. 

“We did not deserve you.” Loki corrected. “Why did you not say anything?”

“I thought you never wanted me to know.” 

“In an ideal world, no. but we knew the day would come. We did not want you to feel different.” 

“I know.” Nafi smiled gratefully. 

“My friend,” Ásvaldr walked over to them both, sensing he had come in on something important. “I am sorry to interrupt, but your dear wife is after getting the other children into the boat.” 

“Well then,” Loki looked at Nafi, “I think it is time we leave.” Nafi nodded sadly and walked beside his father to the boats.

“Take care of my son,” Maebh stated, looking Ásvaldr in the eye. 

“I will.” The king swore. “I wish I could say fear not, but you are his mother, you will always worry about him.” 

When she turned to Nafi, Maebh grabbed him tight. “Mother.” He groaned. 

“Promise me you will write.” 

“I promise.” 

“And promise me you will look after Anna.” 

Nafi smiled fondly at the girl beside him, who smiled happily back at him. “I swear it.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed one of them, causing him to groan in embarrassment. 

She then turned and got into the boat, where Vali was staring at his older brother, his closest sibling, his eyes telling his heartache. The twins both cried at losing their oldest sibling to the realm, while Liulf seemed to not know what was occurring, but that whatever was, was not a good thing. 

When Loki stood next to him, Nafi looked up at him. “Stay safe and train hard.”

“I will, father.” 

Loki smiled at the last word, grabbing Nafi and embracing him tightly. “If you wish to visit, you know where we are.” 

“Boats sail both directions.” Nafi countered. 

“I think it will be the only time your mother will willingly get in a boat if it is to visit you.” He smiled. “Goodbye, son.” 

“Safe journey, father.” 

It took everything in their power to allow the boat to leave the dock without dragging Nafi into it, but somehow, Loki and Maebh managed to, and as they watched his form become a small shadow in the distance, they held onto the others hand and hoped to the Gods, the Norn’s and in Maebh’s case, even her dead family to look over their son on his newest journey.


	49. Asgard and other Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh, Loki and the family find their settling back in Asgard without Nafi difficult, but there are other issues that require their attention, and as much as Maebh despises boats, she is more than willing to get into one to deal with certain issues.

Maebh looked at the bed her oldest son used to occupy, Liulf looked around calling Nafi, but could not find his oldest brother, the other children had made a few jokes about not having to listen to him snore any longer on their return, but other than that, there was only sadness as they looked at anything Nafi owned. Loki stood watching Maebh, his own grief being sidetracked by hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the side of her face. "Staring at it won't bring him back."

"I miss him."

"He is not dead or harmed, my love, he is simply away from us, making a good life for himself. A king, who would have thought?"

"He will excel at it." 

"Of course he will, he is our son." 

"He knew, didn't he?"

"Maebh?"

"He knew you were not his father." 

"How do you know that?"

"Because I felt it, in my stomach, there was one day, he came back from some time with Barwin, he looked at you oddly, then at Vali and the twins, he knew. That night, as I worked on getting the younger ones to bed, he made a comment, something along the lines of how we treated him the same as them, I just thought it then, that he knew, and he did."

"He did."

"Did he hate us for hiding it?"

"No, he loved us more, as you said, we treated him as one of ours, he knows he is loved." 

"I never carried him, but…"

"He is ours, Ásvaldr knows the truth and he does not care either, Anna adores him, she will love him as long as he loves her."

"So many do not get that." Maebh acknowledged, "Will Danu?"

Loki stiffened. "I do not care if the Great Odin himself came from Valhalla and told me she was to wed a man, if she does not seem happy with the fit, it will not happen. My children will know the happiness I have gotten the chance to know. They will know the joy of loving their wives, of her telling them she carries their child, willingly." 

"And when Danu becomes with child?"

"I will strike down the man who did so, husband or not." 

A tad hypocritical, is it not?" Maebh smiled. "How is that fair, if my father had been alive could you see him doing such to you?"

"He would not be much of a man had he not at the very least threatened me." 

"True, he would have probably sat you down and taken a knife before telling you if you touched another woman while I carried your child he would personally remove your manhood slowly for the dishonour." 

"Good to know," Loki shuddered, not liking her supposed glee in that thought. "We need to go to Thor tomorrow, he said he has something to discuss." 

"Very well," she turned and collected Liulf into her arms, "tonight I want to restore madness, the children all need to get back to routine." She stated as she brought Liulf into his crib. "I also need to speak with your mother." 

"I am here my dear, how can I help?" Frigga walked into the room, having been going through the main area of the home just as Maebh had been speaking. 

"Do you wish to have some space for yourself or are you happy to remain with Danu?"

"At my age, in with my granddaughter suits me better, she keeps me warm." the old woman stated. 

Maebh and Loki did not argue, it was nothing worth arguing over, it was Frigga's decision to make, Danu, they knew, would gladly remain with her grandmother. "So that leaves do we keep the room bare or put Vali in there," Loki stated. 

"He wants to remain with his brothers," Frigga stated knowingly, looking sadly at the room once occupied by the boy she too loved as her blood. 

"He is heir to the house," Loki commented. 

"That does not mean he needs to be above his brothers in any other manner." Maebh pointed out. "We will take the pelts, give an extra to Liulf, Frigga and Danu and whichever of the boys want it, though as Vali sees himself as part wolf, I can foresee he will not want it."

"We need to stop that story," Loki growled. 

"On Midgard, there are special shapeshifting wolves, capable of taking the form of a human, they guard the women and the young, protecting them from both seen and unseen things, perhaps Vali is one." She smiled, ignoring Loki's grumbling. "I often think that perhaps that is how I came to know he was in trouble that day."

"If I had not…Ouch!" Loki rubbed his head before looking to either side of him, since both his wife and mother decided to slap his head at the same time. "I am after marrying my mother." he groaned. 

"Indeed it would seem so," Frigga retorted. "And in such, I can already tell what Maebh wishes to say. Enough of this, he is alive, it is the past, it could have happened any, so we will no longer speak of it and continue our lives. Vali is in no manner hampered by it, he utilises the arm fully, he is somewhat of a leader to the others his age, so there is no use in even discussing it any longer, am I understood?"

"Yes, mother." Loki agreed, knowing better than to argue. He watched as Maebh settled their youngest son, his older brothers joining quickly, all of them still tired from their journey home. "Kushtrim, what is the matter?" he asked, seeing the older twin looking around somewhat lost. 

"Nothing father." 

"Kushtrim?" Maebh watched as Loki walked over to their middle son, kneeling in front of him, but Kushtrim would not meet his father's eye. "Do you wish to talk about it away from everyone?" the brown haired child nodded. 

"Vali, make sure Danu is getting ready for bed also," Maebh instructed, giving her husband a nod as he encouraged their son to go outside with him. 

They got as far as the outhouses, "What ails you son?"

"Am I a disappointment?" Loki stared open mouthed in shock at what his five-year-old was asking. "I am not as strong as Vali, nor am I as smart as Danu, I get called a cry baby and I get sea sick." 

"Am I a disappointment because I was never as formidable as Thor? Do you think me a farce in his shadow?"

"But you are strong and smart."

"According to whom?"

"Everyone, the boys say it at training, that mother could never have had a ratty little think like me. I am no son of the formidable Midgardian Warrior Woman and the second son of Odin." 

Loki swallowed, recalling the cruel taunts some had against him as a youth for not being as big built as his brother, for being so small and pale in comparison. "You are our son, you are as much our son as your brothers, I will never forget the day your mother birthed you, she had to be so strong to carry you both, birth you both, you think yourself weak? The moment your little body took its first breath, all knew you had come to be, for you declared to the realm that you had been born, no creature I have witnessed since has been as vocal as you. You are different to your brothers and sister, as they are different from one another, none of you are the same, five children, and not one of you alike, even in appearance, you all have taken a mix of our features." Loki chuckled, noting how indeed, you could tell his children were siblings from the eclectic mixture of their combined features, but no two were identical. "There is no shame in that, you look a lot like your mother's younger brother, why do you think she has such a fond smile when she looks at you, she is able to see him again through you."

"How come we never met her brother?"

"Sadly, your mother lost her whole family before she came here and became your mother, she never got to see them grow, you are how she will ever come to know what her brother would have looked like. It is your special gift to her in a strange way." Loki smiled sadly. "We love you Kushtrim, as you are." 

"I will never amount to anything, I am below Vali." 

"What have I amounted to? What will Liulf amount to? You take too great a stock in the opinion of others, you let their negative thoughts seep into you, do not allow it, rise above it, show them they are wrong."

"Am I like you, father?"

"In most ways, yes, a second son, of sorts, now that Nafi has gone to fulfil his life on Svartalfheim. I have not done badly, look around, you want for nothing, you can be as lucky should you try." 

"But you have mother."

"I do not follow."

"You have mother, I do not want mother." For a moment, Loki did not fully comprehend what Kushtrim was saying. "I cannot marry my mother." 

Loki laughed, "No, you cannot, she is my wife, and I do not ever want it any other way, but you will get a wife of your own." 

"Will I have to kiss her?"

"It is common practice." 

"Euch." 

Loki laughed again, "You will not say that when you are older." He smiled knowingly. Because of intelligence of his children, he forgot some days that they were still so young, and saw the world in a far simpler manner than he did. "You are no disappointment to us, my son. If you need further proof, wait until I tell your mother your fears, she will show you how unfounded they are. But thank you for telling them to me, you can always come to me, I will never dismiss you, do you understand?" 

"Yes, father." 

"Now, go get some rest, you are back to training tomorrow."

*

"Dare I ask?" Maebh queried as she got into bed with her husband. Loki hummed, half asleep. "Kushtrim?"

"Our son is under the impression he is a disappointment." He felt his wife staring at him. "I, of course, rubbished such claims, but you know how he is, he is more sensitive than most his age."

"He is not as mature or as strong willed as his brothers, that does not make him a disappointment." Maebh sighed. "My poor little boy."

"Do not fret, I have him remembering that I too am not the big brother, sturdy and strong, and I am faring well." 

"Faring well, Loki, you are setting him up to fail, for you have struck gold in your good fortunes." Maebh smiled as he pulled her against him before she pulled him over her. "Loki?" 

"Yes?"

"I want another." 

Loki's smile fell from his face, "Maebh, you are simply mourning Nafi's leaving, you have made it more than clear, no more." 

"Please Loki."

"I am not filling you with a child to fill a void in yourself, if you feel the same when you have accepted our son's leaving, I will gladly put more of my children in you to grow, but until then, I do not want you resenting another child because of badly made decisions." 

"I loathe your logic right now." She growled, knowing he would not be swayed. 

"I do this because it is right, not because it is what I want." 

"Do you want another?" 

"Logically, I know you do not, but to see you, swollen again, another one of my children showing the world how greatly I adore you, Norn's I adore it." 

"Does your disapproval of trying to get me with another child extend to us…Norn's yes." Maebh's question was answered by her husband filling her in one thrust. 

"Do this tell you of my willingness?" Loki grinned before he began to move. 

*

"Both of us?" Loki asked. "What both?"

"You and Maebh," Thor stated factually. "They asked specifically." 

Maebh stood at the far side of the room, pacing. Her husband, her brother-in-law, Heimdall and other members of his council, watching her as she did so. "Who is 'they'?" 

" The Lords Eoin and Diarmaid and even that King you told us of. It will be the lords that you will meet, however." 

"Niall did not get to the position he is in by being foolish and dealing with situations that he may not be in the greatest position in," Maebh commented. "Where should this meeting take place, and more importantly, what is the issue he wishes discussed?"

"He wants it at your father's castle, to discuss our plans for Midgard long term, he is not happy we have a base there, he knows there is a chance we can decide to further our interests on Midgard," Heimdall explained. 

Maebh looked out the window, she could see Kushtrim with boys older than him in a grouping, she noticed he was being taught to carve with them, something Vali was nowhere near learning. "My old home, on Midgardian land, where they outnumber us thousands to one, are they so foolish to think we could ever agree to such, do they think us utterly moronic? It will be Vanaheim, the outland that is in sight of there, that is where we shall meet, for if they wish to attack, they will have to sail and if they wish to sail, they will be no match for our boats, we can flee safely." She instructed. 

The men looked to Thor, who nodded, agreeing with her idea, knowing none was as cunning as his brother's wife. "The children?"

"In what realm do you think I would risk any of my children in an ambush?" Maebh growled. "They remain here, safe." 

"I should warn you." She turned to face the King. "They enquired to your daughter's age." 

"Never." Maebh snarled. 

"Over my maggot-riddled corpse." Loki rose to his feet, the chair crashing to the floor behind him. 

Thor raised his hand. "Peace brother, they too asked Helga's age, but as you know, she is promised elsewhere." There was a sadness in his tone, his oldest child and only daughter had been forced as a bargaining tool with Alfheim, though she thankfully had gotten a younger man, not much older than her, who seemed to be of good heart. "It was made clear, none of your children would be used for such things."

"Has not the eldest already been bartered off?" Olaf commented. "If it prevents lives lost, why not trade off the girl?"

Fandral, Heimdall and Thor were the three between Maebh and Olaf, and all three immediately scarpered out of the way as the small woman bolted across the room at a speed that made her seem much like a blur her hand around Olaf's throat, a dagger she kept on her out and to his juggler, which was pushed up towards the surface, such was his fear. "Contrary to your pathetic opinion you filthy maggot, but I do not birth children to make your life easier. My son was offered a great life with a woman he will love with his entire being, ergo I reluctantly let him go, but I am never going to let my little girl go solely to be raped before she is old enough to even bleed, because that is what they will do simply because she is my daughter. They have done it to girls younger than her. Do you think I will allow such a fate befall my only daughter, her father's imagine but my spirit, they would have her throat slit before the end of the first night, because like me, she would never yield and they would soon realise it. No, there will be no child brought from here, not even the daughter of a wench, no child will be sacrificed, I will give them my head first." She released him once more and he fled backwards. "I will go, but only to make them understand, there is no bartering of children, not from Asgard, if they want to pawn off children, that is one thing, but ours, all of ours, are not for such a fate." there was a cheer of agreement from those gathered. "When do we leave?" 

"I will send the message immediately for them to meet you on Vanaheim, give in three days to get there before you, if they decline, you can always return home," Thor stated. Nodding, Maebh looked to her husband for a moment before she left the room. 

"Norn's have mercy on the creature who dares demand why little Danu is not up for debate," Fandral stated. Loki snarled before he too left. "They will tear him limb from limb." 

"Maebh?" she raised her hand and Loki silenced, so she beckoned him forward. "What is he doing?" Loki pondered aloud. 

"He thought himself a disappointment." Maebh scoffed. "He is at least five years younger than the next youngest." She smiled proudly. They watched as Kushtrim chiselled at a piece of wood while his instructor stood over him, simply stating how he needed to keep his eye on his work. "He is a natural." 

"He has found his place." Loki smiled proudly. "He will be fine." 

"You doubted it?" Maebh queried. 

"No, I was simply worried."

"This will give him the confidence he requires, he will be able to deal with whatever worries him now."

"We need to protect them."

"Hence why they are not coming." Maebh continued looking ahead. 

"Are you alright with coming?"

"I am," Loki looked at her in concern. "My options are to remain here and risk them assuming that Danu is for the taking, or go there and cut the tongue from the man foolish enough to suggest he or his will take her."

"I cannot promise I will have enough left for you to torture, for I want my pound of flesh also," Loki commented. "I will annihilate any who think to do anything that could place her in harm's way." 

"Good, together, it will be made very clear indeed then."


	50. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks take place between the Aesir and Midgardians, which leads to animosity and other issues.

If Maebh was in anyway sea sick on the way to Vanaheim, Loki could not tell, she stared ahead, her face one of determination as she looked over the water. Loki said nothing, he stood nearby, thinking of what had to be done. Liulf was staying with Thor and Sif while Danu, Krustrim and Vali stayed at the homestead with Frigga. They both thought of the prospect of their daughter being mentioned again, in truth, whoever got to the creature that mentioned it first was not going to leave much for the other. 

"What is the plan?" Loki asked, standing beside Maebh, not looking at her. 

"We bide our time, we listen." She stated plainly, "See what they say, when they have said their piece, then tell them to get stuffed." 

Loki chuckled and looked at his wife lovingly. "You are terrifying, my love." 

"I am aware." She grinned back. "And you can hold that lustful look until later."

"Can I?" Loki asked with a brow raised, "I am not so sure." 

It was five days before they hit Vanaheim, as soon as they disembarked they were informed the Midgardians would arrive in the morn, tired, sea-weary and anxious, the pair and those with them swiftly readied themselves for bed. Loki ensuring to show his affections and lust for his wife as much as he could before their enemies arrived, not knowing what manner the talks would take, and if all would go well. 

*

Maebh glared at the men that sat across the table from her and her husband, from the moment they entered the room, their disgust at her was blatant. A woman in talks was clearly something they were appalled by, a woman of their land that had changed to the side of the enemy, married and bred to one, that was unforgivable in their eyes. "Are we going to just stare at one another for the day or is there something you three mongrels actually want, I have better things to do with my life that sit here and be reminded that my countrymen have the appearance of farmyard creatures?" Loki chuckled beside her. 

"You would do well to know your place woman." One growled. 

"I know it well Diarmaid, it is above you by birthright and marriage on two lands, not just one." She growled back. The man stared at her in shock, as did the two others. "I recall you, almost as well as my parents poor maid did, she died birthing that child you forced into her, but you had never cared, the younger the better if I recall, you eyed my sister and I, but I was getting too old, I would actually survive childbirth had you been stupid enough to consider trying your actions on me." Loki looked at his wife in horror since she had not shared that information with him beforehand. "I would wager it is you that wants my daughter."

"I have a son." Diarmaid began, slightly less confident in himself since she had recognised and exposed him. 

"My daughter will be the first order of business then, and here is all that will be said on the matter, she is not a bargaining tool, she is not for sale, and she is not to be mentioned again." Maebh stared each man in the eye as she spoke, and beside her, Loki used his own cold gaze to reaffirm her words. "She is to be given to a man deserving of her that will know her worth, not to be raped and beaten to some filthy little Midgardian scum."

"You are Midgardian, or has your time with the heathens made you forget?" another of the men spoke. 

"It is because I am Midgardian I can confirm as to what Midgardian men are." 

"The men you associate with now are not all too much better." 

"They have their bad eggs, as all groups do, the difference is the last Aesir man I saw rape someone, I personally pulled his head back by his hair and slit his throat so deep I cut all the way back to his neck bone. I will not hesitate to perform such an act again on any who dare try and imply my daughter is to be of their charge." 

"We will need reassurances that anything agreed here will be kept, such agreements are commonplace, you know this." The final man spoke, rationally, though fearfully, seeing that Maebh would very much do as she said from the murderous look in her eyes. 

"We are willing to discuss assurances, but our daughter is not one of them," Loki stated with a calm that terrified the men more, for his eyes show his ire at the manner the men spoke of his wife and daughter. 

"He speaks, we thought she had your manhood in a box." Diarmaid scoffed. 

"My wife does the most of the speaking because any stupid enough to think she is incapable of commanding a room learns swiftly they should have appealed to me before angering her." Loki chuckled, sitting back in his seat. "I find it funny, as soon as men assume my wife is the one who dictates everything is when they begin to realise they are the losing side, you have started already, meaning this will not end well for you," Maebh smirked next to him. "Now, regarding your demands."

The men were laughed at on more than one occasion. To their disgust, Maebh's dealing with Cathal and her being the only legitimate heir meant she was well within her rights to allow the 'heathens' to populate her lands, after all, they were hers to give. They wanted her to get them to leave, that began the first major rounds of laughter, as too did their demand that they give the castle over to Ui Neill. Seeing they were going to get no leeway, the men asked for a recess in hopes to think through a new strategy. On their return, the Aesir seemed even more confident, which irked the men more. Finally, they realised that Asgard would not falter in the slightest, and swore that should Ui Neill, or those loyal to him who dare come looking for trouble would not be returning from their journey. 

"So you expect us to simply allow your kind on our land?" The man named Eoin snapped. 

"It is not 'your' land, it is 'our' land. A dowry, from my wife to my family, she and I are wed, there is no discussion to be had on this matter," Loki shrugged. 

"She was to be wed to Queen Meadhbh's son." 

"Who died when Ui Neill took over, I could not marry a dead man." Maebh scoffed. "This is farcical, my father died three days later, no talk of promising me to another and my pregnant mother fled with me, so I can affirm that in the two months between our fleeing and her dying birthing my brother in a shack, there was no other, leaving me the right to choose a husband and a dowry for myself."

"Cathal.…"

"Thought me dead you idiot and should he have realised I was not, would have tried to wed me himself to get the crown if he could have." She snarled in retort. 

"He did not know you had survived and had he have known, would have done all in his power to keep your line in power before those heathens killed him," Diarmaid growled. 

Loki had to inhale deeply to ensure he did not rise to his feet and strangle the filthy creature across from him for effectively confirming his wife's claim that the man that had caused her all her suffering would have done such a thing; the idea of that old man, of her own blood, trying to force her to carry his child solely to take her throne boiled Loki's blood, he was incandescent with rage. 

"Well, at least you are not denying it, but you are wrong on the other account, I threw Cathal down a stairwell before decapitating him myself, and if I am honest," Her grin was almost sadistic as she looked back at him. "I have never felt such joy in my life as when his head fell to the floor independent of his body, and coming from a woman that has been through all I have, that is saying something. I would even have called it pleasurable." The men cowered at her for her words, her complete honesty at her words terrifying them all. She rose to her feet after that. "I have no idea what you planned on achieving by coming here; if you planned to get us to up and leave, or to simply roll onto our backs and show you our bellies like inferior hounds, you are so poorly mistaken it is borderline pitiful. As for comments regarding our daughters, I will say this once and once only, I would not give over the daughter of the lowest whore to ever set foot on Asgard to Midgard, for even that poor creature is above even your beloved Ui Neill himself." She spat. "Those lands were mine to give, and from what has been reported to me, they prosper as well as they ever could after my uncles terrible and inexcusable reign. So go tell your king to take the longest, rustiest weapon in his arsenal, bend over, and shove it so far up his arse he skewers himself like a pig for a spit," she stated before walking out of the room. 

The three men watched her leave before recalling her husband and the rest of the Aesir had remained and looked at them. "I think it is safe to say that my wife covered most everything we have to say on the subjects brought to the table here today." Loki grinned at them. "I would stay and discuss other matters with you all, but frankly, I rather cut off my own manhood than remain in the company of you all any longer." Loki chuckled before he too rose to his feet and left. 

*

"Maebh?" Loki found his wife less than half an hour later, standing on a beach, looking at Midgard, her old home, a mere few kilometres away. "Is everything alright?"

"There was a time I wanted to go back there so badly. I even contemplated doing so after my mother died, and we you came and took me away, I thought I could never want something more, but now, I see it and shudder. They are all there, my kin, those of my blood. Did anyone ever find my siblings, did the brothel keeper find them and bury them, did animals…"

"Maebh, do not speak like that." Loki held her against him. "I feel so guilty." 

"Why, you never suggested those men come to our cottage."

"If I had gotten there faster, if I had known…"

"But you did not, you could not…" She looked at him lovingly. "What was left of my siblings, those were just bodies, my brothers and sister, they were not in them any longer, they had left the world. I just hope they were buried with my mother, but it does not matter too greatly if they were not, they are free of suffering, they will never have to worry."

"What do you believe comes after death?" Loki asked curiously. He had always believed in Valhalla, the great Gods and all those once loved but lost, reuniting once more, he never asked Maebh her thoughts on it. 

"I have no idea, I suppose I like to believe that we are not bound to this realm, forced to roam it lost, I like to think when the time comes, I will see them again."

"I dreamt of them." Maebh frowned and turned to look at Loki. "When I was injured on Svartálfheim, while I still was on the brink of dying, I dreamt of them, talking to them, them telling me to return to you, that you would have my guts for it when we met again otherwise." Loki had all but forgotten of the peculiar yet so real dream he had while delirious with pain after saving Thor's life. "I never remembered until now." 

Part of Maebh wanted to be annoyed at Loki, for him forgetting, not because he forgot, but because more than once she would have loved that information before that moment, hearing it now made her feel happy in some small way, but she said nothing, processing the idea and smiling to herself for a moment before she turned to her husband and gave him a loving kiss. "We should get ready for the night." Nodding Loki took her hand in his and walked back to the dwelling they were staying in. As he went to take off the attire he had on for the day, he watched his wife, noticing she was not doing the same, when he went to ask her why, she simply smiled before leaning in close to whisper something to him that widened his eyes. 

*

Night and its associated darkness had fallen on Vanaheim, the waters were somewhat choppy and the wind had picked up somewhat from the day, in the dwelling the Aesir prince and princess were staying in, they stood over the bed and watched as the pelt moved slightly from its occupants breathing before plunging their daggers and swords in several times, a grunt of pain was all they heard before the only sound was metal sheathing themselves in bodies. When there was no more noise, the killers pulled back the pelts only to find the bodies of Diarmaid and Eoin, hog-tied against each other with dried blood on their skulls indicating they had been rendered unconscious before being placed in there. A shout went up to say the Aesir had been aware of their plan and the men stepped out of the building. A moment later, before they had the chance to assess themselves, another shout filled the air before several flaming arrows fell from the sky and onto the ground around them, setting hay alight before building burst into flames. It was then, as the would-be killer of Loki was surrounded in flames closing in on him, he realised there was a smell in the air, the smell of resin and animal fat, both highly flammable, both surrounding him completely. 

On the hill close by, Loki looked at his wife in awe as she looked down at the man who seemed to realise his imminent death, his sword covered in blood, telling her he would have killed her or her husband without a second thought. She had seen Diarmaid walk to the beach with a large red sheet of material and wave it until there was a returning signal from the other side, then he walked away. Maebh had watched as sails were readied on boats on the far side before Loki had come to speak with her, she had foreseen the attack and she had set a trap for them. She turned and walked the short distance to the horses she had ensured were readied for herself and Loki, mounting and turning it to where they needed to travel, Loki and the other Aesir immediately following suit. It would give them some distance between them and the Midgardians. Even if some survived the attack, some of the arrows were aimed at their now flame-engulfed boats, their own included. It would be morning before Ui Neill's forces would even come over, and with all the horses gone or slaughtered, it would be even longer again before they were able to follow them, giving Loki and Maebh a fighting chance of getting to another area they could sail home from, over three hundred kilometres away but through hostile lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make things interesting because I love torturing everyone, including myself.


	51. Into The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh are in the wilds trying to get home.

Loki, Maebh and their fellow Asgardians rode as far and as fast as they could. The horses were exhausted and they knew that if they continued with their pace any longer, the animals would collapse, so they slowed and walked them for a change. 

"How can we be certain we are going in the right direction?" Maebh questioned as they made their way down into a valley. 

"There are many aspects for which there are very few to match you, princess, but navigation is my greatest attribute. We are following those stars," The man, Ivan, Fandral's now brother-in-law, pointed to the sky, "they will get us to our most Northerly port here, and from there we can secure passage home."

"Time?"

"Five, maybe six days." 

Loki looked to Maebh worriedly. "What choice do we have?" She asked. "How long will it take their boats to get to that port from Midgard?"

"It depends on the wind, but five to six days if it is with them," Loki answered. "And right now, it is." 

"We have a head start, that is in our favour," Maebh stated solemnly, as she urged her horse on. She thought of the happenings of the night and was grateful that her children were safe at home in their beds, safe from harm. 

"Is it guaranteed?" Another man, Bjorn, asked. 

"Nothing is guaranteed, we can only keep going," Loki commented. 

"We are not very well armed."

"No, but that only made us lighter," Maebh added. 

They rode on until the sun began to rise, by then, they had made it through the valley and up to a small lake on the hill on the other side. It was there they decided to make themselves comfortable, taking it in shifts to keep watch as the others, and their horses rested. 

Loki crashed onto the ground next to his wife, who huddled against a rock face. The height of the hill, the lake and the wind made it a cold place, and a fire would only cause attention to be brought to their whereabouts, so no one was going to have a comfortable rest. Maebh curled into her husband. "You were right." He stated, toying with her hair. 

"I wish I had not been." 

"We are alive because of you. Thor suggested we bring the children, if we had…"

"I cannot think like that, my children are in their beds, safe, their grandmother watching over them," Maebh stated firmly, not even speaking to Loki specifically. 

"We will get home, this time next month, when the moon it at this stage, we will be in our home, curled up in our bed, me most likely after showing you just how greatly I adore your body before we fell asleep, and you threatening to castrate me if I have put another child in you."

"I rather be at home carrying another two of your children at once than here right now." 

"You say that at present, but do you recall with Iluilf, you spent three days feeling like he was about to come."

"Norn's that boy ensured he was as close to birth as possible before the act happened. I took no time to birth him."

"I will never forget returning from that raid to your belly." Loki smiled fondly, recalling the wet day he walked into Thor's home, ladened with good, thinking of how his children would have grown, only to see Thor grinning smugly at him from his throne. When he saw Maebh, he recalled the feeling of shock as he stared at her belly, telling him another one of his children was growing in her. She looked at him coyly while his mother looked at him scoldingly. 

"That was some parting gift." She smiled against him. 

"I am sorry I left you to deal with the illness alone."

"I was not alone, your mother was with me." 

"I should have been." 

"You did not know, neither of us did." Maebh sighed as she lay against him. "It is going to be a long few days."

"Can you manage?"

"I have felt the panting breath of those bent on my demise on my neck before, I can do it again." She shrugged, "You?"

"I have to stay with you, protect you, get home to our boys and girl."

"We have to protect each other." 

"Agreed." He placed his arm around her. "Get some rest, we will have to take our turn soon." 

"Only if you do."

"Of course I will."

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"You do not rest when you are worried, do not lie to me."

Loki smiled sadly and kissed her head, "I could never get away with doing such." 

"Damn right." 

The clouds were covering the sun for the day, making them far more difficult to see, but that did not stop Loki and Maebh from scouring the countryside below for dangers. 

"Is that them?" Loki squinted his eyes to the other side of the valley floor, where there were three saddled horses and hounds with them, the men on them seemed to have something in their hands. 

Maebh studied them for a few moments before shaking her head. "No shields, too few, it is just a hunt." she dismissed. 

"Your eyesight is impeccable." Ivan commended, having come up to view the hunters with them. 

"I am a mother, I have to see everything that is going on in my home." She smiled in return. "They are heading another direction. "It will be dusk soon, we had best get ready to leave."

"It will be too bright, we could be seen," Greick commented. 

"What colour horses did I tell you to spare and keep?" Maebh smirked. 

"I do not follow," the man responded.

"The greys and duns, not chestnuts, whites or browns, why?" The men looked at her expectantly. "Because they cannot be seen in the dusk." She explained before leaving them. 

The men stared in disbelief at the realisation of their princess' peculiar orders and the sense behind them. "I laughed at Fandral when he said she was terrifying and without equal in mind," Ivan confessed, "Norn's I did not think it possible, but she is more deadly than I ever thought."

"You should have seen her the day Olaf suggested her daughter be used to broker a deal," Greick stated. "King Thor and Heimdall bolted like they were in the presence of the Great Odin himself." Ivan believed him. 

They began to trot as soon as they started to move. As Maebh had complained when they had stayed on Vanaheim before, when she was pregnant with Vali, it was far colder than Asgard, though their home got more snow. The fact they were not well covered, as well as the fact none had eaten in a day, meant they felt it all the more, and as time would pass, they knew they were likely to become more cold and hungry as time passed. 

The clouds made things difficult, but Ivan was sure he had them on the right path, something that Loki had fate in, so Maebh believed in also. They continued on and when the sun began to rise, Maebh paused for a moment. 

"Darling, we need to get to the trees ahead," Loki insisted, looking around and noticing some huts in the distance, "Before they wake." 

"No." 

"Maebh?" 

"We need to stop our tracks."

"What are you talking about?" Loki looked down and realised the wet ground had caused their horse's hooves to tear up the earth beneath them. 

"There is a rocky path, slower, but it means we will lose them." She stated as she walked her horse passed the others and led the way. Loki followed soon after while the other men soon realised what was happening and too ordered their horses on over the rocks. 

In the protection of the trees, they tied the horses before Loki and Maebh took the first watch. "You have not slept."

"Neither have you." Maebh retorted immediately. 

"I am…"

"If you imply you are in any way more adapted to this than I am, I think you forget I have birthed and tended to four of your children, three in under a year."

"My darling wife, none will ever be able to contest your abilities in getting by on little sleep with three children to your breast, but I am a hunter."

"We cannot hunt, we would have to cook it, fire brings the higher likelihood of being found." she argued. 

Loki sighed, knowing it was true, "Indeed, but from hunting, I know how to get by on less sleep."

"As a mother, I know how to get by on none." She smiled challengingly before turning and walking off. 

"She is ruthless to all, I see," Ivan chuckled nearby. 

"If you dare make a comment on the man of my home…" Loki threatened in return. 

Ivan held up his hands. "She is a fiery woman, but only a strong man can stand beside her as an equal Odinson. I may not have been schooled beside you, but I recall our teachers commending you."Loki said nothing in return. 

For the day, neither Loki nor Maebh slept, both remaining at their posts before night fell again and they mounted once more. 

Two days more came and passed, the clouds remained thick for the majority of the time in the sky, but they were supposedly on the right path. The issue began to arise, however, of food. They had not cooked due to the risk of fire being found and it was not a good time of year for berries, so after four days of nothing but water at irregular intervals, they were becoming more tired and far more cantankerous with one another and their predicament. 

They had not been seen, but it came with a heavy price, they were unable to find any food that did not require cooking. "We need to eat," Loki stated to Maebh, who looked at him as though in the realms was more obvious. "What can we do?"�

"We need to take a homestead." 

"Maebh…"

"I would kill the Gods themselves to get back to our children." 

"Fine, no children?"

"No children," Maebh confirmed. 

They came to an area where there seemed to be only one small cluster of huts. The small plume of smoke from one telling there was someone there. The group looked at one another before Maebh dismounted her horse and gave the reins to Loki and walked forward. She made her way down slowly, both from weakness and to appear less threatening should the occupants see her, but she remained ready to grab the dagger that was against her leg should she need it. She found some rope next to an old cow. When she got to the door without any coming to it, so she pushed it open. Inside, there were an elderly couple, both looking at her fearfully, the man, as frail as he was, trying to protect his wife from whatever they imagined was to be their fate. Guilt coursed through Maebh's veins as she saw in their eyes how much she scared them. She took the rope and held it up, knowing they would know neither of the languages she did and slowly moved forward. They looked at her warily, but noted she had no weapons, the woman looked to her husband before stepping forward, her hands in front of her. Maebh looked at the skin of her forearms, the harsh rope would tear through it in a matter of hours, so taking the forearm of the sleeve of her dress, and wrapped it around the rope before tying her hands with it, pulling out her dagger, she cut the rope and turned to the man, tearing off the forearm of her other sleeve for him. She indicated for them both to go to a corner and placed pelts there for them, they sat down and watched her curiously as she then went to the door and called out to the others. Loki and the men had searched the other buildings and had found no one. They were in a state of disrepair and would not last much longer. The men entered and stared at the old couple. 

"Maebh?" Loki looked to her for an explanation. 

"I could not harm them."

"Why not?"

"They reminded me of us." Loki stared at her in shock. "He tried to protect her, he is how I imagine you will be with me in years yet to come." 

Loki smiled at her lovingly before looking at them again. "They will be no issue for us." 

"A heart and a deadly streak, not sure if that is a good or a bad thing," Ivan commented. "There is little here to eat." 

"We can hunt, leave their cow alive, but take her milk, I will drain some blood from it." The men stared at her confusion and shock as she walked to the door with her knife and a small bowl, "And someone get some firewood."

The men looked to Loki, "I am not sure what she does with the blood, but it tastes good and is very filling, you will be damn glad of it after everything we have been through. Now get some wood."


	52. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the small farmstead, luck changes and Maebh and Loki suffer as a result.

Maebh sighed as she fixed more grain, blood and scrap meats to create the blood sausage. It was met with concerned looks on her first presenting it, but hunger won out, especially when the other men saw Loki eat it willingly. She looked at the old people in the corner, still terrified that the brutish foreigners that had taken their home would decide that they were of more use dead, but she had no intentions of harming them. Her original hunger, fatigue and fear had made her think it a good idea, but with food in her belly and warmth slowly creeping back into her, she thought better of it. It was bright outside the dwelling still but tired from all they had endured, she decided she would rest as soon as she had cooked some bread and blood sausage. She gave the first cooked meat to the old woman, who seemed wary of her but still ate it, then to the man. He studied her closely, as though seeing she was not like the men that surrounded her. She wondered if he realised she was Midgardian and not Aesir. 

"Maebh?" she turned to look at her husband. "You need some rest."

"I will in a minute." She smiled tiredly. 

Loki's attention fell to the elderly couple. "This place is in terrible condition, it has not been viable for a few years."

"At least a decade," Maebh agreed. "They seem to have chickens, a cow and some very basic vegetables. How they are alive, I do not know." she looked at them again. "They will not make it through the winter." 

"So why did you spare them?" 

Maebh shrugged, "It did not seem right." 

"It could cost us."

"Because they are such a threat," Maebh scoffed. "They cannot get up unaided and I used my clothing to knot their wrists as well as the rope, as soon as they would unknot that, the rope will cut them, at their age, the blood will be easily spotted. Look at them Loki, they are older than Frigga, could you harm her?"

"She is my mother!" Loki stated in shock. 

"They are someone's mother and father." 

"You do not know that."

"They have a small box in the corner, she nearly wept when I noticed it, in it is an amber bracelet, like is used on a small baby to stop teething, it is as old as me a least. It belongs to someone of their kin."

"You are certain?"

"A mother senses these things, even if a father does not." Maebh smiled. "Watch that food, I need to go outside for a moment." 

Loki nodded and went over to inspect the food she had been cooking, his tongue gliding over his lips as he thought of the bread and sausage again before they got some rest. 

Having relieved herself, Maebh took a moment to look around and stretch her limbs. The dwelling was cramped and full because of their presence, so she cherished a few moments outside. She eyed the landscape carefully to ensure there were no signs of danger before heading back inside. To her surprise, she heard some commotion from the poultry that dwelled in one of the decrepit outhouses and moved forward slowly, trying to see what was causing the ruckus. Inside, she noticed a rabbit that had decided to try and steal some vegetable scraps that had been left out. Thinking fast, Maebh took her knife from her leg and stooped low, waiting to see what she could do. Immediately sensing danger, the rabbit froze, eyeing around it and finding the danger. With a kick of her leg, Maebh shut the door and leapt forward. Though the rabbit was swift; hunger and desperation, though they usually lead to sloth and fatigue, made Maebh the more determined party. 

With the food cooked, Loki looked around for his wife, startled to see she had not returned to them. He got to his feet and walked outside, looking around worriedly. When he realised there was no other person around the dwelling, he called her name. "Maebh?" A moment later, his wife came into view with a small spray of blood on her cheek. "What happened?"

"I have good news," Loki stared at her in wonder, not knowing how blood could equate to good news. "How do you feel about a broth?" she held up the skinned rabbit. 

"That sounds incredible," He smiled, relieved she was unharmed. "You are a little stained," he smiled, taking his own sleeve and cleaning the blood from her face. 

"I have to slit an artery to get him quickly, he was fast." 

"You are so cunning," Loki smiled proudly, his fingers touching her face softly. 

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me the next time we are not fleeing for our lives to take care of you." 

Loki's brows rose and looking around for a moment, he led her back into the outhouse she had caught the rabbit in. "Well with an offer like that, I have to insist upon it now."

"Now is not a good time." 

"For a while yet to come that is going to be the case." Loki pointed out before hoisting her against the wall and moving their clothes out of the way before entering her. "I cannot wait that long." He groaned before his hands went to her ass and he began to move, Maebh biting her lips together to stop herself from moaning wantonly as he filled her. 

*

Rested and fed, the group stretched as night began to fall. Maebh looked to the terrified couple who eyed them all as they readied themselves. 

"How close are the closest neighbours?" Loki asked as he watched them. 

"From the direction we travelled, an hour walk for one such as us, longer for them, but in the other directions, I cannot say," Maebh answered. "Why?" 

"They could send for help." 

"Even if they do, we will be long gone." 

"That sort of talk can get a man, or indeed a woman, killed." Bjorn stated. 

"Well then, be a man and do the job, but I will not, I do not concern myself with what they do after we leave, we will be gone. They have no horses, so they will have to trek far to tell someone in which time, we will have covered greater distances. Or we will if we ever leave. I do not kill the weak for sport, any who do is not a true warrior," Maebh walked over and took out a knife, cutting the ropes from them and watching as they rubbed their wrists. "We are losing precious darkness here." 

"Saddle up." Loki ordered, "And leave them alone. The man looks like his heart is about to fail." 

They left the homestead and headed in the direction of the stars Ivan had instructed them to. The night was cold and though they were fed and rested again, the chill still seeped into them through what pelts and they were wearing. The night was not overly clear, making their journey safer, though nothing was safe about their path. To get to where the Aesir had a stronghold, they had to pass through farmland that was highly populated, to go around it would cost them another day at least, and then, had the Midgardians been quick to see the smoke and flames, they would be already to their stronghold before they arrived. They needed to get there as fast as was possible forcing them to go through the most dangerous of the Vanir land. 

Maebh and Loki paid attention to everything that surrounded them. They could hear cattle and sheep moving in the darkness, they avoided them as best they could and continued on. There were several homesteads, but again, the avoided them. The horses seemed to sense the need for silence and walked on quietly. Dawn was quick approaching, the roadway in front of them becoming more noticeable as they moved. Tired, Maebh focused on the path ahead of her as others looked for their shelter. Finally, they found more wooded area, but to get to it would require a canter, if not a full-on gallop before the sun would make them visible, the issue there being that there were homesteads not too far away, and thundering horses hooves would be heard, but they had little choice. The horses did as ordered and make their way swiftly through the last of the clearing. 

Maebh hoped against hope that none of those in the houses heard them, the tree line felt like it was a hundred miles away. Finally, they made it in, covering their tracks as best they could before settling the horses and themselves. She stared out of the trees, using the shade as a cover, eyeing the farmsteads as they rose for the day. They did not seem to realise what was so close to them. She walked back to the horses and sat against a tree trunk to get some rest, yawning before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 

Maebh woke to a shout, which obviously made her realise there was something wrong, dragging herself to her feet, she looked around, the whir of something passing her caught her attention. A moment later, there was a thud which caused her to look around and see an arrow sticking out from a tree. 

"We need to go," Ivan grabbed her shoulder. 

Maebh was about to turn and run when she looked around, "Where is Loki?" 

Ivan did not wait to speak. "He was on watch." 

Maebh's heart felt like it was going to stop in her chest, she turned and ran towards where the watch would have been, another arrow barely missing her as she did so, but it did not stop her. She got to the tree line and saw not only farmers but what appeared to be hunters, at least twenty of them, making their way quickly to the trees. Looking around, her eyes scanned the shrubbery until they focused on a boot, she had cleaned her husband's boots enough times to know it was his, rushing over, she stayed in a crouched position and found Loki, face down in mud, blood on the side of his face and a Thor's fist sized rock next to him, obviously what they had catapulted at him, rendering him unconscious. Knowing that if she did not hurry, they would both be caught and killed, Maebh inhaled deeply and pulled her husband across her shoulders and turned to get to the horses. She walked as fast as she could, considering she was carrying a man far heavier than herself on her shoulders and did not focus on anything but getting there. On more than one occasion, she almost fell and her shoulders felt as though they were on fire, but finally, she made it to the horse she had been using; not even putting on its saddle, she threw Loki across the horse's withers, his upper torso on one side, his lower half on the other, and jumped up herself, before grabbing its reins and that of Loki's horse and turning them in the direction of travel. Just as she was about to kick, she felt herself being pulled from the horse and thrown to the ground, looking up, she saw a man eyeing her hatefully, a dagger in his hand, thinking fast, she used both her feet and aimed them both at one kneecap, leading to a sickening noise as she sent the joint into the other direction and the man to the ground, screaming in agony, grabbing the knife, she rose to her feet and jumped back on the horse, holding the reins in her hands and as well as trying to make sure Loki did not fall off, she got the horses to move. 

She rode for a time until she saw the other Aesir in the distance, on their horses close on a rock face. "Where is Bjorn?" she asked when she finally made her way to them. 

"An arrow through the heart," Ivan informed her. "He was on watch with Loki." 

"We will rest here for half an hour."

"What of them?" 

"I sent Loki's horse off on a muddy track, they took the bait and followed," Maebh stated, before dismounting. "He has not wakened but is breathing. Help me with him, I got pulled off the horse by some idiot, he did a number on my shoulder." 

"I can imagine that it is more to do with the arrow lodged in it, your highness." Maebh looked at Ivan in confusion. "You have an arrow on your shoulder." He informed her.

Looking behind her, sure enough, there was the shaft and fletching of an arrow behind her. "Is it deep?" She asked, wondering how she never noticed it. 

Ivan studied it. "Yes, I am surprised it did not break the bone and gone out the other side." 

"What sort of head has it?" She asked fearfully, knowing that if it had a broadhead, she was in for incredible pain upon its removal. 

"I cannot tell yet." Ivan went to inspect the wound. 

"Leave it until we get Loki lying down, he needs to regain consciousness." She rushed to her husband, the men helping her get him and lay him on the ground. She inspected the wound, which was not very big, the bump on his head, however, was. She looked guiltily at Loki as he remained unconscious, cursing the Gods of his realm for harming him so. 

"Your Highness, your shoulder…" Ivan began. 

"Inspect it."

He pulled the clothing from around the shoulder and inspected it. "It is a broadhead." He confirmed. 

"Well, then we know what to do." She stated plainly as she looked at Loki, knowing the pain she was about to suffer. 

"Your Highness," She looked at Ivan, "You do know that considering what happened, and the journey that he had to endure there, the prince…he may not…"

Maebh looked at her husband, her own mind having come to that conclusion already. If the hit to the head was substantial enough, it could cause permanent issues. Inhaling deeply, she gave a nod and Ivan came over her shoulder with a knife, her gaze on her husband as she did swore to remain silent through the pain.


	53. Better to be a Widow Than to Make our Children Orphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh saved Loki from being butchered, but how long can they remain hiding, they will surely be spotted soon, and with both royals hurt, how can they attempt to flee if they are found again?

Loki groaned as he began to wake, he could recall seeing something worrying, but as he went to call out, something hard and heavy struck him in the head. Opening his eyes, he realised his vision was blurred and groaned again. 

"Lay still," He looked around for his wife, who was clearly close by. "I mean it, rest on the pelt."

"What…happened?"

"An ambush, we lost Bjorn," Ivan informed him. 

Loki cursed when he heard his wife hiss he tried to get up again. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She dismissed. 

"Ivan?" 

"Lie down, will you," The other man growled. "She has taken an arrow to the shoulder getting your sorry hide to safety." 

"Maebh…"

"It is fine, it smarts a little."

"What.… He tried to rise. "What sort?"

"Johan, sit on him," Maebh ordered, the other man doing as he was told and forcing Loki to the ground again. "It does not matter, it will be out in a minute." 

"Ivan?"

"Broadhead," The other man responded. 

"Are you planning on going through Ivan for this whole conversation?"

"Well, you will not tell me anything."

"There is nothing that I can tell you that will not cause you to try and get to your feet and come over."

"Is it sore?" 

"Well, it is an arrow to the shoulder, it is hardly fun." 

"Is it deep?"

"It did not break the bone we think, I will live so long as I keep it clean." She stated. "What of your head?"

"I am seeing double of everything and considering the only thing I can see right now is Johan's rear end, that is a cruelty, one is unwanted, two is torture." Maebh could not help but give a small laugh as Loki extended his hand, hoping she was close enough to reach, to his relief she was. "How did we escape?"

"I found you and brought you to the horses, your midriff should hurt slightly, I threw you over the horse." 

"I thought I was just nauseous from dizziness," Loki rubbed his head, wincing as he felt the bump. "How did you bring me to the horses?"

"She had you over her shoulders, I swear I never thought someone so small could be so strong." Ivan commented. "Not to mention, I am using a searing hot blade on this shoulder and nary a peep."

"Try birthing two children in one afternoon, after that this seems like a warm evening stroll," The warrior woman forced through gritted teeth. 

"I am so grateful to be a man, I will state that here and now," Johan stated. "If I get off, will you attempt to get up again?" He asked Loki. 

"No." he rose and sure enough Loki remained where he was. "So what are we to do?"

"We are going to have to move soon, that trick will not keep them at bay long," Ivan commented. 

"Trick?" Loki inquired. 

"I made it seem like we went west by using a horse to gallop the wet ground, but Ivan is right, the horse will stop or be spotted and they will try and find us again this direction. How long more?"

"A day," Ivan pointed to the hills ahead. "Over them, right on the other side, a village of our ownership." 

"Thank the Norn's," Johan sighed. 

"How long more will you be at that?" Maebh indicated to her shoulder. 

"Almost done," Ivan indicated to Johan to stand in front of Maebh giving her something to lean into while the man took hold of the arrow's shaft. "Ready?"

"Just do it." She inhaled deeply and waited. 

Ivan nodded his head as though counting 'one, two, three' then used the knife he had to pull open her skin as much as possible as Johan pulled. 

Loki watched helplessly as his wife's eyes widened in agony and heavy tears fell from her eyes in pain, but she did not utter anything, as much pain as she was feeling, she forced herself to continue to breathe deep and not make noise. Loki felt her hand in his, careful not to hurt him, he squeezed hers gently and she seemed to register it, looking down at him caringly. A freshly heated blade was placed to the wound to sear the flesh closed and hopefully prevent infection before they could get home. Again Maebh suffered in silence before the would was wrapped. 

"They will be here soon." They turned to see Johan on a high rock, "They are coming this way, about two miles." 

"We need to go," Maebh ordered as she rose to her feet. "Get the horses." She looked to her husband, who was still on the ground, his pallor and glazed look telling her he could not remain on a horse if he tried. "Loki."

"Go without me." He ordered. 

"What, no!" she fell to her knees next to him. 

"I am not able to move, we both know it, I will slow you down, go."

"No," Maebh shook her head violently. "I will stay with you, do not make me a widow."

"I rather you a widow, than make our children orphans," Loki stated logically. "Go." 

"Your Highness, we have to leave." Ivan encouraged. 

"No, I cannot leave you." 

"You have to Maebh, for the children," Loki stated. "Our children need their mother." He looked to Ivan and nodded. 

Ivan, who was a man of similar build to Volstagg, grabbed Maebh and dragged her away, using the pain of her shoulder to divert her attention long enough to ensnare her properly in his arms. "Let me go." She shrieked as she kicked and thrashed, desperate to get back to Loki. "No." she eyed her husband on the ground. �

I love you." He stated, his tone calm and accepting as he watched her being carried to the horses. 

"No," Maebh begged, not wanting to leave him. Ivan continuing to force her away as she slumped in defeat. Placing her on the horse and then mounting it himself, he gave one last look back towards Loki, who Maebh could not keep her eyes off, and kicked the horse's sides to get him to canter off, leaving Loki alone to face the oncoming slaughter, praying to the Gods he could give his wife enough time to get away, to return to their children, to live on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG what have I done, I cried, I legit fucking cried writing this!!!!


	54. Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh cannot bear to leave Loki behind, but is that enough to save him?

"We need to go back," Meabh argued, Ivan said nothing in return. "I know you are not deaf."

"I am not, but I am a man of my word. Loki saved my life before, I told him, no matter what he would ask in return, I would do it, his request was to get you away from there, so I am doing so." 

"A stupid request." 

"One to save you, the mother of his children. I may not have a family of my own, but I know the importance of such. Those children need their mother, not for their mother to kill herself for their already dead father."

"He is not dead, he is still alive," She snapped, slipping down off the horse. 

"For how long?" Ivan turned it to face her again, "There are more of them than there are us, they are armed, we are not, we are injured, they are not, there is no way for us to win that fight." 

"How in the realms did Asgard get as many lands as it did, when you left the women at home and sent the idiots to try and take them." She growled turning and heading back to where Loki was left, rushing as fast as she could; Ivan and Johan looking to one another, not knowing what to do. When she got to the trees, she was terrified to see her husband being kicked in the side by a man with a sword in his hand, spitting something in a foreign tongue that sounded somewhat like, yet not identical to her own as he did so. She looked around, other men were further back but fast approaching. She was about to take the small dagger from her leg when two more men came, just as armed as the first, with rope in their hands. She watched as they dragged Loki to his feet, unable to stand straight with the force of the blow he had taken, and tie the rope around his neck, as soon as she saw them toss the other end of the rope over a tree limb, she ceased thinking and starting moving. 

Loki, who had been readying himself for being beheaded or simply stabbed several times with a sword as a form of death, but when they tied him up and began to noose his neck, he privately began to feel scared, he knew from witnessing such things, that hanging was never a nice end, it hurt like hell and took several minutes. He was trying to remain calm, thinking that Maebh was safe, that she would live on and look after their children, until he saw her walk out from behind some trees, her face calculating yet almost inhumanly feral. He wanted to get her to leave, but he knew she was beyond reasoning. He watched silently as she walked up, the men only realising after she slit the firsts throat that she was even there, as he fell to his knees, blood spurting from his neck, the other two took a moment to process what they were seeing, by which time, Maebh had put her dagger into the next man's temple, the whites of his eyes becoming bloodshot before blood began to see from his nose and eye sockets. She let go of the dagger, still lodged in the other man's skull and went for the final man, who had his sword raised, but with a sudden movement, she collected the second man's sword and though it was far longer than any she tended to use, she swung it around and eviscerated his abdomen while ducking his attempt to decapitate her. The man fell to the ground with an agonising yelp as she rushed to Loki, who was staggering and loosened the rope. "You kept training." He stated drowsily.

"Obviously, my husband goes on raids, I need to protect our family."

"You disobeyed me."

Maebh gave her a withering look. "When have I ever been one to obey like a trained dog?"

"You should have left." 

"I cannot leave, do you not get it yet you fool, I love you." 

"So you will leave our children orphans to die with me?" He growled. 

"No, I will bring your concussed ass back so that you can stand beside me as our sons and daughter wed, so that you can tell your mother once more that you are proud to be her son, so you can hear me curse you to the Norns once more as I bring your next child into the world." 

Loki was about to make a comment when her final comment made its way through his hazy mind. "Next?" She nodded. "I am just that good." He boasted proudly. "Norns I will have more children than there are realms to raid to feed."

"Please note which one of us does the hard work," Maebh growled, putting his arm around her shoulder and walking him forward. 

"I put them there." 

"Yes, you seem so put upon doing so." 

"I am only doing my duty as a husband." He jested, leading Maebh to scoff. "If you are sure you carry another, why are you still here? You should go."

"I am not leaving you Loki."

"You are risking our child."

"I am risking no one, I am far more capable than these filthy sheep fornicators." She grinned, sitting him upright behind a rock, "Besides, I am privy to something you are not." 

"And what, Norns tell me, is that?" He asked, not sure what she was implying. 

"Just rest here, I will be back in a minute," she leant in and kissed him for a moment. 

Before she pulled away, he grabbed her hand. "Maebh," She rubbed his face. "I am sorry."

"You were trying to protect me, but you cannot see, I can only be safe if I know you are," She smiled. "When this is over, we will be back on Asgard, I will be getting fat again and you will be wondering how to stop this happening."

"No, no I will be wondering how to survive you wanting to hurt me, my mother wanting to castrate me and the idea that as another child comes, our older children are growing closer to adulthood, where I will lose all my hair to the worry they will be as cursed as us for getting injured." Maebh laughed for a moment and kissed him again. "I should help."

"You can only help by staying out of the way." She stated, rising to her feet and heading towards the three dead men, taking her dagger from the second man's skull, as well as a shield and a smaller sword as those who came to assist came to her side. "Ready?" 

"Whenever you are princess, and let me be the first to give my congratulations on being more deadly than ever, even with, what is this, the sixth child now?" 

"Do not joke Fandral, it is my fifth child to carry." 

"You could repeat the twins." another voice stated to her other side.

"Norns but that is not even a joke Volstagg, so cease such talk right now," Maebh commented as she tried to stretch her shoulders out. 

"Ivan said you just had an arrow removed."

"And?"

"Are you sure you do not want to rest with Loki, Hogun is protecting him?" 

"I will rest when the men that hunt me are dead and rotting on the ground, and not a moment before." She snarled through clenched teeth. 

Fandral raised both his hands, "Fair enough. So how do you want to do this?" 

"Get the horses, we are still lower numbers, but we have hounds and horses, that is our greatest strength right now." 

"They have some of both too."

"They are local huntsmen, we are the strongest warriors of Asgard, if you think so little of yourself, then that is not my fault, but I am capable of slaughtering them all like lambs, and none will argue anything other than that to me." 

"If it is any consolation, princess, I doubt there would be any stupid enough to question it," Fandral commented as he watched her mount her horse. "Are you alright?"

"No, I am half left." She stated sarcastically. "Now, we have half a day's travel to go after this back to the boats, if we delay, we may be caught by the Midgardians, that is not something we need, so let us do this." She added as the other men mounted their steeds, being flanked by all those who had come to their rescue, as well as a tired Johan and Ivan. "Shall we?"

"Lets." They grinned as they kicked their horse's sides and charged into the startled and unprepared local people who thought they had only a few injured unarmed Aesir to contend with and not a cavalry charge of ten highly skilled warriors, armed and bloodthirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I horribly cruel, I know it. But I got this chapter typed in about an hour, such was my want to put you all out of your misery.


	55. Continuing for Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, the Aesir group make for the boats once more.

Exhausted, Maebh walked back to the trees where she had left Loki; if she ever got a full night's sleep again and cleaned, she would be a happy woman, but as she felt the nausea that accompanied another child beginning to develop in her womb, she doubted sleep would be something she would be overly burdened with in the future, especially as she was not in the safety of her own lands. She ached all over, her shoulder screaming in agony since she was forced to protect herself with her wounded arm. Her legs ached, as did her back and arms, her head pounded almost as though she had been the one that had been struck by the rock, but she continued on, the horse she had mounted into battle had continued to gallop off after she launched herself from its back, slaughtering a man in the process, as well as his hound. She had captured another horse, one of theirs, tame and lumbering, but useful nonetheless, she simply was too tired to mount it the small distance to the trees. As soon as she reached them, she went in search of Loki.

 

"He is here," She turned to see Hogun on a horse, Loki strapped to him. "I have him."

  
  
"Keep hold of him," She smiled. "I need him alive to curse."

  
  
"It would not do to have you unable to curse him in person once more, Volstagg chuckled. "So bets in, another girl to give your daughter company, or another brother to plague her with?"

  
"Healthy is all that matters." Loki groaned drowsily as Hogun got the horse to walk on.

 

Maebh forced herself onto the animal she had captured. "Indeed."  


"Any inclinations?" Fandral asked.

 

"A child." Chuckles and laughter met her words.

 

"Always with the jokes," Volstagg commented. "Loki, you must be laughing often."

 

  
"Almost as often as your wife does looking at your face." he retorted, his speech slurred slightly.

 

"You are lucky you are so injured at present." The red-haired warrior growled.

 

"Yes, I would hate to have to show you up, yet again." Loki grinned, earning a scowl with a hint of a smile on Volstagg's face.

 

"You cannot be too injured if you are able to joke as much as you are."

 

"I have been worse."

  
  
"Be grateful you do not have anything else to do; it is well known what your wife did in such a state," Hogun stated.

 

"I think most men fear the process of birthing at the best of times." Maebh scoffed.

 

"Did I ever mention how grateful I am for everything you do for us and our children?" Loki asked as he thought of his greatest stomach pains and tried to envisage them alongside the pain he was feeling at that time.

 

"That will give you no grace when I birth this child." Maebh scoffed as they continued on their journey. "What numbers have we?"

  
"Eighteen in total, all are on horseback." Hogun counted from where he and Loki were. "We can make it there by dawn if we start now." 

  
Seeing that daylight was decreasing fast, Maebh considered Hogun's statement. "We could if we were all healthy, but as it stands, we may not."   
 

"What do you suggest?" Fandral asked, bringing his horse beside hers. 

  
"We ride as far as we can, but at the first sign of one getting too weak, we will have to reconsider." 

  
"There is no guarantee we can reach the boats before the Midgardians then," Volstagg noted.

 

"That is a risk we will have to take. The wind is exceptionally bitter, I know we are in high lands, but that tells us the wind is coming from the North, meaning it is currently not aiding our enemies, that is at least one thing in our favour." Maebh explained.

 

"The more time I spend in your company, the more I come to fear your knowledge," Fandral admitted.

 

"Just think, you thought me interesting the day you met me on Midgard," Maebh reminded him, not realising at the time what he was even saying to her when she had first met the blonde warrior as she was brought to the boats.

  
"I would never have even have attempted to interact with you, much less bring you back with us," Fandral commented.

 

"Fandral spends his nights wishing he had the courage to do as I did." Loki smiled as he tried to focus on a point to get his vision less blurred once more.

 

"Courage or utter stupidity that luckily for you paid off, I still have not decided," Fandral stated.

 

"Will you cease talking and focus on preventing your head from getting worse." Maebh snapped at her husband before she urged her horse on.

 

"That's not ours," Volstagg noted as he looked at the horse.

  
  
"I do not care, it will not gallop with speed, but it will get me there," Maebh commented. "What news from Asgard?"

  
  
"We have been gone not much shorter a time than yourselves, so honestly, we have had little knowledge ourselves." the red haired warrior answered. "We were expecting a response to a message we sent a short time back, but nothing has come."

 

"Perhaps it will be waiting for us when we return to the village." Maebh smiled.   


"I hope you right," Volstagg commented.

 

"You seem worried," Maebh looked at him worriedly. 

 

 

"It is most irregular."

 

"Hopefully it is nothing." Maebh smiled encouragingly. "Come, we have much road to make."

  
  
"How is your shoulder?" They had made it late into the night before it became too much for the wounded. Loki sat sitting against a rock beside his wife.

 

"Aching considerably, your head?"

 

"The same as you." he pulled her close to him. "I was so scared when I realised what was happening, I was so scared you would be harmed. You are wounded, because of me."

  
  
"Because of them, you mean. They hurt me, not you."

  
"You came back for me, after I told you not to."

  
  
"Did you think I would listen?" Maebh scoffed. "We are a team you and I, until the end." Loki kissed her head before placing his hand on her stomach. "I cannot believe you have done this again. I will never cease to carry your children."

  
  
"Did I mention you are at your loveliest when you do." He smiled proudly.

 

"Do you recall, when we were wed, you thought yourself unable to have a child of your own blood?" she smiled.

 

"How incredibly wrong I was." he kissed her temple. "I am sorry for this."

  
"The child?"  


"You are neither willing nor of the mind for one, especially after Nafi's departure."

 

"Not willing? Loki, you seem to be under the impression I was forced to lie with you; when the truth is quite to the contrary. I cannot place when exactly I came to carry this one, but it I can assume how far I am based on how I feel and of the times we lay together then, I was often the instigator, and very much a willing participant."

  
  
"I do not recall finishing in you."

 

  
"Well, you must have, otherwise I am carrying a Godling child with no Earthly sire." She joked before coming serious. "You do know it is…"

  
  
Loki kissed her to cease her words, "It is mine, you would never do anything like that." He stated firmly. "I merely stated that because of the now blatant ridiculousness of my  previous concerns."

 

"We will be home soon, then we can laugh at the madness of all of this."

  
  
"I cannot express my relief at such words." Loki kissed her head again. "Thank you for coming for me."   


"I could never leave you Loki."   


"I wish you had not risked our child though, he would not be pleased."  


"He?"  


"I have dreamt of him, in my mind as I have flickered between being conscious and unconscious, he is my son, in every way, just as Danu is my daughter."

  
"Oh Norns, another you, surely that is a crime against the Gods." Maebh joked.

 

"Wait and see, every maiden just born or yet to be born on Asgard will be smitten with him." Loki proclaimed.

 

Maebh glanced at him from the side of her eye. "I think you are still ill from your head wound." 

  
"You found me irresistible, do not deny it."

  
  
"I tried to slit your throat." she reminded him.

 

"You killed two bigger than me without a second thought, me you hesitated, admit it, you were smitten from the start."

  
  
"Do not flatter yourself, I was in mourning and you had weird rich green eyes, they side-tracked me."

 

"Smitten." he grinned, pulling her in against him, Maebh said no more but smiled in return.

 

 

 

 


	56. War Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally make it to their destination, just as the Midgardians do.

Maebh walked forward towards the village with the other warriors. The horses were exhausted, and though he was still ill, Loki was conscious. It was clear his head injury, though only a bump on the outside, had done significant injury within, he could not walk properly, swaying a lot and his eyes seemed to never be in focus, but his speech had become less slurred. 

The village was heavily fortified, there was a fence of large wooden stakes between it and the lands around it, even out into the water so to protect the Aesir from getting to and from the lands as carefully as possible. The large gates were opening as they were coming towards them, but not a moment later, a loud horn erupted through the sky. Maebh froze and her blood chilled. It was dull under the noises around her and with the distance between them, but she could hear it, the sound of bodhrans, the war drums of the people she was born to, the ones she was to rule as a youth, declaring their arrival. "Get in," she ordered, getting the horse that Loki was still sitting on and pulling its reins, forcing the exhausted animal to trot forward. 

"I hate this land." Loki declared, hating the feeling of the horse forcing him to bump around. 

"You and I both." Maebh agreed. When they got inside the gates, she passed her husband to a medical man to be tended to. "Get me a sword and shield and who do I need to castrate around here to get some armour." the men that were permanently stationed on Vanaheim had heard some of what the second prince's wife was like, but the vicious creature that stood before them, exhausted, injured yet willing to fight on scared them all. Those that had come with her had already begun searching for what she wanted. 

Loki groaned as he was brought into a darkened hut, the lesser light helping his eyes immediately. "I should help." 

The old man tending to him scoffed. "Help? You should be dead." he declared. "There is a wound to your skull itself, you need to rest, you cannot be allowed labour for a while yet to come."

"I have a wife, children, another on the way, I cannot lay here and do nothing." Loki dismissed, trying to sit upright. 

The man, though old and feeble looking was able to push him down again. "You will have to, if you do not, you will be another child for your wife to tend to." Loki frowned. "You could suffer severely with your mind, it is so injured from the strike that with a little more encouragement, you could end up permanently a shadow of your former self." Loki froze. "Your mind as is becoming trapped inside, your body that of the man you are, your mind that of a child."

Terror filled Loki at the man's words. "What must I do to stop it?"

"Rest and remain unmoving. Your journey here did you no favours, but to say you are talking to me tells me you are of your right mind at present."

"My wife, she…"

"She will require you to return to her in a state where you are of use to her, not another child for her to tend to." the man stated. 

"She is here, outside." 

The old man walked to the window and opened it, outside, though his sight was not as it was, he saw a woman being tied into some armour, his ears picking up the commands she was barking, and he witnessed ever many around her do as commanded. "She is a fiery one." 

Loki chuckled. "She is."

"A love match is rare at your position." the man stated. "That is not the daughter of an Aesir Lord, I thought you wedded one." 

Loki sighed, "I did, Maebh is my second wife." 

"An odd name." 

"A Midgardian one." 

"She will have to fight those she stood beside before."

"She has before, and beheaded most every one of them, she is on our side." 

The old man looked out again and witnessed Maebh grab a man exceeding six foot tall by his crotch and gripping it tightly, forcing him to his knees and hissing something into his ear, the man yelping like a kicked pup as she finally released him. "Good, the battle will be won so."

"You seem far more confident now, what do you see?" Loki asked curiously. 

"You recall Erik Harrelson?" 

Loki nodded, the man was terrifying, big, brutish and brutal, a terrifying warrior. "What of him?"

"She has him on his knees crying like a babe pulled from the breast." The old man informed him. Loki grinned proudly, knowing whatever it was that caused his wife to do so, Harrelson more than likely deserved her actions. 

*

"Your highness, he is the governor of this land," Volstagg informed Maebh, who was sheathing a sword to her armour, looking at the still in agony Erik. 

"And?" 

"Well, it is not the done thing to incapacitate him in such a manner."

"I have never accepted any man telling me my place is beneath him being bred and I will not start now." She growled, looking at Volstagg as though daring him to argue with her. "My husband does not dare say something that stupid in jest, ergo I will not take it from some filthy swine, be he governor, king or the Gods themselves." she declared loudly before walking off. 

"I genuinely hope I die before her." Fandral declared. 

"And for Norn's sake, why do you say that?" his friends asked him in disbelief. 

"Because I want to bear witness to the day the great Odin, King of the Gods, relinquishes his throne, his palace and Valhalla to Maebh, Queen of the realms, both living and dead." there was a murmur of agreement in response. 

"They will be on us in minutes." A man roared from the wooden battlements. 

"Prepare yourselves," Maebh ordered, grabbing a shield. "As soon as we leave, lock the gates, do not open them so long as one Midgardian man stands tall without an order from us, understood?" there was a loud yell of conformation. "For Asgard!"

"For Asgard!" The men bellowed as they followed the princess from the safety of their fort and into the coming Midgardian soldiers. 

Loki lay in his bed, fearful of doing anything that could bring on the condition the old healer forewarned. What good would he be to his wife and children if she had to dress and bath him as she did the twins and Liulf? He had not bore witness to such a case first hand before, but his parents had mentioned one such man that was the one age with Odin, Jarl, a man who was a great warrior, but he fell badly from his horse, and when he awoke, he was nothing more than a large child. He had not been wed, so his parents were forced to tend to him as though he was one again. His mother died, weary and broken-hearted after a few years, her only son to make it to adulthood to be left in such a state, his father soon after, and then his sister cared for him, Sif's mother. One day he had wandered off, it took a day and a half to find him, and when they did, he had died from falling from a cliff, many thought he had realised his state and ended his life, others that he had gone there in childish innocence and fell, one thing was for certain, however, it had been highly taxing to all that had cared for him. He suffered angry rages, his mind not able to process things as it had before. Some argued that it was his anguish at what had happened to him. Loki did not wish for such a fate, he would rather find a cliff himself than to do that to his mother, wife and brother. 

Loki listened to the sounds of metal clanking and yells from within the safety of the fort, it went against everything in him to remain still, as a warrior and a man, especially knowing that Maebh was out there, fighting, their youngest child growing in her stomach. He inhaled deeply as he forced himself to remain still. It seemed to last for hours, but he knew that was not possible, they only had so many warriors on both sides. "What is going on?" 

The old man looked out. "I do not know…I…Oh, Norns." 

"What is it?" Loki asked fearfully. 

"A boat, Midgardian, it is coming this way. They are coming in the dock, the warriors are outside the walls." the old man informed him. 

Loki merely inhaled, there was nothing he could do. 

*

Maebh brushed the hair that stuck to her sweat covered brow out of her face, her breath still not fully back to normal, there was a metallic taste in her mouth as exhaustion seeped into her. "Casualties?" She shouted. 

"Three of ours, all of theirs, you taught us well those years ago before our first trip with you to Midgard, Princess." Hogun bowed. 

"How are you faring?" Volstagg asked as he came up beside her. 

"My shoulder feels like it will never function correctly again." She admitted. She bit her lips together, not saying anything about her other complaint. During the fighting, a man had struck her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and as a result, she felt sore, almost as she had when she lost her child between the twins and Liulf. She turned again. "Give the order to open the gates." She ordered before turning to look at one man in Midgardian garb. She frowned, she had seen those markings before, from when she was in Laigin, she watched as he coughed blood, she got the sword that was sticking in his side and pressed it further in, killing him. 

"Your highness?" She turned to look at Fandral, who was pointing to the fort. Turning again to look at the wooden structure, her heartbeat felt as though it was ceasing in her chest as black smoke began to rise from within, more that was a cooking fire, and shouts began to go up. 

"The gates," Volstagg shouted. 

"There is none to open them at present." Maebh looked around and noted one Midgardian had a dagger on his belt, she took it out, "Find me another." The men did as commanded, handing her another, she rushed to the foot of the fort. "Volstagg, lift me to your shoulders." the portly man leant against the wood and aided her in doing so. Maebh looked and the daggers in her hands before gripping them tightly. "My shoulder is never going to right itself." She acknowledged before digging the blade into the wood, and then the other as she forced herself to hold onto the hilts and climbed the wood as swiftly as she could. 

As soon as she got to the top, she bolted across the wooden platform and towards the gate. She looked at the heavy contraption that worked the opening and closing of it, she needed the mules that worked it, but they were braying in terror cantering around the yard, as the world they knew fell to chaos, she would not be able to control and harness them again. She looked at the havoc being wrecked on the small outpost of Asgard, the boat had been small, only ten or so men, as the first climbed the ladder toward her, with the assumption that he could stop her, she found herself laughing. "You fools." She screeched, in her original tongue. "You think you can defeat us, no one can defeat us, no one will ever defeat me, I am Maebh, the true Queen of Ulaidh, wife of the prince of Asgard, I have more to fight for than any of you fools could ever understand. Surrender now or I will make you suffer a thousand painful deaths." She swore loudly. Though startled by her words and their meaning, the man continued to rise the ladder, so taking the daggers she had used to make her way back inside the fort, Maebh walked forward, each step filled with purpose and confidence. He had barely stood straight when she plunged the dagger into his throat on the side, immediately he began to cough up blood; when she pulled out the blade, blood sprayed from the wound and he fell to his knees. Maebh kicked him out of the way and the man fell to the floor below, his neck snapping as he did so with a sickening crunch. 

Maebh then looked around the yard, the Midgardians and indeed the few Aesir that were inside looking at her, in terror and awe respectively at her viciousness. The Aesir did not know her words, but they could tell they meant something horrifying to the Midgardians. They had not realised the sheer brutality she was capable of, but they could not deny the usefulness of such on their side. Maebh, for her part, was still in fight mode and she noticed a safe way down that did not put her at risk of being attacked as she descended the ladder, so she walked over and off the edge, straight onto a cart of straw, quickly continuing her journey to ground level. She did not hesitate as she walked forward, her eyes honed on her next target, he ran forward, swinging his sword for her, but she leant down and swung around, allowing the sword to slice the air above her head before she rose again, the blade in her hand slicing across his throat deeply, spraying blood as he too fell to the floor. As that occurred, Maebh walked on, utterly unaffected by it as she made her way to the next man. 

Swiftly Maebh slaughtered anything in her way as she made her way to a particular hut that was ahead of her, the one she saw Loki being taken to. 

Inside in the hut, the old man gently whispered his prayers to the Gods and waited, knowing that should the Midgardians come, there was nothing he could do. Their worst fears were confirmed when the door was kicked open and a large brutish Midgardian entered. Speaking in a tongue the old man could not understand, but Loki could recall. "You should have taken the offer." the man growled. 

"Go to Hel," Loki spat back. 

The man went over to the Prince, who remained bedridden. "I assume you are the whore's master?"

"My wife is no whore and no man will ever be her master," Loki stated factually. "And were I able to get off this bed, you would regret those words." 

"But you cannot, so that does not matter." the man sneered. "I will ensure she follows you swiftly, but I have something I wish to fill her with before I fill her with my blade." 

"The death I would have given you would have been far more merciful than what she shall do for that statement." Loki scoffed. The man frowned. "She does not take kindly to such talk at the best of times, and with my fifth child already in her womb, she is less receptive to such words." he grinned, looking around. "Hello, my dove." 

The man turned to see Maebh behind him, and before he could raise his hands, she grabbed him by the arm and extended it, then she swiftly brought forward her palm of her other hand at the junction of the elbow joint, sending it in the wrong direction, the man yelling in pain as she did so. She then swung him around and leapt off the floor, pushing him as she did so to cause him to start stumbling backwards and brought both of her legs down at once on his knees, sending those two joints the wrong direction also. The sound was revolting as the bones cracked and the man's screams rose several pitches as she righted herself in front of him again, taking a dagger from her belt and cutting the leather ties of his armour. "As my husband stated, I do not talk kindly to such words." She declared, cutting the leather further until she got through it and pulled it aside. "I am no whore, I never lay with any man bar my husband, but is that not the irony of our genders, men lay with all the women they please and none think anything of it, yet men accuse women of being whores by who the lay with, be they wed or otherwise." She rambled as she tore the materials until she found what she was looking for. She scoffed. "That would not fill a mouse, much less a woman." she grabbed the appendage tightly, showing him the dagger in her hand. Only then did her victim realise what she was about to go. Before he could attempt to fight, she brought it down and started hacking. He screamed in agony even after she finished and brought the now severed appendage into his line of view. "I should really have sharpened that before cutting you." She smiled. "Oh well." she threw his body parts at him. "With such a pathetic package, no wonder you are as angry as you are," she stated as she rose to her feet. She walked over to Loki. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine, the boat…"

"Ten on it, ten dead." 

"My deadly warrior wife." Loki smiled proudly. 

She gently brought her bloodied hand to his forehead, rubbing the area close to the ugly purple bruising. "Will it heal?"

"If I behave myself and remain still," Loki promised. 

"If I have to, I will sit on you." She threatened. 

"I am not sure that is a deterrent, that is probably how you came to carry the child." Maebh's face fell. "What is it?" Loki noticed her demeanour change. "Are you…is it…?"

"I took a hit, I think I am bleeding." her voice was small. 

Loki thought back to how the loss of the little one after the twins had affected her, and indeed him, she had not yet begun to show when she felt pains she said were worse than labour, she mourned it greatly, blaming herself. The idea they were losing another hurt him greatly, she lost it caring for and defending him. He should have been by her side when said hit came. He reached out his hand to her. "It is the God's that decide these things, we can only accept their judgement." inside he felt guilt start to fill him. "We can only hope it is nothing." 

The call went out that the gates were open again. With the danger passed, Maebh took a moment to check herself. Unlike when she lost their daughter, where the blood was bright and heavy flowing, there was only a small amount on the rag she had used to check, it was far deeper in colour and almost inconsequential, but it being there at all was the concern. 

Behind her, Loki heard her slight gasp, confirming there was something to be concerned about. Angrily, his guilt increased, feeling as though for his life, the Gods were taking that of his son or daughter instead, a trade he would not have made.


	57. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh return to Asgard, but what are they returning to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chocolate and denial territory now.

The Warriors spent one night in the fortified village before they decided to go home. Loki gently made his way to a proper bed to lie with his wife, wanting to be there for her as she lost their child. He fell asleep quickly however from the exhaustion of everything had happened as Maebh lay awake, waiting. When Loki woke in the morning, he looked to his wife, who was after falling asleep herself after a time. Slowly, he sat up in the bed and lifted back the covers, expecting to see a bloodied sheeting, there was nothing. "Maebh?"

"Mmh?"

"How are you?"

"I feel ill."

 

"The child?"

"I.…" She felt herself below and brought her hand up, there was no blood there. "Nothing."

"Is that.…?"

 

"I think I might be okay." she seemed almost shocked at those words. 

Loki exhaled in relief. "Really?" 

"Yes, I cannot say for certain, but I do not feel like there is a problem with the child." 

"Thank the Norns," Loki said nothing to his wife, but he had spent the afternoon, evening and the time he had been awake the night before praying to the gods for such. 

"I will need to rest so that I can determine what is happening."

 

Loki went to get out of bed when he paused. "Why did you say that you do not think there is a problem with the child and not just that you do not think there is a problem?"

"I feel that something is amiss."

"Regarding the Midgardians?"

"I do not know. I just feel like I need to get home."

"Well then, as soon as the rest of the men are ready, we will leave. How is your shoulder?"

"Very sore and stiff, but it is clean, that is what matters."

 

Loki kissed her shoulder over the dressed wound. "How will we deal with it on the route home?"

 

The ocean is a good cleaning aid." she sighed, leaning against him. "How is your head?"

"Tender, but my vision is better." 

"Good. We need to see if the others are able to travel."

"We are the ones injured." Loki chuckled, as he got to his feet, he felt a tad dizzy, but inhaled deeply and took it slow.

 

Maebh felt her shoulder scream in pain as she got dressed. Part of her was begging to ask for something to ease the pain, but if she was still carrying, she could risk the child, so she endured it.

 

The boats did not take long to pack, each man and the one woman only too happy to return to their homeland, Maebh's unsettled feeling was not the only one, Loki noted, and that in itself, caused one in him. It would take five days, and though he knew that the rest would aid his recovery, Loki worried for Maebh. It was not clear yet if the baby was alright and with her injured shoulder, there was no way to ensure she was alright. Between seas sickness and the tolls of childbearing, he knew she would be as ill as they time she travelled from Vanaheim carrying Vali, but with her shoulder, should infection set in, should she lose the baby while in the boat, indeed, infection could set in there also, part of him wanted her to remain on land, but he knew there was little choice, she would have to travel, but Norns was it going to be a horrific time for her. He would do anything to alleviate her burden.

 

As expected, Maebh was ill for the majority of the journey but bar when she was physically ill, she did not show it. Hogun attended to her wound twice daily, and though it stung, the sea water aided greatly, she did not get an infection, though her lack of food intake and rest were impeding any substantial recovery. All the time, she remained anxiously looking forward as the boat cut the waves and brought them closer and closer to home. 

Some of the men who too sensed the less than pleasant aura in the surrounding world were busy looking behind for the source of their woes, but there was no sign of what was occurring.

 

Finally, Asgard came into sight in the distance; by then, Loki's face was no longer deep purple in colour, instead, it was now a greenish brown. He suffered less dizziness and sensitivity to the light and overall felt better as the days passed. His fear of turning into the invalid the old man warned him he could become decreasing with each passing hour, though he remained as he was instructed, the incredible boredom presiding over him as he did so, but the fear of a fate worse than death made him remain as so. 

He thought of his time on Svartalfheim, resting as his stomach healed, the scar still raised and white on him years on. Some nights, he felt Maebh's hand gently rub on it as she seemed to consider the time she almost lost her husband as she carried and birthed their first child.

 

He thought of Vali, his son, his true heir, the joy of holding him, of seeing him for the first time in the cradle next to their bed, the bed they had conceived their other children in, all of them created of the lust and love he had for his wife and she for him. He thought of Kushtrim and his sense of inadequacy that was being made better by his now blatant love of wood carving, of Danu, his little princess, his mirror image in female form but her mother's mind, of Liulf, who was mischievous, openly defying all orders while looking the adult who issued it dead in the eye as he rebelled against said order and of Nafi, who was the exact opposite of those who created him, intelligent, kind and loyal, a son any man could take pride in. His thoughts then focused on the child they lost, he had heard Maebh say it was a daughter once before, but he knew Eir had taken the child from her quickly when her body rejected it. It would be four now, talking, chasing its brothers and sister around, perhaps a little brown haired girl to mirror Maebh, he thought. Then finally, he thought of the little one growing in his wife now, not even born and being put through such strife. Maebh had not given any indication that the baby was in some way harmed after the initial scare and her remaining ill suggested that she was still carrying it healthily; he could only pray it remained so. He wondered what the child would look like, would it do as its siblings did and look entirely different with the same mixes of features, or would one of the older ones have a copy, he wondered would Danu finally get a sister or have another brother, to utterly surround her in boys. He also thought of Thor, who would make comment on the situation, having always told Loki after the twins to cease his breeding efforts, he had made his point that his seed was plentiful and ripe and of his mother, who would probably insist he and Maebh take different sleeping quarters as a result of this new announcement. Finally, and in all honesty, oddly, his thoughts went to his father, who had been obsessive of him continuing his line, he had succeeded incredibly in doing so, it was safe to say.

 

The boat sailed up the mouth of the river and it was then a sense of foreboding filled Loki, he could smell burning, which caused him to cease laying still and sit up. All the buildings on the shore front were intact, but there was an eeriness he could not place and it worried him greatly. Even Maebh, who had weakly slumped to the back of the boat through bouts of sickness was forcing herself to look around.

 

They got to the dock and realised there were none coming to see to them as their usually were, instead, there were a few people, but all seemingly hurrying around and not really speaking to one another.

 

"What in the name of the Norns is afoot?" Volstagg asked worriedly.

 

"I fear we are about to know, though it appears we may not want to," Hogun stated as he jumped ashore and moored the boat.

 

The rest of the warriors disembarked and looked around, noting the general hustle and bustle had completely gone from the village. Stalls that were always open lay barren.

 

"An attack?" One asked worriedly.

 

"No, there are a few of our own around and there is no sign of damage," Loki noted. "I need to speak with my brother." He looked around for Maebh who was by his side. "Ready?"

She looked at him with terror in her eyes. "No," Her voice broke, "But we have to."

"Whatever it is, we will persevere." He swore, taking her hand in his.

 

They walked the short journey to the largest home in the village, that of Thor and his family. When they arrived, it was as still as any residence around it for a moment, it almost felt as though there were none inside, until the sound of faint coughing caught Maebh's attention. Loki looked at his wife before opening the door. Inside the air was stuffy and it felt wrong, they were about to step in. "Brother." Loki and Maebh looked behind to see Thor standing close by, both shocked by his appearance.

 

Thor was a well build and strong man, but he looked nothing of the sort as his brother's eyes swept over him. He seemed to have aged two decades, his eyes sunken and his appearance dishevelled. "Thor."

"Do not enter my home," Thor stated solemnly. "It can never be my home again."

 

"What is afoot?"

"She is gone." His voice broke, "So many are."

"What is happening, brother." 

"Illness, it has fallen on us, the Gods are angered."

"Who is gone, Thor?" Maebh asked, terrified and what she was hearing.

 

"My beautiful Helga, my little girl." Thor's knees buckled; something in his demeanour told Loki and Maebh that it very well may have been the first time he said those words aloud.

 

"Brother, I am so sorry." 

"Sif, she is ill also."

 

Maebh's hand went to her mouth. "What about Modi and Thodin?"

"They showed no signs, they are at your home, safe. I have not gone inside the grounds, but your staff, they shouted that there is no sign of illness in there, but they will not allow any enter." Relief flooded Loki on hearing that. "Mother is tending to the children."

 

"They are in the best care at this time," Loki stated.

 

"I…Loki…brother…"

When Maebh had heard her home had not been affected, she had not been filled with relief as her husband had instead her focus lay in Thor's home, every fibre of her being telling her to enter. "Which one?"

"What?" Loki asked confused.

 

"Which one of my babies is in here, which one is ill?" Maebh demanded.

 

"Kushtrim and Liulf are inside," Thor admitted, his voice breaking.

 

Before Loki could comprehend what his brother was saying, Maebh entered the building, rushing to the door that led to what was usually the chambers that held meetings, pulling the curtain aside.

 

The smell of sickness, sweat and vomit hit her as she stood there, but even with her being ill with the child in her, she could not find time to be ill. She searched the crowd of near thirty ill for her children.

 

"Mama." Her eyes found her son before Kushtrim finished the word. "Mommy!"

 

She went to walked forward, but was pulled back. "No, you will get ill too," Thor warned, holding onto her tightly.

 

"My babies." she fought to get out of his grip. "I have to get to my babies." 

"Maebh you cannot. You have other children to care for." Thor would not let go, even in his own weakened state. "I will not let you in there." 

"Mommy!" Kushtrim begged for her, coughing as he tried to get to his feet to get to her, but he only fell over as he tried.

 

"Maebh, no." Loki held her too. 

"Father!" 

Loki looked at Kushtrim, his eyes filling with tears as their son begged for them. Beside him, Liulf, who was looking at them weakly, his face drenched in sweat, his eyes not in focus. Loki was no fool, the fever was taking their youngest boy. He broke down at the sight of them, he could not fight the anguish as he saw what was happening.

 

Finally, Maebh seemed to realise Liulf was next to his more vocal brother. He had never been an overly loud child, since he seemed to know mischief was best caused in silence, but he always called for his parents in the morning, so when he had not called her, she had not focused on him, but her focus was on him completely as she took in his dire state. She recalled her mother as she lay dying after Aodhán, Liulf looked identical to her and in that moment, she realised what would be his fate. Maebh’s shriek of anguish was inhuman, none present could believe a woman could make such a sound. For once in her life since she came to Asgard, this was not something she could fight, something she could attempt to protect herself and her loved ones from, this was not something she could battle with swords and shields. She crashed to her knees, unable to take the pain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously the hardest thing I have ever written, this and the next chapter.


	58. No Parent Should Bury Their Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As illness continues to hit the people of Asgard, Loki and Maebh are struck with heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY upsetting chapter. Be warned.

Maebh stood staring at the fire in front of her, the flames licking the wood as it turned it black. She was silent, the world around her seemed so too. She hardly noticed when Loki came over and put his arm around her. "You need to get some sleep."

  
  
"How can I possibly sleep?" Her voice was small, cracking from her wailing when no one was around her earlier in the evening.

 

"You have to, you need to recover your shoulder, the baby…"

  
  
"How can I protect this one if I cannot protect my other children…the ones I can see in front of me?" she looked at him, heartbroken.

 

"I know, I know it is hard, but we need to be strong now Maebh." Loki's voice began to falter as he spoke. "Our children…we need to be strong for them."

  
  
"For what is left of them." Maebh argued angrily, "We sent one to another realm and plague has halved the rest."

  
  
"Kushtrim is not dead Maebh."

  
  
"But he might still die."

  
  
"He is recovering, slowly."

  
  
"But Liulf…" Fresh anguish overtook her.

 

  
"I know," Loki joined her in her pain, "I know."

 

*

 

Liulf did not make the following morning, the fever increased and as he slept, the Norns brought him to Valhalla. The only grace was that in his feverous state, he had thought Sif was his mother and curled against her for comfort, she willingly obliged, stroking his damp hair and telling him how strong and beautiful he was as he slept. She mourned her daughter, knowing as her own fever grew that there was a high chance she would be joining her soon. She watched weakly as the healer removed his little body from beside her, crying for her little nephew as they put a pelt around him, covering his pale face. On the next bed, Kushtrim began to weep for his little brother. She urged him to her, the second of her nephews to be in her care. "It is alright my love, he is with Odin and Helga now, they will care for him, we will see him again when the Norns allow it." Her voice was small and almost foreign. 

  
"Aunty Sif?"

 

"Yes, Kushtrim."

  
"Are we going to die too?"  


Sif's heart broke. "So many are dying, but not all, we may be lucky." She cuddled him to her more.

  
"Why did Uncle Thor pull my mother away?"  


"Because those in here get sick, he was protecting her."

 "I want her," He began to cry again.

"I want her," He began to cry again.

  
"Shh sweetheart, crying will only make you more tired."  


"I want to sleep."  


"Then sleep, sleep if you can." Kushtrim did as she requested, Sif prayed that her nephew would not follow his younger brother.

 

*

 

When Liulf was brought outside and placed on a pyre to ready him for his ascent to Valhalla, Thor forced himself to remain tall, but it took everything in his power and his eyes still betrayed him. He walked over and pulled back the white pelt over his nephew, his brown hair almost black from the sweat that covered it. He had loved the boy's mischievous nature, he was so headstrong and adorable, he had his grandmother utterly smitten with him, he knew that when he would tell her, she would mourn deeply. "Fandral." the blonde warrior walked over, when he saw which child lay on the pyre, he swallowed and inhaled deeply. "I cannot tell them alone." Nodding, they made their way to Thor's old home, the one Frigga was supposed to reside in, but Thor was using as an abode while his own housed the infirm. When they arrived, they saw Maebh and Loki awake, both having not slept the night before, accepting the inevitable.

 

"Has it…?" Loki could barely force out the words. Thor could only nod in response, a gesture which Loki returned in kind as he wrapped his arm around Maebh, neither being able to fully process what they knew was true.

 

"I…Loki…" But his words were not required, Loki's look back was one of understanding. Thor had lost his daughter, he was losing his wife, Loki knew well that Thor was grieving as much as he was.

 

"I know, with Helga..."

 

"She…I said to Sif to leave her here one more summer, I killed my daughter…" It was Thor's turn to weep. Fandral held onto his friend.

 

"There is no greater vision than hindsight." Maebh pointed out, her voice void of emotion.

 

"She is right." Loki agreed. "When…?"

  
  
"As soon as you see fit." Maebh rose to her feet and walked towards the door, not saying anything to anyone. "Her shoulder…" Thor noticed the bandaging on it as she passed.   
 

"It will need tending, it will get infected. She also needs oatmeal, it is the only meal she can keep down." Loki stated plainly.

  
"I...Fandral." Their friend nodded and left. "We have been forsaken."

 

"We will continue on, we have to."

  
  
"If Sif…" Thor could not speak any further. "I…"

  
  
"We will continue brother, together," Loki stated, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I need to say goodbye to my son."

  
  
Loki walked silently to where five different pyres lay waiting, smoke in the distance telling them that another had died further from the village. In the middle of them was Maebh, stroking Liulf's face tenderly, smiling sadly as she spoke softly to him. "You are so handsome, just like your uncles, they will mind you now, until I see you again. I am going to give you so many kisses and hugs when I do, I do not care if you still look like this or are a strong warrior when we meet again, I will do it regardless." She warned. "I should have been here for you, I never should have left you." she wept as she continued to stroke his hair. "My beautiful boy, I wish it were me."

  
"Maebh." Loki pulled her to him. "I would give anything to take his place, but the Norns do not work like that." He stated, holding her to him. "It is wrong, we are his parents, we are not supposed to outlive him."

 

"I cannot…" Loki looked at her, Maebh indicated to the in flames branch Thor was wielding. "I…"

 

"We need to say goodbye." He stated solemnly.  He looked at his son, he had only seen one like him before, outside a small shack on Midgard, an axe lodged in the youth's back. His hair, now dry, was lighter than his mothers. He remembered the day he came back from the raids, his mother looking at him scathingly, and when Maebh came into view, her dress doing little to hide another child in her, her face one of almost pride, he recalled going over, placing his hand on the side absentmindedly only to feel a kick from his son. He recalled the day he was born, Maebh almost sounded like a wolf howling as she pushed him out such was the intensity of her contractions. He loved his mischievous nature, he would never forget the cheeky grin his son had, his quiet demeanour. He did not care for convention, he leant down and kissed his son's forehead. "Until we meet again, I love you and I am proud to be your father," he whispered. He stood back and let Maebh step forward, watching as she fought to force herself away from her son to allow what needed to be done. Loki took the torch from Thor, who seemed shocked that he wanted it. "I can do this." Nodding slightly, Thor relinquished it. When Maebh stepped back, she moved to Thor's side, allowing Loki the space to do what was required. Looking at his son's covered body, he brought the torch down and watched as at first the kindling caught fire, then it swiftly spread to the whole thing, flames licking at the material covered Liulf before engulfing the wood completely.

 

*

 

Two days on and Maebh still only sat around staring into space, Loki forced her to eat regularly enough, but overall, she did little.

 

"How is she?" Thor asked, exhausted from everything.

 

"She says and does nothing," Loki looked at her.

 

"If she is not hungry, you cannot force her to eat." Thor pointed to the half empty bowl in front of them.

  
"She has to, she is still not clear with her wound and the baby…"

  
  
Thor frowned, "What baby? She bears another?"

  
  
"Yes."

  
  
"I did not…"

  
  
"No, she realised on Vanaheim, we will be given another one soon" Loki looked at her lovingly, "Though…"

  
"None can replace what we have lost." Thor agreed. "This child is its own new being, perhaps a glimmer of hope in this darkness."

  
"How is Sif, did anyone tell you?"  


"That is why I am here, I have news of her and Kushtrim." Loki forced Maebh to pay attention. "They caught the bad fever, but somehow, it broke."   


"They…" Loki rose to his feet.

 

"They are not well yet, but any who have survived have all done so by breaking the fever," Thor stated in relief.

 

"Thank the Norns." Loki looked to Maebh. "Did you hear?" She only nodded. "Maebh, please rest."

  
"My son is dead, another may still die and I have not yet seen Vali and Danu, you want me to sleep?" She scoffed. "I cannot rest."

  
"You should see your children." Thor declared. Loki looked at him in confusion. "I need to see my sons also. From a distance, for fear there is something to the idea that this is passed from one to another, does that sound like an idea?"

  
Maebh rose to her feet. "Please."   


Thor nodded. "We'll go by foot." His words were only half listened to, Maebh and Loki were already out of the dwelling before he said 'by'.   


The walk, though peaceful, filled Maebh with heartache, so many were still dying, though she noted the rates were slowing, she was grateful for that, she only wished Helga and Liulf were not two of them. When they got to their home, she held herself behind the wall next to Thor.

  
"I warn you now; if they are ill inside, I am going in, I will not watch another one of my children leave this world without me." Maebh declared. 

  
"I understand," Thor stated, knowing there would be no dissuading her. "Mother!" He bellowed loudly.

 

For a moment there was no moment before at last, Gertrude came to the door, her face clammy. Terror and dread filled all three warriors as they looked at her. "No, we are not ill," She explained. "I am with child, nothing more." She swore.

 

A moment later, a tired but healthy looking Frigga and Thodin exited the dwelling. "Thor? Loki, Maebh!" her joy became immediate as she saw her second son and daughter-in-law. "Thank the Norns." 

  
"Father, Mother." Vali and Danu bolted out the door too.   


"Vali, keep her back," Loki ordered as Danu ran towards them. "My beautiful little girl, you cannot, if you got sick I could never forgive myself." He looked at the emerald green eyes of his daughter, his doppelgänger.

 

"Are you sick?" She asked fearfully.

 

"No darling, we are not, but just in case, we cannot risk you."

 

"What happened your head?" Vali asked worriedly, noting the still somewhat apparent bruise on Loki's brow. 

  
"I got a big rock to the head." He explained, leaning against the wall, enjoying a few moments with his son and daughter. "We had a difficult time on Vanaheim."   


"Mother, are you okay?" Vali asked.

  
"Yes darling, I am." She gave a false smile that did not convince her children, Danu and Vali looking at one another for a moment before looking back at their mother sceptically. "I took an arrow to the shoulder, it is healing." She explained. "Also…it has been a long few days."   


"How is mother?" Modi asked his father.

 

"Her fever has lifted." He smiled comfortingly.

 

"Kushtrim is better too, I can sense it." Danu declared with a smile. "What of Liulf?"   
  
All three adults silenced, Thor shook his head. Gertrude, who had tried not to eavesdrop, clasped her hand over her mouth as she mourned the youngest of her employers children, her hand going immediately to her own stomach to her own child growing within, Danu openly wept, Vali shook, even Thodin and Modi seemed to not process it, but Frigga fell to her knees crying. "I should not be outliving any of my grandchildren, and certainly not one as young as two summers."

 

Thodin and Danu rushed over to her, her arms going around Danu immediately to mourn together as Thodin used his large frame, which was quickly showing signs of surpassing his father's size, wrapped his arms around her. "I know I sound harsh for this grandmother, but two is better than us all." He stated.

 

"You are right." She cupped his face. "I simply wish it was none, I would gladly take their places, I have lived my life, Helga, Liulf…I should have…"

  
"Enough mother, wishing it so will not bring them back, father will care for them both with the Gods now," Thor stated as confidently as a man could after losing his daughter and just after watching the funeral of his two-year-old nephew.

 

Maebh looked at her two children as the mourned their brother, part of her was envious, she wished her body would react better, that she would seem more emotional rather than be stoic, but as Thor mentioned the Gods, her blood boiled and her anger began to fester worse than any wound.

 

 


	59. When Darkness Descends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to assist the realm in recovering as Maebh falls deeper into the pits of despair.

“Maebh? I am going to assist Thor with something, I will be back as soon as I can.” There was no response, but for the last week, that was the norm. Loki looked at his wife sadly before leaving; she had turned into a lifeless shell since Liulf was taken from them. Seeing and speaking to Danu and Vali was all that seemed to lift her spirits, but only while in their presence, and never to the fullness that she had before, and every step away from them was a step closer to her current state. 

Several times each day, Loki demanded updates on Kushtrim, who, though his fever had broken, was still ill, but his prognosis was for a recovery, as was Sif’s, the woman was almost ready to join her family again, but she was reluctant, knowing that Kushtrim would then be by himself to recover, which she worried would cause the child to not fight the sickness and be taken too. The pair were still curled up together in the room where so many ha died, though the numbers of whom did so seemed to be decreasing by the day. But the casualties were vast, no family was left unscathed. 

Heimdall was one of the earlier ones to get the illness, but he had also been the first to break the fever, as did his five-year-old daughter, his wife and other two children were not so lucky. Helga and Liulf had been the only two from the royal homes to be lost, Hogun lost two of his daughters, he was a widower before the illness ever struck, Volstagg lost his two younger children, only his oldest son had survived, he also lost his wife. Fandral’s wife had not been the town when the illness was present, so she and his daughter were safe, but his brother and his family were all struck. Eir had quickly caught the illness, as had any of her aides and healers that were present where those who were ill were present; even as she felt her fever take her, Eir tended to others as best she could, passing on her knowledge to those that were still standing before she fell to her sickness. Out of all the healers and aides to assist the sick, only one survived. Helena, Tyr’s widow, had lost all but two of her six strong brood, two of her boys had survived, Barwin was one of them. All around them, the casualties were seemingly endless, sometimes, the illness struck and took entire families. Heimdall, who in his grief yearned for something to assist him through it, made it his purpose to conduct a count of all those who had caught the illness, as well as calculate who had survived it, died from it or never caught it at all. Almost two thirds of those in the village had caught it and died, but less than half of those in the surround country area had, giving some credence to the suggestion Eir had come to as she lay dying, that one could spread it to another by being in close proximity to one another. 

Loki mounted his horse and rode alongside his brother, out of the town and to his brother who was sitting on his own steed close by. “Ready?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, are you sure this is where it comes from?” 

“According to every source, we found, yes.” 

“Heimdall has outdone himself.” Loki commended, “I only wish it was not for the reasons he did so.”

“As do I brother,” Thor added solemnly, before kicking his horse with his heels. 

It did not take long to get to their destination, when there, they acquired what they needed, more of the herbs that seemed to do the best work at aiding the sick recover, and brought it back to the village. “I had best get back to Maebh.” Loki turned to head to where they were all staying. 

“How is she?” Thor could tell the answer from Loki’s face, both heading back to their dwelling. “Her shoulder?”

“I do not know, I…” Loki frowned. “I honestly do not know.”

“You need to tend to her now Loki, with the injury, the child and with Liulf, she is not in a mind to tend to herself.” 

“This is all too much,” Loki looked to the skies above. “I cannot cope with the burdens of all of this.”

“I know, each day I wake, though most nights I do not sleep to wake, I suppose it would be more accurate to say that most days I rise and feel like I cannot bear the burden I now face.”

“I just feel so lost, Maebh is the one who keeps everything together, for her to be the one to not be able to do anything now…I am worried brother, Maebh is the rock and I fear she is crumbling.” Loki dismounted his horse. “I am scared I will lose my son, I am scared I will lose another child and I am scared I will lose my wife. I cannot mourn my son and I cannot hold my other children, I do not know what to do.”

“It could be worse,” Thor sighed. 

“How in the realms could this be any worse Thor, I have lost my son, I set fire to his pyre, I had to watch him burn,” Loki challenged. 

“We have both lit the funeral pyres of one of our children.” Thor reminded him angrily, “The greatest difference between us now Loki, is I was here when it started, I watched as they started to die.” Both men sensed the presence of another and turned to see Maebh standing silently looking at them, saying nothing and doing nothing but looking at them. “Which one of us wakes next to our wife in the morning Loki, where is mine right now?” Thor looked directly at Maebh as he spoke, he walked away after making his statement. 

“Have you had your shoulder tended to today?” Loki looked to Maebh, not expecting her to answer, she simply turned to leave. “Maebh, stop, have you had the wound dressed today?” again, she ignored him. Half in anguish and half in anger, he walked over to her and placed his hand up to stop her before checking her shoulder himself, he knew the answer then, there was dried blood on the rag, not only had it not been changed, but it had begun to bleed again. “So, what is your plan, to slowly die of blood poisoning, is it? Leave me here, leave our children without their mother, kill the one inside you, is that it?” He snarled angrily at Maebh’s lack of caring for herself, she remained silent. “Answer me.” He shook her slightly. “Where are you, where is my terrifying wife, who has struck down every man to cross her path, who has always fought and won, where is she now?” He looked into her grey eyes. “Maebh?” She only looked at him in return. “Please come back to me.” He pleaded. Looking away from him, she began to walk passed him and back into the dwelling, before going to the bed she and Loki were using, readying to lie in it, leaving Loki to follow her, “Why will you not speak to me?” Maebh remained silent. “Gods, please say something.” Maebh made a huff of a scoff. “What?”

Finally, she looked at him in the eye. “When will you fools ever see, there are no Gods? What Gods are there that see no wrong in taking children, in taking a little boy who has never wronged anyone and allowing him to die? Get it into your thick head, there are no Gods, there is no Valhalla, there is only this existence, it is cruel and unforgiving and your pathetic stories will not change that.” She snapped viciously. 

Loki looked at her in shock for a moment that finally, she was speaking again, but also for her anger and her reasons for such also. “Maybe they are not real, but it is as likely they are, what right has anyone to take the belief of those when it assists them through all of this? Our children, my mother, my brother and his children, even I, your husband, we are holding on to our faith as a means to get through this.” Loki stated firmly. “No one has right to take that from us.”

“No one had the right to take my son, yet, where is he? Burned, gone forever, nothing but ashes and memories, all I will ever have of him is in my mind.”

“Yes, and it is wrong, it is terrible and wrong he has been taken, not just from you, but from me, from his brothers, his sister, his aunt and uncle, his grandmother, you think you alone grieve him? I know a mother holds a bond no other can hold with a child, but I created him too, he was born of me too. I sired him, I came home to your belly, to our little boy inside it, moving against my hand, his declaration to me that he lived. I too cannot stop thinking of him, of how he would smile mischievously at me as I found him creating havoc, you think I do not think of them day or night? When did you last ask of Kushtrim? Do you remember him?” 

Maebh walked forward, the anger in her face blatant. “I have stood watching him from the doorway to the house every morning and night.” Loki stared at her, shocked at her revelation. “He is in a bed, towards where we used to sit and wait to receive people, he shares it with Sif, they have two pelts on them, one black from a wolf, the other brown from a deer, he is still as pale as you, that is the reason they are worried about him, he was always my tone.” She looked at him angrily. 

“If you are concerned for him, for any of our children, why are you not tending to yourself, you do not clean the wound, you do not eat.”

“What is the point?”

“What about our children?”

“They do not need me.”

“Do not…you are their mother! You are carrying one, it is in you, without you, it cannot live.” He yelled. “They need you, I need you.” She looked at him, unconvinced of his words. “Do you not see, you are the centrepiece of this family Maebh, you hold us together, you are the one that stands tall when no other even kneels.”

“So that is my purpose, to continue to stand when you all fall, to not be allowed grieve as a person, because of some notion that I am above that, is it? When will I get to grieve my son, when everything is back to normal, when the smell of scorched earth no longer fills my nostrils?” she looked at him, her fight gone again, her tone cold like stone. “I was not born to be everything for others.” She ignored him and got back into the bed.


	60. A Proposition?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Meabh finally can return home to their family and Heimdall has a proposition for Loki.

Finally, Kushtrim was permitted to leave, he lost weight, he was pale, but he was clearly no longer ill. Sif had stayed with him until he was cleared, the healer thinking that he would not eat well surrounded by illness when he had a brother and sister waiting for him to act like a child again. He walked out of the building and into his father’s waiting arms. Loki had tears in his eyes of elation to have his little boy back. ‘I have missed you dearly.’ He admitted. Beside them, Thor kissed his wife, he was beyond words at having her by his side again. 

‘Where is Mother?’ 

Loki looked at his son sadly. Since her outburst the week before, Maebh had fallen into a darkness like none he had witnessed. Daily he personally stood over the cleaning of her wound, since she did not move and he carried her into the sunlight for a short time. She refused to sleep with him, he was certain that she was not sleeping much at all. Her words had resonated with him. She had been everyone else’s rock, all of the time, since the day they fled her father’s castle. No one was ever hers. Now she was wounded, pregnant and grieving and he had thought she would remain his rock, but she had failed to remain her own. Frigga had stated that all have their limit, Maebh had finally reached hers. ‘She was wounded when we were on Vanaheim son, she is healing.’ She had commented. Usually, Kushtrim would begin to weep at such things, but this time, he failed to. He simply looked upset and accepted what his father had said. For his part, Loki realised part of Kushtrim had died with his illness, he was not the same boy that they had left behind on their journey to Vanaheim before, his childishness seemed to have perished. ‘It is time you see your sister and brother, they have missed you, Danu especially.’ 

Kushtrim smiled before noticing someone behind them. ‘Mother?’

Loki turned to see Maebh standing nearby, wondering for a moment why Kushtrim used as questioning tone, but seeing her behind them, he could see why their son would hardly recognise his own mother, Loki hardly did. Maebh was drawn, her face was an oddish yellowish grey hue and looked waxy, her hair was limp and tangled and her expression lifeless. He watched as she looked at Kushtrim run over to her and wrap his hands around her middle, he was unsure how that did not knock her to the ground. Walking over, he looked at her analytically, ‘Maebh?’ when she looked at him, his heart broke. Her eyes were void of all emotion, happy, and sad, nothing was there. ‘We need to go home.’ she just nodded slightly and began to walk. 

As she did, Kushtrim pulled back, but she did not seem to have noticed. ‘Father?’

‘She is not herself, Kushtrim.’

‘That is not Mother, it looks like her, but that is not Mother.’

Loki nodded. ‘I know, son.’ 

Maebh walked without thought to their home, not thinking for the entirety of the trip. When they arrived, Gertrude was smiling happily in the yard, her stomach showing somewhat. She had ceased working for the family but was still living there, her husband was Jonah, one of the farm hands. She frowned for a moment, not recognising the princess at first; Maebh on the other hand, ignored her completely and walked into the house, walking straight into the bedroom, passed her baffled other children, her nephews and mother-in-law and into the bedroom, curling up in the bed without a word.

When Loki entered the dwelling, Gertrude looked to him worriedly before seeing Kushtrim beside him and smiling brightly at the boy, rushing over and embracing him. ‘You are home.’ she all but sang. ‘We have missed you greatly.’

Kushtrim, elated with the attention, smiled back at her. ‘I missed you all too.’ He turned a moment later to see Danu running towards him, Danu crashed into him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, Loki having to help his still weak son keep his twin sister and himself up. ‘You are so annoying.’

‘I missed you too.’ Danu giggled. She turned slightly and looked around. ‘I told you he was back.’ she shouted. A moment later a baffled Vali and Frigga walked out of the house, their confused faces turning to ones of joy as they saw Kushtrim in front of them, Thodin and Modi emerged a moment later.

Vali hugged his brother close. ‘Get off him, Danu.’

Frigga came over and looked at her grandson, relieved he was home, and already planning how to help him gain condition again. Her gaze met Loki’s for a moment and while the children were preoccupied with Kushtrim’s return she availed of the moment to talk to her son. ‘I did not recognise her.’ 

‘It is difficult to.’

‘Loki, if she continues as she is…’

There was no need for her to say anymore, Loki knew it himself. He also knew of the child in her, a fact his mother was unaware of. ‘I know.’

‘I cannot fathom what she is thinking, she is like one that has given up on life.’

‘She has, she sees no reason to continue, the other children...when she saw Kushtrim, she merely stood there. Her son is alive and able to come home, she was able to come home and she did not even blink.’ Loki stated, his heartbreak clear. 

‘I do not know what to say.’

‘Mother…’ his mother looked at him expectantly. ‘She...she carries another.’ Frigga stared at him in shock, ‘But she is not caring for herself, or for the child. She will not eat and was not tending to her shoulder.’

‘She cannot carry it or indeed birth it if she somehow manages to get it that far if she does not care for herself.’ Frigga voiced the obvious. ‘It does give some insight as to what is going on with her though.’

‘How do you mean?’

‘As you are aware, an expectant mother is more emotionally volatile, losing Liulf is hard enough, with everything, I have little doubt it is causing her severe anguish.’

‘I do not know what to do.’

‘We need to give her space to breathe and grieve, yet make sure she tends to herself.’ Loki nodded. ‘When…?’

‘Before we left, she informed me when we were in Vanaheim, she is showing, I think.’

‘You think?’

‘She does not wish to be around any, myself included. I know nothing of what she is doing and thinking.’

Frigga looked to the house as she gripped Kushtrim tightly having finally pried him from his siblings. ‘We will get her through this.’ She promised. 

Loki nodded and walked into his home for the first time in months. Looking around, it was clear that he required repairing in some places, he also knew that though the workers had continued to tend to the needs of the home in his absence, he needed to ensure everything was as required. Walking through the house, he heard Thodin and Modi shouting in joy from the yard, telling him his brother had come to retrieve them. 

‘Loki?’ he turned to look as, sure enough, a moment later, Thor stood in his doorway. ‘Do you need anything?’

‘Nothing able to be given to me.’ loki stated solemnly. ‘I will return to the village tomorrow for whatever is required of me.’

‘Afternoon, there is no need to be there earlier. I do not want to be parted from my boys until then.’

‘Until then.’ Loki stated, earning a nod from Thor before he departed. He looked at his bedroom, knowing Maebh was inside. He wanted to go in, partly to be close to her, partly to yell, scream and even beg to see if he could coerce her to even make a noise. They finally had their son back and she did not even say something, she merely stood there, like one whose body was animated after death. 

Before he could, however, he felt the presence of another in the room. He turned to see his mother in the doorway. ‘Heimdall is here, he wishes to speak to you, he says it is important.’ 

‘Bring in the children, make sure Kushtrim eats.’ Loki ordered, walking to the door. Frigga gave a small smile and touched his arm as he walked passed her, as though making sure it was truly him and not some illusion. Loki gave her an encouraging smile back before looking at Heimdall, noting he had his only survive child, his daughter with him, though she seemed to have little interest in her father, her attentions were on her fellow youths. ‘Bring in Brienne also.’

‘Of course, come along darling.’ Frigga encouraged. Danu and Brienne smiled gleefully, the pair were similar in age and though they seldom were around each other for long periods, they enjoyed each other’s company when they were. Vali and Kushtrim, by virtue of there being only a year between them and the fact that Vali finally had his younger brother for company after weeks of only Danu and Kushtrim, was elated to have someone, in general, to speak with. 

When they went inside, Loki looked to the other man worriedly. There was something blatantly bothering Heimdall and he wondered what it could be in relation to. ‘Here or away from the house?’ he asked as he walked forward. 

‘Wherever you think best, this will not be a long conversation.’ Heimdall stated. Loki frowned but indicated to the outhouses that housed his horses. Once inside, he waited, arms folded for Heimdall to say what he wished to say. ‘I need a simple yes or no, for now, I will not be offended if you decline, I simply need to know. Further arrangements can be made a later date should you choose.’ Loki cocked his head slightly. ‘I am aware that usually, you would consult with Maebh, but so too am I aware that she is in no fit state to think, much less give an answer, I also think she would accept the decision you would make.’

‘What is it, Heimdall?’

‘Brienne is all that I have left.’ he began. ‘I have to secure her future.’

‘The concern of any father.’

‘She will have everything that is mine.’

‘Yes?’ Loki had no idea where Heimdall was going with his train of thought. 

‘Your son, Vali.’ Loki realised then what Heimdall was implying, his face gave away his thoughts on that match. ‘You decline.’ Heimdall stated defeatedly. 

Loki’s mind thought fast. ‘On Vali, yes, I do. But I have a proposition.’ Heimdall looked at him curiously. ‘Kushtrim. He is not my heir, per se, as my younger son. But he is already showing great skill as a carpenter, as you have seen. That would provide a good living for him and a family, the lands and wealth you possess…’ 

‘You swear it a match.’ Heimdall extended his hand. 

‘We will agree on the terms fully in the presence of my brother, but yes, I swear it.’ Loki extended his hand and they shook. ‘Though I must ask, why my family, why not Modi?’

‘Modi is to be given to the Alfheim family now in place of Helga.’ Heimdall stated plainly. ‘Of course, we bore witness to Thodin's matching agreements.’ Loki nodded, they were there as the witnesses. ‘But I did not want a son of Thor, I need to know she will be cared for, your sons, yes they will have wealth but her wellbeing is more than simply that to me. You have raised your children well, they know how to respect others, they see how to raise a family right, I want that for my Brienne, I owe it to her now, now that she is all I have left, I have to make sure, if anything were to happen me, she would…’

‘We would never have allowed any harm come to her.’ Loki assured. 

‘But my lands, they would no longer be in my name, she would be penniless, not worthy of a titled marriage.’ Heimdall stated. 

It was true, Loki had to acknowledge, Brienne, though she could still be wed high, would not have anything to offer a good match, meaning her chances would be low. ‘We will have it officiated. Should anything occur, she will be cared for here, in my home, until she is of age, then she would be given to Kushtrim.’ 

Heimdall left out a relieved sigh. ‘I will assure everything that is mine will become his then. Thank you, Loki.’

‘What brought this on?’ Loki asked curiously. ‘Do you sense something?’

‘No, I thought of this as I lay there, waiting to die. I had lost my beautiful Lana already, then Frederick, Gregor was fading, but Brienne was fighting it. I swore to the Gods, that I would give everything to have her safe, to give her the greatest life possible, to have her cared for. I thought then who would suit her, what man would be worthy of her, there was no doubt, a Lokison is what I wanted, Vali, I thought, because he was your next in line, but Kushtrim, he fought the illness too and was triumphant. And Danu...I think she enjoys her company.’ Loki nodded. ‘It was the only family I considered. I prayed I would get to ask you.’

‘It would seem the Gods listened to that prayer.’ Loki smiled sadly. 

‘Lana would be relieved, I like to think. She always thought highly of your second marriage, she told Brienne to see Maebh and consider her actions in her own.’ Loki gave a saddened smile at that. ‘How is her shoulder?’

‘It went bad for a few days, but the healer removed the infected tissue and it seems to not have continued.’ Loki informed him.

‘She is not taking it well though.’

‘I try to understand, we know not the sensation and bond of carrying a child, but...he was my son too.’

‘I do understand.’ Heimdall stated. Loki gave him a knowing look, he had lost two sons and his wife. ‘I try to think how Lana would have given up faster if she knew of the boys, but being left behind, having to keep up the facade of a warrior, when as a father, husband and man, I am feeling vulnerable and scared…’ 

‘We must mourn yet stand tall at this time.’ Loki sighed. ‘No matter what, we still need to tend to them.’

‘Yes, thank you Loki. I can rest easier, knowing this, at the very least, is dealt with.’ 

‘I will arrange it further with Thor tomorrow.’ Loki swore as they left the stables and Heimdall retrieved his daughter.


	61. Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes, and things are not much better with Maebh, but the realm continues on. And there are those wanting to strike while Asgard is weakened.

Life in Asgard went back to some form of normality, or what could be considered normality considering the recent events. A new younger maid was obtained for Loki and his family, her father had died as a result of the recent illness, leaving her to fend for her family, she thrived with minor instruction from Gertrude, who enjoyed still being around the family she knew so well, and Frigga. Loki aided Thor with everything that was required for the realm, getting everything sorted so that those who had lost everything were not left to starve as a result, land that no longer had owners was used to feed the many without and other lands were rearranged so that minors whose father’s had passed were able to hold their lands. 

Loki and Heimdall’s agreement was met with approval and smiles from Thor, who thought it a great matching. It was ready to be formally agreed, but Loki had not done so thus far, he felt it wrong to do something so official without Maebh even knowing about it. Any time he spoke to her, it was as though she did not even hear a word. She simply stared into space and said nothing. The only grace Loki could find was that she was in the same bed as him, Liulf’s favourite pelt in her arms, curled tight against her. When he wrapped an arm around her at night, she did not move away from him, the only comfort Loki could give and get from her in her current state. She had to be force fed oats a few times a day, pleas from Loki, Frigga, and even her children had yielded no results, she simply refused to do anything. 

Frigga, thinking that it was best to explore all possibilities, had the healer come and assess Maebh further, but all the healer could find was that she was not eating well enough to safely continue carrying a child and to prepare for when she would lose it. She also made the comment to Frigga that such things could very easily have a terrible effect on Maebh since she had taken Liulf’s death so badly. 

Maebh just sat wherever Loki carried her to wherever he thought to put her every day, her children at first tried to interact with her, but to their utter shock and dismay, she rarely even seemed to notice them. Vali was the first to just lean against her as she sat in the yard, Loki feeling she needed some sunlight and air. He stayed with his mother for an hour straight after training, after that, all three children just sat with her, touching her in some way as though to let her know that they were there, that she was not alone. They were mostly silent in their time with her, though on occasion, they told her of their day at training, or what they had done or seen when they were out and about, she rarely did anything in return, but when Kushtrim informed her that he had returned to his training, she had given a small grunt, he took it as a good sign. 

For a month, little happened on Asgard, the realm rebuilt, Gertrude’s stomach grew, as too did Maebh’s, much to most people’s shock. ‘It is a resilient infant.’ Thor commented, looking at Maebh as she simply seemed to look at the horses across the yard from her, her hand on her stomach. 

‘It wants to survive even when it should not.’ Loki agreed, looking at his wife sadly. ‘It is of her blood.’

‘And yours.’ Thor reminded his brother. ‘You looked the Valkyries in the eye and said “not today” also.’ Loki gave a noncommittal grunt in response. ‘How long more do you think the child can fight on though?’ Thor asked worriedly. 

‘I have felt him move in her, he is strong, I fear it is she is weakening.’ 

‘You still think it another boy? Whatever I can do to help Loki, do not hesitate to ask.’ 

‘How is Sif? How does she deal with…’

‘She said her time in ill health is when she did her mourning, I only can speak to her if she speaks to me, I have asked her if she is faring okay, she has just said she is grateful the boys are alright.’ 

‘I thought that would be Maebh’s manner, it usually is.’ Loki sighed. ‘I need to go ahead with the pact with Heimdall concerning Kushtrim and Brienne,’ he looked at her. ‘Without Maebh’s input.’

‘Are you certain?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘Then it shall be done today.’ Thor declared. 

‘Thank you.’ 

*

Loki, Thor, and Heimdall, as well as a few others, were sitting discussing different matters of importance in what was now the meeting area for such things, the house Thor had once called home before it was turned into a place of death. With people either healed or deceased and no new known cases of the illness, it had been emptied of such things and was now used as a council area once more. Thor and Sif refusing to call it their home as they had before. 

‘What of Svartalfheim?’ Loki asked. 

‘A boat came whilst you were in Vanaheim, Nafi is doing well, he has thrived there apparently, he is a better fighter than most fully grown men and seems to be very settled. Though he was somewhat upset for a short time after your leaving.’ Thor told Loki as he grabbed something to eat. ‘Ásvaldr and his family send their regards and are very happy regarding it all, especially Anna.’ 

Loki gave a small smile. ‘Good, I am glad to hear that. When are we sending our next boat?’

‘Next week.’ Heimdall informed him. ‘If you wish to have anything sent to your son, I will be one of those going, I will relay any message you may have.’

‘What of Brienne?’ Thor asked, realising the girl would be without her father, her last living relative 

‘I have a handmaid for her, she will care for her needs in my absence.’ The brothers nodded. 

‘Should she require anything, you can, of course, come to us for assistance.’ Loki gave a reassuring smile, earning a grateful in return from Heimdall. 

‘With that sorted, I suggest we go home for the day, I grow weary of these issues.’ Thor growled as he stretched and rose from his seat, having been in it since early morn. 

‘Very well.’ Loki rose from his seat. ‘Heimdall, if you are able to speak for a moment.’ The other man nodded. When the others left, Heimdall and Loki remained behind. ‘I will be honest, Vali overheard my talking with my mother regarding the match, he has informed his siblings of the matter.’ 

‘How did he…?’ Heimdall asked worriedly. 

‘Fine, it does not seem like there is any issue regarding the matter.’ Loki grinned. ‘I am merely warning you, should Danu make mention to Brienne.’

‘And Maebh?’

‘My wife is not yet fully back to herself.’ Loki stated diplomatically. 

‘I wonder, is it better to be alive but cease living, or is it better to simply die.’ Heimdall commented. 

‘Before I would have dismissed you, but as it stands, I genuinely will never know, for so long as Maebh is as she is, I cannot answer that question.’ Loki replied honestly. 

‘Loki!’ The two men turned to see a horrified Thor rushing into the dwelling. ‘An attack.’

‘Where? Who?’ Loki rushed toward him. 

‘Midgardians, a small grouping, heavily armed, Sean believed them to be something called knights, he says they are very dangerous and highly trained.’

‘Where are they, in the fjord?’

‘They landed already, down stream at the sentry post and rode up.’ Thor stated as they rushed to get weaponry. 

‘Where are they now?’ Loki barked. 

‘They are coming due north.’

Loki froze and stared at Thor. ‘Brother, my homestead…’

‘I know brother, we must hurry.’

Loki grabbed his horse without tack and jumped on, turning it towards home, due south of the village, due north of the sentry post.

*

Vali had been fishing at a small river with his brother when he noted an odd sound carrying on the wind, he paused before jumping onto a rock and looked around. Not ten minutes ride away was a bunch of men wearing armour he had never seen before on horses, cantering towards them. Jumping down from the rock again, he grabbed Kushtrim by the sleeve. ‘Brother, we must run home, for our lives.’ He then pulled Kushtrim, who, though he looked more like his mother’s side, had been graced to have good stamina, helped by his grandmother’s obsession to get him to eat well after his illness, and both boys raced home, neither letting go of one another. There were no dwellings between their home and the men, they would be the first home they would reach, and Vali was certain they were no allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cruel, I know.


	62. A Wake Up Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foreign men come to Loki and Maebh's home, what do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, a brief moment with reference to attempted rape.

Loki prayed and prayed as he rode that he would get to his home in time, he had no idea how close the foreign warriors were, but he would rather die with his family than outlive another of his children. 

*

Vali and Kushtrim did not stop until they got to the house. ‘We need to run.’ Vali declared in the yard, two workers, Gertrude, Leah, the new maid, Frigga and Danu were looking at them startled. ‘Warriors, not far from here, they...we need to leave.’ Vali reiterated. 

Frigga, noting the fear in her younger sons oldest child, rose to her feet. ‘Danu, get your shawl, Gertrude, you take the children and…’ The sound of multiple horses galloping on a road caused all of them to remain silent and still. ‘Oh, Norns.’ A moment later, a man, dressed in attire Frigga had never witnessed before, trotted into the yard. Immediately, she put herself in front of her granddaughter, ‘Kushtrim, Vali, get behind me.’ She ordered. Both boys stood to her sides, not going any further back. Gertrude stood shaking behind her brother, who worked for Loki’s family also, huddling with an equally scared Leah. The man looked over them all and called behind him, causing more men to come into the yard, while others rode on, which terrified those in the homestead more, one of the men jumped off his horse and unsheathing his sword. He walked towards Frigga, who was to the front of the grouping. Through her fear, she stood tall, her face poised and calm. 

The men spoke in a foreign tongue, none knowing what they were saying, so none replied. The man closest the Aesir repeated his words, but when again, none responded he turned and spoke to the other men, one dismounted and walked to the outhouses, giving a call out and throwing one of the stable hands into the yard in front of their leader, before kicking him in the face, which caused him to grunt and fall unconscious. Gertrude whimpered as the foreign warriors beat up her husband. Another one went to the employee’s home but came out again a few moments later, shaking his head before heading towards the main house. The children immediately becoming terrified for their mother. Vali rushed forward to try and stop the man, but he got struck in the head with the pommel of the man’s sword, earning a shriek from his grandmother, his two younger siblings rushing forward to help him to his feet again, both glaring hatefully at the intruder, Kushtrim allowing Vali to lean on him as Danu tore some of her dress off and used it to stem the blood that was now trickling from the wound on his head. 

The man scoffed at the three children, commenting something which the others chuckled at before walking into the dwelling. He looked around the living the area, seeing nothing but a few rooms off it. He checked the first and the second, but there was nothing inside of note, the third room, however, had the door merely ajar as opposed to wide open. When he entered, he immediately realised there was one inside, walking in, he went to the bed and pulled off the covers swiftly. In it was a pregnant woman, who, he realised, was not asleep as he previously thought, but staring at the far wall. He kicked the bed slightly, but she did not react. He walked over and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her to her feet before dragging her from the room and to the living area. ‘What have I here?’ he leant her over the kitchen table and pulled the skirt of her dress before grinning widely. ‘You are going to be a bit of fun, pity you are fattening with another man’s brat already, I would love to leave you here, thinking of what I have done as you are forced to carry mine.’ He pulled her back up again before licking the side of her neck. He then pressed her back over the table. ‘I bet you are nice and soft after all those other little rats.’ he pulled aside his pants to free himself. 

Before he could enter her, Maebh grabbed the knife that had been on the table, it was blunt, but it did not matter, she reached behind her and grabbed her assailant by his package, causing him to grunt painfully before getting the blunt knife and sticking it in through his eye and into his head, while also getting a cloth and shoving it into his mouth to quell the sounds of his screams of agony. She held her hand over his mouth and nose before getting the sharp dagger from his belt and piercing in through the back of his neck and out through the front of his throat. The man fell to the ground dead. 

Maebh stood staring at him for only the slightest of moments before she focused for the first time in weeks on her life and surrounds again. She looked down, shocked to see the size of her stomach, which showed clearly now that she was half way through a pregnancy. She touched it in surprise, half expecting it to be soft, as if she was in a dream, but instead, it was hard, shielding her growing child within. 

‘No!’ her attention was pulled back immediately by the sound of Danu outside shrieking wildly, the sounds of both of her sons calling out as they seemed to grunt and strain against something. Suspecting that another may be trying to do to her six-year-old daughter what his ally had attempted to do to her, Maebh’s nostrils flared and her maternal instinct surged through her faster than her very blood. Walking back to the room, she grabbed her dagger that usually was tied to her thigh, three others, her sword and wrapped herself in a pelt to hide her stomach. On her way back through the home, she also found Danu’s bow and arrows, it was something of a joke in the family, the only efficient archer was Danu, who was not supposed to learn such things by virtue of her gender, but with a mother such as Maebh, it stood to reason she would learn to defend herself. She put the archer's equipment by the door and took one deep breath before readying herself, looking down at her stomach as she did. 

‘I could lose you,’ she whispered. ‘But I have to save your sister and brothers if I can. I love you, my little warrior.’ She caressed it and inhaled deeply. 

‘McDonagh, where are you?’ It felt odd to hear Midgardian in Asgard, it told her everything she needed to ready herself. Midgardian and a Míde name, most likely a knight of UíNeill, trained, but heavily armoured, lumbering and of limited mind. She waited until he opened the door more and kicked it full force back at him, causing him to fall backwards. Then she opened it and stuck her dagger through the side of his skull before pulling it out and walking into the yard. There, there were four armoured men around Frigga and her sons, and another three around the unconscious body of Wilhelm, Gertrude trying to wake him, and Leah huddled close to Brodr. The foreign men were preoccupied with the two boys who were struggling to get loose. When they turned, they seemed shocked to see a woman, with a bloodied knife in hand staring wildly at them. 

‘Mother, they have Danu,’ Kushtrim stated. 

Maebh looked around for her daughter. ‘In the outhouse, Maebh please, help her.’ Frigga pleaded in tears. It was then Maebh saw her sons being manhandled by the Midgardian men. Vali was badly wounded, blood trickling from his head, nose, lips, and bruises already marring his skin, Kushtrim, though not as badly so, was similar and with the reality of what Frigga had just said, truly hitting her, her grasp on restraint snapped, and she began her rampage. 

She walked forward, her sword swirling in her hand, giving her maximum momentum to allow her strike. The two men closest her scoffed and walked forward, but as they did, she danced by the first, and with one slash, caused him to fall to his knees, the back of both of his legs cut wide open. The second was a better ready for her and tried to fight her in a sword fight, but she was set on one task and quickly dodged his sword before quickly slicing his throat open with her own. She grinned as Vali rushed forward out of the grasp of another startled man and took a dagger from the first, now injured man’s belt, just as the man grabbed him. ‘Through his throat.’ Maebh stated. ‘For your sister.’ Vali did not need to be told again, he took the blade and slid it deep across the man’s throat, which poured crimson fluid as the man spluttered, his grasp on Vali loosening immediately as he spluttered his last few breaths. 

Realising the danger her sons were in, knowing the men would simply kill them now, Maebh decided to hasten herself. She danced around the third man who had previously been restraining Vali, before getting the next dagger she had on her and sticking it into the advancing man’s throat directly before coming to the next man and as he rose his arms to strike down at Kushtrim, who was standing in front of his grandmother to protect her, she rammed it in under his arm and into his lung before he felt and she walked over to the next, throwing the blade in her hand at the man about to strike Wilhelm, the blade lodging in his skull and causing him to fall dead, leaving only two more. 

A moment later, the sound of hooves came into earshot once more, but Maebh grinned sadistically as she heard it, she knew it was Loki, every fibre of her being told her it was her husband and more with him. They came into the yard, Loki dismounting immediately. The two men still standing dropped their weapons on seeing that Loki, Thor, Heimdall, Fandral, Volstagg and the others all bore weapons from their soldiers that had not entered the homestead but had decided to carry on down the road. ‘In the outhouse, three more of them.’ Frigga cried. Thor took Heimdall and Volstagg with him and rushed in. Fandral getting the other’s weapons away from them as well as checking them for more as Loki stood staring at his wife.


	63. A Dish Best Serve Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh deals with the men who entered her home, with some unexpected help.

It was Maebh, his Maebh, the warrior, the loving mother, the feral beast that seemed to lie dormant, waiting to be unleashed, willing to kill anything that moved for her family, looking back at him, an evil sneer on her face. He knew, those alive would plead for death before she would grant them such sweet mercy. A moment later, three more men were brought out from his outhouses, one of who was bleeding heavily as though he had been banged hard into something, Loki frowned as he looked at Volstagg and Heimdall, who could not meet his eye, behind them, in her uncle’s arms, holding onto him for dear life, was Danu, her dress torn. Loki’s face blanched in shock. ‘Did they…?’ He could not bring himself to say the words. 

Thor shook his head. ‘They were about to, but the ruckus…’ He handed his niece to his mother, who wept as she held her against her, stroking her hair, not wanting to let go of her. 

The men looked at their dead colleagues on the ground, silently awaiting their fate. 

Loki looked at his children, at only five and six years old, they had fought, their wounds were obvious, but not one of them whimpered, even the previously childish Kushtrim, who seemed to stand as tall as he could, his face showing his anger and yearning for justice. Danu, who was about to be hurt in a way Loki could not comprehend, stood, taking herself from her grandmother’s arms. Her face determined and angry, the mark on it telling him she had fought her assailants valiantly, even though she was a five-year-old child and they were three grown men. Vali had the bloodied dagger in his hand still. ‘Did he…?’ 

‘He slit a man’s throat.’ Maebh stated. 

‘You seem proud of that.’

‘He protected his mother, grandmother, sister and brother without hesitation, of course I am.’ She smiled proudly at her sons. ‘They both did.’ 

‘The rest?’ Frigga asked. 

‘We have parties sent out to get the ones we did not get, but as it stands, there are a few dead men and a horse between here and the village.’ Thor stated. 

‘How many do we not know of though?’ Heimdall asked worriedly. 

‘There is only one way to find out.’ Maebh turned to the men in front of her. ‘Stand them up.’ Immediately, the men did as she asked. She then turned to Gertrude and Leah, frowning slightly at the younger maid, having not recalled her joining their home. ‘Brodr, removed the dead man from our kitchen, you.’ she pointed to Leah, ‘clean up the mess.’

‘Her name is Leah.’ Loki informed her, noting his wife had no idea who she was. 

‘Will she be okay with the blood?’ Fandral asked. 

Maebh scoffed. ‘Because of course, women do not see blood on regular occasion, do they?’ All the females, even Frigga laughed at that. ‘Leah, please.’ 

‘Yes, Ma’am.’ She nodded, having never interacted with the terrifying warrior before. On her arrival to the homestead, she was expecting the Maebh that was now in front of her, terrifying and vicious to her enemies, loving and caring to those who were innocent. 

‘Line them up.’ Again her order was followed. 

One of the men spoke in Midgardian. ‘These filthy heathens cannot stop us, we are better than them.’

Maebh chuckled maliciously. ‘You are no better than my cat’s shit.’ 

The men froze, not expecting her to speak to them in Midgardian. ‘How…?’

‘You idiots, you have no idea what den you have walked into.’ She snarled. 

‘Maebh, of Ulaidh.’ One man realised. 

‘You are famous,’ Loki grinned. The men turned to him as he too spoke their language. 

‘Good, we do not need any further introduction.’ she sneered. She pointed to the man that was injured from the stables. ‘I assume you are the one that was attempting to hurt my daughter?’ the man said nothing, he did not look at her. ‘Frigga, take the children and go to the stables.’ she took a dagger in her hand and handed her sword to Loki. ‘Now.’

‘No, mother. I want to stay.’ Vali stood beside his parents. 

‘Which harmed you?’ Loki demanded. Vali pointed to the dead man now dragged from their home, his pants undone, ‘Maebh?’ 

‘Do you think he would have been given such a swift death if he had?’ She walked over to the almost decapitated head of the second man to confront her in the yard, taking it and hacking it the rest of the way through and pulling the head up. ‘It is simple, these men will be buried in the soil, their heads and manhoods removed and their locations switched, you shall be joining them, though you will have your manhoods removed before your heads if I do not like what I hear. I want numbers, reasons and I want them yesterday!’ She bellowed loudly. 

‘I would do what she says,’ Thor commented. ‘She is not the nicest woman if you irk her, much less while pregnant.’ 

The men, on realising that, looked at Maebh again, who moved the pelt she had put on herself caressing her swollen midriff. ‘Start speaking.’

‘Never.’ the most senior of those left alive spat. 

Maebh simply shrugged and gave a nod to Volstagg and Heimdall, who lay him flat, the man kicking violently as they did so. ‘Get the hammer.’ She ordered, Thor did as she requested, a moment later returning with it. She extended her hand and he looked at her worriedly. ‘I can handle a hammer.’ She scoffed, taking it from him and lifted it into the air before bringing it down on the man’s leg on the knee, the man bellowing in agony. ‘Now the other.’ she sneered in Midgardian. 

‘Please.’

‘Do you not get it, this is not even the punishment. You came to my home, you let your filthy subordinates put hand on my children, you think you can plead, you think I will listen!’ 

‘I think she’s mad.’ Fandral commented. ‘I have no idea what she is saying, but I think she is eating them alive.’

‘She is.’ Loki confirmed. 

‘Now, the other.’ she did not raise the hammer over her head again, instead she had is so she was holding it upside down, the handle in the air, her hand was just above the hammer head and dropped it, allowing gravity work for her. It landed on the side of the knee, but the pain was still enough to get the man to gasp in agony. ‘I am going to skin your pathetic little manhood, and then I will cut it off and feed it to you.’ She hissed. She cut his pant legs and pulled them off, the man unable to move his broken legs any bit to stop her. ‘Talk.’

‘UíNeill, he wants the land back.’

‘He will not get it, it was mine, I gave it as a dowry. Why are you here?’

‘He knew of the illness, he wanted to strike while you were ill.’

‘So that was the plan, wipe us out?’ Maebh shook her head. ‘It will never work, we are stronger than you.’

‘You are one of us.’

‘I was born of Midgard, but I am of Asgard, it is my home, my land, my children are born of it, I have carried the warrior’s of this realm in my belly, they will grow and go forth for this realm, and slaughter any you breed that get in their way.’ She looked at him pensively for a moment. ‘How many of you?’ he said nothing. ‘Very well.’ She knelt down, causing the man to look fearfully as she knelt down between his broken legs and tore a hole to his manhood before taking it out and scoffing at it. ‘Is it me or does ever Midgardian I cut the manhood off leave a lot to be desired.’ she shook her head. 

‘Another reason to be happy to be wed to me.’ Loki grinned. Maebh turned and smiled at him lovingly. It felt as though Loki had seen his wife for the first time in months when he saw her like that once more. 

She continued to smile at him as she took the knife and slid it up the man’s manhood, slicing it open, the man screaming in pain. ‘How many?’ She repeated. He clenched his teeth and spat at her, but she avoided it easily. ‘Very well, Kushtrim, get some bull dung on a stick, rub it on his wound. He will die, not on this day, he will die, slowly, painfully, disease will rip through him and he will rue the day he left Midgard, the day he thought himself good enough to come to my home and try and hurt MY children.’ her words were cold and vicious, she spoke in Aesir but the message translated effectively enough. 

‘She is more vicious, how did she get more vicious, did she act like a caterpillar, go into some form of stasis only to become something more terrifying?’ Fandral asked worriedly. 

‘She has suffered a mother’s loss, she will be all the more defensive of her children now.’ Thor commented. 

Kushtrim came back as his mother had requested and held the stick out, making sure the man could smell it. ‘Wait, wait, three boats, three.’ The man stated frantically. ‘Two here, one to Svartalfheim.’ 

‘Was that so hard?’ Maebh scoffed. ‘Oh, I should warn you, they are our allies now, my oldest son is to wed their future queen, you will find no ally there.’ She grinned viciously before getting her dagger and bringing it down between his eyes and into his skull. She then looked to the side, ‘Have him readied, I will be making good on my promise to severe both and realign them accordingly.’ she snarled. 

They watched as a now angered Danu shrieked and tried to hit the man who had been about to hurt her. Her father went over and pulled her away. ‘No, my little princess…’ she looked at him, angry tears in her eyes. ‘You cannot…’

‘Why not?’ She demanded. 

‘Because you do not possess enough strength in your limbs.’ they turned to look at Maebh, ‘You are giving the equivalent to small slaps. You need him to suffer for what he tried to do to you.’

‘Why was he ripping my dress?’ Danu looked to her father for explanation, Loki, in his anguish at what almost happened he daughter, could not answer, he simply looked at her sadly. 

‘To do unspeakable things, things only evil beings do.’ Her mother stated. She looked at the man. ‘Tie him to the post.’ She ordered. ‘Danu.’ She ordered for her daughter to come over to her, she whispered in the girl’s ear. As soon as she heard what her mother said, she gave a grin that was so devious, it scared all around them. Kushtrim was close enough to hear what was being said, he looked at the man tied to the post with a smirk that reminded Thor of his brother so much. Danu darted to the house, coming back a moment later with her archery equipment. 

‘Oh, Norns.’ Fandral seemed to be the first to realise what was occurring as Danu got an arrow and drew it back, aiming to a particular area on the man. 

‘Concentrate.’

‘Yes, Mother.’ she looked at the man. ‘You made Mother mad, no one makes my mother mad and does not suffer the consequences.’ she shrugged before aiming again and loosing the arrow. The men, both of Asgard and Midgard winced as Danu’s arrow hit her target and he screamed in agony. 

‘Another.’ Her mother stood behind her, her face and demeanour cold. Danu, the image of her father, still managed to give the same air as she pulled out another arrow, drew it back and loosed it, her aim, though cruel, was impeccable, Loki was forced to admit. The man screamed again. ‘One more.’ Danu repeated the action one last time. ‘You have your justice.’ Maebh placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Danu watched the man that would have hurt her whimper in agony. ‘Kushtrim.’ He walked forward to his mother’s side. ‘That man would have broken your sister, she would have been in agony, her body torn, she would never have been able to choose to have her own children, he would have robbed that choice from her in the most painful manner possible.’ Kushtrim shook with anger at her words. ‘If you place that.’ she indicated to the stick in his hand, ‘against where he has been struck, it will fester and disease.’

‘Will he die?’ the boy asked. 

‘Yes, eventually.’ 

‘Will it hurt?’

‘Worse than your illness.’ 

Kushtrim did not waste a moment, he walked forward and glared hatefully at the man before smearing the animal faeces on his now destroyed crotch. ‘Mother, you speak their language.’

‘Yes, I was born there.’

‘So we are part like them.’

‘No darling, you are nothing like them, you will never hurt an innocent, you will not tear a child from her family to hurt her.’ she stated. 

‘How do you say you want them to suffer?’ his mother gave the translation which all three children recited. 

‘He is to be brought to the village.’ Maeh ordered. ‘Leave his legs being dragged along the ground, I want him to live through his suffering. Get a boat to Svartalfheim, today, we need to know they are safe.’ 

As though the past few weeks of Maebh’s life had not been in some form of catatonic state, the men immediately did as she instructed. ‘What of the rest of them?’ Fandral looked to the other three surviving men. 

Maebh looked at them for a moment before taking a dagger and going to the first and slitting his throat, he fell to the ground dead. She walked over to the other two who had been in the barns with the man now suffering in agony. 

‘You think yourself just?’ one scoffed. 

‘I do not see myself to be Eochaid mac Eirc, I do not care for trial on this matter, same as you did not care for it when you decided to come here.’ She scoffed. ‘None will argue me, I am a princess, a warrior, and a mother and the most feared being on this land. I survived more than one attempt on my life and you are not going to be the last, but you will be the most message giving, and that says a great deal, after all, I did behead my uncle outside my birthplace.’ she scoffed. ‘You will tell the realms why even now, as we recover from illness, we are more deadly than you could ever imagine.’ she chose that moment to pierce his temple with her dagger before then going to the last man. ‘You will live, for now. The people will want their pound of flesh, you shall be what gives it to them.’ she explained before walking away from him. ‘Someone tidy this mess. Danu get your poor grandmother, she needs a strong broth after that.’ 

Loki smiled in utter relief at the change in Maebh. ‘Go brother.’ He turned to see Thor looking at him. ‘Rejoice with your family.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eochaid mac Eirc - an old High King of Ireland who brought a justice system to Ireland about 1200 BC.


	64. You Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh converse for the first time in weeks.

Loki looked at his wife as she tended to their children. Cleaning their wounds and giving them words of love and pride for their strength and will to fight. She cleaned Danu’s face and gave her a cold wet rag to stop her lip swelling any further. ‘Mother...would he really have stopped me having babies?’

‘Yes, darling.’ she stated, heartbroken that her daughter could have something so natural ripped away from her so brutally. ‘I would never allow that. We would never let them do that to you.’ 

Kushtrim came over then, looking worriedly at his sister. Maebh looked at him before pulling him to her and kissing his forehead. ‘Hello, my brave boy.’

‘Mother, what happened you? Why were you gone but here?’

‘I do not know.’ she admitted. ‘I cannot understand it myself, all I know is I saw you and...Liulf so ill, after that, I cannot recall much, only that Liulf is gone. But you are here, so strong.’ There was a silence around her at the mention of their youngest brother. Her children not knowing what to say or do. ‘Not talking about him makes it seem like he was never here. He was, he was part of our lives, he was your brother, he will always be your brother.’ her twins nodded. Turning, she saw Loki standing nearby. ‘Vali?’

‘Mother is tending to him.’ he turned to the other two. ‘You both have earned a treat.’ excited, they rushed past their father as their mother rose to her feet again. He walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her. ‘You came back to me.’ 

‘I never realised I left.’ 

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Tired, confused, relieved beyond all measure. How long was I not myself?’

‘A while.’

‘I can see.’ She looked down at her stomach. ‘How resilient can one little creature be?’

‘You are its mother, the answer to that is unattainable.’ Loki smiled. 

Maebh took a moment to look at her husband. He had aged somewhat in the time of her lament. His face seemed almost fatigued, she could not remember when the lines on his forehead and near his eyes etched permanently into his skin. She looked into his eyes, they were wearier than she had ever seen. ‘Loki.’ She barely whispered the word. Her eyes filled with her sadness. She had fallen into a darkness, she did not remember but moments from it, she recalled anger to the husband she loved so dearly, and his heartbroken anger in return, she recalled him forcing food into her mouth to eat, and him cleaning her injured shoulder. She also remembered pushing him away, not wanting his touch on her. She did not recall when they had returned to their own home and were no longer staying in the old home of Thor’s, she did not recall when Kushtrim was free to return to them, the last thing she recalled was saying her goodbyes to Liulf, kissing his little forehead and telling him she loved him, she could not even recall his pyre in flames. Looking at Loki, she realised all that had been while she roamed the darkness of her mind, he had continued on, he had kept their family going. ‘I abandoned you.’ The tightness in her voice portrayed her remorse. 

Loki shook his head, taking her hands in his. ‘No, No my beautiful Maebh, you got lost, your body remained, but you were lost for a while, you came back though, you returned to ùs, when you were most needed, you were here, as you always are.’ he smiled lovingly. ‘But Norns how I have missed you.’ Tears of joy in his eyes. ‘I have missed you, my deadly, beautiful love. I have missed you so much.’ he leant down and kissed her, which she returned. ‘You came back to me.’ His relief was on the verge of overwhelming him as he pressed his forehead and nose to hers, his eyes closed. 

‘I am here, as is apparently our child.’ she looked down. ‘This was one serious surprise.’ she laughed. Loki smiled fondly at her stomach, placing his hand on it. ‘I...I remember you forcing me to eat, begging me to look after it.’

‘A father is supposed to protect his children,’ Loki winced painfully. ‘I cannot fail again.’

‘Loki, you did not fail Liulf, we...it hurts, it will never cease to hurt that we no longer have him, that he is not here with us, but as I said to Danu and Kushtrim, we must not forget him, that is a disservice to him. None could have protected him. I feel the guilt too, but they would have died in Vanaheim if they had come with us, we could not have protected them there, and the enemy here was not one we could put a sword through.’ she looked at the blood stains on their yard. ‘Or the one that took Liulf at least, that one we did put swords through.’

‘I was not here.’

‘You were in the village, looking after our people.’ 

‘But had you not awoken...you, the child in you, Dan...our little Danu.’ He shook. ‘My little girl.’ Loki felt nauseous, his little girl, his image, he knew to protect their sister, his sons would have died to do so. It was only because Maebh returned to her true self that they stepped back, that they were saved, and even at that, they were vicious. He realised then the manner his children were being raised. They were loved beyond words, taught kindness, understanding and all manners of education, but behind it, they were ruthless, they would slaughter when required. He knew deep down, that as he aged, they would protect their home, their own families, and in their old age, him and Maebh. 

‘It does not bear thinking about. What if I had remained in the cottage the day you came to my home? What if I had killed you before Thor came? What if he had not heeded your words to not harm me? What if Odin did not allow you have me? If the knife had lacerated you in another area? If I died birthing Vali? Can you not see, these are all scenarios that could have been, yet do not exist, we cannot dwell too greatly on them, if we do, we will go mad.’ she explained. ‘Liulf is no longer with us, we can either accept it and mourn him or remain as I was, not truly alive. Loki, I cannot remember our son returning to us, I cannot recall our baby beginning to move in me.’ she was scared to admit it. The last time I truly remember, my shoulder hurt incredibly and your face was marred, now I feel as though I merely slept oddly on my shoulder and you look as you did before. That was not living.’

‘You were a ghost, a shell. As Kushtrim stated, you were here in body, but your mind gone. I was so scared...I thought you were lost, and mother, she was worried you would not think to birth the baby.’

‘I cannot say, I do not know.’ she admitted. ‘But I am myself again now, and I am going to protect our children, as well as find out why UíNeill is coming this far, it is a brave yet stupid move.’ She stated.

Loki looked at her. ‘What needs doing, my love?’ 

‘We need the heads of the dead men, in a barrel, sent to Vanaheim, with a message to those allied to Midgard.’ 

‘The message bring, not that the barrel of heads is not clear enough?’

‘I and Asgard, will slice the head of each and every bastard that comes to our land again, daring to hurt our children. In fact, send their manhoods too. That will make them realise what we stand for. I want them to know I did it, I want them to know my wrath.’ she hissed. 

Loki nodded. ‘You and your blood.’

‘Our blood. I did not create these little warriors alone, as you like to remind me, you are under the impression you did the difficult part of the task.’ she smiled. 

‘I put them there if you recall.’ He smiled lovingly. 

‘I am worried for Nafi, for them all really, I worry that UíNeill has mind to harm them.’

‘If what those men said is true, they do not know of the alliance, they will be safe, Heimdall and the others were due there later this week regardless, I have little doubt that has been moved forward now.’

‘Good, we need to make sure they are well armed.’ Loki nodded. ‘Sif?’

‘What of her?’ 

‘Did she...?’

‘Sif is alive, she tended to Kushtrim until he recovered, she was allowed leave but refused to do so without him.’ Loki explained. 

‘I owe her so much.’

‘You would have done the same.’

‘Of course, in a heartbeat. Is it ended?’

‘That we know of.’

‘Good.’ She nodded, looking down, ‘Oh hello.’

Loki’s hand immediately went back to her stomach, a small nudge against his finger a moment later. He smiled as he felt his youngest child make its presence known. He had not felt it before then. ‘It is strong.’

‘Any prediction?’

‘Another boy I think, it sits like the others, you?’

‘I agree, poor Danu, forever the only girl you have sired.’

‘And what a daughter to have sired. Her aim has improved I see.’

‘She tends to train daily or did when I paid heed. She will be a formidable woman.’

Loki put his arms around her, kissing her neck. ‘She will never be mistreated by a man, not with you as a mother.’

‘He would be the brave, dead idiot. She will not stand for it, her brothers will not, nor shall I, I doubt you would either. We would bay for his blood.’

‘Evidently, there will be a line.’ Loki smiled back.


	65. Awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh and Loki act as wife and husband once more.

Loki woke early, sighing as his body told him of its weariness. Of late, that was getting to be more frequent and obvious than he wished to acknowledge. He felt as though he was beginning to age, and with a wife near ten years younger than him and yet another child growing in her, he felt all the more ancient. He was about to move when he recalled their actions before bed and smiled. He finally had his beloved Maebh back, her mind fully present and her body willingly with him again. He felt himself still within her as she slept, remembering her gripping him the night before as he entered her from behind, kissing her and declaring both with body and words how greatly he loved her, her own responding words similar, pleading with him to continue. He slid his hand down again to where their child grew. It had survived against all the odds, and it moved gently as though twitching in its rest, just as its siblings had done before it, he wanted to keep his hand there for the rest of the time their child was within its mother, feeling it move and grow as he had not been able to do so before. 

‘If you keep moving like that you will need to either be in need of being hit with cold water or finish what you are starting.’ Loki’s lips quickly made their way to his wife’s neck, knowing how she loved the sensation. ‘Loki.’ Maebh’s voice was low but filled with yearning. 

He began to cant his hips, forward and back, ensuring to move as he knew his wife liked. ‘Maebh…’ He gripped her hip as his body very much reacted to being within the woman he loved so dearly. ‘My beautiful Maebh.’ He moaned as he kissed her neck again. 

*

‘If this is going to be a daily thing, we will need to go to sleep earlier.’ Maebh smiled as they readied for the day, the baby in her less than pleased at the vigorous wake-up call. 

Loki wrapped his arms around her again. ‘I am getting too old for such things.’

Maebh scoffed for a moment before turning to look at him. ‘You genuinely think such things?’ She realised. 

‘I am getting older.’ Loki noted. ‘I am no longer of age to go on raids, I am aware my hair is beginning to show it too…’

Maebh shook her head, ‘You are getting sensitive I think,’ she dismissed, ‘you are merely halfway through your thirties.’

‘That is getting older.’ 

‘Well, your mother is near sixty.’

‘Women outlive men.’

‘Well, of course, because we tend not to stress matters such as ageing.’

‘Do you worry about such things?’

‘No, because I will embrace it when the time comes.’

Loki frowned. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, the day my bleeding stops is the day I no longer will have to worry about the pains of bearing a child.’

‘You wish to not bear them?’ Loki looked at her in shock. 

‘I do, it is the pains of carrying them I do not like.’ She corrected. 

‘So, if after this, you come to carry another?’

‘I said the twins would be the last, then the one we lost would be, then Liulf, I am saying nothing this time.’ She stated adamantly, causing Loki to chuckle, he kissed her again. ‘I am sorry.’

‘I do not want to hear it.’ He stated. ‘You said something to me when you were mourning, how you always were the one forced to be strong and allow others mourn, how you had to wait to feel your sorrow. It is true, since the day your father was murdered, you took responsibility for everything. You only can bear so much, to lose a child, one you had carried safely, birthed and that was…’ Loki’s voice faltered slightly. ‘He was in good health when we had last seen him, I know you mourned our lost one before, but to lose a child, no mother should…’

‘No father either.’ Maebh pointed out, ‘He was your son too.’

‘I miss him,’ Loki admitted. ‘His little mischievous face. What was he going to look like, who would he be most like, we will never know. I failed him.’ 

Maebh held her husband to her as he mourned his son. She did not recall her mourning, but she had been through it, she saw clearly again, it was Loki’s turn to release his anguish. ‘You are an incredible father, our children love you, I love you. I am honoured to have you as the father of my children, I would want no other.’ Loki looked at her. ‘I will never want another. You, Loki Odinson, are the most incredible and extraordinary man in every manner.’

‘I love you.’ He smiled at his wife. 

‘And I love you.’ She smiled. 

‘Loki?’ The pair frowned before Loki went to the bedroom door and opened it, looking at his mother. ‘Heimdall needs to speak with you.’ she stated. 

Loki looked to Maebh, who was looking back at him in concern. He left the room, her following immediately after to see Heimdall standing in their living area, Brienne, his daughter with him. ‘Is everything alright, Heimdall?’ Thor was standing close by also, something that worried Maebh and Loki somewhat. 

‘Your offer to care for Brienne in my absence…’

‘Of course, it will always stand.’ Loki stated. 

‘We are leaving for Svartalfheim, I feel, given the current state of affairs, with the risk of unknown and dangerous men, to leave her at my home, undefended from such things...’

‘Of course, she is always welcome here.’ Maebh smiled walking forward. 

Heimdall looked at her and smiled. ‘Princess, I see your blood sacrifice has replenished your vigour for life.’ 

Thor and Loki laughed before both tried to hide their laughter behind coughs. Maebh gave them both a momentary side-eye before laughing to Heimdall. ‘Though somewhat a mad statement, there is something akin to a slight truth to it, is there not? I am not as I should be yet, but I will be in the near future I would think.’ 

‘I am glad to hear such, it is times like this your abilities and mind are of greatest aid to us.’ he bowed slightly. 

Danu, who had been toying with her hair in her shared room with Frigga, came to see what was afoot in the main area of the house before smiling widely, rushing over and half dragging Brienne off. ‘Danu, you’ll tug her arm off if you continue to do that.’ Her mother warned. 

‘But we want to play, please mother, I finally have a sister.’ 

Maebh frowned as the pair went into the room again and looked at her husband for an explanation. ‘There is a matter I need to discuss with you regarding Brienne….and Kushtrim.’ Loki stated quite sheepishly. 

Thor’s immediate reaction was to get the closest blade to his sister-in-law and keep it from her grasp.


	66. Life and Theology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh and Loki speak more of their new child and of Maebh's beliefs and faith.

Maebh smiled contently as she felt Loki walk up behind her before wrapping his arms around her midriff, settling them over where he knew the child to kick most often, hoping to feel it move. ‘How is my youngest son today?’

‘You seem very confident.’ She did not take her eyes off Danu and Brienne, who were playing happily with one another in the yard as the boys were in their lessons. 

‘I have dreamt of him, he will be my image, wait and see.’

‘We shall see when the time comes, are you thinking of names for our little fighter?’

‘In the dream, his name was Einar.’

Maebh paused for a moment, ‘Fighter, I like it.’ She smiled. ‘And if you are wrong, if it is a girl, would you do something for me?’

‘Anything.’

‘Name her Eir.’ Loki frowned. ‘As her father, you would be the one to give consent to the name, but for all she did, for all the care she gave to everyone, I would want to remember her appropriately.’

‘I think it the greatest of honours to her.’ Loki smiled. ‘So, Eir it is if it is a girl.’ He paused for a moment. ‘And Einar for a boy.’

‘Yes, I like those options.’ Maebh sighed contently, putting her hand on her husband’s as the baby kicked, as though in agreement. 

‘You never gave your thoughts on Brienne.’

‘What do you want me to say? Everything is formally agreed.’

‘Do you think I did right by our son? I know we spoke of them finding their own paths.’

‘Sometimes, though we are guided on a path, it is still finding our own way.’ Maebh stated sagely. She looked between the girls. ‘In the week she has been here, I have gotten to know her somewhat. She is a good child, sweet, yet there is a sternness to her. She will be like your mother I think.’

‘She seems excited for the new addition here.’

‘Yes, I think she sees it as something of a good thing since all that has occurred. She has lost all but her father, we are, in so many ways, her family now. Heimdall’s name, unless he weds again, and to a young woman, will die with him now, and she will be of the Lokison line.’ 

‘So you do not think my agreeing to this was a bad thing?’

‘No. you secured a young girl a good husband, and our son a good wife and income. I cannot be upset by such things. I only pray they are happy.’

Loki paused. ‘When you were grieving, you told me there were no Gods, that all that prayed to them were fools and wasting their time.’

Maebh smiled slightly. ‘I am not as convinced as others as to the Gods, I am, however, prone to praying.’

‘But not to them?’ She did not respond. ‘Why do you say otherwise so?’

‘They matter to you.’

‘But not to you?’

‘I lost my father, my mother, my siblings, my daughter, my son and almost myself, you and the rest of our children, I know you may say that was my lack of faith, but my position is each death has dwindled my faith more and more. I cannot believe in something more, I...I just cannot. I am sorry.’ She looked at him for a moment before walking away. The two children watched as she left the homestead, not acknowledging anyone or anything. 

‘Loki?’ He turned to look at his mother. ‘Is everything alright?’

‘Fine Mother, Maebh just needs a moment to herself.’ Loki dismissed. ‘Girls, go in and get some food into you, you need some pelts, you will catch cold.’ He smiled and ordered the pair of children. 

‘Yes, Father.’ Danu smiled back.

Brienne looked back towards where Maebh went, unsure of what had caused her to leave as she did. ‘But Princess Maebh…’

‘Mother likes to take time to think, both my parents do, you get used to it. She needs the quiet to think through her ideas and my parents have great ideas.’ Danu explained, taking Brienne’s hand and pulling her inside. ‘And I would listen to Father, he gets cross if you do not obey his orders, especially when they are for your good.’ Danu smiled at her father. ‘Is that not right, Father?’

‘Yes, that is right my beautiful girl. You can come back out as soon as you are fed and warm.’ the children went inside as ordered. Loki looked towards where Meabh had gone and walked after her. It did not take long to find her. The field she seemed to find herself drawn to what where he found her, sitting on the further side of the field, looking at the river that flowed next to it. ‘What else do you do to please me?’

‘I am your wife, on occasion, it is required. Are you saying you never merely agree or do as I ask for no other reason other than to placate me?’

‘Placate?’ 

‘To please you.’

‘I know the meaning of the word.’ He growled. 

‘This is why I did not want to discuss this with you, I knew it would upset and anger you.’

Loki said nothing for a moment. ‘If you do not pray to Gods, who do you pray to?’

‘My family.’ 

‘We are your family.’

‘Yes, you most definitely are, but I was born to another, all of whom are dead.’

‘Can I ask something, something odd?’ Maebh looked at him. ‘Do you wish we never came to Midgard?’

‘You mean, do I wish Tyr and that other man, Cnut did not stray from the village and come to our homestead, meaning you would never have come up there and therefore, my siblings would have lived, I would never have met you and I would not have my children?’ 

Loki gave a small nod. ‘You would have had children sooner or later.’

‘More than likely, but would I have loved their father, would I have consented to the act that created them, that I do not know.’ Loki inhaled, his breath shook at that acknowledgement of such words being true. ‘I cannot answer that question because I cannot. I want nothing more than for my siblings to never have suffered what they did. I still find myself thinking of them, how their lives were ended.’ She shook her head. ‘I did not want that for them, but I can never say I do not love my family that I have created here with you.’ She looked sadly at him. ‘How could I ever say I do not want this, our children, I can never say I wish for anything else.’

‘And me?’ Loki asked worriedly. 

Maebh looked at him seriously. ‘We do not always agree, we are not identical, but I remain adamant, there is no other man I would want as my husband and father of the legion of children you have put into me.’ she smiled. 

Loki gave her a look of uncertainty before he gave her a small smile. ‘We never discussed it, what with our fleeing for our lives, then everything that happened on our return, but how are you regarding having this child?’

‘I find it almost laughable. I stated I wanted a child after Nafi’s leaving, but you said not to unless I felt the same after I mourned his leaving, but this child refused to be delayed, then with being attacked, and everything on our return, it has continued to grow greatly.’ she rubbed her swollen stomach. ‘I wonder what makes a child so small so strong.’

‘It has its mother’s determination.’ 

‘You have pulled yourself from the brink of death too if you recall?’

‘It was only ever going to be a fighter.’

‘Do you know Liulf fought his illness longer than any other child his age?’ Maebh stated. ‘Most children his age that caught it died within a few hours, he lasted almost a week.’

‘I am not sure that is a good thing, he suffered longer.’ Loki stated, thinking of the little boy. 

‘If your dream is true as to the appearance of this one, the only child to truly look like my side is gone, all our children will look more of you than me.’ Maebh stated sadly. ‘Unless we have another, but I am ageing in terms of childbearing, I have carried six children in seven years.’ She shook her head. ‘My body has changed so much for them.’ 

‘You look more beautiful now.’ Loki insisted. ‘Your hips have widened from them, they were good before, but between Vali and the twins, they widened making you able to birth more of our children.’

‘You would think one such as I would have chosen a husband of better standards.’ Maebh jested.

‘I have impeccable standards, look at the wife I chose.’ Loki argued. 

Maebh rolled her eyes. ‘Does my lack of faith really bother you that much?’

‘If I am right, if you do not believe as I do and when the time comes to leave this life, I am terrified to not have you in Valhalla.’ Loki explained. ‘I cannot be without you.’

‘What if you outlive me?’

‘Norns, do not say that, please never say that. I cannot be without you.’ He held her. 

‘This will be the cause of contention for us throughout this marriage, I can see it.’ Maebh sighed, looking up at him. ‘I wish I could make you happy, but I cannot lie to myself.’

Loki pressed his lips to her forehead. ‘I love you, Maebh, even if I do not see it as you do…I do not want this to divide us.’

‘You are going to pray for me, right?’ She looked at him with a bemused face. 

‘Yes.’ He nodded, kissing her head. ‘I would apologise, but…’

‘You wish you could make me happy, but you cannot lie to yourself.’ She stated lovingly, before putting her hand on his, which was being kicked by their child again. 

*

The boat to Svartalfheim sliced through the sea swiftly, the wind in its favour. Heimdall thought for a moment of his daughter, his concern for her safety was easily dismissed when he reminded himself who was tending to her. Maebh had butchered the men that had come to her home, when she was told of his daughter’s betrothal to her son, her initial kindness to Brienne turned even more caring. Telling the girl to make herself at home, and that they would have a bed made for her immediately, allowing her to share with Danu in their own room. 

He knew, as there was risk of issue on the foreign land, the Midgardians could have been higher in number and slaughtered those that opposed them, or even, the Svartal people may have chosen to side with the Midgardians, either way, he worried if they were sailing to their deaths, and also, what was the fate of Nafi? He prayed to the skies, to his wife and dead sons as well as the Gods, that it was not a suicide mission, and that he would reach the day he would bring his daughter to wed her betrothed. As gulls came into sight in the skies above them, he inhaled and readied himself.


	67. Voyages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall sees what is awaiting him in Svartalfheim, and a message is sent, in no uncertain terms, to Midgard.

Heimdall stood on the dock of Svartalfheim, terrified as to why there was a boat, not of Svartal design but of Midgardian, docked there. When he walked towards the people, they seemed slightly concerned. He kept his weapon readied, but did not draw it, speaking in Aesir to the others in his group to keep themselves ready for anything. He was somewhat uneasy when a few men came forward, causing him to pause for a moment before noticing the sound of a horse coming towards them. When he saw the person riding the horse, he chuckled to himself. 

 

‘You look worried Heimdall.’ Nafi smiled back at him. 

 

‘How can one boy grow so greatly in a year?’ Heimdall smiled back. 

 

Nafi dismounted and walked over, Heimdall embracing him immediately. ‘I am not sure. What news of home? How long did the visitors last?’

 

‘They killed those living in the port to the North, but their first dwelling they met on their way South, was your old one.’

 

Nafi barked a laugh. ‘Going by the fact you are not tiptoeing around the fact they got there, I assume my parents made short work of them.’

 

‘Your mother, and your siblings.’ Nafi frowned. ‘Vali killed one, Danu...well she did not give death instantly, shall we say, though her means were as intended.’

 

‘Meaning what?’

 

‘Your sister shot bows at her attacker, her twin infected them with cattle faeces, he was dying when I left, he will be dead by now. Your mother, even in her state, annihilated the rest.’

 

‘“Her state” What state?’ Nafi became worried. 

 

‘Our land was attacked, not just by Midgardians, but by illness, every home has been hit.’

 

‘Father!’ 

 

‘Your father is well.’

 

‘But…’

 

‘He was not at the homestead when they attacked, he was in the village.’ Heimdall stated. 

 

‘So…who? Not grandmother?’

 

‘No, the disease did not reach your dwelling, when it came, your family made sure to remain there and not be susceptible.’

 

‘But you said every home was hit.’

 

‘It is a long story.’ Heimdall stated, ‘And I am afraid it is not a good one, per se.’ He swallowed. 

 

‘You have…’

 

‘All but my daughter.’ Heimdall stated. 

 

‘I am so sorry.’

 

‘It was not your doing, and as such, not your place to apologise. The Gods have their reasons, whatever they are.’ 

 

‘Please, come, you must be hungry.’ Nafi indicated for Heimdall to follow him. He turned to one of the men that had paused in front of Heimdall and spoke in Svartal. ‘Tell His Majesty that there is a convoy from Asgard, verified by me.’ The man bowed and left, the others making room for them to pass. ‘Forgive their behaviour, they are still unsure after the last people to come here.’

 

‘What happened?’

 

‘They came, acting as though they were allies, yet you could see in their faces, they were of the opinion they were better than all here. Then they told Ásvaldr of their plans, especially for Asgard, and the “bitch that sold out to them”. They said this with me in the room.’ 

 

‘What occurred?’

 

‘Ásvaldr had them disarmed and tied, it was then he revealed who I was, and the alliance with Asgard. We got them all.’

 

‘I hamper you took the one to speak ill of your mother.’

 

‘For not holding his tongue, he lost that first.’ Nafi spat. ‘None shall ever speak ill of her in my presence. A better mother, a more loving mother, I ask for one better to be found, but I know it is not possible.’ 

 

‘Indeed.’ Heimdall agreed. ‘It is why I left Brienne with her, I knew she would be safest there.’ 

 

‘An intelligent choice.’

 

‘And why she is promised to your brother.’ Nafi paused and looked at him. ‘Kushtrim.’

 

Nafi thought for a moment before nodding, emulating the same face Loki made in such times. ‘Good, though he has some maturing to do.’

 

‘He has changed of late.’ Heimdall informed him. ‘He was struck with the illness but survived, he came out of it far more mature than you would expect a boy his age to be.’ 

 

Nafi frowned, not sure what to make of all Heimdall was telling him. They were met by Áslvaldr outside his home, the Svartal royal welcoming them as he had before, before bringing them in to tend to their hunger and thirst, as well as discuss the issue with Midgard and their warriors.

 

When Heimdall was able to tell them of what occurred on Vanaheim, with Maebh and Loki fleeing for their lives, Nafi was worried, but his concerns quickly placated when he reminded himself that they had made it back to Asgard. When he was told of his parents' injuries, he shook his head, making a comment that the Gods could not stop them. But when Heimdall mentioned what met them on their return to Asgard, there was silence. 

 

‘The deaths were too many to count after a while. Your cousin Helga passed swiftly, Modi and Thodin fled to your homestead before they got ill, Thor, somehow did not catch it, but as she was tending to Helga, Sif did.’

 

‘Is she…?’

 

‘No, she made it through, tending to your brother as she did.’

 

‘Did many pull through?’

 

‘One to every ten that died it would seem. Kushtrim, Sif, Brienne and I all did, thank the Gods, but not all were so lucky.’ Heimdall inhaled for a moment. ‘I fear I must tell you Nafi, your youngest brother, he did not survive it.’

 

Anna gasped and held onto Nafi’s hand as he stared blankly back at Heimdall. ‘He fought the illness valiantly, but he was too young, Brienne was the youngest to catch it and survive.’ 

 

‘My family….’ Nafi stated, his voice shaking. 

 

‘Your grandmother wept, as did your sister. Your mother...Maebh became inhuman after.’

 

‘How…?’

 

‘Her mind seemed to leave her body for a time until the warriors came. From what I have heard since it was only as one went to kill her, did she seem to realise life was still occurring around her. She had become unrecognisable.’

 

‘And now?’

 

‘You have heard to never anger a mother wolf, your mother, she slaughtered them all, she decimated several men in the space of seconds when they held swords to your siblings' throats. She is, what I would imagine the Goddess of Mothers to be.’ 

 

‘So she is better?’

 

‘Yes, she is readying for whatever they have planned next, so is tending to herself again.’

 

‘And Father?’

 

‘Only angered he got to kill three and not more.’

 

‘What do they expect to come now?’

 

‘I am not sure, your mother had their heads and manhoods barrelled and sent to Vanaheim with the message that anymore that arrive will be shown less mercy.’

 

‘How could they possibly be shown any less?’ Ásvaldr asked, scared of the response. 

 

‘She probably cut the most of them off after she beheaded them, the next time she will more likely do it the other way around.’ Nafi explained. 

 

‘Are you alright?’ Anna looked at him. ‘About your brother?’

 

‘Grandfather will care for him now, I am saddened he is gone, but I feel more for Mother, it will hit her hardest. That is two of us she has said goodbye to in a year.’

 

‘Less, the illness is gone with over a season now, he was halfway through it. She has enough to concern her now. I am not sure if it is my place to tell you, but before the Spring is over, you will have another sibling.’

 

Nafi gave him a bemused look. ‘When I joked with Father regarding replacing me, I was jesting! Not seeking to give him actual advice!’ 

 

‘I think it was taken literally.’ Heimdall chuckled. 

 

‘Clearly.’ He shook his head. ‘If Mother is bearing, how is she going to fare if there is an attack?’

 

‘I am uncertain, all I know is Princess Maebh has only gotten through the numerous hardships of her life because she is the most ingenuitive and terrifying being I have yet to encounter, she will continue to give counsel for now.’

 

‘Norns have mercy on those who would anger that woman. I have seen the result of her work before, she does not suffer those who would harm her. I am grateful she was not here the time Loki was injured. It would have been a bloodbath.’ Ásvaldr shuddered. It was universally agreed, Maebh was by far the most terrifying and deadly creature to be met by any present. 

 

*   
  
The boat arrived on the shores of Vanaheim, those that got it there having left it to drift in from a mile out to see, jumping back onto an Aesir boat and waiting from a safe distance to see that it stayed its course. 

 

The area they let the Midgardian boat come to shore was one that was allied to that realm, the area of which Loki, Meabh and their grouping had to pass through to get home safely. The men on the shore close by looked at the boat in this distance as well as the one that was now against the shore. They knew it to be Aesir, but the Midgardian vessel, clearly abandoned next to them worried them slightly. The sound of the small waves lapping against the wood of the hull causing them to worry as to what was the point in bringing back the boat, also, they knew there had been four boats to leave, leaving them to worry as to why this one alone returned. 

 

One man stepped forward towards the boat. Though there was an ominous feeling to it, he did not think there was any immediate danger and went onto the boat, noting the stench of something dead on it. When he found a barrel from which the smell was being emitted, he lifted the material over it and his eyes went wide. He ran and fled the boat shouting. In the barrel, were the heads and other appendages Maebh had sworn to sent. 

 

When the highest man in the locality came to the boat, he knew what to expect from the barrel by way of body parts, what he was not prepared for was the pendant amongst them, one that had been taken from a castle in Midgard over half a decade before and placed in with them. The emblem for the royal family of Ulaidh, it was clear what it meant, the warrior daughter of Aodh, the past King of Ulaidh, was sending her warning, she was as deadly as they heard, and she was waiting. 

 

Seriously, this is so what I would have imagined for Heimdall, so perfect for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could how Heimdall looks in Ragnarok be any more perfect for my story, honestly, it is everything I wanted for him. Copyright, of course, goes to Entertainment.


	68. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after the journey by Heimdall to Svartalfhiem the Aesir face another issue.

‘Loki?’

Loki rushed from the living area of his home to the bedroom of his home. ‘Maebh? Is it the baby?’

‘No.’ She looked at him, her face covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead. 

He rushed over to her, ‘What is it?’

‘The children.’

‘Are in eating their breakfast.’ She sighed in relief. ‘Talk to me.’

‘I just...I cannot remember exactly what, but...I just can only think of them.’

‘They are fine.’ he rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he held his hand to the side of her face. ‘Get cleaned up and come out and see.’ He smiled. 

‘Yes.’ She nodded. ‘I will’ She got out of bed and readied herself. 

When she stood properly, Loki looked at her stomach. ‘Maebh!’ She looked down and frowned. ‘Someone has moved.’ 

Maebh looked under the pelts, ‘No, it has not been born.’ She looked down again. ‘Where is my baby?’ she laughed. 

‘It is in there, is it not?’

‘I am sure of it, I feel heavier, I feel as though I cannot breathe actually.’ She put on her day clothing, ‘It is odd, whatever way it is trying to place itself.’

Loki continued to look at her, ‘You do not look like you are carrying.’

‘I just look like I have eaten at a feast.’ Maebh laughed. ‘I feel ridicul...oh.’ Her face fell. 

‘Meabh.’ Loki rushed to her side. ‘What…?’ He realised she was having issues breathing. ‘What is it?’

‘It is in there,’ She stated, catching her breath. ‘I need the Healer, she needs to help move it so that it does not continue to kick in that manner.’

‘What is it doing?’

‘It’s movements are not pleasant on my stomach.’ She explained. ‘Have the healer sent for, she will aid get it in a manner it will be less irksome.’

‘I will get her myself.’ Loki promised, leaving the room to get his pelt he had left closer the door. 

Smiling slightly, Maebh walked out after him, feeling peculiar as she walked. When she got to the living area, the children and Frigga were watching Loki ready to leave before turning to look at Maebh. As soon as Frigga noted Maebh’s midriff, she stepped forward. ‘Has something…?’

‘It is fine, it has only moved and caused Maebh some discomfort.’Loki smiled, ‘I am getting the healer so that we can get it somewhere better.’

With a sigh of relief, Frigga put her hand to her chest. ‘Thank the Norns. I was worried.’

‘Do not fret Mother, little Einar has fought this long.’

‘You are so confident of this.’ Maebh laughed. 

‘Einar?’

‘It is the name he has chosen for if it is a boy.’ She explained. ‘He is adamant it is a boy.’

‘Einar...a great name for a one so strong.’ Frigga stated approvingly. ‘Though not for a girl.’

‘It is a boy,’ they turned to Danu. ‘And it will look like me. I know because I had a dream, that he will joke with me when we are older that he thinks he looks more like Father, but I do, wait and see.’ She stated, going back to the bread in front of her.

The adults stared at her for a moment, but she said nothing more. ‘Right….well, that confirms it, Einar it is.’ Loki stated with a smile, though still perturbed as to how alike his daughter’s prediction was to his own. ‘I will call on the healer, just take it easy until I get back. And I mean easy, not “Maebh” easy.’ 

‘Fine, I will sit and have something to eat, satisfied?’

‘As much as is possible.’ Loki grinned, going over and giving her a kiss on the cheek with the sole purpose of annoying her before he turning to get his boys to follow him to the village for their studies and left. 

‘That man is out to age me.’ She smiled as she watched Loki leave. ‘And this child is out to irk me. How can I eat if it be if it will not give me the space in my belly to do so.’ 

‘Lucia will aid with that.’ Frigga smiled comfortingly. 

Before long, there was the sound of hooves in the yard. Not thinking anything of it, Frigga rose from her spot, close to the fire to welcome the young healer. When after a moment, there was no other noise, Maebh rose to her feet too. ‘Frigga…’ Her voice was hardly a whisper. 

‘MOTHER!’ Hearing Danu cry in such a manner, both women rushed to the door. Just as Frigga was about to open it, since she was closer, it was kicked in, knocking her to the ground. 

Maebh stepped forward, her heart racing as she rushed to help her. ‘Do not think of it.’ The man who stepped inside spoke in Midgardian, his sword immediately to Frigga’s throat. 

‘Get from my home before I gut you like a fish.’ Maebh hissed like an angered cat.

‘We found her.’ The man shouted out before looking at her again. ‘You have angered UíNeill greatly, Maebh.’

‘Good, I want it no other way.’ 

‘I take it the brat is yours, she looks the right age.’

‘Leave her alone.’

‘I was told to bring her alive, so I will unless you or she gives me too much trouble. The old hag, however, she is of use to no one.’

‘She is an old woman, she cannot harm you, why harm her?’

‘Because she matters to you.’ He pulled Frigga to her feet before taking his sword and striking her in the side with it, she yelped in pain before he threw her to the ground again, blood dripping from his sword as well as pooling out of her side. 

‘Frigga!’ Maebh went to her, looking at her face. ‘Frigga, please, no, please.’ she begged. 

‘Danu…’ Frigga gasped as her body began to realise the severity of the situation, ‘protect her, and Einar.’

‘Get up.’ The man snapped, not liking that the women were talking in Aesir and he could not understand them. ‘Or your daughter is next.’

‘I do what you say, you do not harm her, is that what you are saying?’ 

‘Yes. those are the orders.’ He confirmed, another two men coming in. 

‘What exactly are the orders?’

‘You and your daughter, to Midgard, alive if possible, kill all those in the way.’ 

‘Why?’

‘UíNeill wants to deal with you, himself.’

‘Leave my daughter here and I will go willingly.’

‘Do you think us stupid, she is to keep your compliance. You would slit our throats as soon as look at us, she is our leverage.’ 

Maebh’s nostrils flared as she swallowed, realising they had planned this thoroughly. ‘When UíNeill has my blood, as we both know he will, what of her then, why not just kill us both now, save her the pain?’

‘Because we are a dozen strong, you are not able to take us all, and we would let you bleed out slowly as we all take your daughter in front of you, can you take that, her screams of agony, she is what, six summers at most. Then we would poison her, slowly.’

Maebh felt a sob in her throat at such an ordeal for her little girl, but she did not let it out. ‘But what of her if she comes?’

‘I guess you will have to come and find out.’ He grinned. ‘Come on.’ The two men to her sides grabbed her arms and pulled her forward. She tried to pull free, but when she saw into the yard, they had a very terrified Danu with a dagger to her throat, ready to kill her if necessary. ‘Now, tie her up, neck and hands.’ He ordered. 

Maebh looked around to see two of their work hands dead, their blood flowing onto the ground beside them. She was grateful at that moment that Gertrude and her husband had not been at the house. When she wondered as to where the new maid was, she did not need to wonder long, her cries of pain were easily heard from the small workers dwelling beside their home, the noises that accompanied hers telling Maebh everything she needed to know. She felt guilty that the young girl, who was not long into her bleed, being accosted in such a manner. ‘How much do you hate us now?’ The Midgardian with the dagger to Danu taunted. 

Knowing better than to say anything, Maebh remained silent. Tied like a half-wild horse, she was shoved forward. ‘Mother?’ She looked at her daughter. ‘Where is Grandmother?’

‘Shut up, you filthy worm.’ The man standing beside the man that had a rope around her small throat hit her across the head. 

‘She only asked what is happening.’ Maebh snarled, knowing the Midgardians had no Aesir. 

‘We do not know what she is saying, so nothing is to be spoken between you.’ The head man stated. 

Outside the homestead, a dozen horses stood, ready to be mounted. Maebh was put on the front of one, Danu on another. The man she was connected to rubbed his crotch against her ass, causing her to want to vomit. ‘I hope UíNeill allows us a go at you, I would love to be one of those to tame the Warrior Bitch, perhaps even put a child in you, one of better breeding.’

Maebh closed her eyes and found herself wondering if her family and son were looking after the little one in her by having it move in a manner that made it not apparent she was pregnant. As she looked back at her home, she prayed that Frigga would last until the healer returned, but she was older and Maebh knew the wound was incredibly deep. She wanted to mourn her, but she had to remain strong. 

The horses rode on until they got to the boats the men had landed on, there, Maebh and Danu were dismounted from the horses they were on, Danu first, one of the men holding a knife to her again, another with his hand on her shoulder and an evil glare in his eye, Maebh said nothing, allowing those that held her ropes to pull her down from the horse she was on before they were dragged towards different boats. ‘No!’

‘Mother!’ Danu shrieked, pulling towards her. 

‘No, leave us in the same boat, what can we do at sea?’ Maebh demanded. ‘She is only going to annoy you, she hates the water, it makes her ill.’ She fibbed. In truth, Danu did not seem overly bothered of travelling by water.

‘If she gets ill, you clean it.’ the man snarled, giving the nod for the little girl to be allowed go to her mother.

Maebh did her best to hug her daughter with her hands behind her back. ‘Mother?’ Danu’s voice was hardly a whisper, ‘What do we do?’

‘We pray your Father catches up to us soon.’ Maebh stated back. ‘They do not know about Einar, we keep it that way, I will look after you both. No matter what they do to me Danu, promise me you will be strong. I can take it.’ She had to be careful none heard. 

‘I promise.’

‘Get in.’ The man in charge grabbed Maebh by her hair, pulling her to her feet. ‘We were told you were a warrior, you are as useless as every other woman.’

Maebh swore, she would have them pay, as soon as she could make it possible. 

*

Loki smiled as the healer, Lucia told him of her father, a man that Loki had known for years and was well respected within the community, Loki recalled him being in Odin’s company on many the occasion. They took a cart back to the homestead, there was no great panic to Maebh’s condition, the child was fine, it was merely uncomfortable for her. Loki had seen Gertrude and her husband in the village when he went and the cart brought them along also, meaning it was slower than usual. They laughed at the story being told as they made their way back to the homestead when they pulled into the yard, Loki, who had walked alongside the cart with Gertrude’s husband Wilhelm, paused, the other’s to look as to why he had stopped. Gertrude gasped as she saw their friends and workmates dead on the ground, beside them, a sobbing and beaten Leah next to them, the state of her dress as well as her injuries telling them of what happened her. 

The healer checked the two dead workers first as Loki made his way to Leah. ‘What happened?’

‘They all came at once...there was a dozen, they stormed us, killed…’ She looked at the two dead men. ‘They…’ 

Loki felt his heartbreak for her, it was a terrible fate, but he had other concerns also. ‘Maebh, mother?’ The girl just knelt there, not saying anything, lost in her own torment. Loki rose to his feet and rushed into his home, falling over something when he got in there. He looked around from his position on the floor, annoyed that something had tripped him until he realised what it was. With his hands covered in her blood, he crawled around to his mother. ‘No, no, no, no, no. Mother. Mother please.’ He begged, trying to revive her, but she did not move. Tears filled his eyes as he realised her fate. ‘Maebh? Danu?’ He called. ‘Maebh! DANU!’ his frantic terror reached a crescendo as he searched frantically for his missing daughter and pregnant wife. When he went back outside, tears were falling from his eyes. 

‘Wilhelm has gone to get help.’ Gertrude stated, holding Leah to her. ‘Sir, they took them.’ Loki stared blankly at her. ‘Maebh and Danu, they took them, alive.’

‘Who?’ Loki demanded calmly, eerily so. 

‘Midgardians.’

Loki remained still as he processed what was being said. ‘How long ago?’

‘An hour.’ 

‘We were barely gone an hour.’

‘They came, less than five minutes after you left.’ 

Loki made a pained sound, he had little doubt the bastards had waited for him and the boys to leave, to leave the women undefended. 

Thor arrived not long later with others, armed and ready. ‘Loki?’ He looked at his brother, who was armed and readied to move out. ‘Is it true?’

‘They took them, from our home, they took my wife and daughter, Midgardians. They came into my home, they took my wife and children.’ He stated furiously. 

‘Mother?’ Thor dismounted, ‘They…’

‘They killed her.’ Loki stated, causing Thor to gasp in a mournful sob. 

‘What do we do?’ Heimdall asked worriedly, unsure what could possibly be done. 

‘We go to Midgard,’ Those gathered expected such words from Loki, but not of Thor. ‘We go and we kill them all.’


	69. Back on Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men bring Maebh and her daughter to Midgard once more.

Meabh held her daughter against her as the boat skimmed over the waves. For her part, Danu neither said or did anything other than stay next to her mother, huddled against her as the boat made its way across the cold and unforgiving water. As it was the middle of winter, the sea was bracing and bitterly cold. The waves, though constant were thankfully not as high or as violent as Maebh knew they could be considering the time of year. 

Throughout the journey, the men joked and made crude comments regarding the pair, especially Maebh. She found herself grateful she had never taught her daughter her original tongue because she knew were she to understand, Danu would be terrified, especially with the comments regarding her. Maebh said nothing, she did nothing, only noted the names of the men who made comments, their faces and what exactly it was that they said. She swore, no matter what came, those who said anything against her or her daughter would suffer and greatly for all they had said against them. Not once but they offered something to eat, though, considering the choppiness of the water, that was probably not a bad thing, for it meant that there was nothing in their stomachs for them to be ill with. 

They passed Vanaheim, not coming ashore there, instead of continuing around the headlands and across the narrow waterway between it and Midgard. The last time Maebh saw her old lands she was glad to be leaving them, as they made their way now towards them, she would do anything with her power to keep away from them, but it was not her choice as to whether or not she would go there. She never planned for her daughter to see Midgard, in fact of all of her children, Danu was the one that she would actively have sought to keep away from Midgard. But fate had other plans. 

‘Mother?’ Danu whispered, her voice so faint, Maebh hardly heard it. it was so low it was not possible for any of the men in the boat to hear her. 

‘That is Midgard, the land which I was born to,’ she explained. 

‘Why have they brought us here?’ 

‘To make me suffer.’ She replied simply. ‘Remember what I said, no matter what they do to me, remain strong, do not let them break you. All they want is to see you cry, to hear you beg, and make you scream for me or your father.’

‘Will they hurt you?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘And Einar?’

‘They will not actively seek to hurt him so long as they do not know he exists.’

‘Are you scared?’

‘Of course.’

‘For just me or both of us?’

‘I am not frightened of them, not for me. But I am so so scared for you. I promise Danu, even if I do not make it off this land, I will get you home to your Father and your brothers.’

‘Mother, what happened to Grandmother, did they hurt her?’

‘Yes.’ Maebh stated sadly. 

‘Did they kill her?’ Maebh did not answer, she merely held her daughter closer to her, telling the child the answer to her question. ‘We will make them suffer.’ the child stated, her anger clear in her voice. 

‘When the time is right, never strike until this is the right time.’

‘How do we know when?’

‘We will, I will tell you when.’ She promised. 

‘Mother, I am a glad father, Vali and Kushtrim were not at the house when they came.’

‘So am I.’

‘Will these men try to hurt me the way the man tried to hurt me the day you saved me?’

‘I sincerely hope not, but I can make no promises, for that would be to understand what it is they are doing and I cannot say I do. It makes no sense to keep me alive, yet they say it is the order to.’

‘Make them regret that order, Mother.’

‘They will rue the day that they not only decided to come to our home, not even just the day they decided to invoke my right, I will make them through the day they came to be born.’ she promised. 

‘And I with you.’ her daughter stated clearly, looking her mother in the eye. 

Maebh held the girl to her, kissing the top of her head. not wanting to tell her just tell dire their situation was, not wanting to scare her. Maebh knew she needed to concoct a plan. There was little or no chance of her leaving Midgard alive. But if she was lucky, if you found the right person, Danu would be able to escape, she could be saved. She thought of the baby in her, her little warrior; the one that never gave up, who refused to die even when she refused to live, she could not think of a way to save it, try as she might. 

Finally, they made it to a dock, where another dozen men were waiting, heavily armed, all looking at her with sickening glee evident in their faces. Maebh refused to look scared, she refused to acknowledge the existence. She merely looked straight ahead, her chin tilted high, and refused to give them anything that they could call her on her behalf. She held her daughter against to her as best she could, considering she was still tied up, her hands behind her back. the rope around her neck had not been loosened to the entire journey, it remains tight, just enough to not impede her breathing. 

When the boat was tied to the dock, what she assumed to be the man in charge, took hold of the rope and dragged her ashore. Danu rushed after her mother, refusing to be parted from her. At first, it seemed the men were going to separate them, but much to both women's relief, they allowed them to remain by each other's sides.

The men spat, heckled and jeered Maebh, but she paid them no heed. Beside her, her daughter mimicked her every action. Though she looked exactly like her father in appearance, Danu was very much her mother's daughter when it came to demeanour and poise, though often, Maebh felt that Frigga was the reason for her poise, there were days that one look at her daughter reminded her completely of her mother-in-law. knowing That Frigga was gone never to be with them again, never to meet her youngest grandchild, it gave her some comfort, knowing that she had lived on somewhat in her daughter. But that did not give them much comfort as they walked along the shoreline, men shouting loudly to declare that the so-called queen of Ulster, the deserter, the Barbarian fornicator, had returned and she would suffer for what she had done to the Lands and giving it to the Barbarians of Asgard, for abandoning her people and for breeding more of those sick creatures. Some came to glare, some to jeer, and even some to pelt her with food, but Maebh never faltered in her step only when it was to protect Danu from whatever projectiles they were throwing at them. for her part, Danu protected her mother's stomach and in turn, the baby within. Maebh was unsure how long she could hide her condition, but she had to try, she had no idea what they would have in store for her if they found out she was carrying. At that moment, she was most grateful once again for the fact that Danu had no idea what it was the despicable people around her were saying, not only about her mother but about her too. Nothing they said bothered Maebh when it referenced her but every word said regarding her daughter made her see red, made her want to make them suffer. 

They were brought to a building, one almost as fortified as the one Maebh had been brought up in, telling her that escape would be very difficult if not impossible. To her side, Danu stared terrified at building in front of her, having never seen such a dwelling in her life. She remained beside her mother the entire time, holding onto her skirt. 

The men brought them to a room and before they even entered it, Maebh noticed that the room locked from the outside. They were effectively thrown into what was, for all intents and purposes, a cell, the manner in which she was thrown caused Maebh to be yanked backwards by The Rope around her neck, which in turn meant he suffered painfully as her head was momentarily deprived of oxygen. the man laughed as she coughed and spluttered from the action before they loosen the rope around her neck and slipped it off. Next, they opened the rope around Danu’s neck, but kept the child between them and Maebh, watching her very cautiously. Even with her hands still tied behind her back, they heard enough of her to know she would be dangerous if she caught hold of them. When she was untied, they threw Danu forward. 

‘Are you alright?’ Her mother got to her knees next to where Danu stumbled. 

‘Yes, mother.’ 

‘Can you untie me?’

‘I can try.’ She got behind her mother, and with several minutes of tugging and some sore fingers later, Danu got her mother untied. ‘There.’

‘Good girl.’ She rubbed her cut and bruised hands before hugging her daughter. ‘You have been so brave my darling.’ She kissed her daughter’s head. ‘I am so proud of you. Get some rest, we will be here some time.’ She brought her daughter to the small bed and sat up in a way that her legs would be a pillow for her. The bed was small, dirty and less than appealing.

‘I am really hungry.’ It was the first time Danu made reference to her not eating in the days of travel. 

‘I know my love, I know.’ Her mother bit back her tears. ‘Just get some sleep for now.’ She stroked her daughter’s hair.

Maebh waited until she knew her daughter was asleep before she moved and went to the door, her hand going to her stomach to feel the baby that had been moving in her throughout the days of travel, kicking her from time to time, but thankfully not moving to reveal itself. Looking sadly back at her daughter, she knocked twice on the door. A man opened it, two spears aimed at her. ‘What?’

‘I was told I could settle her before this started, she is settled, so let us get this over with.’ she snarled. The men looked at one another blankly, ‘Just tell Fitzgerald I am waiting.’ She hissed. 

The men looked at her wrists. ‘You are untied.’

‘Obviously,’ she scoffed. ‘Norns but you are a thick lot.’ She held her hands out to be tied. ‘I doubt you want me untied for this, I can assure you now, you do not want me to be.’ 

The men looked at one another for a moment before bringing a rope and tying her. They then brought her through the dwelling, her paying attention to everything around her as she did. When she was brought into a room in which there were loads of men sat looking at her, at the head of the room, sat a man in more finery than any other. ‘Yes, Whore.’

‘It is Queen Maebh, and it is time cease this farce.’ She sneered.


	70. What Do You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh speaks with her captors.

The man of the head of the room stared at her, shocked at the lack of worry or terror in her face. He had heard a great deal about the warrior daughter of Aodh, he had even seen the results of her momentary return to Ulaidh and heard of her actions against those whom they had sent to Asgard, and what remained of them when they were sent to Vanaheim, but considering the severity of the situation she found herself in, she showed no fear. She looked as though she was bored and disinterested in all they had to say before they even said it. ‘Tie her fastly to a chair,’ he ordered the guards closest to her. Warily they did what they were ordered to do, Maebh never took her eyes off the man giving the orders and permitted them to do as he demanded. When she was sitting, still looking almost ominously at him, he looked around at those gathered. ‘Diarmaid, Seamus and Liam, remain, the rest of you, get out.’ The men did as ordered, though those who were asked to remain, seemed almost scared that they have been asked to do so. 

When all had left as ordered, Maebh cocked her eyebrow and gave a small smirk. ‘I would wager, were I one to bet, that you are somewhat delighted with yourself for being the one to have gotten me.’

‘It seems I was able to do what none other could.’

‘Yes, congratulations, your men, all dozen of them, managed to wait for the men to leave the property, before killing an old woman, rape a young maid, killed two unarmed inexperienced farmhands, and threatened a five year old girl and a heavily pregnant woman; congratulations, such mighty warriors you have.’

‘What of a pregnant woman?’ One of the men demanded, Maebh realised that he was the man that lead the expedition to Asgard to capture her. “There was no pregnant woman.’

‘I am the pregnant woman, you idiot.’ She hissed. ‘I assume that UíNeill was not to be called for until my capture and your return, correct?’ The man in charge nodded. ‘What part of Laigin is this, my calculations put this place to about 20 miles south of the Ulaidh border.’ The men shifted and easily at the accuracy of her assumption. ‘Then by my calculations, the time it will take to send a messenger to UíNeill and for him to come here is longer than I have left to carry this child.’

‘You don't look like you are carrying, how do we know that this is not a trick?’

‘Do I look particularly bothered as to whether or not you believe me? The facts are the facts.’ 

The man in charge, for who she did not have a name for, took a moment to analyse the words. if what she was saying was true, then it was no difference whether or not she was lying, the only difference being would be that she would be weakened by a birth upon UíNeill's arrival. ‘So it would appear we have taken two of your brats and not just the one, the idea of having to have one of your filthy halfbreeds here was unpleasant, the idea that we have to have two of them, one and an infant, is just plain angering.’

‘I am desperately sorry to be an inconvenience, the next time you plan to kidnap me, I will be sure to prevent myself from carrying my husband's children. How very selfish of us to not consider you in our family planning.’ Though she spoke with a deadpan voice, even the dead would have heard that sarcasm that dripped from it.

‘You think yourself funny? ‘Another of the men asked.

‘I and told often I have an incredible sense of humour.’ She smiled viciously at him. ‘Although I remember my father telling me that my sense of humour did not go down well in Midgardian society, apparently it is seen as somewhat insensitive and mocking to others, of course, the response to that was that I had planned for it to be, for the jokes I made were purposely at the expense of those I chose to make my marks.’

‘You have not eaten or slept since we took you, yet you have the energy for such actions.’ The man who had been part of the kidnap party noted.

‘What can I say, I feed off the stupidity of others, needless to say, I did not go hungry on the trip over.’

‘But what of your daughter?’ The man sneered in return. ‘I would maintain that that child is starving.’ Maebh said nothing, she had one main directive to being in conversation with these people, which was to acquire food for Danu. 

‘Is it her daughter, it looks nothing like her?’ The man who questioned her and her sense of humour demanded.

‘If you saw the thing call the father you would know, it is his image. To look at them, I concede I would never have imagined them mother on daughter, but she's hers, I know it to be true.’

‘What is your purpose for her?’ Maebh demanded. ‘What is to be gained from bringing her here? You could have left her with her grandmother.’

‘You mean dead on the floor of your pathetic home?’ The man who had taken them sneered. ‘Is that what you would have wanted for her?’

Maebh found her anger attempting to make its way to the surface at the man's goading words against Frigga, but you force it to remain at bay, Frigga would have wanted her to keep it at bay, to help Danu. ‘If she is to receive a similar death here, yes I would have, for all this is to do is to add it to her suffering.’

‘Your precious daughter is to be taken to Mide, after that, I neither care nor wish to care as to what UíNeill has planned for her. All I know is that you are to be kept here until he arrives, and he will take her when he leaves.’

Maebh felt her throat tightening in terror of the different ideas of what UíNeill could have planned for her little girl, but she was forced to keep that at bay too. ‘If he has plans for her, I so he will want her alive when he gets here, correct?’

‘That goes without saying.’ The Lord in charge shrugged.

‘She has not eaten since the morning we were taken, she is starving and she is getting weak, I do not think UíNeill would be too pleased if he arrived and she is too sick to go anywhere since you said he has plans for her.’

‘So that is the reason you asked to come here?’

‘We will get this straight, I never asked, I told you I men to bring me to you, I asked no man for permission to do anything.’

The man looked at her for another moment, analysing everything about her. ‘You would have been terrifying to have been forced to rule near, I bet you would have been a right bitch to have dealings with.’

‘If it is any consolation, I would not have wanted you as a nearby border either, though not as a result of fear.’

‘I find myself curious, you sure the traits of a leader yet you marry the younger brother of the Asgardian leader, why?’

‘Well a multitude of reasons really, two of which being, I did not wish to marry the leader, and another being that he is very happily married to his wife, who I love like a sister.’ She stated in a blase manner. 

‘Is there anything else or are you simply here to bore me?’ the Lord in charge asked.

‘No, that is it really. All I wanted was food for my daughter, and to begin to figure you all out, I like to know what I am dealing with before dealing with them.’ The sickly sweet grin on her face and the sweet manner in which she spoke terrified the men more than had she taken a knife to their throats, for given the current situation, for her to be so calm and so calculating made them feel as though she knew something that they did not.

‘You sound like one planning a battle.’ the Lord of the region noted.

‘A battle is impossible, as stated previously, I am heavily pregnant and without an army, I am, however, one to prepare for any eventuality. You never know when such planning will reap benefits.’

‘The child of carrying, what are we to do with that?’

‘Considering I do not know what your plan is for me or my daughter, how could you possibly expect me to tell you what to do regarding one that is not even born yet?'

‘I still think you lying.’

‘And I still do not care if you believe me or not.’ She stated. ‘Get me untied and back to my daughter.’ she ordered.

‘For one who claims that she is attempting to plan for eventualities, you have yet to ask any of our names.’

‘Your names mean nothing to me, I do not care what your mother and father called you, you all have one name to me.’

‘And what is that, pray tell?’

‘Victims of my wrath.’ she grinned viciously once more waiting for the order to be given to take her away again. with a less than certain tone in his voice, the man in charge call for guards to come and bring her back to her room.


	71. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh returns to the room to wait with her daughter, and an unexpected third prisoner.

When she got there, Danu was awake, sitting in the farthest corner from the door, looking terrified but relieved to see her mother. Maebh smiled reassuringly once she was untied and opened her arms for her daughter to come to her. ‘Where were you?’

‘I needed to do something, but it's okay now, I promise I am doing everything I can to make sure we both get out of this. I had to tell them about your little brother.’

‘Will they hurt him?’

‘No, they have other plans for me and he will be born before they come to pass.’

‘What if he is not?’

‘Remember your dream, you and him joking together about which of you looks more like your father, you do not have dreams like that about things you will never do, those dreams tell us our future, that is your future, you and your brother joking, older and safe.’ She held Danu against her kissing her forehead and stroking her hair trying to get her daughter to calm. She was about to reassure her once more, when the room door was opened, three heavily armoured men stood in the doorway as a young girl, one that looked almost the same age as Danu, stood shaking with terror holding a plate of food. ‘Do you think I would hurt a little child?’ Maebh snarled looking at the men. ‘I do not hurt the young, the old, or the infirm, I leave that to you filthy pigs.’

‘Just have the brat get the food before I decide to take it away again,’ One of them growled. 

‘Danu, go get the food from the little girl, she will not hurt you, the men will not hurt you, she is just as scared as you are, they have probably told her that you will hurt her.’ She ordered her daughter.

Danu rose to her feet gingerly, and altered her gaze starting between the girl, the food, and the guards, as made her way across the room. When she was about two feet from the girl, she slowly and carefully extended her hands to take a plate. the girl acted as though she has almost been stung when Danu’s fingers touched hers. Luckily, even in her hungered and weakened state, Danu had enough wits about her to keep tight hold of the plate as the girl leapt backwards and away from the child she had been told was a vicious demon. Out of her reach, the girl pulled out some wooden beads and began to make a chant that terrified Danu who looked to her mother in hopes of an explanation. 

‘I told you before that's around I grew up on is different to ours, this is what they do when they pray to their god.’

‘But why?’

‘If I am honest, I never understood.’ She shrugged. ‘Bring your food, you need to eat.’

‘What about you?’

‘I have survived far worse than this.’ her mother smiled reassuringly.

‘What about the baby, what will he eat?’

‘He takes what you need from me.’

‘Is that why you are starting to look sick? If you do not eat, then what is in your belly for the baby to eat?’

‘They need me to be weak, if they give me too much food, I will be stronger and more likely to slit every one of their throats.’

‘But if you get too weak, will Einar get sick?’

Maebh sighed, ‘Please Darling, eat, you have not eaten in so long, much longer, and you will not be able to eat at all, your stomach will become ill if you try to. Eat slowly and chew everything carefully.’ 

‘This food looks silly, it is in water.’

‘It is a stew, a very common meal here, tasty and filling, you will go the rest of today not feeling hungry.’

‘Why does this place looks like bread?’

‘Because it is, when you finish the stew, you eat the bread.’ Maebh watched as her daughter meekly took a bite of a piece of meat and began to chew as her mother instructed making disgruntled faces because of the lumps of fat stuck to the meat, but before long, hunger won out, and Danu did not care whether or not the meat was fatty and ate without comment. She had almost completed the stew when her eyes began to close, she yawned and gently put the food down on the ground inside her before curling up in her little straw bed, and quickly drifted to sleep.

In her own hunger, Maebh moved forward and took the soggy meal from the floor, picking off dirt and straw and ate it. She looked at her daughter guiltily, hoping that her hunger had caused her stomach to shrink in the days that she had not eaten so she would not be hungry again when she woke. She did not wish to take her daughters food, but she did have to protect the one in her too, meaning she had to eat. If their captors were not to feed her, then she needed to make do with whatever food Danu left behind. She had most of it eaten when she realised they were not alone in the room, in the far corner, alone and terrified was a small black and grey and somewhat ugly looking young bird, it clearly was too old to be a new hatchling yet the grey fluffy Downy feathers told her it was too young to fly as of yet, she was uncertain how it has gotten into the room, but she wagered it too was hungry. She broke off a bit of the soggy bread as well as a few pieces of carrots and potatoes and one piece of meat that was mostly fat, she gently got to her feet and slowly made her way over to the part of the room by the small creature was now frantically trying to get away from her. She placed the food on the floor not too far from it and back the way. after a moment of being terrified the small animal’s hunger won out and it began to eat what she had left for it. Feeling somewhat proud of herself, Maebh start up against the wall behind her daughter and attempted to get some sleep.

No one came near the room the rest of the evening, the only reason Maebh knew morning had arrived was because every last bird in Midgard seemed to wish to inform everyone on the realm of such.

For three days, 2 meals a day were brought to the room for Danu to eat, every second day, some was brought for Maebh. In the captivity, the baby moved often but did not reveal itself in a manner that's indicated that Maebh was as far along into her pregnancy as she claimed, leaving the men feeling as though she had lied to them, for what purpose, they were not able to tell. The bird, seemingly realising that need Maebh nor Danu meant it any harm, became tamer each passing day, actively coming over after the food was given to see what Maebh would give it. Even on the days where she only ate what Danu left after her, she insured to give the small creature some. 

On the fourth day, the man that owned the dwelling they were in came to the doorway with his guards and looked at the pair. He studied Danu carefully, grinning in a manner that scared the little girl, but being her mother's daughter she did not let it show, instead, she glared right back at him, but not letting go of her mother. ‘I still do not think you carry.’

‘I still do not care what you think.’

‘I am having a midwife look at you, if you are lying, you will be made pay.’

‘I hope she is not afraid of death.’ 

‘You will be tied to a table and surrounded by guards, I would like to see what you think you can do.’

‘I am capable of many many things, you will regret wondering such when the time is right.’

‘You make a lot of threats for one who is apparently pregnant and also who's daughter we have here too.’

‘I do not make idle threats.’

‘Who do you think will fight with you? You are on this land now, your Barbarians are not here to protect you, and those in the land you have allowed them to take would not dream of coming here, because they know they are outnumbered, three to one.’

‘Considering I assume they do not know where I even am, I would not be expecting them to help me.’ She dismissed. 

The man's face fell, ‘If you are not confident of their helping you, what gives you confidence?’

‘I have something you will never have, I am something you will never be, I see things you said never see.’ She stated cryptically. ‘Now, have someone empty the chamber pot, it is getting somewhat full.’

‘The child will do it.’

‘If either of us is doing it it is me.’ Maebh rose to her feet, she rubbed her stomach or she just felt a kick as she did so. Looking down it was clear the baby has moved, she was beginning to look at though she was carrying again, but nowhere near as long into it as she claimed. she looked at the man and indicated to her stomach. ‘I did say I was carrying, did I not?’

‘You still look nothing near what you state you are.’

‘Well considering this morning I did not look like I was carrying at all… Do you think of some sort of dark magic?’ she grinned evilly. ‘Perhaps a demon child grows within me, do you think that possible? Do you think I made a deal with a demon, have me appear to be with child, or put one of its own in me to stave any plans you may have?’ She noted his hand going to a large gold crucifix around his neck. ‘Am I making you uncomfortable, does my talking of demons scare you?’ She sneered. ‘I always found it laughable, men thinking they are strong and brave, but as soon as they hear of little story of a man in the sky looking at them, judging them, and of another creature below, waiting to drag their ugly and fat asses into the fiery pits of Eternity, they whimper like puppies taken from the teat, scared and spineless.’ The Lord said nothing more before closing the door. Maebh gave a loud laugh before talking loudly so that her voice would carry through the door, ‘On Asgard there are many gods, of which most of my family are named after, it will be interesting to see the earthly counterparts invoke their wraiths when they find out what you have done, I would not like to be one of your men stationed in Vanaheim, I do not receive them living past this winter.’  
.  
‘They will not get to you.’ The man shouted back. 

‘I do not think they will,’ she laughed manically, ‘But that does not mean that they cannot make you pay. Have a good night's sleep Lord Conor, for each sleep you have, brings us all closer to the end, for you, at least.’ 

The man froze, unsure and terrified of how she had come to learn his name. Panic began to set in as he recalled her words regarding a demon and be began to pray once more, terrified that he had brought some form of demon into his home and of what she carried in her.


	72. UíNeill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh meets UíNeill and finds out what it is that he has planned.

Maebh sat against the wall, Danu asleep in a small bed next to her as she thought of just how much time has passed since they had arrived. The small raven had lost the last of its grey downy plumage and was now sporting dark adult feathers.The baby in her was now pressing against her cervix telling her that would be born any day. She also knew it would only be a matter of days before UíNeill and his party would arrive, meaning whatever was coming, was coming soon, whether she wanted to it to or not. She looks at her daughter in terror, too frightened to think of what it was that UíNeill wanted with her. As she petted the raven, who long seems to have been tamed, she found herself thinking about Asgard, her home, your loving husband, and her wonderful children, all of whom she knew she would never see again. Part of her had hoped that Loki would come and rescue them, but she was not a fool, they would need to have the means, and the knowledge to find her and her daughter. She could only wait for what would be certain death. Much to her own surprise, Maebh found she did not fear it. What she feared was what would be the fate of her children stuck on Midgard.

She looked at the door having heard the footsteps outside ceasing as they came to it. She found herself smirking, having taken great pleasure and terrifying the Lord Conor to within an inch of his life by mentioning time again about demons, unholiness and Hell. It gave her a slight momentary laugh to see him squirm and reach for his crucifix every time she made such references, knowing it terrified him. Part of her did it to concern him and to make him tell her more in his mannerisms of what she needed to know, but the other part, the practical part, did it because she knew that when the time came for someone to put a sword in her, if she left it that they did not fear her, there was a high chance that they would give her a slow and painful death, if they thought her to be dangerous and unholy, they would simply cut off her head so to kill her as quickly as possible. 

Conor’s guards eyed her carefully as he walked into the room, their weapons drawn. ‘I think it is safe to say that I am too heavily pregnant to even attempt to get up to you idiots to fight.’ She stated as she put her arm around her sleeping daughter. 

‘It has not arrived yet.’ He growled. 

‘I do not have right to tell it to, my job is to carry it and birth it when it is ready.’ she sighed. 

‘You are too calm for one set to die.’ He growled angrily. 

‘We all die sooner or later, the only difference really is acknowledging and accepting such. I made my peace with my death a long time ago, far longer than you could imagine.’ 

Conor stared at her in terror at her honest answer. ‘And your God?’

She grinned as though mad and allowed him to see her honesty even more. ‘I have no God.’

‘After this life?’

‘I will rot as all dead things rot, same as a flower, a cow or even you, and the world will go on, the children I have bore will have their own families and I will be remembered through them, you will be part of my story, though not as my killer, it is not my time, not yet.’ She grinned. ‘We all have our time, mine will be after yours, wait and see.’

‘You seem confident.’

‘My husband once told me his time came, I told him it had not, he lives still. His brother I delivered his life via his death before.’

‘You speak like one who thinks they have the authority of God.’

‘I have more, for I actually exist.’ She smirked. ‘Run, your darling wife will be missing you, what an odd name for this realm, Gwen, I bet your mistress was none too pleased with you taking a foreign wife, Sinead is far more Irish than her, but she comes with support and money, you needed that after your ventures north went awry. Poor Sinead was only a merchant’s daughter from the other side of the Laighin.’

‘How do you think you know such things!’ he shrieked in terror, waking Danu. ‘I will see your throat slit for this, Witch!’ he declared, leaving the room again, the lock closing on the other side. 

‘Mother?’ 

‘Get some sleep, it is a long time yet until you eat again.’ She kissed her daughter’s head and sat back, waiting for whatever would come, hoping her plan to ensure a swift death came to pass. 

*

Another week passed, in total they had been stuck in the room for five weeks, but neither Maebh nor Danu had been counting. She spent hours every day talking to her daughter, telling her everything about her childhood, and how she and Loki had returned to this land to exact her revenge on her uncle. When Danu asked how it came to pass that she and her father met, Maebh paused for a moment. 

‘You are not old enough yet.’

‘That man wants to hurt you, if you do not live, you will never get to tell me.’ Danu pointed out. 

‘Then your father will tell you.’ The raven flew onto her shoulder. ‘You have grown considerably in our time here.’ She smiled, looking fondly at the creature. 

‘What about the baby?’

‘It is ready to be born, it will be here very soon.’ Maebh looked to her stomach. 

‘Do you miss Liulf?’

‘So much.’ 

‘I do too. I miss him. I miss everyone.’

‘I know darling.’ She held Danu against her as the little girl finally vocalised the emotions and thoughts she had been holding in. ‘I know.’ 

During the night, Maebh felt the contractions start, she inhaled deeply as they ached and forced herself to stay quiet, she did not need to wake her daughter or alert the guards she was certain were outside the door. She rested between the cramping pains and readied herself for whatever would come. 

By morning, she knew it would be at least another hour or so before she would need to push. Danu seemed to realise something was amiss, but having been only a toddler herself when Liulf was born, she had no idea that her mother was in labour. When usually the breakfast would come, three men entered, two of whom held weapons, the last, two ropes. 

‘Of all days.’ Maebh sighed, looking to the ceiling before getting to her feet, the man put the rope, fashioned like a noose, around her neck and tightened it so she could not flee before tugging on it to get her to walk. She felt her body go through another contraction as she walked, but she did nothing but walk on and pretend nothing, holding Danu to her as she did. 

‘Mother, your belly is hard.’

‘I know Darling.’ She whispered. 

They made their way to a hall, the one that she had seen in passing their first day and in it, there were armed men everywhere, all in their finery and looking at her as she walked in, filthy and heavily pregnant. At the top of the hall was Conor, looking at her in terror, and another man, it did not take any effort to assume who he was, his clothes were of the finest materials and he held his head high with the arrogance only a man of great power could ever thing to have. ‘So, this is her. Maebh of Ulaidh.’ She said nothing back, giving him the most disgusted glare she could muster. ‘It would serve you well to answer your King.’

‘I would, but he is not here.’ She retorted, ‘I am in the presence of pretenders and sellouts, and their leader, the spineless fool.’ All present were silent at her scathing and insulting tone. 

‘How dare you speak to the High King of Midgard in such a manner you filthy heathen.’ A man came to her, his sword drawn. 

‘If you do not get that out of my face right now, you will be sitting on the hilt of it before the day is done, the blade speared through your shit filled corpse.’ She spat, her anger causing him to stumble backwards slightly. 

‘You would do well to hold your temper now, it may be all that saves that child, or children of yours from your fate.’ She looked back at UíNeill. ‘We are going to have a little chat, and you may yet save them.’

‘What do you want?’

‘Get the heathens out of Ulaidh.’

‘I have not the authority, I am not King of Asgard.’

‘But yet you call yourself Queen of Ulaidh?’

‘I am currently in a compromised position, my orders cannot be obeyed. The King of Ulaidh will not surrender it without my safe return, and considering you will not let me go, that will not happen. Plus he is named after the God of Lies, so I would have little doubt he would go back on such words.’

‘Heathens words could never be trusted.’ Conor growled. 

‘I found the word of those who call themselves holy to be the least trustworthy, personally.’

‘I take offence to that,’ Conor stated. 

‘I take offence to you, what is your point, I will not rescind my statement any more than your mother will rescind you.’

‘You are acting very brave for one facing death.’ UíNeill commented. 

‘I do not fear death.’

‘Do you fear your children's deaths though, that is the question?’

‘I cannot give you what you want, not that I would anyway.’

‘Not even for her life?’ He indicated to Danu. 

‘I am compromised, they would not leave, that is our way.’ She explained slowly. 

‘“Our”, you speak as one of them, yet you are not one of them truly, are you?’

‘I speak that tongue, wear those clothes, eat that food, carry those that would be the warriors of that realm, I was not born there, but I am of there.’ She stated, gritting her teeth as another contraction hit her. ‘What are your plans for me, why not just kill me now and get it over with?’

‘What makes you think I want you dead?’

Maebh scoffed, ‘Well your attacks on me would be considered something of a giveaway. So why not just do it?’

‘You are with child.’

‘And that would concern you?’

‘I am an honourable man.’ Maebh scoffed. ‘I do not hurt the innocent.’

‘Of course not, just old women, farmhands, royal families sitting down to dinner.’ Maebh retorted. 

‘Cathal gave your mother a choice, she chose to decline him, had she accepted his offer, she would have been safe, you and your siblings, she chose to risk you all.’

‘Yes, how dare a wife remain loyal to her husband.’ Maebh stated in a deadpan voice. 

‘As you do yours, I assume?’

Maebh gave him a very confused look. ‘That goes without saying. You cannot think me so flakey as to turn on my own husband, the father of my children?’

‘You turned on us, why not turn on him now and save yourself?’

‘I do not fear death, I welcome it like an old friend.’ She smiled. UíNeill and the lords present all looked at her fearfully. ‘In life, the only certainty is death, so embrace it and then you will learn to embrace life, for then you realise it is the only chance you have to live.’

‘You speak of a heathen god?’ 

‘There are many Gods for many people.’

‘There is only one God!’ Conor declared. 

‘There is no God.’ Maebh repeated as she had before. Those in the room stared at her in horror at her words. 

‘Do you see the madness she states?’ Conor looked to UíNeill who studied her closely. 

‘You truly believe this?’

‘Yes.’ She stated plainly. 

‘And the child?’

‘She has her father’s Gods.’

‘So she is a heathen and not a believer in the one true faith?’

Maebh laughed. ‘Out of curiosity, humour me for a moment and inform me as to what makes you think yours is the “One True Faith”?’ 

‘What makes you think it is not?’

‘There are fates far older before word was even written and before your beloved saviour was ever spoken of.’

‘They were wrong.’

‘Perhaps it is you that is wrong, but I have seldom met a man who would admit such.’ She had to force her breathing to remain steady as she felt another contraction, the baby’s head beginning to press against the cervix, she hoped it would not cause her waters to break. So what of my daughter?’

‘You will not give us back our lands?’

‘They were never yours, they were mine.’

‘They are Midgardian, and of such, they are ours by right and by blood.’ The men around cheered in agreement. 

‘You gave up your rights when you used force and backhandedness to usurp the king of Ulaidh for personal gain.’ Maebh stated, she bit the inside of her cheeks as another contraction hit, the force of which it pushed down on her told her she had, at most, three contractions more before it would finally be too much and she would begin to feel the urges to push. ‘This is going in circles, I will not yield, you will have me dead, so what will happen my children?’

‘As soon as that one arrives, it will be taken and brought to Mide.’ UíNeill stated. ‘It will be raised on the one true fate and depending on its gender, be given a role according to that, your daughter….she will be taken and given to my grandson.’ He sneered, causing Maebh to inhale deeply in terror. ‘Yes, she will be taught the language you know, she will be baptised into God’s church and the evil you have allowed in her life will be taken out, so that she can be saved. God will save her, through my kindness.’ He acted as though it was some great gift he was bestowing on her daughter. Maebh wanted to baulk, scream and weep, but she held it in, she needed to think strategy, she had to protect Danu and the baby and get them away from such a fate and home to their father. 

‘My king, I beg you, think wisely on this decision, the child she carries is a demon, it is not of this world, she says things that only one with links to the devil himself could know and the child has only been revealed within her time here, she did not bear child when she came.’

‘I know you fear the devil, Lord Conor, as any good man should, but she is toying with you. She is trying to get you to fear her, she is said to be somewhat good at that.’ UíNeill placated. 

Maebh for her part felt the pressure becoming too much, after four previous pregnancies, she knew her body’s signs enough to know she would not be able to wait any longer. ‘You seem so certain.’

UíNeill looked at her perplexed. ‘You are not some being above us.’

‘Are you so sure? I have stood in front of you for how long now, a half an hour, more?’

‘About that.’

‘And have I been in anyway odd, other than my lack of undying obsession with your pathetic God?’ She scoffed at such words. 

Though unimpressed, UíNeill shook his head. ‘Only as odd as I would expect a heathen’s whore to be.’

‘I get called a whore a lot by Midgardian men and every man who ever called me such did not live to rest his head on his pillow that night after, for I have always removed it from his shoulders. But there is time for that later.’ She sighed. ‘I need to get ready for my afternoon.’

‘You seem as though you have something planned.’ Conor stated boldly. 

‘Well, I have decided I grow tired of this game. I have all I sought to know from you, so I will be moving things along now.’

‘What things?’ UíNeill looked at her suspiciously. 

‘Well I did say that I would have this baby before you came, but I decided I would hold on, wondering what would happen, but now I know everything, I think it safe to say I need to get on with birthing it.’

‘A woman cannot just decide to birth and then birth, you know well that is not how it is.’ UíNeill scoffed. 

‘Really?’ Maebh grinned as she felt the next contraction started. ‘I beg to differ.’

‘On what grounds?’ 

Her response was to smile and look down, her waters beginning to drench the ground under her. ‘I think that is answer enough, is it not? Anything else only I am going to need about an hour to do this, you understand of course?’


	73. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh gives birth to her baby.

Maebh forced herself to remain silent as she was forced to walk back to the room she was being kept in as she endured her first contractions after her waters broke. It was not easy and more than once she wanted nothing more than to stop and lean against a wall, but she continued on, clenching her fist as she felt the pressure get too much again. The men in the hall were deeply horrified by what they were forced to witness and demanding she be removed immediately, so that they did not have to see something so unholy and sinful as childbirth. That made Maebh laugh, in Asgard, it was respected to give birth, women who died in it were supposedly welcomed to Valhalla with the same honour as a man killed in battle. 

She got into the room, Danu behind her and fell to the floor as soon as the door was closed. ‘Mother?’ Danu looked at her terrified. 

‘The baby is coming darling, that is all.’ She gave a small groan as another contraction hit. ‘It will not be long.’ 

‘It hurts?’

‘Yes, Love. It does.’ She gave a small chuckle in her daughter’s features. ‘This will be you someday, with your own child.’

‘I do not want it.’ Danu shook her head. ‘It looks sore.’

‘If you love a man as I love your father, you may change your mind. For the right reasons, it is very much worth it.’ Maebh dismissed, readying herself again, manoeuvring herself to check use her hand to check her cervix, as difficult as it was. With no other fully grown woman to help, and Danu clearly terrified, she was forced to do a lot for herself. ‘Only a few more minutes.’ She sighed in relief, glad that the end was nearing.

‘Then what?’

‘Then I will have to push it out and you get to see if your dream was right.’ Maebh smiled not wanting her daughter to be worried, knowing what UíNeill had planned. She looked around noting there was nothing to even wrap her newborn in to stop it getting cold or a way to cut the cord, it was just her, a young raven and her daughter, the clothes on their backs and a small straw bed. They had been lucky the day of their capture that Danu had been outside with a pelt on, that meant she had something extra to help keep her warm, the Midgardian climate was not as harsh as their home one. As she felt another contraction start, Maebh started to feel the incredible urge to push, she waited, remembering everything she has been told by Eir in her previous pregnancies. she took deep and calm breaths as her body felt as though it was being split in two. She tried not to show how much pain she was in because she did not want to scare her daughter or give the men that were standing outside the door reason to take pleasure in her situation.

When that contraction ceased, she took a moment composed herself once more and get her breathing back to normal. It was in that moment that she realised something is amiss. She could not hear them clearly, but you heard shouts coming from outside the dwelling, and it was clear whatever it was, was not something goes inside were too pleased about. She had little time to concern herself with such matters as another contraction hit, this time the urge to push was even stronger and she could feel the baby beginning to press into the birth canal. Taking a deep breath, she decided to see if her body was ready for what she was about to do. Bearing down, she tried an experimental push. No sooner had she done that and the baby began to make its way into the world. Knowing that the position she was in was not ideal, she did everything in your power to find one that was, noting, that unlike its brothers and sister, this baby did not seem overly interested in her being on her hands and knees, it only took a moment for her to know that lying on her back would not birth this child either, the pain seared up her spine before she even had a contraction. That left her but only one possible solution back she could think of. Squatting just as the next contraction started, the baby immediately made more progress so she did everything in her power to help the process along. ‘Danu, I need you to put your hand under me and make sure the baby does not hit the floor head first okay?’

‘What?’ The child stared at her mother in disbelief.

‘I know you heard me, just like that time that your father had to help a mare to birth her foal and you were there, you now need to help me which your sibling.’

‘But….’

‘I know it is scary, but if you do not help, the baby will hit the ground head first and could die.’ 

Immediately Danu rushed to her mother and knelt down in front of her. Gingerly, she stuck her hand under her mother's dress with no idea what exactly she was looking for.

With precautions in place, Maebh felt more confident about pushing, and as a result was able to bear down more on the next contraction and help the child progress along. Within two more pushes, the baby's head was now free and though utterly terrified, Danu had her hands underneath protecting it.

With both mother and daughter concerned with the task at hand, they were not fully aware what was occurring around them, but again more shouts when up and caught their attention. ‘Mother?’

‘I have no idea,’ Maebh pressed her head back against the wall for a moment, catching her breath before finishing the task at hand. ‘Whatever it is, there is nothing we can do about it, we can only continue as we are.’ Within another three pushes, the baby came free of its mother's body. Though the child was covered in birthing fluids, Danu managed to keep a grasp of it and brought it out from beneath her mother's skirt. Maebh smiled as she looked at her newest child before looking for her daughter. ‘You were right.’ she stated as the baby began to cry, displeased as having been forcibly been evicted from a warm home and into a big cold world.

‘Einar?’

‘Einar.’ Maebh nodded, before laughing slightly. ‘Look at his hair.’ She had her daughter give her the baby, ‘It is as black as yours and your father's, but I do not think I have ever seen a child born with such an amount of hair.’ she brought in closer and kissed his little forehead lovingly. ‘You did wonderful, Danu.’ 

Danu sat next to her mother and looked at her newest brother. ‘ I am going to be the only girl forever at this rate.’

Maebh looks sadly at her, knowing how words were more than likely true considering that now that Einar was born, UíNeill would have her killed preventing Danu from ever being at risk of having to share the title of "daughter of Loki" unless he remarried again. ‘I had best feed him.’ She took out her breast, which was leaking milk, and brought it to his lips, immediately, as with all of his siblings, Einar began to suckle.

‘What is that rope connecting him to you?’ Danu asked curiously pointing to the umbilical cord.

‘That is what tends to him when he is within me, now he is born it is of no use anymore.’ Her mother explained looking at her baby, trying to get as much time with him as was possible before her death. After he had some bit, she forced herself to her feet and gently and cautiously made her way towards the door knocking on it twice.

‘What?’ Came a man's voice from the other side.

‘I need something to cut the baby's cord.’

‘Go to hell.’

‘If this child does not have its cord severed, it will not survive. Since UíNeill wants it alive, do you really wish to disobey such an obvious request given that this is hardly news that the child must be cut free.’ There was silence for a moment. It was only then that Maebh remembered that men seldom knew anything regarding what would happen in a birthing room before being presented with their child. Thankfully, they seemed to believe her, and the door was opened slightly, and small but sharp knife thrown in. ‘Well, that is hardly clean.’ She growled has Danu picked up the small blade. ‘He will also need something to be wrapped in.’ she could hear mumbling on the other side of the door, but so too did she hear one man going away. Not thinking much more of it, she took the blade from her daughter and then looked at the small bed before frowning and deciding instead on the hem of her own dress, and using the blade cut a small strip from it before tying the strip around Einar’s cord and cutting just above it. ‘This is how you have a belly button.’ She explained to her daughter, who had asked her on more than one occasion how she came to have such a thing.

Danu wished that she could enjoy such a moment of learning as well as being the first one of the siblings to have met the youngest brother, but knowing that whatever was coming terrifying and dangerous, she could not enjoy what was happening. 

Maebh sat back down and continued to feed the new baby. She felt her body begin the task of expelling the afterbirth, so she decided to simply let him feed as she did so. The second guard returned and simply threw in a small pelt into the room. it was neither big nor fancy, but considering the situation, Maebh was grateful to have something to put her child in. ‘Anything else while we are at it, or would you like our firstborns as well.’ Growled the man that had retrieved the cloth. 

For a moment, Maebh thought to retort before the man that had given her the knife spoke again. ‘And give me back my blade.’

It took only a moment of thinking, she gave Einar, who had fallen asleep, to his sister and picked up the knife, pressing a finger to her lips to imply for her daughter to remain silent. Maebh got her feet and gently made her way to behind the door. From there she threw the knife to the ground at her feet and waited. As soon as the door began to open, the man swearing curses at her as he did, she bent down quickly and picked up the knife before the man stuck his head in the door. With so little at risk, considering she was to be put to death regardless, Maebh felt she had to do everything in her power to try and save herself and free her children. As soon as the man’s head was around the door, she took the knife and rammed it up through his jugular. Before the other man could react, the raven flew at the door, and flap its wings in a man's face. By the time, the first man fell to the floor dead and Maebh had opened the door, the other man was still too occupied with the raven to notice what was happening around him. Readying the knife, Maebh cut the tendon at the back of his leg causing him to fall to his knee before plunging the dagger into his neck as she had done the first man. Before removing the knife and before his blood began to even settle on the ground, Maebh dragged the body of the second man into the room, as well as ensuring the first man was in also, then grabbing her baby from her daughter and taking her daughters hand, she pulled them into the hallway and locking the door.

Knowing that to go right would bring them back to the main hall, she turned left, praying to find what she needed. Sure enough, she found a stairwell that seemed to lead to better quarters, and at the top, found a bedroom. She brought her children inside and closed and locked the door, which, unlike the room they were in, locked from the inside and not the outside. She rushed to a window and looked out. The window was small, but she could see enough to see that there was a form of battle taking place outside. The attire of those in it telling her that this was a Midgardian dispute. Disappointed that it was not her husband and indeed the rest of their people, she had to continue with the task at hand. She noticed a jug of water, which she had Danu go and clean herself with before looking around and noticing a dress meant for a woman of similar structure to her, but not that of Conor’s wife was in the room with them. Looking at her tattered and filthy dress, Maebh decided to clean herself slightly and steal the dress. Knowing that the dress was that of a higher standing woman, but not a queen or lady, she assumed it to be one of a Lady in waiting or a nursemaid, telling her that they were not at risk of being found by Lord Conor or his wife in this room but perhaps by a soldier. She changed her dress just as the placenta was passed from her body, and then looked to her daughter. ‘Danu, I need you to do something for me. I am going to leave this room, you two are to stay here. I need you to look after your brother, while I get a weapon. I will return very shortly. Do not answer without me telling you it is me and of my youngest brother's name, do you understand?’

‘Yes, mother.’

‘I will be back in a moment.’ Maebh took Einar and kissed his head before settling him on the bed. Then she walked to the door and unlocked it before walking out. She did not leave until she heard Danu lock it again behind her. it was then that she rushed through the building to where she had been held prisoner and opened the door once more to the two dead bodies within. She stripped them of their weapons, which included three daggers, two swords and a shield. She rose to her feet once again to see the raven in the far corner of the room, looking proudly at her. ‘My good friend, thank you for all you did.’ The raven gave a quick caw before flapping its wings and flying onto her shoulder. ‘You are at risk if you come with me.’ She smiled, though it made her feel good to see the creature there. ‘I should call you Morrigan.’ It gave her another caw. ‘Morrigan it is.’ She stepped out of the room, locked the door, and went back towards her children. On the route back, however, she came across three archers making their way up a stairwell to fire at those below from an advantage point. None of them saw her and when the coast was clear, the men having gone up the stairs, she continued to her children, the words they had spoken gave her hope, the infighting she had predicted to herself could happen to occur at just the right moment. She called to Danu before giving Aodhan’s name and her daughter left her into the room. ‘I need to go and find us a way out. You need to stay here until I come and get you. I promise I will return soon.’ she kissed her daughter’s head before her a blade. ‘Promise me Danu, no matter what, you will look after your brother and never forget, you are my daughter, your father’s daughter, you are Danu of Asgard, daughter of Loki and Maebh, promise me.’

‘Mother?’

‘Promise me Danu.’

‘I promise mother.’ There were tears in her eyes as she swore. 

‘ I love you.’ She looked to her son on the bed. ‘Both of you.’


	74. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh tries to get herself and the children out of danger.

Maebh walked around carefully, making sure to no danger to her, a dagger in hand. She halted as she heard someone walking down on a corridor, she saw no means of escape, so readying to strike, she got into position. As soon as she saw the foot of her enemy, she lunged at him causing the pair to fall to the floor. Her dagger to his throat.

‘Meabh!’

Maebh stared at the person under her in shock. It took her a moment to realise she knew him. ‘Sean?’

‘You are alive, thank God.’ She got off him and allowed him to get to his feet again, but she kept her distance eyeing him suspiciously. ‘There is no need to worry, princess, my alliances lie where they always have, with you and your family.’

‘How are you here?’ She heard another coming towards them but she did not have time to hide herself. When the person came into view, she exhaled and felt the dagger slip through her fingers and fall to the floor. She ran forward and found herself jumping into the man's arms, giving him a kiss as she did. ‘I have always been so fond of you but I have never been so happy to see you.’

Thor held her to him for a moment as though he was clutching onto life itself. ‘Nor I, you Maebh.’ He looked at her fondly before looking to her stomach. ‘The baby?’ He asked worriedly. 

‘How safe is it to leave here?’ She half demanded.

‘Getting safer by the moment, the man who called himself the High King of Ireland has fled with his men, all that are left are the soldiers of the Lord that resided here, but he too fled.’ Thor informed her. 

‘I need to get the children.’ Maebh turned and headed back the way she had come, Thor followed her having sworn to himself not to let her out of his sight until she was safe once more. When she got to the room she had hidden the children in, Maebh all but pounded on the door. ‘Danu, it is me, open the door, we are getting out of here.’ Not a moment later, the door was unbolted. Danu had barely stuck her head around the door to ensure it was just her mother made her way into the room, rushing to the bed where Einar was still sleeping and bringing him into her arms. 

‘It was born?’ Thor walked in, relieved to see Danu safe and a small infant in Maebh’s arms. As soon as Danu saw her uncle she rushed to him, Thor bringing her into his arms and cradling her close, kissing the side of her head. ‘Hello, my precious little niece.’ He beamed in elation. ‘Would you like to come home?’

‘More than anything in the world.’

Thor was about to playfully continue the conversation when he noticed something on the rug. ‘That is the afterbirth?’ he looked to Maebh. ‘You have just birthed?’

‘I helped,’ Danu beamed in pride. 

‘He is not an hour old.’ Maebh told him. 

‘Most women do not get out of bed for a day after they birth, I often wonder are you truly different to all others or do you do these things just to be different.’ Thor shook his head and smiled. 

‘I am on enemy soil, I have men who have said they want to take my children from me and raise them to be nothing more than spoils of war here on Midgard, to have them forget who and what they are and become believers in the Midgardian faith. How can I think it to rest until I had them safe again?’

‘For one who does not believe in the Gods, you are terribly blessed.’ Thor chuckled.

‘If I get out of this alive, if I get my children back to Asgard, I may have to reconsider my beliefs.’

‘Well then, I think it's best that we leave.’ Maebh noticed that Thor had yet to put her daughter out of his arms again. Even as he walked through the doorway, he held onto her, Maebh following behind, Einar in hers. 

They made a way through the dwelling without issue. When they reached outside, there was a small cheer when Thor was seen, and an even louder one when the men from Asgard that had been fighting alongside some of the Midgardians recognised the black-haired, Green eyed little girl looking at them from his arm. When Maebh emerged she smiled to see familiar faces. 

‘For one that looks as though she has seen the very pits of Hell, you still stand tall.’ Heimdall grinned as he bowed slightly to her.

‘I have been to them and told them to tidy up for we are about to send many their way.’ Maebh gave a small smile. ‘Where is Loki?’

‘He and others made their way to another dwelling, we were unsure exactly where the children would be. if I am honest, we were told that you had already died, but that Danu was alive. The information we have gathered told us that she had either been moved to that location or was at this one. We could not risk her being in one and a message getting to it from the other that we were here and them doing something to her.’ Thor explained looking at his niece and smiling. ‘We could never let anything happen to you, could we?’

‘Nope.’ Danu cuddled into her uncle, her arms around his neck. ‘Why is your hair different? It is all gone.’

‘Because an Asgardian my size does not blend in easily. To make them not realise who I was, I had to look something like them.’

‘You look silly.’ Danu stated in a factual manner. The men laughed at the child's innocent comment. 

‘You are your father’s daughter.’ Thor chuckled.

‘I am his image and my mother’s manner.’

‘I will say nothing.’ Thor looked to Maebh, the pair smiling at one another. ‘All things considered, this was easier than I thought it would be.’

‘Never say anything like that, that only invites trouble.’ Maebh warned.

‘That is true actually.’ Thor acknowledged. ‘Would you rather we got a cart?’ 

‘No too slow and lumbering, get me a horse and a large length of material, clean and not too hard.’ 

Thor looked to one of the men and gave a small nod, the man nodded back and rushed off to guess what she requested. ‘Forgive me for asking Maebh, but will this not hurt, considering.’ He indicated to Einar. 

‘I am already in pain, what is a little bit more?’

‘I often wonder you just court suffering for this sheer joy of it.’

‘Perhaps some of my parents' faith still resides within me. Their faith dictates that one must suffer in this life to be rewarded in the next.’

‘Yes, I think you do have such in you, for I have never seen one to willingly suffer as you do.’

‘Well, outside of Sif of course.’ Maebh jested as a horse was brought to her, Thor giving her a bemused look.

‘We have missed your humour,’ Heimdall chuckled as he mounted his own horse.

When given the piece of cloth, Maebh used it to tightly secure Einar to her chest, leaving her hands free so that she could hold the reins of the horse. Thor mounted his horse but only after putting his niece on the front of his saddle. He made sure she sat back against him and kept an arm around her as he gently because his horse to walk forward.

They did not travel for long before a single rider came towards them. Maebh was concerned, not liking that she had very little idea of what was afoot, Thor, however, seems somewhat relieved to see the young man. ‘Well?’ He spoke.

‘The dwelling was empty, not a man, woman or child within of any note.’ The man, a Midgardian, informed them. 

‘But there were people within?’

‘Yes Sire, as the intelligence told us, they were anticipating the High King, as well as his entourage and also two children, one an infant. Your brother has a trap ready for them.’

‘Norns, I would not like to be the man who tells my brother what plans were made for his children.’ Thor grinned, looking around at Maebh. 

‘Oh no, perhaps we should stop them.’ Maebh’s voice was toneless but then she grinned wickedly. ‘I only hope that they do not miss their little welcome committee, or us with them.’

‘What do you suggest?’

‘Get Danu and Einar somewhere safe, get me some armour and let us join them for the lovely little meeting.’

‘You have just birthed.’ Heimdall pointed out.

‘Exactly, that means there is nothing stopping me from gutting these pigs like the diseased vermin they are.’

‘You are not of this world.’ 

‘What makes you think that?’ She looked up for a moment and made a small whistle. Only a moment later, Morrigan, who had flown off her shoulder in the hallway when she had attacked Sean and had not made its way back to her after, flew down from the skies and landed on her shoulder once more. 

‘There is a story behind that.’ Thor pointed to the bird. ‘I do not know what it is, I do not even know if I am going to be told it, but there is a story.’

‘There is time enough for stories once we are on the boat home.’ Maebh smiled. ‘We need to hurry, UíNeill and his men will reach the convoy soon.’

Fandral and a few others took the two children and brought them to a known safe area. Thor, Maebh, Heimdall and the others continued on to where they knew Loki and his party to be. On route, Maebh was presented with her armour which Loki had insisted on bringing with them as well as her own clothes. Two minutes and a quick change behind a bush and Maebh was ready. Mounting a horse once more, she brought it to the side Thor and looked at him almost gleefully. 

‘How much do you wish to make them suffer?’

‘I want as many to be kept alive as is possible. When this is done, I want them lined up in front of me and as soon as I pointed them, know that they are mine. I will deal with them. I will be the one to make them suffer.’

‘So, you were called a whore again I assume?’ Thor looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 

‘Among other things.’ Maebh shrugged unapologetically.

Thor looked at her for another moment before looking to the men, ‘Well, you heard her, all survivors are to be held in that manner, understood?’ There was a shout of understanding before they rode on. Sure enough, they got to the area of the other homestead as the battle was being fought. There were men fleeing as the home seemed to be beginning to smoulder. 

‘Do you recognise any of them?’ Thor looked to Maebh. Her answer was unsheathing her sword and looking to him for permission to ride on. ‘Like I could stop you.’ He laughed, taking out his own weapon. He gave a call out and all those there began to charge towards those fleeing locality. Morrigan took flight but remained above Maebh as her horse galloped towards the first of the men. 

With her sword in her hand, she paid close attention to every detail of the men's attire so as to pertain who they were allied with. As soon as she saw UíNeill’s emblem, she sneered and swung her sword, decapitating him as she did, riding on as she changed what hand the sword was in for her next opponent. She made her way through them all until she got to the worst of the fighting, in amongst it all were Lord Conor and UíNeill. The pair looking menacingly at the man in front of them, both knowing that as it was two on one, they held the advantage. 

‘Such a deadly pair you are but are you more deadly than us?’ The three men looked around in shock. ‘Hello, husband.’ She smiled, looking at Loki, he looked at her as though she was a Valkyrie sent by the Norns. She sneered at the now concerned looking men, who seemed to realise they were in trouble. ‘Good to see you had faith in finding me.’ She indicated to her attire he had brought for her. 

‘I never doubted it.’


	75. The Wrath of the Morrigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh unleashes her wrath. 
> 
> I suppose I should warn that this is a VERY bloody and brutal chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no real way to shorten this chapter. 
> 
> Imagine rights go to the owners of these images, I chose these as they best depicted the attire I was imagining. I cut Thor's hair in this (a la Ragnarok) and the Loki image, imagine it without the helmet and wolf.

The two men stared between husband and wife, both standing with their swords drawn and identical looks that told the men of their murderous intent. ‘I would like to introduce you to the true me UíNeill, not the heavily pregnant and purposely underfed and filthy thing you were shown as a means of control.’ Maebh stated, swinging her sword around casually. The battle was lost, and as with many times before, the Aesir stood triumphant with their Midgardian allies looking around somewhat shocked, those alive rounded up as per Maebh’s command. 

 

‘You…’ Conor looked at her. ‘Demon!’

 

Loki looked to his wife. ‘I apparently am in cohorts with Hela herself.’ She looked at the men, grinning as she gave a small whistle, a moment later, Morrigan landed on her shoulder again, giving an angered caw at the men as it did so, but men staring in fear. 

 

Conor whimpering in terror. ‘You are a monster.’

 

‘I am not a Monster, or a Queen, I am the Goddess of Death.’ He fell to his knees, so she pointed her sword at UíNeill, ‘What are you the God of?’

 

‘You cannot be…’ UíNeill’s words were weak and shaking as they left his lips. 

 

‘Look around you, look at the death and carnage, our numbers are smaller. Also, remember how you last saw me, not once did I flinch, now here I stand in front of you, I am tall as you cower.’

 

Loki looked at her in concern. ‘What did he do?’ He growled furiously, angered that someone would lay hand on his wife. 

 

‘Nothing to worry about dear, though I have to inform you…’ She smiled. 

 

‘I knew it, my visions were right, mine and Danu’s.’ He chuckled. ‘Einar.’

 

‘We will have to see how accurate Danu’s predictions are, as time goes by.’ She turned to look at the men and spoke in a blase manner. ‘There is so little fun to be had when your husband has visions of the future.’ 

 

Conor stared in terror at Loki. ‘How else do you think I was here, waiting for you?’ He sneered, not understanding why it concerned the man so greatly, but he could see the effects of it on him. 

 

Maebh frowned for a moment as Morrigan cawed, she turned slightly to see on the hill nearby were those they had left behind to protect her children, Danu sitting on the front of Fandral’s saddle. ‘Looks like there are more to add to the battle, it is a pity you have already lost.’

 

‘You would not have been so successful were you to face us like men.’

 

‘I am not a man, though, am I? And yes, were you to have your armies here, you would indeed win a field battle, but you do not, do you? And as it stands, you have not, so they other possibilities do not matter, do they?’ She smiled. ‘Make this easier on yourselves, forfeit your weapons, do not make this any more difficult.’

 

‘You think I would let you just take everything?’ UíNeill snarled. 

 

‘I do not want what you have.’ That silenced the man. ‘I do not want to be on this land any longer, I want to take my children and go home with my husband.’ 

 

‘And more than likely claim I do not want any more children only for us to have another one within the year.’ Loki grinned. 

 

‘Insatiable, I swear.’ She grinned. ‘I am one for a bit of sport, so here is going to be our little game. I am going to choose men of yours and they are going to try and kill me, if they lay one cut to my skin, if I bleed even from the smallest nick, you all go free, if they don’t, I kill you all.’ She smiled playfully. ‘Alright?’ She turned and looked at the men kneeling on the ground and inspected them all. ‘Him, him, that one, and has anyone seen a man with blonde hair and a tragic attempt at a beard?’ 

 

‘I got him with my axe.’ Volstagg stated apologetically. 

 

‘Ah well, you cannot have everything you want in this life, can you?’ Maebh smiled before moving on. ‘Okay, and there was a...oh wonderful, he is alive still...for now. Yes, this one, in fact, I will start with him. Get him to his feet and give him a sword.’ The man in question was dragged to his feet and thrown forward, a weapon given to him. With others going around UíNeill and Lord Conor to prevent them trying to escape. The man looked at the weapon as Maebh dug her shield into the earth standing up before she handed her sword to Thor as Loki gave her her favourite daggers, which he had brought with him in his search for her. She looked lovingly at him as he handed it to her. She looked to her shoulder and gave a small nod. The raven flew over to her shield, perching on it as she walked forward, watching keenly as she did. She looked at the man in question, the man who was in charge of taking her from Asgard. ‘Come on now, fight me, there is no old woman for you to threaten this time or my daughter.’ her words made Loki and Thor realise who it was in front of her and what he had done to their mother. ‘You do to me what you did to her, you all live, if my blade gets you first, you suffer.’ 

 

The man looked at the sword for him and the small dagger that she had. She was wearing leather and a dress, he was wearing metal armour. Thinking that she could not win, he lunged forward, just as he did, Maebh got to a knee, allowing the sword to go through the air above her as her dagger, sharpened by Loki as he waited his chance to use it on someone and used her new lower vantage point to slice it deeply across his stomach under the area that is protected by his armour, allowing her access to his lower abdomen and associated organs. No sooner had the blade ceased its job when she stuck her hand in and pulled out his innards as he screamed in agony and fell to the ground, she threw them to the dirt in front of his face as he continued his painful cries, death coming slowly to him. ‘That is for Figga.’ She stated coldly before turning to the other terrified looking men. ‘Next,’ another was thrown towards her. He looked around in terror for an exit. ‘The only way you are leaving alive is if you hurt me.’ She took the sword the other man had tried to use on her and threw it at the next man. ‘Come on.’ She grinned viciously, swirling the dagger in her blood-soaked hand. The man wanted nothing to do with her. ‘You were all talk when I was tied up like a rabid animal, how you wanted to “Teach me my place”, was that not what you said?’

 

The man’s fear became too great and he rushed forward towards the weakest part of those gathered, where Loki and Thor stood. The brothers looked at one another for a mere moment before Loki brought out his sword and stepped forward. ‘You heard my wife, the only way you leave alive is to fight her and win.’

 

‘I….’ 

 

He ran forward as Loki raised the sword, impaling himself on it, as he pushed the sword in more, Loki pulled the one out of his hand and grinned as he leant in. ‘Learn your place, under my wife’s feet as no more than a corpse.’ He growled before pulling out the sword, allowing the man to fall to the ground, Thor getting the sword and throwing it over closer Maebh again. 

 

‘Really, is anyone even going to try and fight me?’ Maebh seemed as though the idea that none of them would fight her was upsetting in some manner to her. She looked to the first man she had pointed to, ‘Come on then, what was it you said again, after my child was born I should be forcibly bred time and again, was that not it?’ She glanced at Loki and Thor who were both equally angered at the idea. ‘No man touches me but my husband, ever. So come and be a man and defend your words against me.’

 

‘I will not.’

 

‘Whyever not?’

 

‘I cannot win.’

 

‘Well, that you must have known from the start, surely?’ She smiled. 

 

‘How can one defeat the Goddess of Death?’

 

‘You call yourself Christian, ergo you cannot believe in me.’

 

The man looked to Morrigan, then to the Aesir warriors. ‘You had no right winning, only the old Gods could alter it so.’

 

‘You hung your colours to the new faith and you were found to be wrong, a bad decision on your behalf, live with it, or should I say, you do not get to live with it, for your error will cost you your life.’ She indicated for him to rise to his feet. ‘I will make it easier on you, choose another to attack me at the same time, that should make me less daunting, perhaps.’ Another man was thrown forward and another sword given out. The Aesir sneered at those Midgardians allied to them watched in terror, having heard so much of the woman that had been taken from Midgard, the daughter of the Uladh king that had fought UíNeill’s tyranny. Together the men stepped forward, to which Maebh indicated to her husband and Loki threw a second dagger into the air for her to catch, the drying blood on her hands from the man she had disembowelled meaning her grip on the weapons was almost as though they were stuck to her. She was still looking at her husband to thank him when they rushed forward, she grinned and turned again in time to sidestep the sword aimed at her and getting both daggers, brought both across his throat at once, causing him to fall to the ground gargling as his last breath left his body. Before the other man knew what hit him, she sliced deeply into the insides of both of his legs, then stuck one dagger into his heart before the other into his temple. When he fell, she placed one foot on him before taking out her daggers again, ‘Next.’

 

‘You mean to toy with us all?’ UíNeill tried to act as though he was bored, but his fear was blatant, she was as deadly as he had heard. 

 

‘Well I am getting bored and my newest son will require another feed soon.’ She stated factually.

 

Maebh walked towards her shield again and looked at Morrigan, who flew back to her shoulder before she got her shield out of the ground and walked to her husband and Thor and to the two men still being forced to kneel. ‘Have you had your fill?’ Thor chuckled. 

 

‘Not yet.’ She looked directly at UíNeill as she spoke. 

 

‘Midgard will not bow to you.’ UíNeill had no idea what was said between them, but seeing the way Maebh looked at him, he knew it was regarding him in some manner. 

 

‘I do not want it to.’

 

‘Then why all of this?’

 

‘You brought me here, you brought this on yourself.’ She hissed. ‘I want my home, my children, my husband, you had me brought here, if you had left well enough alone…’

 

‘They raid our lands!’ 

 

‘And you raid others. It is a vicious circle really.’ She stated boredly as a young man, came to help her clean her hands. ‘Now we will leave and with you gone, the Midgardian Lords will fight and bicker among themselves too much to care of our leaving, and with all that happened, your plan to continue antagonising us will not continue and we will all live in relative peace once more.’ She took a rag from the young man and looked to one of the dead on the ground, dipping it in his blood before turning and going to Conor, dabbing it on his chest over his heart. She smiled at him as he stared at her in terror. ‘I would try to flee if I were you, I have no use to keep you alive any longer.’ Morrigan gave a vicious caw and the man got to his feet and was about to flee when an arrow hit the mark in his chest and he fell to the ground dead. ‘Well now, that is that business is done.’ She looked to UíNeill who was looking to the direction where the arrow came from, ‘That leaves us with you.’

 

‘The…’

 

‘She is my daughter after all. She has incredible aim for one so young, do you not think so?’ Maebh stated proudly, looking to the hill behind them, Danu stood on a rock, with the bow still raised from her shot, her face one of pride, Fandral’s one of respectful fear, clearly seeing the deadly likeness between mother and daughter. 

 

‘What sort of animal does not allow people the right to their last prayer?’

 

‘They are not prayers to me, so why should I allow them?’

 

‘You call yourself a God, but you are not one.’

 

‘My husband is named after the God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos, he deceived you on your arrival here, did he not? What is to say he did not do so by his Godly powers? Beside him is a man named after a God of Thunder and other things, including fertility, he fights like a raging storm and he gave a blessing on this marriage which can almost be considered a curse, I have bore more children than any normal woman would want.’ Thor chuckled. ‘Cease it.’

 

‘No.’

 

‘Honestly, do you see what I have to endure?’ She acted as though he was a friend rather than a foe. ‘I alone decide life and death, I have given life and taken it here today.’ she stated. 

 

‘You stand with them.’

 

‘What reason have I not to stand with them?’

 

‘Even with what they did to your siblings?’ She frowned. ‘The youngest was younger than the child brought with you, I was brought the axe that was in him, in his back, severed his little spine, did it not?’ Maebh’s nostrils flared. ‘It was one of theirs, it had those symbols on it,’ He pointed to an axe one of the men had, indeed the symbol of Tyr, the War God was on it, she remembered the insignia from the one she had seen in Aodhán’s back. ‘They killed your brothers and raped and killed your sister, and you stand with them.’

 

‘The men who did those acts died in the middle of them.’ Maebh stated, not allowing her anger show. ‘I know for a fact their actions were not ones permitted, I do not hold all accountable for the acts of some, I was the one that sent them to the next world.’ 

 

‘Yet you claim to be the Goddess of Death, to say you allowed your own kin to die means you are more heartless than I imagined.’

 

‘It is noted that sometimes things change as a result of certain factors in the world around them. We often do not intend to be what we are. You chose your path, mine was chosen for me by your actions, but I adapted and made myself what I am now as a result.’ She stated, looking at him, walking towards him as she did. ‘By my actions, you will die, so many will die, because I will create chaos through your actions and their ramifications.’ 

 

‘You think it right to let them die?’

 

‘It is you that has caused this unrest.’ She dismissed. 

 

‘But you kill me, they war.’

 

‘I will not be here to care. I will be at home, nursing my baby, training my daughter, raising her and her brothers to be the next generation to put your kind back in their place when they get too big for themselves.’ She smirked. ‘I will be busy ensuring my son, the future king of Svartalfheim and his wife will be happy, I will find my children good spouses and I will grow old caring for my grandchildren before I embrace my family already passed in death again, happy to have lived so long with those I love so dear.’ UíNeill gave a look of contempt. ‘You see, that is the difference here. I live life for love, I love my family, I will kill to protect them, I do not love to kill. You, on the other hand, enjoy bedlam and chaos, blood and loss, ergo you were never happy in this life.’ She petted Morrigan who affectionately toyed with some of her loose hair, the man looking at the bird and her in disdain. ‘Lean over, it makes it a cleaner blow and guarantees a swifter death.’

 

‘I rather look you in the eye, see if you are as strong as you pretend to be.’ He sneered. 

 

‘Suit yourself, I was being kind.’ She gave the shield to Thor who gave her her sword. ‘I suppose you want to say a prayer.’ She scoffed. 

 

‘Would you allow me?’

 

‘You wanted to take my daughter and have her forget who she is and what she comes from for the sheer pleasure and joy of it, and my son to fight as a warrior for you, what do you think?’

 

‘Then get on with it.’

 

‘I will give it to you, you are braver than T adhgán , Cathal and so many others that snivelled as they awaited my sword, you could be commended, were it not for the fact you are such a horrible piece of shit.’ She shrugged. 

 

‘You are what they say.’ UíNeill acknowledged. 

 

‘I am, but I am not the whore they say though, that part they got wrong.’ She smiled before taking the sword and having it cut through the air, into UíNeill’s raised neck, severing it. No sooner had his head hit the ground and she turned to face the men still on their knees that had fought for him. ‘You backed the wrong man.’ she stated, before looking to those standing over them. ‘Kill them all.’ The men looked to Thor who nodded and unsheathed their swords before plunging them into the men in front of them. 

 

Maebh walked off towards her children, Morrigan on her shoulder, having righted itself after she moved aggressively to kill UíNeill. Loki walked beside her, saying nothing, but ensuring to remain as close to her as possible. He looked up and smiled as he noticed his daughter running towards him. He dropped his weapons and knelt for her to run into his arms, kissing the side of her face time and again as he held her. ‘My beautiful little girl.’ 

 

Maebh smiled as she looked at them for another moment before going to Fandral, who was walking forward with her son in his arms. ‘Thank you, I know you would rather be able to battle, do not think it is because I do not feel I cannot trust you.’ She stated to the blonde warrior. 

 

‘You left me as the last line of defence for your children, there is no greater declaration of your trust in me, I would think.’ Fandral stated. ‘Though I do not think I would be needed.’ He looked to Danu. 

 

‘Well, every woman should know how to defend herself.’ Maebh smiled taking Einar from him, the baby still sleeping soundly. She looked down at him, his little tufts of black hair visible. She gave her thanks to Fandral and turned to Loki and smiled. With Danu in his arms, he walked forward again before putting her down as he came to Maebh. 

 

‘Einar.’ He took him from his mother. ‘He is a good size.’ 

 

‘Our biggest yet.’ Maebh agreed. ‘Even if he hid so well.’

 

‘You gave birth to him and did all this…’

 

‘All in one afternoon.’ Loki looked at her in shock. ‘He is not the day old yet.’

 

‘You are incredible, there is nothing you cannot do. You are invincible.’ 

 

‘I disagree, this ride is going to be hell, I can guarantee that after it, I will very much show I am not.’ She groaned, causing Loki to laugh, before looking at her shoulder, ‘What is this about, may I ask?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘The bird, the Goddess thing?’

 

‘Oh, it is intertwined really, there is an older religion than the one practised here now, and in it, there is the Morrigan, the Goddess of Battle and Death, and she has a raven, or three ravens, or even turns into a raven, whatever you wish to believe, they watch the battles for her, and she decides on the field who lives and who dies. So of course, when this little thing came to us, it played into the old religion.’ She explained. 

 

‘And they actually thought you a demon?’

 

‘Einar was not showing when I came, he made his presence known overnight, so really, they thought I had made a deal with a demon to get out of this, that I bore him as some form of demonic offspring. Christians are very superstitious.’

 

‘Evidently.’ He looked at her in awe. ‘My beautiful Maebh, I am so sorry.’

 

‘We had no idea, they lay in wait.’ She leant in against him. ‘How long before we can go home?’

 

‘We need to get Danu cleaned and you and Einar checked, we will head tomorrow.’ He stated. ‘Are you sure you can ride?’

 

‘I need to, he needs clothing and warmth.’ she looked to her husband. ‘I thought we finally ran out of chances.’ 

 

‘Never, the God of Mischief and Lies and the Goddess of Battle and Death cannot be outdone.’ He grinned. 

 

‘The day will come.’ 

 

‘Then promise me that we go down together, hand in hand.’

 

‘Taking as many of them as we can with us.’ She promised. ‘But not this day.’

  
  
  


Maebh

 

Loki

 

Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Morrigan is the Celtic Goddess of Battle and Death and she has her Raven(s) who act as her eyes on the battlefields. Many argue it is from her that the idea that Huginn and Muninn, Odin's ravens, derive from in Norse mythology, as Celtic mythology is older and they copied the idea of the Tree of Life, known in Norse as Yggdrasil.


	76. Back Where it Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes to his family in the bed with him before they move out to try and get back to Asgard, but there is something they see en route causes them to pause for a moment.

Loki woke with a start, not knowing what was the small thing kicking him; when he looked down, he smiled as he realised it was his youngest son moving about as he suckled from his mother, who was sleeping beside him, her dress opened to permit him to feed as he wanted. He was fit to sob, his daughter and wife had survived, Maebh had fought on, she had saved them all while also birthing their son. On the other side of him, Loki felt Danu asleep against his back, two of his children had survived hostile lands, both safe and strong. Danu had shot an arrow through the heart of the man that told men to steal her, his little Einar’s kicks telling him his son was fine and strong. He looked at him and realised how he as larger built to his siblings, a fine strong sturdy built little thing, he knew there was no way Maebh was not in immense pain as she birthed him. He gently rubbed the baby’s fingers with the back of his index one, immediately, Einar felt for the appendage and gripped it tightly, not wanting to let go. Loki smiled proudly at his little boy as he did. 

 

When Maebh started to frown in her sleep, he noticed her groan and move her legs, telling him between the running, fighting and the ride to the residence they were now in, they had added considerably to the pain of childbirth. When her eyes opened, she seemed almost confused for a moment before looking at him, then down at their son, who was trying to continue suckling, but was falling asleep again, he produced a few sucks before dozing, when he woke a little again, he took another few before dozing off once more. Loki looked at him, smiling even more, noticing that Maebh seemed to be looking at him as though scared that if she disturbed him, he would disappear into thin air. ‘Will I wind him?’ She nodded in response to his whisper. Gently Loki rose and took Einar from his mother’s nipple, the infant trying to remain attached, even in sleep. He whimpered slightly, but as soon as Loki brought him to his own chest, the top of his tunic open and the baby smelling him, he settled. ‘He knows his father.’ He smiled as he began the routine that had worked so well for his brothers and sister. Before long, the infant had belched and spat up a small bit of milk and was comfortable again, though he seemed awake. He looked to the bed to see his wife curled up with their daughter against her in the few moments that he was winding Einar. Thinking that he was awake anyway and to prevent Einar waking his sister and mother as well as being freshly fed, he left the room and brought his son with him.  

 

‘Brother.’ Thor grinned as he saw Loki enter, a moment later, his smile grew as Loki turned from closing the door, revealing he had Einar with him. ‘Is he alright?’

 

‘He is awake, his mother and sister are still resting, so I thought it best to bring him here and let them have some more sleep.’

 

‘Danu told me that she was sleeping in a straw box and Maebh slept leaning against a wall.’ Thor stated, ‘They need their rest.’

 

‘She birthed him yesterday, in a battle, with her life on the line, she gave birth then save them all.’

 

‘This Morrigan, their Goddess...she is like Hela?’

 

‘I think, in some ways.’ Loki could not answer fully, he did not know.

 

‘If there is a human embodiment of a Goddess of Battle and Death, no one else’s wife but yours could hold that title’. Thor stated. ‘Especially with…’ He indicated to the corner of the room, there, on a rafter, was the raven that refused to leave without Maebh. ‘There is someone looking after her, be they God or kin.’

 

‘I fear every time the Gods are good to us, we are leaning more and more to being out of their favour and as such are at crisis levels now, how many more times can the Gods smile on us?’

 

‘I feel like we need to be lucky all the time, our enemies need to be lucky just once.’ Thor admitted. ‘I want us off this land as soon as possible. As soon as Maebh wakes for his next feed and he is tended to, we will ready to depart.’ He instructed, Loki nodded in agreement. ‘May I see him brother?’ Loki moved his son so that his uncle could take him for a moment. ‘He is the symbol of our fight through this terrible time, the attack on Vanaheim, the disease and the attacks on Asgard and all of this, he remained alive when he really should have perished, look at him, he is so solid and strong.’ Thor smiled. ‘He reminds me a bit of Father.’

 

‘Norns, my poor child, why say such terrible things about him?’

 

‘He will not be as lithe as you, he will have a larger frame I think, but with your hair, the poor boy cannot be denied.’

 

‘Danu’s prediction will be correct if you speak the truth.’

 

‘Her aim is impeccable.’ Thor commended. ‘She gets that from you, her brutality from her mother.’

 

‘She will suffer no ill-tempered man.’ 

 

‘It is what a father can only ask for.’ Thor gave a solemn smile. 

 

‘Brother?’ Thor looked at him. ‘Since Helga passed…’ There was great pain in Thor’s eyes at the mention of his eldest and now deceased child. ‘How are you?’

 

‘I miss her, I feel such guilt for her. I said to wait, I killed her.’

 

‘You know that is not true.’ Loki stated. 

 

‘I...It feels like it is though.’ 

 

‘But it is not, you are a good man, brother and a good father.’ 

 

‘I feel relieved to have Sif, without her….Norns, there is no without her for me.’

 

‘I know.’ Loki half laughed, it was true, he had rushed to Midgard, he would get Maebh back or die trying, there was no middle ground. If she had been taken, he was going to take as many Midgardians as he could with him as he died to avenge her. Einar’s gurgle dragged him back from his thoughts. ‘I cannot believe they made it, she protected them.’

 

‘Maebh would die to protect them, she has risked her life for far less, this little guy is the embodiment of her fortitude.’ Thor looked fondly at his nephew. 

 

‘I hope he has not taken hers.’

 

‘No, you should have seen her in that dwelling Loki, he was just out of her body and yet she acted as powerful as the Goddess she told us of, I fear he grew her own resilience in his time in her.’ He smiled as Einar stared blankly at him, trying to make out the shadows and lights. ‘You have no idea how powerful your mother is, do you? And what she is capable of, wait until you hear how you were brought to this land and what she did for you.’

 

‘And what he will be told of his courageous father and uncle for coming to a land where they were not guaranteed to find them at all, and even if they did, they were going into enemy land, outnumbered and out-armed.’ The men turned to see Maebh standing in the doorway, Morrigan flying from the beam and to its mistress’ shoulder, Maebh stroking its chest affectionately as it toyed with her hair. 

 

‘Get some more sleep, Love.’ Loki suggested. 

 

‘No, I cannot rest anymore, I need to get out of this land, I need to get my children home.’ Danu, exhausted, stood beside her nodding. 

 

Thor rose to his feet, giving Einar back to his father. ‘I will ready everyone, get something to eat, by the time you eat and feed this little boy, we will be ready. Will we ready you a cart?’

 

‘Do we need one?’

 

‘Not for anything else.’

 

‘Then no, carts are slow, Loki can take Danu, I will take Einar, we will get to the boat as fast as we can.’

 

‘What about…?’ Loki indicated to her nether regions. 

 

‘I can recover on the boat.’ She stated, getting Danu to the table. ‘Come on, Sweetheart, the sooner we eat, the sooner we are going home.’

 

Danu had been given new clothing after the battle the day before, she finally felt as though she was warm again and making sure to bring as many pelts as she could, she got to the table. 

 

‘Sweetheart, what is with the pelts?’ Loki asked worriedly. 

 

‘It was so cold on the water.’ she replied, wolfing into the food in front of her. 

 

Loki looked to his wife, who sat gingerly beside him, the pain increasing as she put pressure on her bruised body, she lasted only a few seconds before she rose again. ‘They gave us no pelts, no warmth on the way, Danu was like ice the whole journey, I guess it is better to be safe.’ She explained as she ate, looking at Einar and smiling as he focused on his father as best he could, his small tongue sticking out of his little mouth as he did. 

 

Loki looked adoringly at his son as he thought over his wife’s words. ‘Death was too good for them, she is only a child.’ 

 

Maebh rubbed his shoulders. ‘It does no good to grow angry at such things.’ she commented. ‘Danu is safe and well, Einar is safe and well, we are safe and well, so let us eat and leave this land before I see another Midgardian I will be forced to kill.’ 

 

‘Agreed,’ Thor concurred as he left. 

 

Loki held onto Einar as his wife and daughter ate, none talking too much, they were tired and worn out from everything. As soon as they were readied, Heimdall came with more warm clothes for the children and instructed them to come when ready. Having fed Einar again, Maebh attached him to her in a manner that allowed her to feed him as they moved with minimal effort. When they got to the horses, Maebh groaned but forced herself to mount it, she winced visibly as she sat into the saddle, one she noted had been padded to assist her as best they could, she smiled at Loki, who looked at her in concern as Thor lifted his daughter, playing with her for a moment and gave her to her father to allow in front of him. 

 

They rode for a few hours before Maebh frowned and looked at the hill to their left. ‘Maebh?’ She turned to see Loki looking at her peculiarly, as though he had expected an answer. ‘Are you alright?’

 

‘Why are we passing here?’ She half demanded. Loki and Thor looked at each other in confusion, ‘You do not even remember this place.’  They frowned and looked at a nearby small town, smoke gently rising from the buildings there. 

 

Again they looked to Maebh but when Loki turned and looked again he realised something. ‘Oh.’

 

‘Brother?’

 

‘The building in the distance.’ He pointed towards the water nearby, Thor looked at it and his face fell. ‘Oh, Norns.’ He turned to Maebh, ‘We…’ But she had taken the reins and walked forward to her husband, handing him Einar, since Danu had gone to her uncle’s horse for a time and galloped off along the road, Morrigan after taking off from her shoulder and flying next to her, aiming for a particular part of the hillside. 

 

Loki looked at Thor for a moment, who handed Danu to Fandral before taking Einar from Loki, allowing him to follow his wife. 

 

He rode for fifteen minutes before he came to a bend in the road that caused him to stop when he saw what was around it. Maebh stood at the ruin of a small dwelling, it was just the rocks and broken beams now, even the outhouse pulled to the ground. He dismounted and walked towards her. ‘Darling?’

 

‘Are they still in there, did...did animals…?’

 

‘I do not know.’ Loki admitted. 

 

Maebh turned and walked for a moment to behind where the outhouse had been and over to a small patch of grass, Loki followed and frowned, noting she was kneeling in front of some stones, four of them. ‘They are here.’ She sounded relieved. ‘With our mother.’ 

 

Loki said nothing as she knelt in front of the stones for a time. He realised they were no longer alone when he heard a baby crying nearby. ‘Darling, Einar is looking for you.’ 

 

Slowly, Maebh reached out and touched the stones, each one individually before rising to her feet again and turning to him. ‘Yes.’ 

 

Loki stepped forward and brought her to him, kissing her forehead. ‘They are with your parents.’

 

‘I know.’ She inhaled deeply and leant into him, her husband holding her tighter for a moment. ‘I needed to see this, I have lost so much sleep to thinking they were not buried.’ her voice was tight. 

 

Loki pulled her tighter to him. ‘They are, beside your mother.’

 

‘I remember that day, it took hours to dig the hole, Daire was only twelve, Síofra was only five, Aodhán was just born, it was long and tedious.’ 

 

‘Do not think such sad thoughts.’ 

 

‘Thank you.’ she sighed. ‘I am sorry I delayed us.’ They walked back to the front of the dwelling, Thor looking sadly at it, clearly recalling his initial time there. 

 

‘It has fallen to ruin.’ Thor looked at the building as he spoke. 

 

‘You thought it would be the same?’ Maebh queried. 

 

‘It was not a bad little place, I thought others would have sought it.’

 

‘Three children were brutally murdered here in the most horrible manner, none would want to risk being around their spirits.’ Maebh explained.

 

‘Spirits?’ Heimdall was too intrigued to not ask. 

 

‘Their Púca. When a death occurs that is cruel and brutal, often those who died cannot leave this world for whatever afterlife they believe in and their spirit remains in this life, but as a spectre, a bodiless being, a Púca.’ Maebh stated. 

 

‘This land is odd.’ Thor shook his head, turning his horse. ‘Between that and your other stories you told us.’

 

‘Yes, the stories can be eerie.’ She conceded as she mounted her horse again. 

 

‘Have…’ Thor looked at Loki, who gave him a small nod. ‘That is something. Let us ride to the boats.’ 

 

With no more said, and no explanation to those who did not know the significance of the small dwelling, they moved out as Maebh fed Einar as she walked the horse on.

 

They rode for a while longer before Thor’s horse came into step with Maebh’s. ‘Are you faring well?’

 

‘Physically or otherwise?’

 

‘Both, either?’

 

‘My body aches, as one can expect, my mind...I am hurt, relieved, angry, sad, happy…so many emotions over so many things.’ 

 

‘I am sorry to hear that.’ 

 

‘It is not your doing, it never was.’

 

‘I did not stop my father from coming here.’ 

 

‘How were you to know?’ Maebh dismissed. 

 

‘Is there really things called Púcas?’ He asked curiously. 

 

‘Yes, they haunt where they were so terribly killed.’

 

‘This is a weird realm.’ Thor shook his head. 

 

‘I never even told you about Dagda, the Morrigan’s ally, a God, of agriculture, wisdom and other such things, but he had a tendency to allow his man parts hang out.’ 

 

‘Wait, how did you go from a semi-naked God to being prudes?’ Loki scoffed, having heard their conversation as he rode behind them.

 

‘Christianity.’ Maebh shrugged. ‘And I have not even begun to tell you about the Síle na Gig.’

 

‘What are they?’ Thor asked worriedly. 

 

‘Carvings of women, holding their birth canal open.’ She turned to look at her husband, laughing at his face. 

 

‘I was not mad.’ Thor declared, ‘I saw that on a building and I thought I was seeing things.’

 

‘No, they exist.’ Maebh gave a smile before her eyes became bright. ‘Thank the Norns.’ She sighed as she saw the boat. 

 

‘Home.’ Loki kissed his daughter’s head as she looked at him to understand the reason for her mother’s happiness. 

  
  
  


 

Síle na Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheela na gigs are figurative carvings of naked women displaying an exaggerated vulva. Such carvings are said to ward off death and evil. It is commonly said that their purpose was to keep evil spirits away. They often are positioned over doors or windows, presumably to protect these openings.


	77. The Long Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family leave Midgard for Asgard once more. The time at sea leads to many discussions, some more wanted than others.

Maebh held Danu and Einar to her as the boat rocked on the waves, she hated sailing, more than anything in the world, but with her body in such pain and with two children to tend to, the journey did not seem as tedious as it could be, her mind was too occupied. 

It ached more than words to sit. She was convinced Einar had torn her deeply to get out. She was scared to check, but after the fourth day of immense pain, she was forced to, she felt the tear. He was a big boy, he did damage her body on the way out, but as he suckled at her breast, she found herself not caring too greatly. She would live, he was safe, that was all that mattered. 

They stopped in a safe part of Vanaheim on the road back, it was the same place that they had left from before after their fleeing and terrible injuries. They decided a night was enough there as they readied for bed. Danu lay on a small bed near her parents, Loki insisting that she be close to them at all times, her bed further from the door than her parents to protect her. Einar slept beside Maebh, who he realised seemed to do nothing but eat or feed their son. He looked at the baby. He was bigger built than his siblings, but he would be tall too, strong as his name and his resilience to all that had occurred while his mother carried him. When he asked Maebh how she was feeling, she seemed conflicted but seemingly honest with him, She told him her body hurt and that she was worried about milk, but she needed to get home to recover properly, see her boys again, reunite them with their sister and introduce them to their brother,that would relieve her of many of her woes, Loki agreed wholeheartedly. 

‘Did you know I would come for you?’ He asked, looking at Maebh as she watched Einar drink while they lay in bed. 

‘I hoped, but honestly, I thought you would not get to see me again, or I, you. I hoped you would save our children. I was going to try and get them North, I knew I would die, but what they had plans to do to them…….strip them of us, everything us. I know I say things against your Gods, but not once have I ever stopped you giving our children your faith.’ 

Loki had to concede, she never had. 

‘Even that spurred my need to get them safe again.’ She smiled. ‘I needed to get them safely back to you.’

‘You cannot think that I would have left that land without you.’

‘My neck was for the block, Loki. I was being realistic. You had no right finding us.’ he leant closer her, kissing her forehead. ‘I never thought I would see you again.’

‘We are a pairing, Maebh. There is no me without you.’ 

‘I cannot be without you.’ she echoed. 

‘Then we remain together, my beautiful warrior wife.’ He smiled. 

*

The boat continued to Asgard early the next morning. The seas were rough on their journey North, more than once most were ill. On one rush to the side of the boat, Danu leant too far over, were it not for her father and uncle seeing what was about to happen, she would have gone over. 

It took far too long in Maebh’s opinion to get back to Asgard. When the birds flew over them in the sky, she sighed in relief. Danu was sick and asleep on her father’s lap, Maebh had Einar on hers, her arms sore from carrying the heavy infant. ‘Look, my beautiful boy, that is your home, you were like me, born on Midgard, but you are of this land, you will only ever know this to be home. Your brothers will be so excited to see you, they will look after you, wait and see.’ She kissed his hair covered head. ‘Everything about him is as though it was readied for this. His strength and resilience, the way he hid in me, even his hair being thick for this journey, keeping his head warm.’ 

‘The Gods had he prepared for this.’ Loki grinned, looking at his wife for her reaction, she said nothing, merely glancing at him for a moment. ‘How are you, about that other thing?’

‘I got to say goodbye. I got to see they are together. That gives me some solace.’ She smiled sadly. ‘It was odd, seeing it.’

‘I should have let you….’

‘Loki, we did not speak the same language, you had no idea what to do with me, do not dwell on it.’ She insisted. 

‘I still feel guilty for it.’

‘It was never your doing.’

‘I feel like I had my part in it.’

‘But you were not to blame, for any of it, so cease.’

‘I was part of the grouping to suggest Midgard to raid, I am the reason they were there, and I took you forcibly from them.’

‘I will not go through this again with you.’ She stated adamantly. ‘I have no idea why you want me to resent you for this, it would do our marriage no favours.’

‘Because I cannot fathom how you don’t hate me for it.’

‘Do you hate me for Frigga?’

‘You tried to protect our family, you were not to know they were there.’

‘But I am why they came, my actions are why they did that to her, so I ask again, do you hate me?’

‘No, I am angry it happened, but it was never your fault.’

Neither said anything regarding either matter again. Maebh went back to tending to Einar as Loki looked at his ill daughter, leaning against his chest, feeling damp begin to seep through his shirt, telling him that she heard what was said when he had thought her to be asleep and was upset by it. He stroked her back to try and settle her, kissing the top of her head. The men closeby, Thor included, feeling awkward at the reference to how Maebh came to be on Asgard. Many of the men closest the Odinsons knew of Maebh’s siblings’ deaths and how they came to be. They were the ones occupying the boat, so hearing that conversation allowed them to know of the going-ons of Loki’s guilt regarding all things Maebh related and Maebh’s regarding Frigga. 

*

Finally, the land of Asgard came into view, much to everyone’s relief. Loki looked at his chest, where Einar was asleep, his little chubby fist gripping some of his father’s chest hair that he could reach inside the tunic. Einar preferred to sleep on his father with his chest open to the infant, his father's scent seemed to calm him, even when nothing else could. Loki looking down at him lovingly. Next to him, feeling ill, was Danu. On the floor closeby, Maebh was sleeping. 

‘Father?’

‘Yes, my beautiful girl?’

‘Did you steal Mother?’

Loki inhaled deeply for a moment before answering. ‘Yes.’ 

‘So she did not want you?’

‘I do not think so at first, no.’

‘But you took her?’

‘I did.’

‘Why?’

‘Because two men killed her sister and brothers and she was alone and I felt it was the right thing to do and with Nafi needing someone to raise him right.’ 

‘Why did she not kill you?’

‘I do not know, I think part of her was trying to survive, the other part trying to process what happened her family.’

‘She does love you though.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you think I can get someone someday that loves me like you do Mother?’

‘If you wish to wed, do not settle for anything less, my brilliant girl.’ He kissed her head. 

‘Are you and mother going to have more babies?’

‘I cannot say, the Gods decide, not us.’

‘I don’t have to help again, do I?’

‘No, you do not.’

‘It was like the lambs, did I come out like that?’

‘Yes, you came after Kushtrim.’

‘How do babies get up there?’ 

Loki looked at his daughter, unsure how to answer that question to one so young, nearby, Thor chuckled deeply. To the side, Maebh, who was still trying to get rest though she had woken, was smiling into the fur she was leaning on, waiting to see what her stumped husband would say.


	78. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat arrives in Asgard at last.

The boats, though they were slow because of the Northern wind at sea, were sheltered in the river upstream to the village and moved faster, though still not fast enough for Maebh’s liking. She looked at the land she was so sure she would never see again and felt herself feel almost overwhelmed with joy to see it. Danu spoke to her sleeping younger brother as they passed different points, checking with her father that she was correct. 

‘You could have helped with that somewhat, I have to teach four boys, you only had to do one girl.’

‘I think you handled it well enough.’ Maebh grinned back as Loki gave her a less than impressed look. He gave the somewhat vague and mostly inaccurate “when a mother and a father are married and love each other” spiel, but for a seven-year-old, it was enough. 

‘She is seven.’

‘Yes.’

‘We missed the twins birthday.’

‘We can make it up to them now.’ Maebh stated. ‘Now that we are home, Vali’s is only another two weeks.’

‘Is it not odd that all of our children are born in early Summer?’

Maebh thought for a moment. There was only a short time between the twins being born and Vali’s first birthday, four weeks, then Liulf had been born a mere three weeks before the twins had turned three, now Einar was born in the same timeframe as well. ‘Norns, it is the harvests, that is how you have done this to me again and again. You are never touching me again near a harvest.’

‘It is the harvest again soon.’ Thor pointed out. 

‘Do not even dare.’ She warned. 

Loki was about to make a comment back when he noticed something on the river bank and smiled. ‘We are spotted.’ Danu and Maebh looked to the side of the boat to see two boys running along the bank, away from a grouping that was clearly being taught about fishing, going by the nets they were all holding. ‘Remember to wait until the boat docks.’ Loki reminded his wife. 

Maebh paid him no heed, instead, she found herself nearly in tears as she looked at her black-haired, grey-eyed boy and his cousin running to the dock to see them. The boat had not even been tied to the shore when she jumped off and rushed towards him. 

‘Mother.’ Vali sobbed as he ran into her arms. ‘Mother.’ 

‘My boy, my big handsome boy.’ She did not want to let go of him. A moment later, Modi came up to them, she wrapped an arm around him too. ‘My big boys. I missed you.’ 

‘I am so sorry.’ Vali hiccupped out between sobs. 

‘No darling, no. Do not apologise, none of this was your fault. Those men did this, not you. They waited for you to leave. I am so relieved they did, you would have been killed.’

‘I would have fought them.’

‘I know, darling. That is how I know you would have been killed, I could not let that happen you.’

A moment later, Danu rushed her brother, who took her in one arm, not letting go of his mother with the other. ‘Of course, you lived, you cannot kill a bad thing.’ He joked to his sister.

‘And I am the worst.’ She sniffed and laughed against him. Vali said nothing more, he just held onto them. 

When he looked to his father, who was getting out of the boat, Thor helping him with a small bundle, Vali froze. ‘The baby….’

‘Your new brother.’ Maebh smiled. 

Vali walked over to his father, who showed him the newest Lokison. ‘Vali, this is Einar.’

‘He is your brother alright, look at all that hair.’ Modi laughed looking at his cousin. 

‘But…..everyone said it would not…..’

‘My dear nephew, you forget who you and your siblings are born to.’ Thor laughed. ‘Any child of your family line is resilient and able.’

‘We are all home safe?’

‘Our family is as one again.’ Loki confirmed as he pulled his son to him. 

‘No more Midgard?’

‘The ones that harmed us, they all met the cold steel of your mother’s wrath and ire.’ 

‘I do not get it.’ Vali confessed. 

‘Those are the names of her daggers,’ Thor explained. 

‘That makes sense.’ Vali conceded. ‘Are we going home?’

‘What about your learning?’ Thor asked the two boys.

‘Father, please, you have to see what is going on, you will not think to force us back when you see who is here.’

The adults frowned. ‘Who is here?’ Loki asked worriedly. 

‘You will see, they heard our plight and came.’ Vali pulled his mother forward. 

Worried, Maebh allowed him to pull her, Loki right behind with Einar in his arms, Danu by his side. They walked to the centre of the town to the sound of people cheering at the return of their stolen warrior and her daughter, as well as the safe return of the men that had gone in search of them. But Maebh took little notice, she was still wondering who was Vali referring to. When a call was given out and Sif exited the home she shared with her husband, she smiled and rushed forward to embrace Maebh. 

‘Only you could come back from something like this alive.’ She wept as she held Maebh to her. 

‘I must confess, I had my doubts. I may also have given your husband a small kiss of joy on seeing him.’ 

‘I cannot blame you.’ Sif laughed through her tears before looking at her stomach. 

‘Are you looking for this little guy?’ Loki smiled, showing a now awake and confused looking Einar to his aunt.

‘Little? He is a right big buster, hello handsome. Look at this hair.’ She stole the child from his father. ‘He is a good weight too I see. How old?’

‘Nine days.’ Sif stared at her in shock. ‘Yes, only nine days.’ 

‘He is bigger than Modi was.’ 

‘I know, my mocking of you came back to haunt me.’ Maebh laughed. ‘I will never sit properly again.’ 

Sif erupted in laughter at her words before looking to Einar and kissing his forehead. ‘You are such a strong and incredible boy.’ She smiled lovingly. ‘You are going to be doted on so much.’ She turned and hugged Danu into her too. ‘Our little girl, the only one.’ She kissed her head. ‘You came home.’

‘I could not let us be too outnumbered by boys.’ Danu beamed, causing her aunt to laugh again. 

‘I never thought it possible to smile this much anymore, everything considered. I am so happy to be proven wrong.’ She looked at Loki and Maebh. ‘You have someone who will be very much wanting to meet you.’ She informed them. 

‘I am worrying as to who this is.’ Maebh exclaimed. ‘Why the secretiveness?’ 

‘Because it adds to the suspense.’ Sif beamed. 

‘This is only adding to it more.’ Loki commented, looking at his wife who was looking at him in concern. ‘Come on, the sooner we see who it is, the sooner we are out of our misery.’

They were about to walk into the house when someone walked out, causing them to pause before the person in question rushed to Maebh, the woman so startled she could not compute what she was saying. ‘I knew it. I knew you would survive.’ 

‘But….’ Loki looked in shock.


	79. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh realises who exactly was awaiting her return.

Maebh and Loki looked at Nafi in disbelief. It had been eighteen months since they had seen their son. To say he had grown was an understatement. He had grown his hair somewhat but kept it in the Aesir style. He had gotten taller, he was surpassing Maebh in height, something that made her laugh. He would be broader than Thor by the time he would come of age. Maebh almost pitied Anna for having to wed her son, but on seeing her, she realised she too had gone through a growth spurt, she hoped that when she aged accordingly, her hips would widened slightly, it would aid her greatly if she did. As it stood, she watched her son’s betrothed, who had stolen Einar and was utterly smitten with him, talking to him in her arms as the infant gurgled contently as he tried to focus on her. 

‘Why…?’ Loki asked as he embraced his oldest son. ‘Not that I am complaining.’

‘I could not wait for your return and then a boat to Svartalfheim to know what happened. We demanded to be here, for the family, come good or bad.’ Nafi stated firmly. 

‘What if we had not, what if Midgard had won and we were killed, if it was their boats that docked here?’ Maebh argued. ‘Putting your lives at risk….’

‘Defending my brothers.’ Nafi replied. ‘I would die defending my family. I would rather die protecting them, we are a family.’ 

Maebh pulled him to her, tears in his eyes. ‘My son, you are turning into the most incredible man.’

‘I heard from Heimdall how you were after...Liulf, I wanted to be here, I should have been here. Saying his name….I feel….’

‘Saying his name keeps him with us in thought, never forget to say it. As for my state, I came back, when the time required.’

‘I heard, really, mother, you had Ásvaldr wincing in pain at the thought.’

‘What can I say, I do not suffer fools.’ She looked around. ‘Where is Kushtrim?’

‘He is resting at the moment.’ Sif explained. Maebh looked at her worriedly. ‘He is a little tired, he was up a lot last night.’ 

‘Why? What happened?’ Maebh demanded. 

‘Well firstly, Gertrude is having a terrible time with labour pains, the poor woman, she is suffering with them, you can hear her so often huffing through one. She started yesterday, she is progressing, but you know yourself.’ Sif informed them.

‘And secondly?’

Sif remained quiet for a moment. ‘Well, things are busy.’

Maebh raised a brow, unsure what her words meant, but tired and glad to be home, she did not worry too much. ‘Where is he?’

‘In the room they are staying in.’ Sif indicated to the other room. 

‘They are here?’

‘Well, with what happened at your home, the boys felt it would be better here until your return.’

‘Until? You were all so confident.’ Maebh shook her head. 

‘We know you, the realm would not contain you.’ Thor scoffed. 

The door opened. ‘Why is there a raven on the roof?’ Thodin came in and looked around before realising what was in front of him. He rushed to his father first, embracing him tightly before going to his uncle, then his aunt. ‘Finally, you took forever.’

‘I am sorry to keep you waiting, we ran into a few delays.’ Maebh smiled. 

‘Where is the baby?’

‘Over here.’ Nafi replied, having taken Einar from Anna due to his weight being too great for her to hold any longer. ‘I have another brother.’

‘How can you have so many boys and only one girl?’ Thodin asked, his curiosity blatant. ‘He looks like me and grandfather, and Nafi. How does he have so much hair?’

‘He is bigger built, yes.’ Maebh smiled, looking at her sons fondly. ‘We cannot decide what children we bear, be it their gender or appearance. You and Modi are almost identical, none of your cousins look very alike.’

‘Vali and Danu you would know are siblings. You would know Danu and Kustrim were too, but they all look something alike and totally different, it is confusing.’ 

Maebh looked fondly at her nephew as he attempted to understand the world. ‘The best way to learn is to question.’ She informed him before turning to Danu. ‘You need a good meal in you.’ She ordered before looking to Einar, who was starting to get cranky. ‘So do you.’ She smiled, taking him back again. As soon as he realised it was his mother holding him, his mouth opened. 

‘He is not frightened of food, is he?’ Sif beamed. ‘Wait, what about a raven?’ She recalled her son entering and mentioning a bird. 

‘That is Morrigan, mother’s raven.’ Danu informed them. 

‘Like Odin’s ravens?’ Modi asked with keen interest. 

‘No, like the Morrigan’s raven. Mother told me the story.’ Danu explained. ‘The Morrigan is the old Goddess of Death and War of Midgard, she uses her raven to look over the battlefield and decides who lives and dies.’ 

‘That does sound like Mother.’ Nafi agreed. ‘Is it trained?’

‘Yes.’ Maebh smiled. Loki opened the door and she gave a small call, the bird swooped in and onto her shoulder. 

‘Wow.’ The children stared at the bird, who seemed to realise the attention it was getting and puffed its chest out because of it. 

‘Alright, go up there and behave yourself.’ Maebh indicated to a corner the raven could look at things from and the bird did as instructed. ‘Eat your food.’ She ordered the children, none disobeyed. 

The children ate in peace and the adults spoke. ‘What news here?’

‘Nothing of note. Nafi arrived back on the boat that went to inform him of what happened. As you can see, Anna wished to be here with him. She was terrified that he was returning to bad news, she wanted to be there for him. As I stated previously, Gertrude is in labour, Leah…..she suffered because of them, her bleeding...it never came.’ Maebh left out a broken noise at the thought of what happened the poor girl. ‘I remembered the brew you spoke of.’ Sif stated. ‘I offered her it, needless to say, she took it. It had the desired result. She thought we would send her off, the poor silly girl. I told her you would skin me alive if I were to do that to her.’

‘You are damn right. Where is she?’

‘Keeping an eye on Kushtrim at present.’ 

‘Okay. We need to get some food into us too.’ Loki edged Maebh towards the table. ‘You need to eat, that boy literally suckles for all he is worth.’ He indicated to Einar, who indeed was trying to latch onto her nipple through the clothing she was wearing. 

‘You are a greedy little thing.’ Loki helped her open her dress, a moment later, he assisted her in getting out her breast before Einar latched onto her, his little hand hitting at her before he settled and suckled contently. ‘I do really.’ A big bowl of broth was given to her, as well as bread. 

‘Why are you not eating?’ Anna asked curiously. 

‘The broth is too hot and she spills some on Einar, it will burn him. She has to wait.’ Nafi explained.

‘That makes sense.’ Anna smiled. ‘Does it get easier?’ She asked Maebh. ‘Having children?’

‘Yes and no. Yes, because you know better each time what usually works to make you feel better, or how to deal with issues like colic and teeth, no because the more you have, the bigger they get, or so it feels. With Einar, this is true anyway.’ She smiled lovingly at her son. 

Loki wolfed down his food before Maebh’s was cool enough for her to start eating. By the time he finished, Einar had finished feeding, his little legs kicking and scrunching as wind caught in his stomach. ‘I have you.’ Loki immediately took his son as Maebh fixed herself into her clothing again and began to eat. As always, Einar leant into his father as Loki untied the top of his tunic. As soon as Einar felt his father’s chest against him, his kicks settled slightly and Loki winded him. By the time he had lightly rubbed, tapped and bounced the wind out of him, Eimar was asleep again and Maebh was starting a second bowl of food. 

‘Does feeling a baby make you hungry?’ Anna asked. 

‘Very.’ Maebh and Sif answered together. 

‘I must have eaten three bowls of oats a day on Vali along with other foods, and the twins, I am surprised I did not cause a famine.’ Maebh laughed. 

‘How is the body able to do such things?’

‘It has to, otherwise we and our young do not survive.’ Maebh explained. ‘The body is an incredible thing, it is able to find solutions to almost every issue it has.’ 

‘Father?’ They turned to see Kushtrim looking at them, looking exhausted, even after a nap, Leah beside him. 

‘Hello, son.’ Loki beamed at his middle son.

‘A…’ He pointed to Einar before looking around, by the time his eyes found his mother, she was already on her way to him. ‘Mother. You made it.’ He held her as she kissed his head. ‘You came home.’

‘I cannot leave you all, not yet.’

‘Good, that makes two of us.’ Maebh froze as she heard the voice from the other room. She walked in and looked around. One was a smaller bed, clearly the one Kushtrim had been resting in, but as she looked at the other, she felt her eyes well up with tears. ‘Hello, Darling.’


	80. I'm not Dead Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunite more as well as concerns being shared.

‘Where is he?’ Maebh frowned at Frigga. ‘My grandson, I heard him, where is he?’

‘You are certain of a he?’

‘I am.’

It had been nearly half an hour since Maebh had found Frigga in the other room. She cried at first, apologising too many times for what happened at their home. Frigga tried to silence her more than once, but she soon realised that Maebh needed to be allowed get it off her chest, so she just held here as she sobbed her remorse. 

Frigga was weak, she lost considerable blood from her ordeal and was mostly confined to bed, but she was happy to be able to do that much. 

‘Please Maebh, as much as I am happy to see you back, I need to meet him.’ Frigga begged. 

Loki came into the room, his son on his chest. ‘He is here.’ He looked at his mother as though frightened she would disappear. 

‘You seemed so certain I would not be here when you came back.’ Frigga smiled. 

‘I dared not hope. It was easier that way, I would either be ready for the worst or pleasantly surprised.’ Loki grinned. 

‘I heard that said before.’ Frigga laughed, hearing her own words she had said so many times to them and their father being repeated back to her. ‘Now, give my little Einar to me.’ Loki gently handed over his son to his mother, Einar started to make little noises of annoyance at being taken from his favourite sleeping spot. ‘I know, I am….Norns he is a fine sized child, look at him.’ Frigga stared at her youngest grandchild. ‘He...he’s not very old, is he?’

‘Nine days.’

‘Oh my little boy,’ She cooed lovingly. ‘You will be as formidable as your grandfather. He is bigger than Thor was.’ She informed Maebh. ‘Thor was the length on my forearm, he is longer. So after all your jesting at myself and Sif, you birthed the largest child.’ Frigga laughed. 

‘Mocking is catching.’ Maebh smiled. 

‘How is he feeding?’

‘Very well.’ Maebh smiled. ‘I have to eat two portions of everything to keep up with him.’

‘Good, good. Does he wind okay?’

‘A little longer than the rest, but no discomfort.’ Loki answered, having been the main one to do that job.

‘Good, he will grow well so.’ Frigga looked again at him as Einar tried to get comfortable but failed. 

‘He prefers to sleep on his chest.’ Maebh told her. 

‘A little unorthodox, but we all have our little quirks. Loki help me with that.’ Frigga ordered. Loki assisted immediately, placing Einar on his mother’s chest, immediately, he seemed to realise there was a new smelling person holding him and it made him uncomfortable. ‘Give me your pelt.’ Again, Loki did as his mother requested. As soon as it was placed over Einar and the baby smelt his father’s natural smell, he settled. ‘There.’ Frigga smiled. ‘That is more like it.’ 

‘The weather is dry and fresh outside, you will need to get some air.’ Loki stated. 

‘I am the parent, not you.’ Frigga laughed. 

‘Yes, but you are not in a position to argue, it is our turn to look after you, Mother, you looked after us for so long.’ Loki stated. 

‘Where is Danu?’ Frigga asked, not having the will to argue. 

‘She….where is she, I thought she would have come in by now.’ Maebh rose and went to the door, just as Thor entered, an unconscious Danu in his arms. ‘She…why has she food in her hair?’

‘She fell asleep at the table. The journey, the stress, it was all too much, she needs a rest.’ Thor stated, putting her in the bed her twin had been in not long before. ‘You have your personal heat source back mother.’ Thor grinned, seeing his mother look considerably less ill than the last time he saw her. 

‘She has grown.’ Frigga smiled looking at her granddaughter. ‘She is thinner too.’

‘Conditions have not been ideal.’ Maebh growled. 

‘I would imagine not. I will make sure she is right as rain again.’ Frigga winked. 

‘You are bedridden, Mother.’ Thor pointed out. 

‘Come closer and speak to me like that.’ Frigga suggested, leaving Thor looking sheepish. ‘That is what I thought.’ Loki and Maebh laughed to themselves. ‘I am not dead yet.’ 

‘It will take a lot to keep you own.’ Loki stated. It was then he realised his wife was glaring at him. ‘I did not want to tell you for fear she did not make it and you got your hopes up.’ He explained. 

‘I am not a child to be placated.’ Maebh growled. ‘You could have told me the truth. I have been riddled with guilt.’

‘It was never your fault.’ Loki retorted bluntly. 

Annoyed, Maebh walked out of the room. ‘I think you better deal with that.’ Frigga indicated to the door. ‘I have this boy.’ 

Loki followed after Maebh, Sif pointing to which door she exited through, saying nothing. He walked out of the dwelling and thought of where she would be. He considered for a moment before a thought came to him, walking to Thor’s old home, he was not shocked to see her standing in the middle of it, where they had last seen their son alive. ‘Maebh…’

‘You kept that from me, have you any idea how horrible I felt, how angry I was at myself for what happened. I still am, she is nowhere near what she was, but she is alive, she is sitting up and talking and I thought I got her killed. I let her go close to the door...I...you did not tell me there was hope.’ 

‘I could not, if she died when we were gone, you would have blamed yourself more, telling me I should have stayed here and tended to her, but she demanded we go, she said she was an old woman, that you, Danu and Einar needed us, and I agree. I love my mother, Norns I would take an arrow to the heart for her, I would, but she was right, there were three of you at risk, three, and you are not even half her age and you are the oldest of those we had to find, Einar and Danu are children, he cannot even focus on us yet, you think my mother would think herself above you and not one, but two of her grandchildren?’

‘You could have told me.’

‘No, I needed you to get home as healthily as possible and that meant how we did it. I cannot apologise for doing what I thought was right. You did not fight the Midgardians that took you, and you should never apologise for that, you did what was right for our children, I know full well it was not for your own life you did that. Mother got hurt as part of it, but you can never apologise for what you did, you did what you had to do to survive, to get back to us.’ Loki pulled his wife against him, knowing that although she was angry, he needed to hold her. ‘I accept your anger, but I cannot apologise, I did what I know in my heart is right.’ Maebh said nothing as she considered his words. Instead, she did her best to keep herself close to him. ‘What else is bothering you, Darling. It is more than just my mother. I can sense it off you.’

‘I am scared.’ Loki frowned. ‘Maebh never admitted such things.’I worried about the ramifications for Midgard.’

‘They will not come looking for a fight, you know this, they are terrified of your legend, which, I have to say, is an incredible use of their fear and with that King gone, you are right, there will be too much in-fighting and bickering amongst themselves to bother us.’

‘Loki…’ She swallowed. ‘If I cannot….’

‘What, my beautiful warrior wife, tell me.’ He kissed her, trying to help her voice her worries, knowing he could help her more if he did. 

‘If I cannot…..bear any more children…’ Her voice was small. 

Loki was confused by her comment. ‘You are saying you want to make sure you have no more?’

‘I don’t think I have a choice.’ Loki pulled her back slightly, her eyes filled with tears. ‘I think something happened with Einar, and with fleeing. It does not feel right.’ 

Loki pulled her to him, kissing her head. ‘If that is what has happened, then I think it is safe to say we blessed by the Gods with our wonderful five that are here alive.’ He stated. ‘If you are wrong, it may come as a shock.’ He chuckled. ‘Are you disheartened because you want more or because of something else?’

‘What sort of wife am I if I cannot….’

‘Maebh, at the beginning of this, I thought I was infertile, do you not remember that? I still get bad images in my mind about it, but we have had how many at this stage? Vali, Kustrim, Danu, the lost one, Liulf, Einar, you have given me six children.’

‘Five, she never truly lived.’

‘She was in you, she existed.’ Loki corrected. ‘She was made of us.’

‘I thought you said you were sceptical of her gender?’

‘You are so convinced of it, I cannot doubt you.’ He smiled before becoming serious again. ‘What makes you think…?’

‘It feels odd.’

‘You felt odd after the twins.’

She shook her head. ‘Not like this. I tore slightly for them, but this wound…...it is far deeper and longer. The ride to the boats thankfully numbed it, but the feeling is gone, bar occasional pain.’ 

‘It may just be from the journey, it has only been nine days.’ Maebh gave a non-committal nod, which caused Loki to look at her sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't, I tried to, but I could not kill Frigga, not like that.


	81. Back to Normal, Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life returns to normal on Asgard, but being a formidable realm often means formidable people being interested in it.

Maebh did not want to get out of the bed, as she looked at her son resting, having just been winded by his father, a role Loki refused to allow her during the nights in the ten days since Einar had graced them all with his presence. As he usually attempted to do, the infant kept as close to his father as he could. It gave Loki an immense sense of pride to be Einar’s preferred pillow. 

‘Are you alright?’

Maebh looked up from her son and to her equally tired husband. ‘Fine.’

‘Maebh?’

‘I have never been so tired and I never want to leave this bed again.’

‘Take a day or two to recover.’

‘No…’

‘Maebh, you need to recover. Danu told me they starved you and ensured that you were always cold and without comfort, you need to rest and recover. Einar needs your milk and you need to repair your body. You are staying in bed today and tomorrow the furthest I am permitting you to go is the living area to the fire.’ She raised a brow at his use of “permitting”. ‘I am invoking the rights of the concerned husband who is permitted to make demands of his wife for the betterment of her health.’ He stated. 

‘Are you?’

‘Yes, I am. You are staying here.’ He repeated. ‘I am also having mother brought back here.’ Maebh swallowed. ‘No, you are not blaming yourself again, she wants it, we want it, it is happening. She is coming as soon as we are all readied, in about a week.’

‘I will look after her.’ Maebh swore. 

‘I know you will, Darling. I will help too.’ Loki put the hair off her face. ‘I know the majority of care is your forte.’

‘Such is my role as the woman of the house.’ She smiled. 

‘Maebh?’ She looked at him intently. ‘What did you do exactly that made that man terrified of you? The one Danu shot with an arrow.’

‘I listened, carefully. He was superstitious. Overly Holy, because he knew he has strayed in so many ways from his faith, he acted in greed and lust, two things his faith tells him he cannot do so he felt more fearful of everything. I heard his name and his business being discussed a few times by those guarding the door, so I waited until I had the optimum chance to use that information before using it to full effect.’

‘Why?’

‘So that rather than coming up with some ingenuitive and torturously long way to kill me, they would be quick, a beheading or something to that effect.’ Loki swallowed as tears came to his eyes. ‘They wanted me dead as soon as Einar was out of me. I think they would even have ripped me open to get to him if they had known how to.’

‘I was so scared I would never see you again. When we came back here, the men dead, Leah weeping, her body telling us what sort of animals had taken you…’

‘I got them, the ones that hurt her. I told her that. It gave her some solace, she is so scared she is ruined to good men now.’

‘She was in no way at fault for what they did, her body did as it is supposed to do when it is given a man’s seed, regardless of how it gets there.’

‘I was thinking.’

‘Yes?’

‘She needs a man now that will show her kindness and not expect her to be perfect, who will see her attack and not judge her for it.’

‘You sound like you have someone in mind.’

‘She used to like looking at Heimdall a lot, yesterday she looked like he would never notice her again, she seemed heartbroken by it.’

‘Heimdall is a landed Lord, she is just a young farm girl.’

‘A young farm girl, exactly. She can give him a family again, she loves Brienne, she would be a good mother.’ 

‘She may not want to bear another child, considering, I do not think the loss of his sons was taken well by him either.’

‘Giving him a family does not have to mean more children, should they not want that. Someone to be there for him, love and care for him, love and care for Brienne, teach her to be a woman.’ 

Loki thought over her words. He knew for a fact that Heimdall sought companionship, someone to be there for him as his wife had been previously. ‘I can say something to him if you would like?’

‘I do not think we should rush it, but I may send out a feeler to Leah, see her take on things.’

‘There is an age between them.’

‘There is an age between us too. It did us no harm, look at all the children it has gifted us.’

‘I cannot believe there are two children under a moon here.’ Maebh exclaimed. Loki smiled, thinking of Gertrude and her small boy. It was a tough labour, more than once she had said she would castrate her husband as well as cry that it was true, Maebh really was a goddess, because only a Goddess would endure what was the agony of childbirth twice in an hour. When she held her son, she felt immensely proud, when she met Einar, she cried and thanked the Gods her child had not been so burly. 

‘It will be busy.’ Maebh agreed. ‘She named him after her brother.’

‘But of course, she did.’ Loki gave a sad smile. He had ordered the funerals of his workmen, men he trusted for years with his lands and home. They died with weapons in their hands, they had even taken two Midgardians with them, but the numbers were too many. They had died protecting his family, he would never forget that. He swore to himself that Gertrude and her family would always have a place in his home, as workers or otherwise. ‘Those bastards.’

‘You tell me to stop being angry with me, when will you stop?’

Loki sighed in defeat. ‘You are right.’

‘Of course, I am.’ She smiled. 

*

Maebh was forced to rest for a week before she began to feel right again, but most of the week entailed her and Frigga sitting by the fire or in the yard, enjoying the warm sun as the children spent time with them. It was everything the warrior princess needed to recover from her ordeal. Danu’s colour returned to her cheeks and she never strayed far from Kushtrim, nor he from her. The pair felt as though they were only separated to begin with because of their not being together at the time the men came. Gertrude was nearby with her little boy, usually asking Maebh and Frigga for advice. 

Maebh had gently edged Heimdall into conversation once or twice with Leah present, her suspicion that the young woman felt something for the great warrior seemed to be confirmed, so with a quick wink to Frigga, they put their plan into action. 

‘Any word of a match for Heimdall?’ Frigga asked as she sat in her now permanent outdoor perch since she was now unable to walk. 

‘Nothing yet, I wonder who is well suited, Gertie, who do you think?’

‘I am not sure.’ The first-time mother was not aware of the royal plan. ‘Someone to help him with Brienne, a good mother figure of course.’

‘Naturally.’ Frigga nodded. 

‘What do you think Leah, do you know of a woman for him?’ Maebh had included Leah in conversations as she always did Gertrude. At first, Leah was somewhat hesitant to add to the conversation, after a while, however, she contributed as the other women did. 

‘Em, I am not sure, surely she would have to be of high status?’

‘Not really no. he has status enough and from what I am told by my dearest husband, all he desires is someone to love and care for him as he wishes to do to them and who will treat Brienne as their own. Appearance, status and wealth do not seem to enter his considerations.’

‘I refuse to believe he is without any requirements regarding appearance.’ Leah dismissed. 

‘I forget your age sometimes.’ Maebh smiled. ‘You do not see yet, looks fade, we all age, some men bald, some do not, we all grey, we all wrinkle and in the end, we all only have the true us left, not our exterior. Loki, I feel is a handsome man, but in twenty years time, when he is grey and wrinkly, I know my love for him will be as true as now because it is my husband’s mind and thoughts I love so greatly. I love our talks, our debating and even our disagreements, they tell me the man I converse with is a man I will continue to enjoy the company of when I am old. Heimdall wants that once more, he wants a woman that will kiss his cheek when he returns from fishing for their dinner and tell him her woes and news as he does her, to have someone to care for, life is so much more worth living when you have what you want, and he wants to feel like his home is complete once more.’

‘We all want that. I miss that most about my Odin, my greatest confidente.’ Frigga smiled fondly. 

‘Yet you will not join him.’ Maebh smiled. 

‘No, not yet. The day will come, as it does for us all, but it is not my day yet.’ Frigga smiled. 

*

Maebh stood looking at Nafi sadly as he spoke with Thodin, Anna by his side faithfully. They were returning to Svartalfheim after their time on Asgard, but Anna and Nafi had agreed between them that they wished to spend a month on Asgard a year for the coming years, for him to have time with his family, as well as Anna loving the seemingly ever-expanding brood of siblings he was acquiring. 

‘Mother!’ The adults froze as the children came rushing towards them, terrified ‘Midgardians.’ Danu shook. 

‘Leah, take Einar and get into Thor’s, children, go now.’ Maebh ordered, rushing to get herself a sword as men around her did the same, women and children fleeing. Vali brought his mother her a shield and sword. She took it and turned. ‘No.’

‘Yes, mother, there is no preventing me.’ Nafi was holding a sword in his hand. 

‘I cannot….’

‘Mother, I always wish to obey you, I do, but I cannot obey this, my family needs protecting.’ Nafi stated. 

She knew better than to argue. If those coming were hostile, then with a sword in his hand or not, Nafi’s age would have the men wish to harm him. She gave a small nod before noticing Vali, Kushtrim and Danu armed as well. 

‘Do not even bother trying to sway us mother.’ Vali said, shaking his head. ‘There is only one you, three of us.’

‘And we are a mix of you and father.’ Danu smiled as Loki came into view once more, armed also. 

‘If anything happens any of you….’ 

‘It is better this way Mother.’ 

Maebh looked at her children, cursing herself for creating such strong-minded youths. She shook her head and walked to the door, the children gave their weeping grandmother a look before following her. They stood with her to the front, her shield raised and sword readied as a single boat came towards the dock. Her sons’ followed suit and her daughter raised her bow, an arrow readied. ‘Ready.’

A few moments later the boat landed, a man stood the bow of the ship, his arms raised. ‘We mean no harm.’ To Maebh’s shock, he spoke Aesir. 

‘What is the meaning of this?’ Thor demanded. 

‘You are Midgardian, that is enough to worry any here.’ Maebh growled.

‘You are her, Maebh, of Ulaidh?’

‘Yes.’

‘Thank, God.’ The man smiled. Maebh stared at him in concern. ‘We found her.’ He shouted in Midgardian to the rest of the men. There was a small cheer rang out. The children looked worriedly to their mother. ‘We do not mean harm.’ He reiterated. 

‘Come off the boat and place all weapons against that wall.’ Maebh ordered in Midgardian, indicating to a wall near them. Though the men were worried, they did as commanded. ‘Why are you here?’

A man in finer attire than the others bowed slightly as he moved forward slightly. ‘We are here to speak with you, Maebh, Queen of Ulaidh, daughter of Aodh, the slain king of Ulaidh, and princess of Asgard.’ She looked at the man suspiciously. ‘I come on behalf of Brian Boru.’ Her brows rose. ‘You have heard of him I see.’

‘My father swore that if any could rally the kingdoms, it would be him.’

‘I think so too, hence my posting my colours to his mast. He asked me to come here, to speak with you.’

‘Regarding what?’

‘Your alliances.’

‘My alliances are as they stand.’ She declared, indicating to those around her. 

‘Do the Aesir plan to take any other lands on Midgard?’

‘Why would we tell you?’ She scoffed. 

‘Boru is going to try and rally the lands, he wants to strike a deal, you keep the lands as are, no raiding others, and he will not bother those there, he will even trade with them.’

‘And of course, him having the Aesir promise not to raid other areas then gets other Lords and Kings on side.’ Maebh assumed, the men looked at her. ‘Do not underestimate me, I am no mere subservient woman on her knees so she can serve a husband and false God.’ 

‘I know, I saw the carnage you left in Laighin. Rumour has it that little girl is the one to put an arrow directly into Connor MacDonagh's heart.’ The man pointed to Danu, who still had her bow pulled, ready to loose. 

‘It is no rumour.’ 

‘We wish no ill on you and yours, they are, by virtue of being your children, of Royal Midgardian blood too. We recognise your standing still.’ The man swore. 

‘What is your name?’

‘I am Lord Brendain of Port Lairge.’

‘I never got to see there.’ 

‘That is a shame, it is a good landship.’ 

‘If you want to talk with us, why not speak with my brother, the king?’ She indicated to Thor, who was staring intently at the men. ‘Why seek me? I am the one who would want you all dead more than any other here.’

‘You are a smart and formidable person, those traits would cause you to be more inclined to listen to us.’

‘That is a large wager to make.’

‘For the betterment of Midgard, we had to make it.’

‘I am not the King here though, Thor is. But I will tell him my recommendation on the matter, I think you to speak the truth, I think he should listen to your bargain. Take your weapons, but when you get to where he takes you, you leave them outside, the Aesir will show the same respect, bar the table you speak to, they, including myself, will have daggers for personal protection. If you mean no harm, then this will be a pleasant affair, regardless of if we come to an agreement or not. We are all adults.’

‘Thank you Princess, you are like your father. I met him once, he was as honourable.’

‘My father’s honour got his throat slit, I will not repeat his mistakes.’ 

‘A wise woman, just as we were informed.’ Brendain smiled. ‘Thank you, all of you, to agreeing to these talks.’ 

‘Do not make us regret them.’ Thor warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Brian Boru was the first undisputed High King of Ireland, he defeated the Vikings in battle and was a general badass.


	82. Midgardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh convinced Loki and Thor to speak with the Midgardian men, only because she is curious herself as to their motives.

Maebh, Loki and Thor sat analysing the men in front of them, who, in turn, were analysing them. Behind them, Thodin and Nafi would not be forced from the room. 

‘Are they not young for this?’ One of the men asked, indicating to the boys.

‘No.’ Thor answered bluntly, the men looked at the two others in question. 

‘Thodin,’ Maebh indicated to her nephew, who nodded at the mention of his name. ‘Is the future king of Asgard. As you can tell from his appearance, he is Thor’s son.’ She then indicated to Nafi. ‘Nafi is the future king of Svartalfheim, and he is our son.’ Nafi nodded, though he scoffed slightly as the men looked at the boy and then to her in confusion. He did not know what Midgardian words Maebh had spoken exactly, but there was no denying their meaning. ‘As two future kings, and as men, they are very much encouraged to be here, regardless of the language spoken.’

‘They are fine youngsters, and no doubt will be formidable warriors and rulers.’ Lord Brendain stated. 

Maebh folded her arms and stared at him. ‘Lord Brendain I am not sure if you are overplaying because of fear or because you want to lull me into a false sense of security, but regardless, I am in no mood for either of such. I have dealt with too many of my old realm’s men of late, in fact, I have to say merely speaking this tongue makes me want to wound something terrible, with a force not befitting this conversation.’

‘Understandable, of course.’ Brendain gulped. ‘We hear stories of what was done to you and your daughter in Laigin, the anger and indeed resentment you feel is very just, but we truly mean no malice or harm, we only want peace.’

‘All say they want peace, but when have you ever truly seen it?’ Thor commented. 

‘Peace is an ideal, it is not always possible, but we should strive for it nonetheless, hence why we are here today to speak with you.’ Brendain stated. 

Thor looked to Loki and Maebh, the second of which, gave a slight nod. ‘Maebh believes that your Boru is a man worth considering listening to and you claim to have terms, let us speak of them, and see if we can arrange a truce.’ 

‘Thank you.’ The lord bowed before he turned to the man next to him. ‘This is Domhnall mac Briain.’

Maebh sized up the man introduced to them. ‘Are you a son or a brother of Boru?’

‘Son.’ The man confirmed. 

‘Part of me is suspicious, this can be interpreted two ways as far as I can see. That your father instilled a great deal of faith in you, wanting you to be to the fore of these discussions, or that you are the one he can sacrifice to here, and were we to slaughter you, permit his coming here with an army.’ Maebh stated. 

The men gathered looked at each other in terror. ‘I swear to you, I am not here for a fight, quite the opposite. My wife is on Midgard, she will birth our first soon, I want to make it back to her as swiftly as possible.’ Domhnall explained. 

‘I know that feeling.’ Loki declared. ‘I too have walked into the home of a sworn enemy, my wife heavy with my child, and me anxious to return home to her. Let us see if we can get you home in time. I was somewhat disappointed I did not.’

‘Did the talks take a long time?’ The Midgardian prince asked. 

‘No, not overly. The stab wound I took from those who thought to doublecross the King of Svartalfheim and us, took longer than I would have liked to heal.’ The men’s eyes widened, looking for a moment to Nafi, having been told that he would be king of that realm. ‘So, if this is truly a peace talk, we can ensure that.’ 

Nodding, the men sat in a more relaxed manner, and they began to discuss matters that would need to be ironed out between the two sides to make such agreements work. After a time, the Warriors entered the room and gave a nod to Loki, Thor and Maebh, telling the trio that the nearby area had been scoured for possible surprise attacks, but nothing had been found. When the men gathered looked at the other Aesir worried, Maebh unashamedly admitted to them what was occurring, though mildly insulted, the men understood the reasoning for such. By the end of the day, those gathered were able to come to agreement on most everything. With the men given a place to rest for the night, they were invited to eat with Loki and Thor’s families. Though Nafi and Anna were supposed to return to Svartalfheim, they agreed to wait until after the Midgardians left, if for nothing other than to see what was agreed to report it to Ásvaldr and keep the other king in the loop of the situation with Asgard.

The men watched in awe as the Aesir families sat together, the notably sized brood of the Ulaidh born princess and the Aesir prince being the first thing they noticed. ‘Is there….how many children had you that so many survived?’ Domhnall asked in awe as the twins sat beside one another, both eyeing the foreigners warily, Kushtrim not letting Danu out of his sight. 

‘Only two were lost, one before birth, another to disease.’ Maebh stated solemnly, thinking of her unborn daughter and beloved Liulf. 

‘Just two, in that many years?’ 

Loki looked to his wife for an explanation. ‘On Midgard, more than two making it to adulthood is noteworthy.’ She explained. 

‘I see. Having heard from Maebh what you call childbirth care is, what we would call, barbaric. You see it as sordid and filthy when it is the most honourable and great thing a woman can do. On this land, should a woman die during or because of it, she is automatically welcomed to Valhalla in the same manner as a fallen warrior.’ Loki explained. The men stared blankly at him. ‘Valhalla, it is…..what did you call it?’ He looked to his wife. 

‘Heaven, they call it heaven. And if a woman died in childbirth, she is not seen as any great fallen martyr and the child cannot be buried on sacred ground, it can only be dumped like a dead animal.’ She explained. The Aesir stared at her in disgusted shock.

‘Is this true?’ Sif looked at the man that spoke Aesir in utter horror. 

‘I, well, the child is unbaptised, so it is not deemed a child of God.’ Lord Brendain explained, though highly sheepishly. 

‘Norns, I have never heard something so horrific.’ Frigga had been silent for the most part, unhappy with Midgardians having been so rude as to merely turn up for talks rather than checking with a messenger. 

‘They also stab old women, I would not put such an act passed them.’ Vali stated, glaring at the men from beside his grandmother.

The men, bar Lord Brendain, did not know what Vali had said, they did, however, get the general gist with the tone he was using. Domhnall asked Brendain to translate, Maebh saving him the bother and did so before the Midgardian Lord could recall the words. ‘What can I say, my children cannot let go of the actions again our family just yet, perhaps they will with time, Frigga will never walk unaided again, her life has been shortened by this, she is the matriarch of this family and none of us can truly forgive what happened her, or the good men that fought and died to protect us the day Danu and I were taken from here, they were not warriors or fighters, yet they tried regardless.’ She explained unapologetically as Einar began to fuss for some milk. ‘You also are about to learn something else of here, we are not as prudish as you. This is not going to be done to offend you, it is simply timing on my son’s behalf and I am not finished eating.’ The men went from frowning to wide-eyed as Maebh moved her dress enough to allow Einar to feed from her. Loki and Thor looked on with amused faces, the children with confused ones and the men gasped and winced. 

Mother?’ Kushtrim looked at her worriedly. ‘What are they doing?’

‘No one has harmed them.’ Anna commented. 

‘It is because I have the audacity to feed Einar here.’ The children looked amongst themselves, failing to see the issue. ‘Midgardians see such things as sordid, to be done in private.’ 

‘But…..he has to eat.’ Danu commented. 

‘Did you not say that that is why girls have them and not men?’ Vali asked. 

‘Yes, but to men who embrace the God that these men have embraced, women are subservient and are required to act in a manner that does not tempt men.’ Maebh explained. 

‘How is feeding a baby tempting men?’ Modi asked, utterly confused by the situation. 

‘Because some men feel that their urges need be justified by the actions of a woman. Women are seen as the downfall of man, and need to be treated as such.’

‘According to whom do these women lead to the downfall of men?’ Sif asked curiously. They knew of the God that Maebh had been raised on, but they seldom asked of the teachings and ways of the God and life she had lived before she came to Asgard. 

‘Men, ironically enough.’

‘There is little shock in that, is there?’ Thor scoffed, looking at the men. ‘Here, women are accepted for what they bring to our people. They are capable of something men cannot do. They grow and birth our children, an act as good as the strength of the Gods themselves, they can farm, tend homes, weave nets, cook, teach and even, scarily enough, tend to accounts, as such, they are not subservient to the men they marry and a nursing mother is the earthly depiction of the Goddesses of life and childbirth. Though Maebh does hold a title on Midgard now I believe, of an old Goddess.’ 

Brendain cleared his throat, his eyes very much looking everywhere bar at Maebh. ‘Yes, well, we have heard such, and talk of a raven….’ He paused when Danu sneered and pointed up. The men looked up to see Morrigan on the beam above them, having been there the entire time, watching them closely. ‘Oh, God.’ The man blessed himself. 

‘So it is true….’ Domhnall stated. ‘You invoke the old Gods?’

‘I invoke no one, though I believe they seem to act as though they work through me.’ She smiled, sitting Einar up to wind him. As soon as she did, he reached for Loki, making small attempts to get to his father. Smiling at his son lovingly, Loki took him and winded him, Einar dozing off again as he did, leaning in against his father, surrounded by his natural scent, something that settled Einar every time. The men frowned again at that. ‘Men here are aware of what their offspring look like before they reach puberty.’ She informed them after placing herself inside her dress again. ‘You really have no idea the drastic and severe chasm of difference there is between these two lands, and while you think that this one is barbaric and uncouth, please be reminded that that sentiment is shared and reversed to you on this one. All peoples tend to see themselves as better than others and the most advanced, and any that differ from that are wrong and less enlightened, but in truth, there are many ways to skin a rabbit, as long as the rabbit is skinned, not many of them can be accused of being wrong, can they, but those who do not agree with others ways of doing it more often than not tell them they are wrong.’ 

The men remained silent, thinking over her words as Domhnall analysed her more. ‘You are seen as an equal here?’

‘No, for there are none to equal her here.’ Thor scoffed, causing Loki to laugh also. 

‘But you are a man’s equal?’ Maebh nodded. ‘What age are you? You do not seem overly old, your youngest is not more than two months.’

‘I am, on my last recollection, not yet three decades. I was brought here when Nafi was five, and I was just two decades, he is now thirteen, you do the math.’ She smiled. 

‘On Midgard, as you know, for a man to speak that wisdom, he often studies for years at a monastery.’

‘Yes, that is because he is a man, were he a woman, he probably would have been born with it.’ She grinned, causing Thor to bellow in laughter and Loki to be forced to translate for the rest of the family, who laughed along with him and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as stated already, Brian Boru was the first undisputed High King of Ireland, he defeated the Vikings in battle and was all and all, one bad ass and brutal man. Domhnall (pronounced Do-nal and as many would recognise the name from the lovely Domhnall Gleeson who plays Hux as well as Bill Weasley among other things) was indeed one of his sons.


	83. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nafi and Anna return to Svartalfheim and Maebh is forced to reveal something.

Maebh embraced Nafi to her tightly. ‘Be safe on your journey, and do not wait too long to see us again.’ 

‘I will not, try to not give me any more brothers in that time either, Mother.’ Nafi joked as she gave him a bemused look as Loki leant in to embrace him. ‘Or should I make such requests to you?’

‘When you are wed to the woman you love, you try keeping it to a handful of children.’ His father jested as he held Nafi against him. ‘Be good to one another, we will see you again soon.’

‘Look after Mother and Grandmother.’ Nafi half pleaded. ‘I feel wrong leaving.’

‘It is what is right for you, that is what matters here. We, as your parents, want and need you to do what is right for you in this life, do not worry about us.’

‘Tell you what, I will cease to worry about you the day you cease to worry about me.’ Nafi challenged with a smile. 

‘I will never cease worrying about you, not even when I am in Valhalla, I will look down on you and be worrying about you, knowing that the day for us to be in each other’s company again will come, and dreading it coming too soon, never wanting it to come, yet looking forward to it, the most cruel of ironies.’ Loki looked sadly at his oldest son. 

‘I do not know who is worse, you or Mother.’ Nafi pulled his father to him again. ‘Thank you, Father.’

‘I am always here for you, no matter how far across the waves you are, I will be here.’ 

Anna kissed the side of Einar’s head before hugging Danu and waving sadly to Vali and Kushtrim. The family watched sadly as the boat floated away, and with it, the knowledge they would not see Nafi again for a considerable time. 

‘Come on, we need to get you two ready for lessons.’ Maebh ushered Vali and Kushtrim away from the dock and towards the village, the two boys running off quickly. ‘As for you.’ She looked at her daughter. ‘You need to learn to wield a shield.’

‘Yes, Mother.’ She grinned happily. 

‘As soon as Einar is asleep.’ 

Danu looked at her younger brother, who was kicking at the pelt that was covering him as he tried to learn the world around him. ‘Is he due a feed?’ She asked, knowing how Einar would eat his fill and then immediately doze off.

‘Not yet.’ She shook her head. 

Loki, seeing the disappointment on his daughter’s face grinned. ‘Until then, I have a gift for you, my little archer.’ Danu’s eyes went wide as she awaiting whatever her father had in store for her. ‘I had this made for you, especially for you. It was difficult, you are a growing girl after all.’ He smiled as he walked over to a pelt wrapped item. He extended his arm so that she could take it from him. Looking at her mother, Danu noted a smile on her mother’s face too, so it was something her parents had planned for her. She unwrapped it and stared at the wooden object in front of her, shocked at what she had been given. It was ornately carved, the different ruins on it. ‘We missed your birthday, my little princess, I wanted to make it up to you.’ Loki explained. ‘And every archer has to have a quiver too.’ He also revealed one, filled with arrows to her. ‘You are so talented at that. The best in the family.’

‘It would not take much, Father.’ Even Thor and Sif laughed at her comment and the honest manner in which she spoke. 

‘No, I guess not.’ He admitted. ‘I am just so relieved you are okay, my beautiful girl.’ He pulled her to him. 

‘I knew we would see you again.’ Danu stated as she hugged him tightly. ‘The Gods know better than to keep our family apart.’

‘They do.’ Her father agreed. ‘So while your mother is dealing with your brother, how about you and I work on something your uncle and I engineered, though I have to say, it is your mother’s idea.’

‘Sounds good. Do I get to use my new bow?’

‘It is just for your bow.’ Loki grinned, encouraging her to follow him. 

‘What about Kushtrim?’ Sif enquired as Loki and Thor brought Danu to show her what they had readied for her. 

‘They are to be ready soon.’ Maebh smiled. 

‘What are?’

‘His carving tools.’

‘What?’ Sif looked at her sister-in-law as though she was mad. ‘He is not even near learning that yet.’

‘He has been advanced. My little lost boy found his place, he will have a living as a carpenter if nothing else.’ Maebh beamed proudly. ‘He is not a warrior by nature, though he can fight, but his skill with a chisel would put most fully grown men to shame.’

‘And you are alright with this?’ Sif asked curiously as they made their way back to the house, noting the true feelings of happiness on Maebh’s face.

‘Why would I not be?’

‘Well, you and Loki are the deadliest of warriors, you are a Goddess of Death and War and your son….’

 

‘Is his own being, born with his own traits. If he were to have been born loving to cook and sew I would love him no differently. I love my little boy for who he is and I am thoroughly grateful that he has a calling that will not endanger his life and yet keep him and Brienne well cared for.’

‘Heimdall knows of this?’

‘He does, and he is elated by it also. His daughter will have a present husband, a man that can keep her and be by her side as she grows with their child and not be on some faraway realm, risking his life.’

‘I get so scared, thinking of our children at such ages. Helga….’ 

‘She would be wed now, perhaps on her way to motherhood.’ Maebh nodded. 

‘Yes.’ Sif’s voice was tight. 

‘Mourn her, think of her, but do not dwell on the darkness. I did not have my Liulf as long…’

‘Maebh, two tears, sixteen, it is all relative, a mother’s loss is a mother’s loss. We have suffered the same horrific blow.’ Sif stated. ‘But I think of her, so often. Would I be a grandmother now?’

‘You are too young and beautiful for such a title.’ Maebh smiled, trying to cheer her up. 

‘None are as beautiful as Frigga, yet here she is, a grandmother to seven or….’

‘Eleven, there will always be eleven.’ Maebh insisted, adamant that Liulf and Helga, as well as the children that Sif and she had miscarried in their marriages, were included in the total. 

‘Eleven, Norns, so many.’ Sif commented. ‘Do you think you will get to the full dozen?’ she jested. When Maebh swallowed and looked sadly at her, the smile on her face fell. ‘Maebh?’

‘I need to tell you something.’

‘Maebh, are you alright?’ Sif stared at her, worried at what she would say. 

‘When Einar was born, he was too big.’

‘He is a big boy, Maebh, but….’

‘I tore, deeply, painfully. Norns I still cannot sit right.’ Maebh continued, Sif said no more. ‘It….I cannot explain it fully.’

‘Has the healer seen it?’ 

Maebh nodded. ‘I….I cannot….’ She swallowed and shook her head. ‘I will not be able to...perform...my wifely duties…..not anymore.’

‘I do not understand.’

‘The tear, it was too big, I am unable to risk it being torn again.’

‘But with time, it will heal.’ Sif stated in a soothing manner. 

Maebh shook her head. ‘The tear was horrific, then I added fighting and horse riding to it. I ruined myself, I cannot….’

Sif, not fully understanding everything but seeing it was not some simple worry of Maebhs, did not say any more to dismiss her. ‘Does Loki….?’

‘How do I tell my husband, the man that so lovingly nigh on insists on keeping me with child, that I cannot show him my love for him in that manner any longer? How can I tell him that I cannot give him that any longer, that our ability to do that, is gone?’ 

Sif placed her arm around the younger woman. ‘You tell him before he gets worried that you are no longer interested in him. It does not have to be today or tomorrow, but it is only right that you tell him.’

‘You are right.’ Maebh nodded. 

‘Loki loves you, body, mind and being. It is not simply physical with him, he loves you. No man, only interested in a bed warmer, would rush to Midgard to try and save someone, if all you were to him was a place to put his manhood.’ 

Maebh nodded sadly. ‘Frigga will need assistance, it is too good to have her inside today.’ 

Seeing that Maebh did not want to discuss the matter further, Sif nodded and the pair walked back to the dwelling.

*

‘Maebh?’ She turned to look at her husband. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes.’ She replied, not keeping eye contact.

‘You do not think that will convince me, do you?’ Loki half scoffed, using his strength to pull her against him in the bed and moulding himself in against her back. ‘Speak to me.’

‘We will wake Einar.’ 

‘Maebh, do not start that. That boy would sleep through Ragnarok.’ 

Maebh sighed. It had been two months since they arrived back to Asgard and over six weeks since she had spoken to Sif regarding the matter she and the healer had discussed, but she had yet to make mention of it to Loki, and with the passage of time, Loki had begun to become somewhat amorous again, but each attempt he made was met with her declining and immediately becoming busy elsewhere. ‘I am tired, Loki.’

‘That is a lie, you have been restless for the most of an hour.’ He countered. ‘What are you not telling me? Do you not want me?’

‘After this many children, you think that the issue?’

‘Are you not healed yet? Einar is a large child and with everything….’ she said nothing. ‘You should have just said, I can wait.’ He gently tightened his grip for a moment and kissed her shoulder, Maebh swallowed and remain tense. ‘Maebh, what is it?’

‘If….’

‘Is this about your worry about not being able to carry anymore?’ She shook her head. ‘So, talk to me.’

‘What if I do not heal?’

‘I do not follow.’

‘What if I cannot….’ She inhaled deeply. ‘I spoke with the healer.’

‘And?’ Loki pulled her around to look at him, his concern blatant. ‘Maebh, what is it, are you ill?’

‘I cannot have any more children, and I cannot….I cannot do that, not anymore. The way it healed, because of the fighting and fleeing, it healed badly. To do anything would open the wounds again.’

Loki looked at her, seeing the clear upset in her eyes. He processed the words she had said to him. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay, I tell you that I cannot perform my wifely duties and all you say is “okay”?’

‘What would you rather I say? That that is unacceptable, that I demand you risk infection or pain because I am a selfish creature that rather that you suffered?’ Loki asked, his voice low and quiet. ‘No, if you are that injured, we can express our love for one another in other ways. I am not risking hurting you. I would never want to make you suffer. You did something so incredibly courageous and strong and I will never be more grateful for how you managed to get the three of you to safety.’

‘I feel like I am failing you.’

‘It is only failing me if you lay there and did not tell me I was hurting you. You are not failing as a wife, we can find new ways to show our love.’ He smiled, almost excited by the idea. ‘I wish you had told me.’

‘I was scared.’

‘That I would not accept it?’

‘That I was failing us.’

‘Never, my beautiful Maebh.’ He kissed her lovingly. ‘Now we will have another new adventure, finding out what we like other than the full thing.’


	84. Seven Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Years later and life is still changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ages. 
> 
> Nafi (20)   
> Anna (18)  
> Vali (15)  
> Danu and Kushtrim (14)   
> Einar (7)

‘I hate him, I want him castrated.’ Maebh groaned as she felt the next contraction start. 

‘You said that last time.’ Sif dismissed as she pressed a cloth to Maebh’s forehead. 

‘I mean it this time.’

‘You said that too,’ She laughed. ‘So what was the cause of this then?’ 

‘Thodin’s marriage, too much mead.’ She groaned. 

‘Well, it is renowned for assisting in fertility.’ Sif shrugged as she helped Maebh through the contraction. ‘I thought you said you could not lay with him any longer.’

‘It just happened.’

‘And no pain?’ 

‘Not that I can remember. This baby better not be like Einar.’

‘You are big.’

‘Do not say such things.’ Maebh pleaded. 

‘It will be here soon. I am thinking a girl.’ 

‘Danu would love that.’

‘She has been praying to Freya for it.’

‘She is fourteen, they are so far apart.’

‘Maebh, there is Nafi, Vali, Kushtrim and Einar, there was also Liulf, that is five boys in total and her only sister taken from her, she just does not want to be the lone girl.’

‘Danu was the Mother Goddess, she commanded mostly men.’

‘Well mostly is not all, Danu does not want to be the only girl.’

‘I cannot control these things.’ 

‘Well act like you do and hope for a girl.’ Sif suggested. 

‘I am too old for this. No more.’ 

‘Yeah, I heard that before.’

‘How did you stay at three?’

‘I have no idea, it just happened.’ Sif did not know, she and Thor continued their marriage as before, but she had not conceived again after Modi. ‘Thank the Norns.’ Sif walked to the door. ‘Danu?’ The girl came to the door. ‘You need to get everything ready.’

‘Already do.’ She smiled, bringing everything into view.

‘I hate you right now.’ Maebh growled at Sif. 

‘Mother, if you ever plan on having me be interested in being a wife, you are not helping the idea of me wanting children.’ Danu pointed out. 

‘Do not do it, it is a trick, keep away from men.’ Maebh warned her. 

‘Listen to your mother.’ Loki called from the other room. 

‘Shut up you, this is your fault.’ Maebh snarled. 

‘You were not exactly declining my advances.’

‘I am going to kill him.’ Maebh tried to rise from the bed, but Danu and Sif pushed her back down. ‘Let me at him.’

‘After you get this baby out.’ Sif promised. 

‘No, because I will be too content to do it then.’

‘No, you are not far from needing to push, you cannot be running around after a fleeing husband.’ Sif informed her. 

‘Fine, but only because I can feel the baby beginning to press down.’ Maebh conceded as she felt her body ready for what was needed of it. For all her jesting, Maebh was concerned at the damage her body was about to endure. She had been somewhat shocked when, after their night of unplanned passion, she felt no pain, but she refused to believe that she would get away without terrible injury after a birth. She could only wait and hope that it would not be so bad. ‘I take it the healer is less than pleased.’

‘She seems to think you are the worst sort of patient, you did not heed her warnings.’

‘It was not planned.’ Maebh inhaled deeply. ‘I think we are there.’ 

Sif checked. ‘Yes, next one, you will be able to start.’

‘This is better than a cold room in a foreign land.’ Danu jested as she looked at her mother.

‘Yes. you do not have to be here.’ 

‘I want to help. I did okay with Einar.’ 

‘You did.’ Maebh grimace as she felt her body ready to begin another contraction. 

‘Mother, perhaps you need to consider not having any more children.’

‘Danu, your mother has been saying that since after you and Kushtrim, trust me, if she could prevent it happening, she would have done so way before now.’ Sif laughed. 

‘But….you can stop it, by not doing things.’ Danu stated plainly having long been told by her mother how children came to be.

‘Yes, if you can stop doing those things, that is the issue.’ Sif laughed. ‘You cannot stop love.’

‘Arranged marriage?’ Maebh suggested playfully, laughing at the horrified look on Danu’s face. ‘Never. Do what right for you, my beautiful….Ah!’ Maebh’s teeth clenched together as the baby began to make its way down the birth canal. 

‘Push, Mother.’ Danu pleaded, taking her mother’s hand. ‘I have another brother to welcome.’ She smiled. 

*

Nafi sighed with relief as the coast of Asgard came into view. ‘Anna.’ He nudged his wife gently to get her to wake. ‘We are here.’

‘Thank goodness.’ She rubbed her eyes. ‘I cannot remember this journey being this long.’

‘It does seem longer this time, I agree.’ Nafi conceded, making sure that they were still warmly wrapped in their pelts. ‘We will be there very soon though.’ He rubbed her arm. 

As they got closer, Nafi glanced at the shoreline and grinned as he focused more on it. He watched as two figures on horseback cantering along the water’s edge. He smiled as they came to the dock at the same time as the boat docked. ‘How is that boat taking you, you never seem to cease growing, Anna, you poor thing.’ 

‘You finally grew a bit, I was getting worried you were taking Mother’s height.’ Nafi chuckled as he stepped off the boat, embracing his brother tightly, clapping his back. ‘I have not seen you in too long, how are you, Brother?’

‘All the better for seeing you. What brings you here?’

‘Just came to see my family. I hear my idiot younger brother convinced some poor creature to marry him.’ 

‘Yes, that rumour is indeed going around the realm. I heard my older brother had some news also.’ Vali joked. 

‘I do not know what you are talking about.’ Nafi grinned. 

‘Not what we hear, is it Kush?’ Vali looked around grinning. 

‘Nah, we heard different.’ He grinned, stepping forward and hugging his brother. ‘You are built like an ox.’ Kushtrim commented. ‘Anna, how can you even fit in a bed with him?’

‘I have to sleep sideways.’ She laughed as Vali aided her out of the boat. ‘Einar will be broader, I think.’ 

‘Without a doubt, he has grown since your last visit, you will not believe it. He will be broader than Grandfather.’

‘Is that possible? Were it not for Danu being the one to assist Mother with the birth in a small room on Midgard, I would think it the wrong baby.’ Nafi stated. 

‘I think the only reason people do not think he is not Father’s is his eyes and hair being identical.’ Kushtrim added. 

‘That; and could you imagine the idiot to imply Mother would stray from Father?’ Vali commented. 

‘I think Mother would flay them.’ Nafi nodded. 

‘At the very least.’ Anna agreed. 

They walked through the village before making their way to Thor’s. ‘Father, guess who is here.’ Kushtrim called out. A moment later, a small, burly built boy came out of the dwelling and looked at them. ‘Einar, do you know who this is?’

‘Anna!’ Einar rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. ‘Hi, Nafi.’ He stated dismissively as he cuddled Anna. 

‘I am only your brother.’ Nafi grumbled. 

‘But he loves Anna.’ Vali laughed. ‘Cannot say I blame him, she has doted on him since Mother brought him back from Midgard.’ 

‘Yeah, that is true.’ Nafi conceded. When he turned slightly, he smiled. ‘Hello, Father.’ 

‘My son.’ Loki embraced him tightly. ‘How are you? You did not tell us you were coming, it is so good to see you.’ 

‘We thought we would come and say hello, I hope you do not mind.’

‘Never, you are always welcome home, you know this.’ Loki smiled. ‘Hello, Anna. I see you are commandeered once more.’

‘By my second favourite Lokison.’ She smiled as she looked back at Einar. 

‘Where is Mother?’

‘At home, looking after your grandmother, she and Danu are no doubt rushing around dealing with things.’ 

‘Why so?’ 

Well, you recall Leah?’ Nafi nodded. ‘She wed Heimdall.’

‘About time.’ 

Loki smiled and nodded back at his son. Leah and Heimdall spent the best part of the previous few years tiptoeing around things, but with Maebh losing her patience one day, she quite literally came right out and dealt with it, leading to a conversation on it, much to everyone’s surprise. Leah had been made terrified of childbirth and carrying as a result of her past trauma, something Heimdall completely understood and sympathised with, and with the loss of his wife and children to the disease, and with one healthy daughter, he was okay with not having any more children, so with that in the open, the pair were content and a match made. Heimdall once more had a stable home for his daughter as well as a very loving stepmother for her and the affections of a woman who clearly was happy by his side, something he praised the Norns for. 

‘So who is helping mother?’ 

‘A young enough woman, Nia, she is good but still learning. Danu and your mother are helping her get settled.’ Loki explained. ‘We will take the cart back, it will be quicker.’

‘Is Uncle Thor not around?’

‘No, he is gone hunting with Thodin and Modi, they will be back in a few days. I had to deal with an issue in his absence there.’ Loki rolled his eyes. ‘You know how it is. How is Ásvaldr?’

They got back to the house soon enough, and with the horses being cooled by the farmhands, they entered the dwelling. ‘I think you brought home some stragglers.’ Danu laughed at seeing her oldest brother. ‘Hello.’ She hugged him tightly. 

‘You literally are Father’s image, you know that, right?’

‘I would have been a wonderful looking woman.’ Loki jested as he looked at his daughter. 

‘You could not exude the same air as I do Father, so you would not be as incredible.’ She laughed. 

‘No, you get that from your mother.’

‘Where is she, and Grandmother?’ Nafi asked. 

‘I am right here.’ Nafi turned to see Frigga sitting by the fire. ‘Hello.’ 

‘Grandmother, how are you?’ Nafi was shocked to see how old his grandmother was becoming. 

‘All the better for seeing you, my handsome boy.’ She gently kissed his cheek. ‘How are you?’

‘So happy to see you all.’ He smiled. 

‘Good.’ 

‘And Mother?’

‘She is sleeping, she had a long night.’ Loki explained. Nafi looked to his father worriedly. ‘You were not told?’ 

‘Told what?’

‘What do you think?’ Kushtrim laughed. 

‘I….’ Nafi looked amongst them. ‘But Mother cannot….’ 

‘Should not, would have been the correct term.’ Frigga scoffed eyeing her son in a scolding manner. 

Nafi looked to his father, who shrugged unapologetically. ‘So I have another brother?’

‘Why did everyone assume another boy?’ Loki asked. 

‘He is not wrong though, is he?’ Vali laughed. 

‘Another….really?’ 

Loki smiled and walked to the bedroom, coming back a moment later with a small baby, no more than a few months old. ‘Nafi, this is Vidar.’ 

‘Vidar.’ Nafi studied his new youngest brother. ‘He looks more like Mother.’ 

‘He does.’ Loki conceded. ‘I think he will be like Liulf.’ 

‘Father, I fear I am at risk of not remembering how many brothers I have.’ Nafi laughed. 

‘How do you think I feel?’ Loki retorted. 

‘Loki?’

‘In the living area, Dear.’

‘Did I hear…?’ Maebh looked out of the room. 

‘Hello, Mother.’

‘How big you are getting.’ Maebh smiled at him. ‘You are a formidable man.’ 

‘Size has nothing to do with such things, you are so small and yet feared by so many.’

‘Well, I am apparently the Goddess of War and Death.’ She scoffed. 

‘And procreation it would seem.’ He pointed to his new brother.

‘Yes. I blame your father.’

‘She tried to get up and kill him when she was in labour, it was hilarious.’ Danu laughed. 

‘Danu, stop reminding her.’ Her father pleaded.

Maebh for her part rolled her eyes. ‘You must be hungry, come, let us get you all fed.’

‘We are really going to need a bigger table.’ Vali stated. 

‘Well you are moving out soon, so that is a help.’ Kushtrim commented. 

‘I not moving anywhere, we are staying here, I asked Mother and Father.’ 

‘Wait, where are you going to fit?’ 

‘You and Einar in one room, me and Sigrunn in our room, Mother and Father in theirs with whatever number of more children they decide to bestow on Asgard and Grandmother and Danu in their room.’ Vali shrugged. 

‘What about when Brienne and I get married?’

‘You can leave, no one is stopping you.’ Danu snarked, Vali and Einar laughing with her. 

‘Behave.’ Their father reprimanded. ‘Our old home, the one from when there was only Nafi, will be repaired and readied to include a small workplace for you.’ Loki informed Kushtrim. 

‘My own….?’ Kushtrim stared at his father in disbelief, Loki nodded. ‘I…’

Kushtrim’s skills as a fighter were fairly good. He was well able to defend and attack, but he did not have the heart. Something he feared his parents disowning him for, but they, to his shock, seemed to love him more for it, showing him that his own traits, though not similar to theirs, were as admirable in their eyes. 

‘Yes, Heimdall insisted on it also and has aided in its construction. After all, a good workshop for you is a good income for you and Brienne.’ Maebh smiled. 

‘I….Thank you.’ Kushtrim had tears in his eyes as he took in what his parents were doing for him, to ensure him a good life.

‘It is our duty as your parents to help however we can so that you can look after your own families in years to come. Just as Mother aided me.’ Loki looked fondly to Frigga, who sat at the head of the table. 

‘Your father should have done more.’

‘He came through when it mattered.’ Loki acknowledged. ‘Look at this home, look how many children it has raised and is still raising.’ He smiled, taking Vidar so Maebh could eat. ‘We are blessed.’

‘Or cursed.’ Vali joked. 

‘Well, it is odd.’ Maebh laughed. ‘Vidar is younger than his niece.’ 

Loki looked at the little girl sitting on his oldest son’s lap. At just coming to a year old she was indeed older than her uncle. ‘It is unusual, becoming a father again after becoming a grandfather.’ He grinned. Vidar began to yawn. ‘I better put this boy to bed.’ He walked away from the table. ‘Will I…?’ 

‘Please.’ Maebh smiled. ‘Has she settled more now?’

‘Well, the journey over with her was harder this time, last time she just slept, this time she is far more interested.’ Nafi looked down at his daughter, who was chewing at her fist. ‘How do you do it with so many. Vali, Danu and Kustrim were all in one year.’

‘You adapt.’ Maebh smiled. ‘She is growing well.’

‘Yes.’ Loki came back and gently sat down again, cradling the baby in his arms. ‘She is looking more like you now, Anna.’ 

‘She is, though she has Nafi’s hair, it sticks out everywhere.’

‘At least she has hair.’ Loki laughed, indicating to the baby in his arms. 

‘But…’ Nafi pointed to the baby. ‘Vidar….’

‘Vidar has hair, Freya has none.’ Danu smiled. 

‘Who in the realms is Freya?’ Nafi asked, utterly confused. 

‘Our sister.’ Vali informed him. 

‘Wait, what?’

‘Mother can only have girls if she has a boy at the same time.’ Einar stated sagely as he stole some of Vali’s food while his older brother looked at Nafi, awaiting his reaction. 

‘I have….oh Norns.’ Nafi shook his head. ‘There are two? What...How….?’ Loki simply shrugged. ‘How do you not know, you did it?’

‘You cannot control certain aspects of these things.’ 

‘I give up. I just...now Vali is getting married and wait and see, he will have a child and you two will assume that is your cue to have more.’ 

‘How do you think we feel, we thought there would be no more, then not only is there one, but I am forced to birth two, again!’ 

He looked at his little sister, who frowned at the large built man giving out across from her. ‘She even has Mother’s frown. At least she is well named.’ She gave him a bemused look. ‘I am going to come home to more children next time, I know it.’

‘No promises.’ Loki grinned, looking to Maebh, who was looking as though she was contemplating actually castrating him, but the look in her eye was one of love. Her look telling him that for all their trials and tribulations, they would persevere together, whatever would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 years, this story has come to its end. Thank you to everyone that supported me through this story. It breaks my heart to say goodbye to Maebh.


End file.
